Code Geass: Rebirth through Freedom and Redemption
by dsgundam00
Summary: Based off of DragonKnightRyu's story "Freedom and Redemption of the Rebellion." In order to survive, the people of earth leave in order to find a new planet. What happens when they arrive to a world ruled by an Empire that has the power of Geass?
1. One Chapter Ends

Hey guys dsgundam00 here, I decided to write a code geass/gundam seed story. I got permission from **DragonKnightRyu** to use is story "**Freedom and Redemption of the Rebellion**." I really hope you like it. Summary:

In order for them to survive, the remains of ZAFT, EA, and ORB have left the Earth in order to survive. They then end up on a planet much like their own. How will this planet be affected at the arrival of a more powerful force greater than they have ever scene? This one will be a female Kira and OC paring like **DragonKnightRyu's** story.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Code Geass and Gundam Seed; they belong to their respected owners and the plot of the story as well as a few of the OC characters belong to **DragonKnightRyu**.

Code Geass: Rebirth through Freedom and Redemption Chapter 1: One Chapter Ends… Another Begins.

"Talk"

'_Thought'_

"**Zero's/Masked people's voice"**

2 years after the second Bloody Valentine War (Near Lagrange 4)

"All units hold your positions…" A voice called out over the radio as a battle raged out near the moon as groups of ORB M-1 Astray and Murasames with a line of Kusanagi class ships protecting a large station that was at least 5x larger than that of colonies that belonged to ZAFT. Leading the battle was the Strike Rouge, the personal unit that belonged to Cagalli Yula Athha, a blond haired woman of 20 years old who is the leader of the proud nation of ORB. Fighting against them was a large group of Windams and Strike Daggers with a line of Drake Class ship being led by a new mobile suit known as the Nix Providence. This battle was one sided as the Windams and Strike Daggers were tearing the Astray's and Murasames to pieces.

"Lady Cagalli we are taking a pounding out here," A soldier said "I don't think we can hold out much longer…"

"We have to hold out soldier," Cagalli said "we have to protect the people on the Valhalla so they can escape… we have to hold out for as much as we can."

"Understood mam," the soldier said as he cut his transmission.

"Ryu, Kira, how are the preparations for the launch proceeding, are you ready to go?"

**Scene Break:**

"Were all set," a muscle brunette man of about 24 years of age and jade colored eyes said; this man was Ryu Yamato, husband of Kira Yamato and one of the leading generals of the remains of Terminal, an organization built in protecting the world from evil. "All the civilians are in hibernation sleep for the journey all we have to do is wait for you and your forces to arrive and we will be ready to go.

"Not happening Ryu," Cagalli said "you and the others need to leave now there is no time to allow us to board you need to get out of their now!"

"But Cagalli," A female girl of about 20 years of age with brown hair and amethyst eyes with tears in her eyes said "you are the representative of ORB; your people need you… I need you… we can escape together."

Cagalli shook her head "I'm sorry Kira I can't do that I and my remaining forces will have to protect you guys…" she said as she smiled "besides think of it has my gift for the baby in your belly Kira." Cagalli finished as Kira began to blush while patting her large belly as Cagalli look return to being serious "and as for my people… because you are my sister Kira, I am making you the new representative of ORB." She finished as Kira and Ryu were shocked at this.

"Me the representative of ORB…" Kira said shocked at the news "but I can't…"

"Don't put yourself down Kira," Cagalli said "you are more than capable for the job." She finished as a soldier came in.

"Sir, ma'am we need to get you guys into hibernation sleep at once." He said as he waited for them to move.

"You guys need to get going," Cagalli said "but before I go I want to tell you guys that you two are the only hope our people have right now… you must lead the people to a new future. Please do this for me and all those that have fallen. Also Ryu… watch out for my sister and take care of that baby… he or she is the future generation we need… now good bye…" She said as she cut out the transmission.

"I understand Cagalli and good bye," Ryu said as he turned to Kira who was crying "come on Kira its time to go."

"But Ryu…" Kira said before being cut off by Ryu

"No buts Kira," Ryu said as Kira began to cry "I know you want Cagalli to come with us but we need to think about the people on this ship. Even though we are losing Cagalli we still have Lacus, May, Jay, Shinn, Luna, Meyrin, Mu, and Murrue with us. Them and us are the only hope our people have of surviving Ok?"

With a reluctant sigh/cry Kira said "O-okay… lets go." She finished as she followed the soldier to the area in which the hyper sleep pods were located.

**Scene Break:**

"Kisaka how long till the station is ready to leave?" Cagalli asked

"About three minutes Lady Cagalli." Kisaka said as he was on board one of the remaining Kusanagi class ships.

"Good," Cagalli said "have all remaining unites prepare for a frontal charge will end this battle with this last move."

"Lady Cagalli you can't be…" Kisaka said before Cagalli interrupted him

"I am serious it's the only way for them to escape," Cagalli said "I'll take on the Nix Providence have the rest of our units take on the Windams and Daggers."

"Understood mam… I'll relay the orders." Kisaka said as he ended the transmission.

Cagalli saw the Nix Providence and charged it '_this is for Athrun and the others you murdering monster_!' she yelled in her mind as she approached the suit.

**Scene Break:**

Inside the Nix Providence, Prayer Reverie sat in his seat board out of his mind at how easily his forces were at destroying the enemy. He then sees the Strike Rouge charging him. "So the Lioness of ORB comes out to play does she?" he says as he prepares for battle drawing out one of his beam sabers and activating it. "You know that you are not strong enough to defeat me."

"Will see about that you monster!" Cagalli roared as she charged and clashed sabers with Prayer.

"I defeated and killed your husband Athrun and most of your friends I can most certainly kill you!" Prayer said as he pushed Cagalli back and used his beam rifle and shot the Strike Rouge's shield arm destroying the shield and most of the left arm.

"Lady Cagalli!" A voice over the channels called out as Prayer looked at the source to find three Murasames charging towards him.

"Flies like you are only good for one thing," Prayer said as he activated the Nix Providence's DRAGOONs "and that's to be swatted!" he yelled as he activated the DRAGOON's shooting two of them down without so much as a hassle. The final Murasame was able to dodge most of the shots and took out a beam saber preparing to kamikaze the Nix Providence. Unfortunately, the Nix Providence brought out its hand and grabs the Murasame's sword arm while his sword arm slices the Murasame's arm off before stabbing his sword through its cockpit killing the pilot.

"You monster!" Cagalli yelled as she charged the Nix Providence again but like how the Nix Providence defeated the Murasame, the Nix Providence brought out his arm again and grabbed the Strike Rouge's arm but instead of slicing it like he did with the Murasame, he tore the arm from the shoulder down and tossed it. Not wanting to get stabbed, Cagalli made the Rouge move backwards while using the Rouge's CIWS guns in his head to continue the fight. But the Nix Providence was not affected by it. Prayer then brought the DRAGOON's down on her shooting at her with ever quick pace.

"Ahhhh!" Cagalli screamed as the cockpit in the Rouge began to explode around her.

"It looks like I win again Lioness of ORB." Prayer said as he brought the Nix Providence in front of the remaining torso of the Rouge.

"I don't think so…" Cagalli said blood coming down her mouth as she looked at the timer on her screen as it reached zero.

**Scene Break:**

Meanwhile up on the bridge of the Valhalla, the timer for the Faster Than Light (FTL) drive went to zero as the ship prepared to leave the system forever. "Reactor levels at critical," the automatic computer system said "activating Faster Than Light drive core now…"

**Scene Break:**

Cagalli began to smirk as the Valhalla began to move "It's over now," she said "Kisaka launch it now!"

"Understood Lady Cagalli," Kisaka said "also it was an honor to serve with you…"

"The honor is mine Kisaka…" Cagalli said as the Kusanagi launched a round missile out into the open.

"That's your weapon to defeat me?" Prayer asked in boastful tone "it will take more than one missile to destroy me and thanks to the technology we found in the remains of ORB, I will be able to chase your friends down and eliminate them and then the universe shall fall to its knees before me."

"That's not a missile you monster," Cagalli said as she coughed up blood "it's a bomb, a bomb with an anti-matter core, a planet killer."

"What!" Prayer yelled "No it can't be!"

Cagalli smirked as she saw the Valhalla disappear before taking out a detonator "Now that the seeds of the future have flown, it's time to end this." _'I will see you again Father… Athrun…'_ She thought as she pressed the button activating the bomb.

The bomb exploded consuming everything between Venus and Mars destroying the once beautiful planet of Earth and its moon.

**Scene Break:**

Years went by as Valhalla pulled into one of the many systems that have been discovered over the course of earth's history. This system was known as the Falcon system, named after the famous bird of prey. Many historians believed that this system had efficient means in which life could be produced in.

Aboard the Valhalla, the stations internal AI Axle activated like all the other time in the course of its journey. Axle looked like a holograph general wearing an ORB military uniform.

"Hmm," Axle said as he looked at one of the planets of the system that looked like Earth, "This one looks like a good place to settle… we finally found our new home." He finished as he looked at the information again and learned that this world already had life on it "seems we will have new friends to meet… I better begin the awaking process." He finished as he began to awaken most of the crew from their long slumber.

**Scene Break:**

Below the planet, in the small country of Japan, Lelouch Vi Britannia stared at the dead men he had killed with the power that the mysterious girl gave him. Little did he know that him and his plan to eliminate Britania, would be small and insignificant compared to the things the future hold for him and the people of the planet.

**Chapter end…**

**Author Note:**

Hey guys, here is the first chapter of the new series. For those who know of my other series "**Gundam Seed 5ds**" I have decided to give it a break because I am not in a Yu-Gi-Oh mood as of late. So I decided to make something like DragonKnightRyu's series. Also I liked Cagalli's father's line when he destroyed the mass drive on ORB during the first series so I decided to give Cagalli a line like that.

Also here are details of the Valhalla from DragonKnightRyu:

Terminal Experimental-Class Space Reconnaissance Colony 01  
>Code Name: Valhalla<br>Power source: 4x Heavy Class Pure ARC Reactors, 20x Medium Class Pure ARC Reactors  
>Equipment and design features: Lightwave Shield Emmiters; Griffin Type 2 sensor, range, 800 km. in diameter; DRAGOON System Control Chair (Think of the Control Chair from the Stargate series)<br>Appearance: Looks like two city ships (From Stargate: Atlantis) put together at the bottom.  
>Dimensions: 2,000 km long, 1000 km wide<br>Compliment: 1 million crew members, families included  
>100,000 Mobile Suits<br>10,000 Internal Defense Mobile Suits, Vanguards  
>Armaments: Many x 105mm Igelstellung Anti Missile Defense systems<br>100 x 450mm Godfreid Energy Cannons  
>50 x Isolde 84mm Triple barreled cannons<br>25 x Trinity-class 500cm Main Cannons  
>Many x Missile Launcher Ports loaded with various missiles<br>Many x DRAGOON Beam Cannon Bits  
>Many x DRAGOON Fang Bits<br>Many x DRAGOON Shield Bits, three bits and emit a Lightwave Barrier  
>1 x ARC Beam Cannon<p>

Until next time this dsgundam00 signing off.


	2. New Battle Begins

Hey guys, here is the second chapter of Code Geass: Rebirth through Freedom and Redemption.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of this story; even the plot, plot and a few oc's belong to DragonKnightRyu.

"Talk"

'_Thought'_

"**Zero's/Masked people's voice"**

Code Geass: Rebirth through Freedom and Redemption Chapter 2: New Battle Begins: the Battle of Shinjuku.

"Oh what hit me?" Ryu said as he began to wake up from his long sleep. He then realized that he was finally awake after being put into hibernation sleep for the long journey. Ryu then began to stretch before going to the hibernation chamber where his wife was at to see Kira getting up as well. "Morning Sweetheart…" he said as he kissed his wife on the lips.

"Morning to you too." Kira said accepting the kiss. "It looks like our plan worked."

"It did indeed Generals," A voice said as Axle appeared in front of them "Unfortunately; it is with great regret to tell you that as soon as the FTL drive activated and we made the jump Lady Cagalli activated the anti-matter bomb." He finished as Kira began to cry.

"It's ok Kira," Ryu said as he tried to sooth his wife. He then turned his attention to Axle "I take it that we are near a habitable planet?" he asked

"The planet is populated by somewhat advance race of humans," Axle said with a grim look "though they do not have the ability to travel into space like we can."

Ryu frowned "Alright what's wrong Axle?" he asked "you look grim about something."

"I was able to hack and download almost all information about this planet and I am not liking the looks of things," Axle said as Ryu and Kira began to frown as Axle continued "The Planet, I have taken to calling it Gaia for now, is divided between three great nations similar to how our world was, The Chinese Nation, they are comprised of several countries and are about the second largest, the Middle Eastern Federation, third largest, and not very advanced, there is an small independent country, Australia, but the largest power is the Holy Britannian Empire, they have 'subjugated' multiple countries and is essentially larger than the EA was."

"Subjugated?" Kira cried in shock "you don't mean…"

"Yes," Axle said "The Britannia Empire is composed of Tyrants whose national policy is discrimination against the 'Numbers'; the Numbers are the countries who have been conquered, their land, culture, and even names have been taken away. In fact, I just received information from one of the data mines I planted; it seems that the Third Prince of Britannia, Clovis la Britannia has ordered the destruction of a district in Area 11,once known as Japan, called the Shinjuku District, what are our orders in this matter?"

"What is his reason for doing this?" Ryu asked as both he and Kira made their way towards the door.

"Officially its reconstruction," Axle said as he flickered a bit "but according to the information we received terrorists stole a vital component for a project of his called Code-R."

"What is Code-R Axle?" Kira asked

"Unknown ma'am," Axle said "I was unable to get that information; it is heavily encrypted, although I will be able to unencrypt it soon."

Kira nodded her head "Alright have the Strike Freedom ready to launch along with Valkyrie squad one and two."

Ryu stopped her by putting his hand on his shoulder "I don't think so Kira," he said "you are in no condition to pilot."

"But…" Kira protested but was stopped by Ryu

"Not with your pregnancy Kira," Ryu said "if you go out in your condition not only could you put yourself in danger but you could also hurt the baby as well."

"Then what should I do?" Kira asked angrily as tears fell down her face "should I just do nothing and let all those innocent people get slaughtered."

"I never said that," Ryu said "instead of piloting you can coordinate with Axl and get information lines set up, communications, Friend or Foe recognitions, medical aid, there still is plenty you can do, leave the piloting for me, for now anyways."

Kira sighed "I just don't want other people to get hurt… after what happened to ORB and losing Cagalli, Athrun, Waltfeld, and the others…"

Ryu pulled Kira up to him and gave her a kiss. After a few seconds they broke kiss "those things weren't your fault Kira," Ryu said "they sacrificed their lives so we and everybody else could have a future so let's not let their sacrifices be wasted ok?"

Kira nodded her head "Ok…" she said as they began to part ways "I'll head to the bridge and prepare the medics core I'll also see if May is up… she is our lead medical officer. You be careful down there ok Ryu."

Ryu nodded his head "I will be ok don't worry." He finished as he made is way down to the hanger bay "Axle what is the enemies strength?"

"According to information sir," Axle explained as he followed Ryu to the hanger bay "they are using something what they call Knightmare Frames. These Knightmare Frames are similar size to most of our suits although they are weaker in comparison. The main frames you will be fighting against are called "Sutherlands."

Ryu nodded his head in understanding "Have Dragon Squads one and two prep for pod drops, make sure their Vanguards are only equipped with standard rifles, no beam rifles, and have my Custom Vanguard ready as well, I get the feeling we shouldn't reveal too much right now and that we should be careful. Also make sure that Lacus and Jay know the situation, give both of them and Kira a run down about the planets history, sense the three of them are the official leaders of ZAFT, the EA, and ORB, I get the feeling that they are going to be our spokespeople when we go public which may be soon."

Axle saluted Ryu "Understood sir," he said as he disappeared to alert everyone that he was ordered to alert.

**Scene Break:**

Down below in the Shinjuku Ghetto, Lelouch watched the battle unfold before him. In the beginning of the battle, he was leading the rebels to a swift victory giving them order after order in order for them to defeat the Britannian army. Now he was in trouble because new forces were entering the Ghetto.

'_Where did all these reinforcements come from?'_ Lelouch thought as he saw new enemy blimps enter the Ghetto _'if this keeps up I might lose… this feels like the time Schneizel beat me in a game of chess where I'll I had left was a king and three pawns while he had every piece… that was one game I wish I could forget.' _"R-group move to section three and fire at thirty degree angels to your right." He ordered "P 1-5 move to sector 5 and wait for 5 seconds before firing at five degrees to your left."

"Understood!" the unites said over the radio

'_This isn't good,'_ Lelouch thought _'how do I get out of this much less how do I win this?'_

"Hey you!" Q-1 aka Kallen Kozuki called out "our forces are out matched here; unless you have hidden allies that we don't know about we won't be able to push them out."

"I know!" Lelouch yelled _'my plan was flawless so where did these extra reinforcements come from?'_

**Scene Break:**

Meanwhile, inside the Britannian G-1 Mobile Base, Clovis la Britannia sighed in relief as he saw the new reinforcements enter the ghetto. "Thank you for the assistance brother I could really use it." He said as he looked to his right where a blond haired steel eyed 19 year old wearing a t-shirted version of the royal family costume was standing.

"It is not a problem," Davis Li Britannia, fourth prince of Britannia, said with a nod "I and my Hounds are happy to oblige you."

'_The Hound Squadron,_' Bartley, one of Clovis' chief of staff thought, to himself '_One of the greatest combat/scout squadrons in the Empire, led by Prince Davis himself, his exploits are equal to that of Cornelia, the goddess of victory; truly a stroke of good fortune he was here looking up on that mysterious tip he received, whatever it was, he's not trusting us with it._'

**Scene Break:**

Lelouch's eyes widened as he caught sight of the reinforcements swarming the Ghetto "The Hounds of Britannia?" He said in shock dropping the chess piece he was holding "What is Davis doing here? This isn't good, his troops are scouts, but are also highly skilled in combat, and Davis, unlike Clovis is actually a good Commander; his ability and strength rival Cornelia."

"Hey," Q-1 said "things are getting worse out here any bright ideas?"

"_Head to point 2-B,_" A voice broke in before Lelouch could even respond "_From their head east, try and get as many of them following as possible._"

"Alright who the hell is this guy?" P-2 aka Shinichiro Tamaki said

"_Unless you want to die, I'm the best chance you got at surviving._" The voice responded "_Mr. Strategist, move 100 meters west from your current location and prepare to fire, the signal will be obvious._"

Lelouch frowned as he thought through the multiple possibilities before relenting with a sigh "Fine." He agreed as he moved his Sutherland to the designated point.

**Scene Break:**

"Something is wrong here," Davis said as he saw the enemy moving to a new location "Commander Calista, what is happening out there?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary sir," a Red haired violet eyed 17 year old said, this person was Calista Shae second in command of the Hounds "although it seems like the enemy is in a full retreat, should we pursue?"

"Yes," Davis said "but be on guard something doesn't seem right…" he finished as Calista nodded her head and ended the transmission.

**Scene Break:**

Up in the lower atmosphere, Ryu in his Custom Vanguard was falling straight down to the planet below with ten drop pods falling with him.

"The final layer has been traversed," Ryu said as the shaking began to lessen as he and the pods entered the skies of Gaia "time to switch to flight mode," he said as his Custom Vanguard activated his HiMAT wings "All units listen up," Ryu ordered "this is a defensive mission, only shoot to kill if there is no other option is that clear?"

"Crystal Sir!" the Troops yelled as they prepared for a battle after being in hibernation sleep for so long plus they could use a win after all the losing battles they had before coming here.

**Scene Break:**

"Ahh!" Kallen screamed as her Glasgow was pushed back by two black and white Sutherlands which were the colors of the Hounds. "Take this!" she yelled shooting her Slash Harkens toward one of the Sutherlands only to be repelled by the Sutherlands own Slash Harken. Kallen then gulped as she realized that she was now surrounded by seven Sutherlands each reading their rifles preparing to fire on her "Not good…" she said as she saw her life flash before her eyes _'Naoto… I'm sorry…'_

Luckily, fate was on her side as bullets rained down on the seven Sutherlands destroying them and forcing the auto eject to activate. "What the…" Kallen said as she saw the Knightmare's in front of her exploded in front of her. She then looked up to the sky and was shocked at what she saw. "No way…" she said as she saw many different Knightmares falling out of the sky. These Knightmares to her looked more human-like than the Sutherland or the Glasgow series, they also appeared to beslimmer too as they didn't seem to have the same cockpits as any of the known Knightmares. One of suits however appeared different from the rest. This suit had a V-crested head with two 'eyes' instead of a singular faceplate, and instead of the grey and light green coloring the other units used this was a mixture of Dark green, black and crimson red and had a pair of 'wings' on the back that seemed to allow the unit to hover as the rest of the Knightmares landed.

"Attention all Britannian forces," a voice cracked over through the channels "I am General Ryu Yamato of Terminal, have your forces cease your attack and leave the ghetto or we will use force to extract them out. You have five minutes to comply before we begin our attack. You have been warned." Ryu finished as he ended the transmission.

"You think they'll leave General?" his second in command Commander Chase Dodge a 17 year old blond haired man with blue eyes asked

"From what I learned about the Britannians Chase I doubt it." Ryu said as he and his men waited for Britannians next move.

**Scene Break:**

Davis, Clovis, and all of the generals inside the G-1 base were shocked at what they were seeing. In front of them were more than two dozen new Knightmare Frames entering the battle and one of them had the ability to fly.

"A flying Knightmare," Davis said in shock "how can this be, we Britannians don't even have a flying Knightmares yet."

"What should we do Davis?" Clovis asked reluctantly "these forces appear too well organize to be in league with the terrorists."

"Ryu Yamato is definitely a Japanese-Style name," Davis murmured "but Terminal isn't any group I have ever heard of." He finished as he looked at one of men in the room "Can we open up a channel and contact him?" he asked

The man nodded "Yes we can sir," he said "shall we contact them?" he asked and Davis nodded his head.

Davis waited for the line on the other end to pick up. After about 3 seconds of waiting, Ryu's face appeared on the screen. Everyone in the room recoiled at the angry glare that he was giving them.

"Are you the ones in charge?" Ryu asked not happy at what the Britannians were doing.

"We are," Davis said "I am Davis Li Britannia, fourth prince in line to the throne, and this is my brother Clovis La Britannia, third Prince in line for the throne. Are you the commander of these troops?

Ryu nodded his head as he shot a hard glare at them "I am, I am Ryu Yamato, one of the generals of Terminal," he said "and I will repeat myself again, remove your troops from the area or I and my troops will."

"I cannot do that," Davis said as he pushed the chill going up his spine down "We are in the process of eliminating rebel forces, unless, you are a part of their forces."

"I and my forces are not a part of the rebel forces," Ryu denied "and I can understand removing rebels and terrorists," he said as his face darkened "But not at the cost of innocent civilians who are only guilty of being born and trying to live." Ryu said as he turned his attention to Clovis "Especially if this so called problem began with project Code-R being stolen huh Clovis?"

Clovis and Bartley paled at the fact that someone knew of the project while Davis frowned in conclusion. "I'll repeat myself one more time, remove your troops or I will." He finished as he ended the transmission.

Davis then turned to Clovis "Is this Code-R project any threat to the homeland in any shape or form?" he asked

Clovis shook his head "No," he said "the project was something I was planning to give to father when it was done."

"I want a full report on the subject when this matter is over with understood?" Davis asked as Clovis nodded his head. Davis then made a call to someone which the call was answered by a light purple haired man with glasses on. "Lloyd Asplund, do you want to test out your new Knightmare frame correct?"

Lloyd smiled "Of course you highness we even found our last component," he finished as a brown haired Japanese teenager appeared "meet the new pilot of the Lancelot meet Private Officer Suzaku Kururugi."

"Alright then," Davis said as he nodded his head toward the Honorary Britannian "Suzaku Kururugi, you are now promoted to Warrant Officer, do not disappoint me." He said "You are to launch and provide support to the Hounds as they attack these Terminal people, I want their leader's unit captured intact, it appears to have a float unit."

"They have developed a working float unit!" Lloyd asked as his eyes widened comically "But I wanted to be the one to complete it!"

"That is why we are going to capture it," Davis said as he began to smirk "and after we capture it you can have fun dismembering the machine to see how it works." He finished as he looked at Suzaku "May luck smile upon you Warrant Officer."

Suzaku saluted to Davis "Thank you sir." He said as the screen cut out.

**Scene Break:**

"General," Chase called out over the radio "the troops are beginning to move again and are preparing to attack."

"So they plan to continue the attack huh?" Ryu said as he activated the radio to contact the troops "all troops attack the enemy and drive them out." He finished as he called Axle "Axle do you read me?"

"Loud and clear General," Axle said as a small version of him appeared inside the Custom Vanguard

"Is everything in position?" Ryu asked

"Yes sir!" Axle said "the medic corps as well as Lady Kira and General Ryosukei are on standby, waiting for your orders to descend."

"Right," Ryu said as he had his Vanguard land and pulled out one of his ninjato while the other hand held his assault rifle "Let's do this!" he yelled as he activated his suits Landspinners and pushed his suits into overdrive with a squad of Assault pack Vanguards following right behind him as they charged the enemy line.

**Scene Break:**

"Where did these reinforcements come from?" Calista yelled as her forces were being pushed back by the new Vanguards charging them "All units open fire, don't let them come any closer!" she ordered as all of the Sutherlands opened fired on them. Unfortunately, the attacks from the Sutherlands were only doing minor damage to them. Vanguards equipped with Havoc Packs launched bazooka rounds at the Sutherlands destroying all but Calista's Sutherland in the process and forcing the pilots to auto-eject. Then a Vanguard equipped with Assault Packs came in and charged Calista's Sutherland with a heat shotel in hand.

"What," Calista said as she saw the Vanguard charge her "you're not going to get me!" she yelled as she brought out her lance to stab the Vanguard only for the heat shotel to cut right through the lance and sever her right arm. The Vanguard then brought the heat shotel on her legs and cut them both off forcing her suit to fall.

"Damn!" Calista cursed as she was now taken captured by the unidentified enemy.

**Scene Break: **

Meanwhile, inside a R&D Transport Truck, Suzaku was preparing to launch to fight the new enemy.

"Do you understand your mission Suzaku?" Cecile Croomy, Lloyd's assistance asked Suzaku "And did you manage to read the manual?"

"Yeah," Suzaku confirmed for both questions as he zipped up his suit and allowed it to adjust to his body "What's the enemy strength?"

"Unknown," Lloyd answered seriously "Those Knightmare Frames seem to be quite effective; they are tearing through the Sutherlands like a hot knife through butter, the lead unit hasn't even taken a scratch and the others are only getting minor damage. Not only that, but the lead unit's pilot must have a sixth sense or something because he was able to dodge a cannon blast at the last second."

"I understand." Suzaku replied as he sat down in the control chair of the Lancelot and began the start-up sequence and heading out to battle.

**Scene Break: **

Outside near the R&D Transport Truck and the C-1 Mobile Base, three Vanguards equipped with Infiltrator Packs were tasked with watching the enemy and to see if they were going to send reinforcements to aide their allies. Just then the R&D Transport Truck opened up and the Lancelot shot out towards the battle field followed by two Sutherlands.

"Better alert the General…" the leader of the group of three said as he prepared to contact Ryu.

**Scene Break:**

Back on the battle field, Ryu used his suits ninjato down on one Sutherland severing its right arm and left leg while firing armor piercing rounds into another. The impact of the bullets was so strong that the Sutherland was pushed backwards into two other Sutherlands.

"These things aren't even a challenge…" Ryu said as he disabled three more Sutherlands with his assault rifle. Ryu then got a call on the channel. Ryu then answered it "Ryu here go ahead…" he said

"General, this is Recon team 1, we see a new enemy approaching," the pilot of the lead Infiltrator Vanguard said "this one is different from the Sutherlands, its white so you shouldn't miss it. It's also flanked by two Sutherlands. I'll send you the image now."

"Understood," Ryu said as he ended the call, he then saw the image and frowned as he saw the suit. The suit was closer to the Vanguards as well as the Gundams in build although it had that odd cockpit of theirs; the new mobile suit was flanked by two Sutherlands "So they are sending in an experimental unit." He said as he opened the channel to all of his other men around him "all units continue the attack I'll handle this new guy."

"Yes sir!" his men said as they left to go and fight other enemies in the area. Ryu then had his Vanguard face the other way just in time to see the Lancelot and the two Sutherlands pull up in front of him.

"Please surrender yourself," Suzaku said to Ryu over the channel "If you give up now, my lord will be merciful."

"Naïve…" Ryu said over the channel "you just want my suit undamaged." He finished as the two Sutherlands activated their stun tonfa's while the Lancelot checked its Blaze Luminous shielding to see if it was working.

"So you three want to fight in Close Quarters Combat huh?" Ryu said as he tossed the assault rifle to the side and drew the Vanguard's other ninjato ready for the fight "Bring it on!" he yelled as the he charged two Sutherlands at full speed. He dodged the two strikes of both Sutherlands and brought one of the ninjatos through both the legs of one Sutherland making it eject while he used the head Vulcans to attack the other Sutherland before it could attack. Ryu then sensed danger and dodged a pair of Slash Harkens from the Lancelot. Ryu then dropped one of the ninjatos and used the now free hand to grab the wires and pull the Lancelot closer to him. When the Lancelot was close enough, Ryu brought the ninjato down on the Lancelot to finish the job but Suzaku activated the Blaze Luminous shielding to protect him from the blow. They then both broke apart from each other.

Suzaku grunted as the inside of the Lancelot shook. The leader of the unknown forces was strong, he was having trouble with him, it also didn't help that the machine had weapons while he had none. Plus the wound he received earlier that day was acting up again.

"You do know that you lost this battle before it even started right?" Ryu said over the radio

"What's that supposed to mean?" Suzaku yelled as he had the Lancelot charge the Vanguard with the intent of punching it only for the Lancelot's fist to be caught in the Vanguard's own hand. Suzaku then brought up its other fist to punch again only for the Vanguard to drop its other ninjato and grab the Lancelot's other fist. Suzaku had the Lancelot try to push the Vanguards back with its strength but the Vanguard was more powerful than the Lancelot. The Vanguard pushed the arms of the Lancelot back to the point where sparks were appearing at the hands and elbow joints of the Lancelot.

"What I mean," Ryu said over the radio "is that unlike you rookie, I have more experience in combat plus I have a couple of tricks up my sleeves." He finished as the Vanguard jumped up and unfolded its cannons over the shoulders and fired on the Lancelot. Suzaku activated the Blaze Luminous shielding in order to protect himself. The shield protected the Lancelot from taking serious damage but the power from the blast made the Lancelot skid across the ground. Not only that, but the blast was so powerful that the Blaze Luminous shielding was short-circuiting from the blast of the attack. By the time the attack from the Vanguard ended, the Blaze Luminous shielding was damaged and couldn't be used again until it was fixed.

When Suzaku looked up to the sky, his eyes widen as more suits began to fall out of the sky. _'Who are these guys?'_ Suzaku thought _'and where did they come from?'_

"All units this is Prince Davis, I am ordering a full out retreat!" Davis said over the radio "We have lost this battle all units return to base I repeat all units return to base." He finished as all remaining Sutherlands and even the Lancelot retreated from out Shinjuku.

Ryu looked up to the sky to see the light blue colored Vanguards falling from the sky. Ryu then contacted Axle to give him his next orders. "Have all units set up a defensive perimeter around the area and have the locals gathered into one area and aid them in taking stock in the damages," he ordered "Also be sure to clear a landing zone for the Medical Forces."

"Understood General" Axle said as he flickered "Medical Core is on the way."

Ryu nodded his head as Axle ended the transmission. He then looked around to see the resistance fighters exit their Knightmares and look up at the descending Vanguards in awe. "This reminds me of that time in Africa." He said as he had his Vanguard land.

**Scene Break:**

Meanwhile, Lelouch was shocked at what he was seeing. First he sees Knightmare frames that he has never seen before appear out of nowhere and defeat the Hounds of Britannia with ease. And the fact that the lead unit defeated the mysterious Knightmare Frame surprised him as well.

'_Who are these people?'_ Lelouch thought as he moved the Sutherland he was in to a hiding place so that he could return to Ashford Academy. _'where did they come from?'_ he thought as he left his Sutherland and headed back home but stopped to take one last look at the falling Knightmares _'whoever they are I guess I owe them for giving me this win against the Hounds…' _he finished as he made his way back home.

**Scene Break:**

"I have never seen a Knightmare like that before," Kallen said as she looked in awe as the Custom Vanguard landed in front of her and opened up its midsection with the pilot inside grabbing a zip line lowering himself down the line. Next to her were her two resistance members Kaname Ohgi and Shinichiro Tamaki.

"I guess we better thank them," Ohgi said as he, Kallen, and Tamaki walked towards the Custom Vanguard as Ryu touched down to the ground. Ryu then took off his helmet to show the three of them a brown haired man with jade colored eyes and a face that looked like he was of Japanese Descent.

Ryu then approached the three of them "Are you the ones in charge?" he asked as he studied the three of them.

Ohgi nodded his head "Yes I am the leader of this group," he said "I am Kaname Ohgi." Ohgi finished as he pointed to Kallen and then to Tamaki "These two are Kallen Kozuki and Shinichiro Tamaki. We like to thank you for your help."

"I am Ryu Yamato, one of the Generals in the Terminal Forces." Ryu said introducing himself "I'll need your help in setting up a relief station, supply station, and a medical tent as well as clearing a landing zone for landing suppliers."

Ohgi nodded in compliance "Can I ask you something?" He asked to which Ryu nodded "Do you know who the person commanding us before you arrived was. He was giving us good advice in defeating the Britannian's forces before reinforcements came. We would like to thank him too."

Ryu shook his head "No," he said "but if we find out anything will tell you." He finished as he made his way to one of the landing zones.

"H-hey just a sec," Tamaki shouted to Ryu making him stop "Is Terminal a resistance group of some kind? Because I never heard of them before!"

"No we are not a resistance group," Ryu informed "We just couldn't stand back and watch as innocents are slaughtered, if you three can follow me we could use some help with supplies." He finished as he made his way to one of the landing zone. When they got their Ryu smiled as he saw his Kira approaching him with a black haired blue eyed woman of 20 years of age wearing a doctor's uniform next to her approach him. This woman was known as May Ryosukei. May and her twin brother Jay had been friends with Kira and Ryu sense their time on the Archangel during the first Bloody Valentine war. Even though the two of them were only naturals, they both fought with skill and strength that made them seem like they were coordinators. Ryu, Kira, May, and Jay fought bravely in protecting the Archangel and at the end of the second war, May decided to learn how to be a doctor while her brother became the leader of the reformed Earth Alliance.

Kira then came up to Ryu and gave him a kiss on his cheek. "You made it back." She said

Ryu smiled "I told you I would."

"Looks like you got to have all the action again huh Ryu," May said "Jay's upset because you didn't ask him to join you."

Ryu shrugged "It was a rush operation," he said "I didn't have time to tell him much less anybody else. Besides he is the leader of the EA."

"Huh Ryu," Ohgi asked "who are these two?" he finished voicing his, Tamaki, and Kallen's questions about the two.

"Oh right," Ryu said as he pointed to May "Ohgi, Tamaki, Kallen this is May Ryosukei one of our groups chief medics." He finished as he put a hand around Kira's shoulder "and this is Kira Yamato my wife. And May, Kira, these guys are Kaname Ohgi, Shinichiro Tamaki, and Kallen Kozuki."

"Wife!" Ohgi, Tamaki, and Kallen yelled as they looked at Kira who was too young, in their opinion, to be married let alone pregnant.

Ryu's eyebrow rose "Is there a problem?" he asked

"No," Kallen said "were just surprised that's all."

Kira smiled "Well it's nice to meet you three." She said as she turned to Ryu "May and I are going to go and set up the medic tent."

"Ok," Ryu said as he gave his wife a kiss. Kira and May then made their way away from the group.

"Wait!" Kallen called out to them as both Kira and May stopped.

"Yes?" May asked wondering what Kallen wanted

"Can I accompany you and help out?" Kallen asked

Kira and May looked at each other before turning back to Kallen "Sure, we could use the help." Kira said as the three of them made their way to a medical tent.

As the three of them left, Ryu turned to Tamaki and Ohgi. "I am going to go check on the prisoners, you two can do whatever you guys like." He finished as he left the two.

As soon as Ryu got up and left, Ohigi turned to Tamaki "So what should we do?" he asked

Tamaki shrugged "How should I know?" he said as they both decided to go and chat with the other members of their resistance.

**Scene Break:**

Meanwhile, Ryu was walking towards the area in which the POWs were at. When he got there, the POWs were sitting on the ground and surrounded by Vanguards to keep them from escaping. Most of the prisoners were shouting insults but he choose to ignore them. He then brought up his hand to call attention towards him.

"Which one of you is the highest ranked officer here?" Ryu asked

With a sigh a red headed violet eyed teen stood up "I am, Commander Calista Shae, second in command of the Hounds." She said in a defiant tone.

Ryu was somewhat surprised to see that his young girl was the highest one in command. He then gestured her to follow him towards a transport jeep "I'll be sending you ahead in jeep," he stated "You are to inform your commanders that we are releasing his men as soon as we finish our landing operations."

"You're going to let us go?" Calista asked "without even giving out demands."

"We members of Terminal rarely make any demands with POWs," Ryu said "if you guys do nothing to disturb our landing parties will let them go, will even feed them for you." He finished as Calista entered the jeep "one of our Vanguards will be following you so don't try anything." Ryu said as Calista nodded her head and left with an Assault Vanguard following her. Ryu then made his way to other areas to see if anything needed to be done.

**Scene Break: **

Meanwhile, Kira, May, and Kallen were busy doing their own work. May was busy tending to the wounded while Kallen was assisting her. Kira had the task of giving orders to other members of her Valkyrie squad and those of Dragon squad to check and see that the equipment they brought down was working. After getting things situated outside, Kira went back to the medic tent to see if things were ok. When she went inside, her heart nearly broke. Near one of the medic beds, a girl no older than five was holding the hand of who Kira assumed to be the girl's mother next to a male who was probably her father both of whom were obviously dead as the girl sobbed. Kira walked up to the girl and kneeled as best she could to talk to her "Are these you parents little one?" she asked

The girl sobbed and nodded "Why won't she wake up?" She asked desperately.

Kira looked at the girl with sympathy in her eyes "I am sorry but both of your parents are dead." She said as the girl began to cry even harder. Kira then brought the girl up to her shoulder so she could cry on it while rocking her at the same time. She also noticed that the girl was had malnutrition from the lack of food her parents probable had. "Your mother is in a better place now sweetie," Kira assured her as the girl looked at her "And the day will come where you will see her again."

"Really?" The girl asked with hope in her eyes.

Kira nodded her head "But it won't be for a long time," she said "but at least you have the memories of her in here," She said tapping her head "And here," She tapped her chest were the heart was "Will always hold your mother's love, and your love for her," Kira smiled at the girl who slowly returned it "What's your name?"

"M-Midori…" the girl known as Midori said

Kira smiled "That is a beautiful name," Kira said making the girl blush "My name is Kira Yamato. Tell me are you hungry?" Midori nodded as her stomach growled at the thought of food "Then let's get something to eat."

Over the next couple hours Kira fed and bathed the girl revealing her black shoulder length hair, Kira had also redressed her in a light blue long-sleeved t-shirt and blue shorts as well as a fresh undergarments and socks and a new pair of brown running shoes. It was dusk by the time Kira had finished up and the pair were sitting down with Midori resting her head in Kira's lap as Kira gently stroked the girl's head while humming a tune as she drifted off to sleep

"Mommy…" The girl whispered softly while buring her head into Kira's lap, this made Kira blink before smiling at the girl.

A few minutes later Ryu poked his head into the tent and chuckled at the sight of the pair "Who is this?" He asked quietly kneeling next to his wife.

"She's an orphan," Kira said softly "Her name is Midori."

Ryu's saddened at the news and sighed before gaining a smirk "Maybe she would like a new family?" He asked as Kira's blinked "I saw you two moving around the camp," He admitted "And I saw how happy you made each other."

Kira smiled at her husband and pulled him into a passionate kiss, they both pulled away when they felt Midori begin to wake up "Mommy?" She questioned looking up at Kira.

Kira smiled sadly at Midori and stroked her hair back "Sorry Midori," She whispered as Midori realized who it was "Midori, this is my husband Ryu, and I think he has something he want to ask you."

Ryu smiled gently as he knelt in front of Midori "Midori, Me and Kira were wondering," He began speaking gently "If you would like to be our daughter-"

He wasn't able to go any further as Midori shouted out an enthusiastic 'YES' that was heard from throughout the camp as she leapt into Ryu who quickly caught her as she sobbed happily into his shoulder tightly hugging him as he chuckled and returned the hug, grunting he stood up and held out a hand to Kira to help her stand "C'mon," He said "I think we best get to the tent they set up for us." He suggested as the newly expanded family headed to their rooming for the night.

**Scene Break:**

Meanwhile, on top of a building, a green haired woman wearing a strait jacket was watching the activity down below.

"Interesting…" the woman said looking at the scene below her "they appear to be humans but they do not feel like normal humans." She said as she began to walk away. "Something tells me that something is going to happen…" the woman said as the wind blew her hair from her forehead to revile the mark of Geass on her forehead.

**Chapter End…**

**Author's Note:**

Hey guys, here is the next chapter; I hope you liked it. Also here are some of the schematics for the Vanguards from DragonKnightRyu:

Unit Number: TMDF-013  
>Code Name: Vanguard<br>Unit Type: Internal Defense Multi Mode Mobile Suit  
>Head Height: 6ft.<br>Powerplant: Miniaturized Ultracompact Battery  
>Special Design Features: Pananormic Cockpit, Landspinners<br>Fixed Armaments: 50mm vulcans stored in head; 2x Armor Schneider, Stored in inner arms  
>Optional Armaments: Assault Pack: Assault Rifle; Shield with 2x Clips for assault rifle, Heat shotel, mounted on back, hand carried in use.<br>Infiltrator Pack; Mirage Colloid, enhanced sensor suite backpack, High Impact Sniper Rifle(HISR), Heat Ninjato.  
>Havoc Pack; Recoilless Rifle, mounted on left shoulder OR 2x missile launchers each with 20 serpent class missiles mounted on each shoulder; Bazooka with 7 extra shots stored down both legs<br>Appearance: Look similar to the GM Striker with a standard Grey color scheme with aces having their own unique scheme (Dragon squad's Vanguards have light green and grey while Valkyrie squad's Vanguards are light blue grey)  
>Notes: The Vanguard was designed to protect Valhalla's interior should any enemy forces manage to board the station, due to the miniaturized battery on the unit the Vanguard cannot support the power extensive beam weaponry, it's only thanks to the combined efforts of ZAFT, ORB, Terminal and the Junk Guild that they were able to create a mirage colloid that could be support by the unit, it found new use when Valhalla arrived in the newly discovered solar system where they could combat Knightmares without revealing their true military strength<p>

Unit Number: TMDF-013HMA  
>Code Name: Vanguard High Mobility Ace Type<br>Unit Type: Internal Defense Close Quarters Transformable Mobile Suit  
>Head Height: 6ft.<br>Powerplant: Miniaturized Ultracompact Battery  
>Special Design Features: Pananormic Cockpit, Landspinners, Luna Titanium Armor, HiMAT wings, Magnetic Coated Joints<br>Fixed Armaments: 50mm vulcans stored in head; 2x Armor Schneider, Stored in inner arms, hand carried in use; 2x Heat Ninjatos, stored on waist hand carried in use; 2x 100mm cannons, stored in the HiMAT wings, assault rifle with 2x extra clips in on each hip  
>Appearance: Look similar to the GM Striker Custom with the HiMAT wings from Freedom, and primary dark green with black joints and crimson faceplate color scheme<br>Notes: The Ace Unit of the Vanguards, unlike the rest of the Vanguards it can fly unassisted using the HiMAT wings on it and has a stronger armor comprising of Luna Titanium, while not as strong as the Variable Phase Shift Armor it does not have any energy cost thus producing less strain on the battery supply. The reason most of these features where not included on the main production line was due the high production costs and the rarity of the ore used for Luna Titanium.

Next chapter may take some time; so until then, this is dsgundam00 signing off…


	3. A Fated Meeting

Hey guys, dsgundam here again, here's chapter 3 of my series. I got a comment that the second chapter was just a copy and paste. So I want to apologize for it. So I hope you like chapter 3.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, even the plot; plot belongs to DragonKnightRyu.

"Talk"

'_Thought'/flashback_

"**Zero talking/Masked People talking"**

Code Geass: Rebirth through Freedom and Redemption Chapter 3: A Fated Meeting: An Alliance between the Demon, Dragon, and Valkyrie.

Ryu yawned as he tried to get up that morning. Unfortunately, something was holding him down. When he looked to see what was holding him, he saw that Kira had put her arms around him with his new adopted daughter also hugging his right arm. Ryu smiled at this as he saw this. He was about to go back to bed when Commander Chase walked into his tent.

"Commander is something wrong?" Ryu asked wondering why the Commander was here.

"General we were able to get the communications to the Valhalla up and running," Chase said "the other Generals have put a call to you, Lady Kira, and General Ryosukei, they would like to know the situation down here. Also they would like to talk to the leader of the resistance group as well."

Ryu nodded his head "Understood, tell the others that Kira and I will be there shortly." He finished as Chase nodded his head and left to tell the other Generals. Ryu then proceeded to wake Kira and Midori up gently.

"Hmm," Kira said as she stretched her arms and looked at Ryu "Ryu is something wrong?" she asked

"Nothing's wrong," Ryu said "the others have just contacted us and want to know what the situation down here is."

Kira nodded her head as Midori began to stir and look at Kira and Ryu "Ah Kira-mama, Ryu-papa is something wrong?" Midori asked as Ryu and Kira blinked at the new nicknames

"Ah nothing is wrong Midori," Kira said "it's just that our friends want to talk to us." She finished as Midori eyes brighten up.

"Can I meet them Kira-mama?" Midori asked

Kira smiled at Midori "Sure," she said

"I'll meet you guys there the others would like to talk to Ohgi." Ryu said as Kira nodded her head. The three of them then got out of bed and head out to do their task or in Midori's case just following Kira around.

**Scene Break:**

Ohgi was just getting up as he stretched his body. He had just had the best sleep he ever had in the last eight years. He looked at the portable room to see most of his resistance team/friends (Kallen had to go back home in order to go to school the next day so she wasn't with them) also having a peaceful sleep as well, even Tamaki. Ohgi then left the tent to outside to get some fresh air. When he got outside, he saw many different people moving around the area helping out other people or setting equipment up. Ohgi and the others were kind of suspicious about these people just appearing out of the blue and helping them and the people of ghetto. But when Kallen came and talk to them, they decided to give them a chance.

Ohgi shook his head as he still remembers the conversation that he and the others had with Kallen

**Flashback:**

_It was already dusk when Ohgi and the rest of the resistance members were waiting for Kallen to get back to talk about these new guys. Sense Kallen was running late, they decided to hold the meeting without her._

"_So what do you guys think about this Terminal group?" Ohgi asked the members of the resistance cell._

"_I like them;" Tamaki said "they seem like an upright group and their strong too. I mean look at how they took out the Hounds and they don't treat us like were a lower race."_

"_But we don't even know who they are," another member of the resistance cell named Inoue said "they don't seem to be any resistance group I have ever heard of in."_

_A blue haired man by the Kento Sugiyama nodded his head in agreement "Inoue's right," he said "I mean did you see the Knightmares they were using, they don't look like any kind I have ever seen, I mean the cockpit is inside the suit its self. They even let the prisoners they took go without any demands what so ever. If the JLF caught them they would have listed demands for their return."_

"_Not only that," a purple haired man by the name of Yoshitaka Minami said "but did you also notice that some of them weren't Japanese some of them even looked like they were Britannians." _

_No one said anything after that, everyone was thinking about what to do next._

"_I say we give them a chance," a voice called out from behind them. Everyone turned to see Kallen entering the tent._

"_Kallen what took you so long?" Ohgi asked _

"_Sorry," Kallen said "I was helping Mrs. Yamato and Dr. Ryosukei with some of the medical supplies." _

"_So why do you think we should give them a chance?" Inoue asked _

"_I can't really explain it," Kallen said "but something about these guys makes me want to put some trust into them."_

_Tamaki nodded in agreement "Yeah," he said "I feel like that too and you know me I don't like to trust people this easily."_

_Inoue turned her head to Ohgi "It's your call Ohgi." She said _

_Ohgi thought about his decision before voicing his say. After a few minutes of silence, Ohgi came to a decision. "For now," he said "will trust them." He finished as everyone agreed to his decision._

**Flashback End:**

Ohgi shook himself of his memory, _'Naoto,'_he thought _'am I doing the right thing… should I trust this Terminal group?' _

"Hey Ohgi," a voice called out in front of Ohgi as he was brought out of his thoughts. When he looked at who called him, he saw Ryu approaching him.

"Oh Ryu," Ohgi said "do you need something?"

"As a matter of fact I do," Ryu said "some of my friends contacted me and would like to talk to you… do you mind?"

Ohgi shook his head "No I don't mind," he said "lead the way." He finished as Ryu led Ohgi to where the communications tent was.

**Scene Break:**

Inside the communications tent, May and Kira were talking to Midori while waiting for Ryu and Ohgi.

"So what's your favorite color Midori?" May asked

"Blue." Midori said

"What's your favorite food?" Kira asked

"Rice." Midori said "but my mommy and daddy couldn't buy it all the time…but whenever it was my birthday or special occasion they would sometimes buy it." She finished as she looked at Kira's belly "Ah Kira-mama why is your belly so big?"

Kira blushed at this "A… well Midori, I am pregnant with a child right now…" she said

Midori's eyes widen "You mean I am going to have a brother or sister soon?" she asked as Kira nodded her head "Hooray I get to be an older sister!" she yelled, happy to have more family to love.

Kira and May smiled at Midori "Well it looks like you three are having fun." A voice from behind them, when the three of them turned their heads, they saw Ryu and Ohgi coming into the tent.

"Ryu-papa…"Midori yelled as she hugged his leg

"Hello Midori," Ryu said as he picked up Midori and put her on his shoulder. He then looked at Kira and May "looks like it's time to see the others." He said as Kira and May nodded their heads and activated the communications screen. After a few seconds of waiting, a screen appears out of nowhere surprising Midori and Ohgi.

On the screen were seven people, the one in the middle of the group was a girl who had long pink hair and had blue eyes; it surprised Ohgi that even though the woman was not Japanese she was wearing a pink, blue, and white colored Japanese Kimono. Next to her on her left was a twin male version of May except he had shorter hair and was wearing a business suit. Next to him were two red-violet head girls with blue eyes and a boy with black hair and red eyes; one of the red heads had her head in two pony tails on the side of her head and wearing a white uniform with black shoulder pads while the other one had short hair and wore a red uniform of some sorts. The black haired boy was also wearing the same uniform. On the pink haired girls left was a woman with long brown hair and had reddish brown eyes and was wearing white uniform with blue sleeves. Next to the woman with the brown hair was a man with somewhat long blond hair and blue eyes with a scar on his going across his face.

"Hey guys…" Ryu said as he used his free hand to wave at the seven people

"Dang it Ryu," the man in the business suit yelled "why couldn't you have allowed us to go with you, Shinn and I could of used the action." He finished as the black haired boy with red eyes nodded in agreement.

"I was in a rush Jay and we need you guys up there to protect the ship in case something happened." Ryu said

"I guess that makes sense," the now identified Jay said before turning his attention to the girl on Ryu's shoulder "Huh Ryu," he asked "who's the kid?"

Ryu smiled as he looked at Midori who smiled back at him "This is my adopted daughter Midori. Midori say hello."

Midori waved at the group "Hello…" she said while giving a cute smile.

"She's so cute!" the two red-violet hair girls and pink haired girls yelled. While the others smiled at them.

"So getting practice for your baby huh Ryu?" the blond haired man asked with a grin on his face.

"Can it Mu!" Ryu said

"Huh Ryu," Ohgi said interrupting Ryu and the blond haired man's argument "who are these people?"

"Oh right," Ryu said as he rubbed the back of his head "sorry about that Ohgi I kind of got caught up in the moment. The blond with the humorous personality is my friend Mu La Flaga, the women with the brown hair is his wife Murrue, the pink haired girl is Lacus Clyne, the guy in the business suit is Jay Ryosukei, the one with black hair and red eyes is Shinn Asuka, the the red-violet haired girl with the short hair is Lunamaria Hawke, and the other red-violet haired girl is her sister Meyrin Hawke. Guy's this is Kaname Ohgi the leader of the resistance group." Everyone nodded in Ohgi's direction and he nodded back.

"Back on track," Jay said as he turned his face towards May, "what is the casualty list for the civilians?"

May's face darkened "500 dead, 75 critically injured… many were women and children… the Britannians showed no mercy what so ever. I have stabilized the 75 people's condition for the time being."

Shinn's face darkened as he slammed his right fist into the palm of his left hand "Damn! These guys are like the EA and Librarian organization." He said before turning to Jay "No offense Jay…"

"None taken…" Jay said as the back of Shinn's head was slapped by Lunamaria

"Luna?" Shinn said

"No swearing," Lunamaria said "You're in front of a kid." She finished as she turned her attention to Kira "What about their military strength?" she asked "Are they strong?"

"Hardly," Kira said for the first time sense the conversation started "their suits don't look like they have beam technology and they were over powered by our Vanguards."

"So they are that weak huh?" Jay said "so that's why you only sent Vanguards huh?" he asked as Ryu nodded his head.

"So now the big question is what do we do now?" Murrue asked "I mean we have already gotten involved so what should we do?"

"We can't leave these people here," Kira said "the moment we leave the Britannians are going to come back and attack again probably try to extract information out of them about who we are… we can't just leave them here."

"Kira's right," May said "but where would we move them?"

"Which brings me to one of my questions," Ryu said "how is the situation up there?"

"We have detached all seven colonies we brought with us from the Valhalla," Meyrin said "most of the people have been moved there leaving space aboard the Valhalla…" she said as her eyes widened as she realized Ryu's intentions "you want to bring the people up here?"

"Why not?" Ryu asked "we have room plus it would give them a place where they can feel safe."

Lacus nodded her head "I agree, but it's not our decision, it's theirs. We will let them decided whether they would like to come or not." she said as she turned her attention to Ohgi "Mr. Kaname I have a question for you, is it alright if we could hold a funeral service for the people that died in Shinjuku?"

Ohgi took a step back "You want to hold a service for them?" he asked shocked by this question "but you don't even know them?"

"Regardless," Lacus said "we would still like to hold a service to them with your permission of course."

"Sure," Ohgi said "it would be nice for them to be honored."

Lacus nodded her head "Then it's settled," she said "will hold a funeral service tomorrow in the later afternoon, also I'll be coming down as well with the transport ships for those people who would like to come with us. So you guys need to tell me how many people want to come with us; will also be sending transport ships to come and pick up the Vanguards as well." She said as she was about to end the transmission "Is there anything else we could help you with Ryu, Kira before we end this meeting?"

Ryu nodded his head as he took out a device of some sort "As a matter of fact I do," he said as he connected the device to the communications device "I would like you to track someone for us, he was helping the resistance fighters before we intervened and we would like to know who he is, I am sending his voice pattern now."

Lacus nodded her head as the group received the information "We just received the information," she said "will call you back when we found the person. Until then be safe…" She finished as the transmission ended.

"Well that was interesting," May said as she prepared to leave "if you guys need me I'm going to at the medic tent checking on the injured." She finished as she left the tent.

Ohgi got up and followed "I am going to go check on my friends; I'll see you guys later." He said as he left

Ryu turned to look at his wife and daughter "Well sense we aren't doing anything special right now why don't we go get breakfast ok?" he asked as his daughter and wife.

"Ok Ryu-papa," Midori said as she grabbed both Ryu and Kira's hand as they left the tent to get breakfast.

**Scene Break:**

Ohgi was walking back to the tent where his friends were while thinking about the situation at hand. His opinion about these people of Terminal was starting to rise. These people, who did not even know the people of Shinjuku, were preparing to hold a service to honor those who died; to say Ohgi was surprised was and understatement. He was downright shocked by this. And then there were the people he had meet with, even though some of them were younger than him they all had a look and aura that told him that they were wiser and had been through more pain than he or anybody in Japan had; even Ryu and Kira had this. And then there were some of things they said, like how they said that their Vanguard Knightmare frames were the weakest frames they had and that they may have more powerful ones. Another thing was the term that Ryu used. Ryu used the word "Up there" instead of "Over there" to indicate that they were in another country which didn't make any sense. He was brought out of this thought when he found himself in front of his tent. He then entered the tent and found that everyone was awake.

"Hey Ohgi, where have you been, you just disappeared" Tamaki asked

"Sorry," Ohgi said "I was meeting with the other leaders of Terminal." He finished as every one of them turned their attention to him.

"What did they look like?" Inoue asked

"Most of the members were younger than me, around Kira's age maybe even lower." Ohgi said as everyone's eyes widen "Another thing about them was that all the members had a look about them."

"What type of look?" Minami asked

"A look that describes that they have been through something more painful than we will ever see…" Ohgi said which surprised everyone there.

"So what did they talk about?" Sugiyama asked

"The first thing they were talking about the casualties from the battle." Ohgi said "Many of them were angry and sad about what happened."

"I like these guys more and more." Tamaki said with a smirk

"They then talked about the Britannian's military strength and that they said that they were weaker than those Vanguard frames. I'm also starting to think that these Vanguards are weakest types they got."

"You mean they could have more of these Knightmare frame types that could be even more powerful?" Inoue questioned as Ohgi nodded his head.

"They were also thinking of moving the people out of Shinjuku?" Ohgi said

"You mean they would force us out of our home?" Tamaki yelled

Ohgi shook his head "No," he said "they said that they would only take those who want to leave." He said as Tamaki calmed down. "They even want to hold a funeral service for those that died as well and that one of the other leaders is going to be coming down here with transports to take those that want to leave."

"A funeral service really?" Inoue asked "but they don't even know any of the people who died?"

"That's what I thought," Ohgi said "it seems like they just want to do it. But something has been bugging me about their conversation."

Tamaki raised his right eyebrow "What was that bugged you?" he asked

"It's what Ryu said," Ohgi said "He used the phrase "Up there," instead of "Over there" to indicate that his friends were at."

"Maybe they are up in space?" Inoue said as everyone laughed at that comment not knowing that she just guest right.

**Scene Break:**

Meanwhile, Kira, Ryu, and Midori were having a nice breakfast when Chase came up to them.

"General," Chase said as he approached them

"Is something the matter Commander?" Ryu asked as he took a bit of his breakfast.

"The other Generals are up on the line," Chase said "they just found the person you're looking for."

"Wow that was fast," Ryu said as he, Kira, and Midori had just got their breakfast 10 minutes before Chase came. The three of them then got up an prepared to go to the communications tent.

"I'll take Midori to May," Kira said

Ryu nodded his head "Ok, I'll get Ohgi, he did want to know who the mysterious person is." He said as both he and Kira left.

**Scene Break:**

Kira was waiting for Ryu and Ohgi to arrive, she had taken Midori to May to watch while she and Ryu tended to business. Just then Ryu, Ohgi, and for some reason Tamaki entered the communications tent.

"Why is Tamaki here?" Kira asked

Ryu shrugged "He just wanted to know who the guy was." He said as he activated the communications device and three seconds later Jay appeared on the screen.

"Hey Jay," Kira said "so you found who was leading the resistance before we intervened?"

"Yeah, we ran his voice through the voice recognition program with all the voices of people that are in Japan and we found someone who matches the pattern," Jay said "and it's surprising… it seems that the person who was leading the resistance group is a Britannian."

"A Britannian?" Ohgi and Tamaki yelled in shock.

"Yeah," Jay said as a profile of a 17 year old boy with black hair and violet eyes wearing a black uniform appeared "His names Lelouch Lamperouge is a student at the private academy "Ashford Academy" and happens to be the vice president for the student council… his information was hard to find…"

Ryu's right eyebrow rose "How was it hard to find?" he asked

"He wasn't listed on the public roster so I had to hack into the school's computer and security systems to find this guy's profile," Jay said

"Hold up?" Tamaki yelled "Why would a Britannian help us against his own kind?"

"I thought about that too," Jay said as a picture as a younger version of Lelouch appeared wearing regale clothing "I hacked into all known data base and looked up Lelouch Lamperouge… he doesn't exist… but then I looked up Lamperouge and I found a Marianne Lamperouge who married the Emperor Charles Zi Britannia and had two kids named Lelouch vi Britannia and Nunnally vi Britannia… so this Lelouch Lamperouge is actually Lelouch vi Britannia former eleventh prince to the throne of Britannia."

"The eleventh prince," Ohgi said shocked "but he died during the invasion…"

Kira looked at the Jay "What's his history Jay?" she asked

"About eight years ago his mother was murdered by terrorist's attack his sister also got caught up in the attack leaving her blind and crippled." Jay said as his face darkened "after that their _dear father _disowned them because they were useless to him and sent them to Japan to be political hostages, but then Britannia attacked Japan and took it over. It is reported that they were killed during the invasion but they probably faked their deaths."

"Hey Jay, can you bring up a map of where Ashford Academy is located?" Ryu asked

Jay blinked "Yeah I can why?" he asked

"I plan and going to talk to Lelouch and see if he would help us?" Ryu said making both Tamaki and Ohgi.

"Hold on, you want to ask Britannian much less a prince to help?" Ohgi asked

"He has information on the king that we would like to know." Ryu said

"Yeah but he's a Britannian…." Tamaki said before being interrupted by Kira

"Who has more of reason to hate Britannia more than you do," Kira said "put your selves in his shoes, if your mother died and your father didn't care about it wouldn't you hate him?"

Ohgi and Tamaki opened their mouths but closed them and lowered their heads.

"I thought so." Kira said

"Yeah I can bring up a map," Jay said as a map appeared "from your position it should only take about ten minutes if you take a suit but thirty minutes by other means."

Ryu nodded his head "Right, Kira and I will take an Infiltrator Vanguard and will also wear Mirage Colloid suits as well." He finished as Kira and Jay left leaving Ohgi and Tamaki.

"Why do we need help from a Britannian?" Tamaki asked

Jay looked at him "Do you know the Emperor of Britannia well enough to tell us about him?" he asked

"Ah…well…. No…" Tamaki said admitting defeat.

"Well theirs your reason," Jay said as he began to chuckle "You know it's kind of ironic if you think about it… the eleventh prince of Britannia trying to free Japan which was named Area 11."

Tamaki and Ohgi looked at each other and then laughed at the irony of it.

**Scene Break:**

It didn't take long for Kira and Ryu to arrive at Ashford Academy. Parking behind some trees to better hide the Infiltrator Vanguard, Ryu and Kira lowered themselves down and out of the Vanguard while keeping the Vanguard's Mirage Colloid online.

"Easy Kira," Ryu said as he helped Kira down "now let's activate the Mirage Colloid suits." He finished as Ryu and Kira pressed a button on their suits. The Mirage Colloid suits were built for recon missions within the Terminal organization. The design of the suits were the same as the pilot suits except the visor of the suit had a special coating that allowed the wearer to see through the effects of the Mirage Colloid. Thanks to a super battery inside the suit, the Mirage Colloid battery maximum length of time one had was around one to two hours of use.

"According to the schools schedule, it's lunch time so Lelouch could be in the area." Ryu said over the communications system in his helmet as he activated the GPS system in his suit "we should check the school's court yard." He finished as he pointed in a direction "It's that way."

Kira nodded her head as she followed Ryu. After walking towards the clubhouse, they saw Lelouch and what appeared to be Kallen talking to each other.

"Is that Kallen?" Kira asked "what's she doing here?"

"Don't know," Ryu said "but we better see what's up with them." He finished as both he and Kira walked up to Kallen and Lelouch neither of them saw them approach.

**Scene Break:**

"Um did you want something?" Kallen asked Lelouch wondering what he wanted.

"No," Lelouch said as began to walk away "I got what I wanted here." he said as he stopped suddenly, "But just to be sure…" He turned back towards Kallen and had his left eye glowed red, "Don't tell anyone about Shinjuku." He said

Kallen was puzzled by this, not liking how he had something about the incident at Shinjuku "What do you mean Shinjuku?" she asked which surprised Lelouch. "Why would you say that?"

Lelouch's face hardened "Go back to class!" he ordered

"As soon as I get an answer to my question I will!" Kallen said angrily

The situation for Lelouch was about to turn ugly, but luckily they were interrupted by someone.

"Hey Lulu! Kallen!" A voice from above called, when Lelouch looked to see who called him. He saw a long orange haired girl waving down to him. "You know it's time to go over to the Chem lab! You better get a move on!" She finished as Lelouch put his right hand on his head.

"Ah," Lelouch yelled "it's my turn to set up class!" He yelled as he ran away, when he left Kallen also left walking a different way towards her locker to put her lunch away. Neither knew that there were two people watching them.

"What was that about?" Kira asked both she and Ryu were watching the actions Lelouch were doing.

"I have no idea," Ryu said "but did you see how Lelouch's left eye turned red?"

"Yeah," Kira said as she looked at Ryu "so now what?" she asked

"Let's wait in Lelouch's room," Ryu said "according to the information Jay gave us, he and his sister are staying at the school's clubhouse." He finished as he pointed to his left "it's that way." He said as he and Kira went towards the clubhouse.

**Scene Break:**

Lelouch sighed as he entered his room. School today for him was rough. He almost got caught by Kallen or as he likes to call her Q-1, and almost got into a bad situation. If it weren't for his friend Shirley interrupting him and her like that, he'd probably be dead right now.

Sighing again, Lelouch tossed his bag on his bed only for it to be floating in midair above his head.

"Ouch," a female voice said coming from his bed said

Lelouch began to tense at this he didn't see anybody there. He began to walk out the door and call Sayoko for help but someone grabbed his hands and pushed him into a chair. Then rope appeared out of nowhere and it began to tie itself around his arms and legs preventing him from moving or escape. Just then two people in white suits appeared out of nowhere. One was sitting on the bed with his bag in the person's hands while the other one appeared in front of him.

"Who are you people?" Lelouch asked angrily wondering who these people were and how they got into this room.

"That's a good question," the person in front of Lelouch said as he turned to the person on the bed "Kira are you ok?" the person asked

The person on the bed known as Kira nodded her head "I'm ok Ryu…"she said

"I'll ask again," Lelouch said "who are you?"

The person in front of Lelouch removed his helmet to revile a Japanese man with brown hair and jade colored eyes. "We just want to talk to you Mr. Strategist…" Ryu said surprising Lelouch.

"You," Lelouch said "you were the one on the radio before those Knightmare frames appeared."

Ryu nodded his head "And you are Lelouch Lamperouge or maybe I should call you Lelouch vi Britannia." He said shocking Lelouch.

Lelouch's face became dark as his left eye began to glow again "Tell me who you are!" he said hoping that his power would work.

Ryu just raised his right eyebrow "What's with your eye kid?" he said shocking Lelouch

"Wha…"Lelouch said as he saw the other person taking of her helmet to reveal a Japanese woman with short brown hair and Amethyst eyes. Lelouch decided to try his power on her "I order you to tell me who you are?" he said

Kira also raised an eyebrow to this "You should answer my husband's question," she said "what is with your eye?"

Lelouch was again shocked by how these two people were not affected by his power. Since his power didn't have an effect on them; he just sighed in defeat and lowered his head. "It's a power that will help me destroy the Britannia that is today so that I can create a world in which my sister would be happy." He said

Ryu smiled at him "So is that one of the reasons why you helped those resistance fighters in Shinjuku?" he asked

"Look I won't answer any more of your questions until you answer mine?" Lelouch said

Ryu nodded his head in understanding "Ok," he said "your first question?"

"Who are you two?" Lelouch asked

"I am General Ryu Yamato, one of the leading members of the Terminal Organization." Ryu said

"I am General Kira Yamato, another leading member of the Terminal Organization." Kira said

"What is this Terminal Organization?" Lelouch asked

"We can't tell you that right now…" Ryu said

"How do you have my information?" Lelouch asked

"We had our friends trace your voice pattern to this location and we found your information in the data bases we hacked." Kira said

"My last question," Lelouch said as his face darkened "why are you here? Are you here to kill me, to return me to Britannia to get in favor with the emperor?"

"Neither," Ryu said "we want to make you a deal?"

"What type of deal?" Lelouch asked

"One that will be beneficial to both of us." Ryu said

Lelouch looked at the two of them hard "Why should I take this deal?" he asked

Kira smiled sadly at Lelouch before going to his desk and picking up a picture of Lelouch and a young girl with sandy brown hair sitting in a wheelchair with her eyes closed. "I know how you feel Lelouch." She said "when you lost your mother and your sister got injured you probably felt angry and sad that they got hurt and even angrier that your father didn't care about it either."

Lelouch became angry at Kira "And how would you know how I feel?" he roared

Kira turned to Lelouch with tears coming down her face "Like you I lost my mother," she said "but not only did I lose my mother I lost my sister as well." She finished as Lelouch's eyes widened. "My husband and I just want to make a deal with you and that's it. Will you listen to our request?"

Lelouch stayed quiet as he looked at the floor, after a few seconds of silence, Lelouch answered.

"Yes," he said "I'll listen to your request."

**Scene Break:**

Meanwhile in another room in the clubhouse, Lelouch's sister, Nunnally, was with their Japanese maid, Sayoko, making origami.

"Well what should we do?" Sayoko said as she was making an origami crane "he maybe late again this evening."

"I'll wait," Nunnally said "he said that we would have dinner together tonight."

. "There now," Sayoko said as she finished folding an origami crane "This one is finished." She said handing the crane to Nunnally.

Nunnally put her hand over the bird "Ah a bird?" she asked

"Yes," Sayoko said "it's a crane."

Nunnally smiled "Amazing," she said "the Japanese are so skillful." She finished as Sayoko laughed cheerfully at this.

Just then, Nunnally turned her attention to the door.

"Lady Nunnally?" Sayoko asked wondering what was wrong with Nunnally. She then turned her attention to the door to see Lelouch, Kira, and Ryu enter the room. Both Ryu and Kira took off their Mirage Colloid suits and wear now wearing standard civilian clothing. Kira was wearing a large long-sleeved blue t-shirt and large pants while Ryu was wearing a black jacket with green pants.

"I'm sorry I am so late," Lelouch said "I got held up."

"Hi Lelouch," Nunnally said

"Yes," Sayoko said "welcome home my lord."

Lelouch smiled "No place like it, right Nunnally?" Lelouch said as she turned to Sayoko "Sayoko could you please make extra food for my guests here?"

Sayoko nodded her head "Right away my lord," Sayoko said as she made her way out of the room and into the kitchen.

Lelouch then turned to Nunnally "Nunnally I have two people I would like you to meet." He said as he nodded to Ryu and Kira. Kira and Ryu then approached Nunnally and knelt as best they could in front of her. They then reached out and gently grabbed Nunnally's hand with Kira grabbing Nunnally's right hand while Ryu grabbed the left hand.

Nunnally gasped as she felt Kira's hand.

"Is something wrong Nunnally?" Kira asked concern in her voice

"Your hand," Nunnally said as tears began to appear in her closed eyes "they feel like my mother's hand."

Kira smiled sadly at Nunnally and gave her a hug "I'm sorry Nunnally," she said as she broke the hug "I am Kira Yamato and the person on your left is my husband Ryu."

"Hello," Nunnally said as she wiped the tears out of her eyes.

"Nunnally," Kira said "my husband and I have a question for you."

"What is it?" Nunnally asked

"How would you like to be able to see and walk again?" Kira asked

**Scene Break:**

Meanwhile, at the Viceroy's palace, Davis was in his room sitting at his desk, busy reading the report of Code-R Clovis had given him when they got back from Shinjuku last night, when Clovis entered the office. He was quite surprised by how this Terminal Group let all of his troops go without giving demands. Most resistance groups would give out demands if they hold people of importance. He was broken out of his thoughts when Clovis entered his room.

"Clovis," Davis said as he looked up from the report "is there a reason as to why you are here at this time of night?"

"I wanted to ask you about how we were going to handle this Terminal organization as well as my fate." Clovis asked

Davis closed the file and placed it on the desk as he got up and went to a window to look at the moon. "I have talked to father and he has decided that your reign as Viceroy of Area 11 is at an end." He said shocking Clovis.

"What?" Clovis asked

Davis turned from the window and looked at Clovis "I along with someone else will be placed as Viceroy of Area 11."

"So who is going to be Viceroy with you Davis?" Clovis asked

"That brings me up to my next bit of news," Davis said as he turned his head back to the moon "it seems our dear sister Cornelia has just finished instating Area 18 so she and Euphemia will be sent here to help bring order to Area 11."

"What," Clovis said "Cornelia and Euphemia are coming here?"

Davis nodded his head "You and Euphemia will be placed as Sub-viceroys while Cornelia and I will be Viceroy."

"When will they arrive?" Clovis asked

"Euphemia will arrive tomorrow morning, while Cornelia will be here tomorrow night." He finished as he looked at the moon again. _'Enjoy victory while you can Terminal,' _Davis thought _'because after tomorrow you will not only have to fight against the Hounds of Britannia but you'll face the wrath of the goddess of victory.'_

**Chapter End…**

**Author's Note:**

Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If anybody was wondering why Kira and Ryu weren't effected by Lelouch's Geass, I will explain it in a later chapter. Also sorry this chapter didn't have any action. Any who I hope you enjoy this chapter and I'll see you next time. Until then this is dsgundam00 signing out…


	4. Things Begin to Change

Hey guys, here is chapter 4 of the series. Hope you like it. Sorry for the wait, this chapter took a lot longer than the others.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, even the plot; plot belongs to DragonKnightRyu. Although I do own a few OC's

"Talk"

'_Thought'/flashback_

"**Zero talking/Masked People talking"**

**Singing**

Code Geass: Rebirth through Freedom and Redemption Chapter 4: Things Begin to Change: Escape from Shinjuku.

Lelouch woke up that morning feeling different than whenever he woke up in the past. Today he felt more alive than ever before. Lelouch proceeded to stretch before changing his cloths and heading down for breakfast with Nunnally. While walking down he began to think about the deal he made with those two people of Terminal.

**Flashback:**

_"Yes," Lelouch said "I'll listen to your request."_

_Ryu nodded his head "Excellent," he said "now here is what we want from you, because you are a former member of the Royal Family, you have information about the king, princes, and princess of the royal court. Therefore we would like you to give us information about them."_

"_What would I get out of this deal in return?" Lelouch asked _

"_Why it is simple," Kira said "we would help you prepare in your fight against Britannia as well as give you something else."_

"_What would this something else be?" Lelouch asked_

_Kira and Ryu smiled "We would restore your sister's legs and sight."Kira said _

_This shocked Lelouch was shocked by this "Impossible," he said "the finest doctors in Britannia couldn't bring my sister's sight back much less here legs."_

"_Ah," Ryu said as he wagged his fingers "Britannia doesn't have special medical equipment like we do. Look you have nothing to lose if you join our group and help us out. So what do you say?" _

_Lelouch remained silent for a good three minutes deep in thought of the situation. Something about them told Lelouch that they were telling the truth that he could trust them in some way or another. But at the same time he was thinking about how this promise seemed too hopeful to him. After weighing the pros and cons of the idea, Lelouch sighed coming to his answer "Alright," he said "it's a deal but if it doesn't work then you get nothing out of me do you understand?"_

"_Perfectly" Kira said _

"_Now," Lelouch said "can you untie me now my sister will probably think I am running late for dinner." He finished as the two of them untied Lelouch._

**Flashback End: **

Lelouch then remembers how Ryu and Kira told Nunnally about the idea. Nunnally at first didn't agree but Ryu and Kira convinced her that she should at least try it to which Nunnally agreed to at least try it. Lelouch was then broken out of his thoughts as he entered the dining room to see his sister at the table with Sayoko bring out food. "Good Morning Nunnally, Sayoko." He said as he approached the table.

"Good Morning Brother." Nunnally said

"Good Morning my Lord." Sayoko said

Lelouch then turned his head to Sayoko "Is everything prepared for our trip?" he asked

Sayoko nodded her head "Yes," she said "everything is ready to go. We will be leaving right after you and Lady Nunnally come back from school." She finished as she began to frown "my Lord is it wise to trust these people?"

"I don't know," Lelouch said "I just get this feeling that I can put my faith in them." He finished as he looked at Nunnally "What do you think of the situation Nunnally?"

Nunnally moved her head towards Lelouch's direction "I also feel like I can trust them," she said as she turned her head to the side "Ah….I kind of forgot about the plan today. Can you tell me about it again brother?" she asked

Lelouch smiled at her "Well according to Ryu their will be a car waiting outside of Ashford academy," he said "the car will somehow take us to Shinjuku where there will be a service for those who died at Shinjuku, from their they will begin shipping people from Shinjuku to their base of operations. According to them they have a doctor that can help you."

"Do you know where we will be going?" Nunnally asked

Lelouch shook his head "No," he said "they didn't tell me." He finished as he looked at the clock "looks like it's time for me to go to school, I'll see you later Nunnally, Sayoko." He finished as he got up and left them.

Sayoko turned to Nunnally "Milady did you notice something different about your brother today?" she asked

Nunnally nodded her head "Yes," she said "he seems like he got some happiness back in his life." She said as she went back to eating her food.

**Scene Break:**

Meanwhile, back at the camp at Ryu and Kira were talking to Commander Chase and Kira's team Commander, a long black haired green eyed coordinator by the name of Izumi Wong, about the situation of evacuating the civilians that were in Shinjuku.

"So Chase how many people want to leave Shinjuku?" Ryu asked

"We talked to all the remaining civilians that were still in Shinjuku at the time," Chase said "many of them want to leave."

"So what's the total count of people who are planning on leaving?" Kira asked

"About 1500 people would like to come with us," Izumi said

"That's a lot of people," Ryu said "we do have room for that amount on the Valhalla and we have enough supplies for them but the question is do we have enough shuttles to take them up is the big question."

Kira looked at Ryu "We better tell the others." She said as she looked at Izumi and Chase "you two are dismissed."

Both saluted "Yes ma'am," they said as Kira and Ryu went to the communications tent.

**Scene Break:**

Inside the communications tent, Kira and Ryu contacted the others. A few seconds later, the others appeared on the screen.

"Yo," Mu said as he raised his right hand "we figured you guys would call, so how many people are going to be joining us up here?"

"Around 1,500 people…" Kira said

"1,500!" everyone yelled

"Is that a problem?" Ryu asked

"In normal set of time no," Jay said "but we are pressed for time, we just got information from the data mines we set up just transferred new information to us."

"What new information did the mines give us?" Kira asked

"It just told us that Prince Clovis has been demoted to Sub-viceroy and is being replaced by his brother Davis and his sister second princess Cornelia li Britannia and that she, Davis, and a faction known as the Purebloods have planned a three pronged attack on you guys ."

"Who is she?" Kira asked

"Cornelia li Britannia is the second princess of Britannia," Meyrin said as she looked at the report "from the information we got from her she is known as the "Goddess of Victory" to her allies and to her enemies she is known as the "The Witch of Britannia." She finished as she looked at Kira and Ryu "she, like Davis, is an excellent military strategist and is strong on the battle field as well."

"Your point," Ryu said "we could just take them out with the Vanguards like we did when we took out those other forces."

"That's the thing," Shinn said "unlike all those other forces you faced against she doesn't use Sutherlands instead she has uses a Knightmare frame called the Gloucester."

"What so special about theses Gloucesters?" Kira asked

Murrue brought up a picture of the Gloucester "These Gloucesters are built mostly for close combat; these units wield Lances much like old British knights and are quicker than Sutherlands."

"There's more information isn't there?" Ryu asked

Mu nodded his head "The Gloucesters are mostly used by Cornelia and her forces in fact two of her Generals named Andreas Darlton and Gilbert G.P. Guilford also use Gloucesters while leading a group called the Glaston Knights all of whom use Gloucesters as well."

"How good are these guys?" Ryu asked

"I would have to say that if you and your teams went against her in Vanguards you would win but you would have casualties as well," Lunamaria said "if you were in your regular suit or had beam weapons you would win without casualties."

"So what do we do then?" Kira asked

"Don't worry," Jay said "will think of something."

"So how many shuttles do we have?" Ryu asked deciding to change the subject.

"We have 15 shuttles all of which can hold 10 people each not including the pilot of the shuttle." Lacus said

"So that's 150 people per trip," Ryu said as he put his right hand under his chin "Which means we would need 10 trips to take all of them." He finished as he looked "How long would each trip take."

"It would take 2 hours for each trip," Lunamaria said "that includes unloading all the passengers and refueling the shuttles for reentry."

"So 20 hours total," Kira said "we should tell you that the prince we found has agreed to travel with us and he won't be able to meet us until around 3:30PM this afternoon, reason why is because they are in school and won't get out until 3:00PM and it takes half an hour to get here by car. We plan on sending a car with a Mirage Colloid system in it." She finished as everyone nodded knowing the deal that Kira and Ryu made with Lelouch.

"So the funeral will be at 4:00PM and will either end at 4:20PM or 4:30PM," Lacus said "and if we start the transfer of people right after we should be down at around 10:30AM or 11:30AM tomorrow; also will send the transport ships to bring the Vanguards back into space during the last few returns of the shuttles."

Ryu nodded his head "Got it," he said "but make sure the shuttles have Mirage Colloid in its system so we don't attract the Britannian's attention. Other than that, we are done for now, will see you guys later." He finished as the other nodded their heads before ending the transmission.

Ryu looked at Kira "I'm going to go check on the men and have them prepare for the return trip." He said

"Ok," Kira said "I'm going to go check on Midori." She finished as both of them separated to do their respective job.

**Scene Break:**

A few hours later, Ohgi and the others were inside the tent thinking about what to do now that Ryu, Kira, and the others were preparing to leave.

"So what should we do?" Inoue asked

"I say we should go with them," Minami said "we don't really have anything better to by sticking around here."

"Are you saying we should just give up the fight against Britannia to free our home?" Tamaki yelled

"I didn't say that," Minami said "it's just, unlike the other resistance groups like the Japanese Liberation Front, we don't have funding or weapons to fight against Britannia directly, but Terminal has weapons, even more powerful weapons than Britannia."

"Yeah," Sugiyama said "they helped us fight against Britannia the other day; maybe they can help us fight them or at least supply us with weapons and stuff."

"But what about that Britannian they want help from," Tamaki said "the one who was the eleventh prince. How do we know he won't betray us or even them?"

"Kira and Ryu told you themselves," Inoue said "he has more of a reason to hate Britannia more than us."

Minami looked at Ohgi "What do you think Ohgi?" he asked

Before Ohgi could answer the question, his phone began to ring; he then proceeded to look at it. "It's Kallen." He said as he answered the phone.

**Scene Break:**

"Hey Kallen, how have you been?" Ohgi said over the phone. "How's campus life treatin' ya?"

"Stifling," Kallen said it was the lunch break when she made the call to Ohgi so not to alert anyone of who she really was "I was stuck in history class yesterday. Look, maybe I should head back."

"Yeah maybe you should," Ohgi said "look a situation just popped up here."

"What type of situation?" Kallen asked

"Because of the damage the Britannians did to the area, Terminal is planning on evacuating the remaining civilians in Shinjuku to a new place. We're trying to decide whether or not we should go with them or not." Ohgi said

"What," Kallen said "really why would they do that?"

"They say that once they leave, Britannia will probably attack Shinjuku again to find information about this Terminal group." Ohgi said "which is one of the reasons why they are doing this."

"What about you and the others," Kallen asked "What's your guys decision on this situation?"

"Were debating where we should go or not," Ohgi said "sense your apart of the group what do you say?"

Kallen began to think about how this Terminal group had helped them out of the blue. Their leaders helped make sure that the civilians had food and water and that their injuries were treated. Unlike the Britannians, these people were willing to help them and the civilians when other people wouldn't.

"I say we should go with them," Kallen said "something tells me we won't be disappointed if we go."

"Ok," Ohgi said "if you think that will let you know of our decision when you arrive. The funeral is at 4:00PM so you should leave right after school. Also we found out who that mysterious voice was that gave us commands at the beginning of the battle."

"You did," Kallen said surprised that they found the person already "who was it?"

"It turns out he is a Britannian," Ohgi said shocking Kallen "and I have to say that he has more of a reason to hate Britannia more than we do?"

"A Britannian," Kallen said "why would a Britannian want to fight his own kind?"

"We can't tell you about it know," Ohgi said "will talk about it late ok. So I'll see you later" He finished as he hung up the phone.

'_A Britannian,'_Kallen thought _'why would a Britannian want to help us?'_

**Scene Break:**

Meanwhile, in the middle of the Tokyo settlement, Suzaku Kururugi wearing a dark blue jacket, tan under shirt, jeans and sunglasses was waiting for Lloyd and Cecile to arrive and pick him up. Lloyd had given him the morning off so he could do whatever he wanted while they repaired the Lancelot so he decided to go to the city for the morning. Now he was waiting for them to pick him up so he could test the repairs on the Lancelot.

'_Where are they,'_Suzaku thought _'they should have been here an hour ago.'_

"Out of the way please," a voice above him said. When he looked up, he saw a girl with pink hair wearing a long orange skirt, long white blouse, and red high heels falling down toward him.

"Look out below," she said as she was about to hit the ground but before she fell to the ground Suzaku put out his arms and caught her.

"Huh, are you ok?" Suzaku asked

"I'm sorry," the girl said as she looked at Suzaku "I wasn't aware that you were down here until I had jumped down here."

"Well don't worry" Suzaku said "I wasn't expecting a girl to come falling out of the sky and into my arms either."

"Oh my," the girl said

"Is there something wrong," Suzaku asked in concern

The girl looked down for a second before looking back up again "Yes," she said "there is something wrong."

"Huh?" Suzaku asked

"The truth is that bad guys are chasing me," the girl said "so considering the circumstances could you help me please?"

"Sure," Suzaku said as he helped the girl up onto her feet "let's go over there." He said as she led the girl to a different area. As they were walking the two of them began to talk to each other.

"We haven't introduced ourselves yet have we?" the girl said "My name is… Euphie"

"Euphie?" Suzaku asked

"Yes," Euphie said

"My name's Suzaku," Suzaku said as he turned away from her and began to think about the situation he and Euphie were in "You lied before," he said "there is no one chasing you at all right?" he asked as he turned toward the girl only to see her talking to a cat.

"Meow," Euphie said as she looked at the cat "meow, meow, meow ah does the kitty's paw hurt?" she asked as the cat hissed at her. "Meow, meow, meow." She said again as the cat's attitude changed as Euphie put out her hand and the cat began to rub his face into it. "Meow, meow, meow." She said again as Suzaku approached them and smiled at the scene.

Euphie took the cat in her arms and showed Suzaku. Suzaku was about to pet him but the cat bit his finger.

"Ow…"Suzaku said

"Oh my…" Euphie said

**Scene Break:**

"We're running late," Lloyd said as he and Cecile were driving in the R&D truck with the Lancelot in the back. The time to fix the Lancelot's shielding as well as the joints in the hands and arms took longer than they had expected and now they were running late to pick up Suzaku. "I hope he is still waiting."

"Well considering how late we are I wouldn't be surprised that he went back to the base to see where we are." Cecile said

"I guess," Lloyd said as he noticed something outside "What…" he said as he saw Suzaku with some girl "why is he…" he finished as Cecile was shocked at the scene.

**Scene Break:**

Euphie tied a bandage on the cats hurt paw "Do you have trouble with cats?" she asked

"I like them fine, however…" Suzaku said as he tried to pet the cat only for the cat to hiss at him "the attraction isn't mutual."

Euphie smiled "I think unrequited love is the mark of a kind person," she said as the cat got up and left "Aw the kitty ran away."

"E-Euphie why did you tell me that lie when we meet earlier?" Suzaku asked

"Do you ask because you're concerned about me?" Euphie asked

"Huh," Suzaku said "of course."

"Good," Euphie said as she got up and grasped his arm "then you can accompany me some more. Come on it will be fun." She finished as they got up and began to explore the city. Each of them talked about all kinds of things while exploring.

"Suzaku," Euphie asked after exploring "Can you take me to one more place please?"

Suzaku turned around and mock-bowed to Euphie "Your wish is my command milady where to?" he said

"Take me to Shinjuku." Euphie said surprising Suzaku "Suzaku please escort me there."

"But it's dangerous." Suzaku said remembering that the unknown organization was still there.

"I don't care," Euphie said "I want to see what happened there myself."

Both looked at each other for a few seconds before Suzaku sighed "Alright" he said knowing that she wouldn't budge on the matter.

**Scene Break: **

Back at Ashford Academy, Lelouch was showing Kallen the clubhouse in which the student council would meet in. It turns out the principle was going to allow Kallen to join the council due to her condition of being sick and the principle asked Lelouch to show her around.

"This is the clubhouse where the student council meets," Lelouch said as she showed Kallen the giant room "they built it for various special occasions." He finished as they were walking to another room.

"I didn't think that a place like this was around." Kallen said as she entered the room. Inside the room, were four other people that made up the student council; one of them was the long orange haired girl that called Lelouch over to the chem class, her name is Shirley Fenette. Next to her on her left side was a blue haired boy by the name of Rivalz Cardemonde. On Shirley's right side, was a girl with long blond hair who went by the name of Milly Ashford who is also the President of the student council. Finally off in the corner of the room sitting at a computer was a girl with black hair and had glasses on, her name is Nina Einstein.

"Hey guys what's up?" Lelouch asked as the others turned their heads to him and greeted him. "Oh hey here is our new member Kallen Stadtfeld." He finished as he pointed at Milly "Kallen this Milly Ashford."

"Hello Kallen." Milly said

Lelouch then pointed towards Rivalz "This is Rivalz Cardemonde, our secretary."

"Hey," Rivalz said

Lelouch then pointed to Shirley "This here is Shirley Fenette also another member of the student council."

"Hi." Shirley

Lelouch then pointed to Nina "And over there on the computer is Nina Eistein." He said

"H-hello," Nina said somewhat shyly.

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you." Kallen said

Lelouch then noticed that they are watching the news. "Hey what's on the news?" He asked

"I don't know," Milly said "it seems Prince Clovis has called the press together for something big." She finished as Clovis appeared on the screen.

"To all loyal Britannians, Honorary Britannians, and Elevens it is with great regret that I prince Clovis am stepping down as Viceroy." He finished as everyone including Lelouch were shocked at the news. "My brother fourth Prince Davis li Britannia and second Prince Cornelia li Britannia will be taking my place as Viceroy of Area 11. Although my sister is not here, my brother Davis would like to speak." He finished as Clovis stepped down and Davis stood on the podium.

"To all members of Area 11," Davis said "it is an honor for me to take command of Area 11. As my first act of being Viceroy, I proclaim that until further notice the Shinjuku ghetto is now off limits to everybody that is all." He finished as he stepped down and made his way out.

"Brother," a voice behind Lelouch said. When Lelouch turned to see who it was he saw Nunnally

"Yes Nunnally?" Lelouch asked

"It's time to go," Nunnally said "our ride is here."

"Ride?" Milly asked as everyone was looking at Lelouch "where are you both going?"

"Nunnally and I have something important to do as of today," Lelouch said "We will probably be gone for a couple of days so I'll see you guys later." He finished as he and Nunnally exited the room.

"Huh who was that?" Kallen asked

"Oh that was Nunnally," Milly said "she's Lelouch's sister and honorary member of the student council."

Kallen then looked at her watch "I also have to go;" she said "I am not feeling too well so I may stay home tomorrow." She finished as she left the room

Shirley looked at Milly "What was that about?" she asked as Milly just shrugged.

**Scene Break:**

Outside, Lelouch, Nunnally, and Sayoko were heading to a black Dodge Charger waiting for them. Leaning against the passenger seat was Commander Chase. Because Ryu and Kira would stand out of place, they sent Commander Chase to take them sense he looked like a Britannian.

"Hey," Chase said "been waiting for you." He finished as he approached the group "Here let me help you with your bags." He said as he took the bags Lelouch and Sayoko were holding and put them into the back while Lelouch and Sayoko helped Nunnally into here seat.

"So how are we going to get into Shinjuku?" Lelouch asked as he got into the front seat while Sayoko entered the back to watch Nunnally "we just found out the entire area has been locked down, we can't get in."

Chase got into the front after loading Nunnally's wheelchair "Don't worry," he said "I have my ways." He finished as he started the car and made their way toward Shinjuku.

**Scene Break:**

Back at the camp, Kira, Ryu, May, Midori and the others were preparing for the arrival of the shuttles that would arrive. The area was almost completely packed with people who wanted to leave Shinjuku.

"Where are they?" Kira asked "They should have been here already."

"Don't worry Kira," Ryu said "They'll be here soon."

May looked up into the sky "Look, here they come." She said as 15 white shuttles began to descend with two mobile suits carrying a large container of some sorts following behind them.

The mobile suit on the right side of the container was blue and red. It had red energy wings in the back with a blue sword, a green cannon, and a beam rifle. On its left arm was a shield. The mobile suit on the left side of the container was a black version of the Strike Freedom with it being colored black in the blue areas and gray in the white.

"The Destiny and the Strike Valor here?" Ryu said surprised to see those two suits arrive with the shuttles as they landed onto the ground. As soon as the suits touched the ground they both turned gray and the cockpits of the suits opened up to reveal two pilots lowering themselves down to the ground. The Destiny's pilot was wearing a red pilot suit while the Strike Valor was wearing a black suit. Both of them approached the group, when they got to the group they took off their helmets to reveal that the pilots of the machines were Shinn and Jay.

"Shinn? Jay?" Kira said shocked to see them "What are you two doing here?"

"We're your guys back up," Jay said as he looked at Midori "so this is the girl you adopted she looks so adorable." He finished as Midori blushed at the comment.

"Lolicon," Shinn said under his breath.

"What was that Shinn?" Jay asked as he turned to look at Shinn

"You heard me…" Shinn said

Both of them were about to duke it out against each other when something green flew right past them and landed into Kira's hand. This thing was a green mechanical bird that was given to her by one of her best friends who died to early.

"Birdy…"the mechanical bird said as it moved its head a little.

Kira smiled "Hello Birdy…" she said as Midori looked at the bird with awe.

"Kira-mama what's that?" Midori asked

"This Midori is Birdy," Kira said "this was given to me by a friend of mine."

Jay and Shinn began to pale at the sight of the green mechanical bird. "If Birdy is here…" Shinn said

"Then that means…" Jay said as a red and pink blur appeared out of nowhere and began to hop on the both of their heads. They both were two balls with flapping wings. One was red while the other was pink. The red one was jumping on Shinn's head while the pink one was jumping on Jay's head. These little devices of annoyance were called Haro's.

"Haro, Haro." Both of them said as they began to jump on the heads of their victims. They both then jumped off their victims heads and proceeded to jump all around with Jay chasing the pink Haro while Shinn chased the red Haro.

"Those idiots…" May said as she sighed while Kira, Ryu, and Midori laughed at the scene.

"Even after all these years those two haven't changed a bit," a voice said behind them when the four of them looked, they saw Lacus wearing a white dress and had a blue Haro in her hands.

"Hello Lacus," Kira said as she smiled at one of her best girlfriends.

"Hello Kira," Lacus said as the blue Haro jumped out of her hands and landed in Midori's hands.

"Haro, what's your name?" the blue Haro asked

"Midori…"Midori said

"Midori," the blue Haro said as he jumped out of her hands "I like it, I like it." The blue Haro yelled as he jumped all around Midori while she tried to catch it.

Kira, Ryu, and the others laughed at this as Jay and Shinn approached Lacus both had their Haros in their hand.

"Lacus I think this is yours." They both said as the same time as they handed the Haros to Lacus.

"Thank you." Lacus said as she took the Haros

"Ryu!" A voice called out to the distance. When the group looked at to where the voice came from they saw Ohgi walking with Inoue and Minami.

"Ohgi," Ryu said "is there something you need?"

"Yeah," Ohgi said "our group took a vote and we would like to go with you. Most of our group is here except we are just waiting for Kallen."

"No need," A voice called out to them. When the group looked to see who it was, they saw Kallen in her resistance uniform approach and had a backpack strapped over her right shoulder them.

"Kallen what took you so long?" Ohgi asked

"I had to give my parents and excuse as to where I am going," Kallen said "plus I had to sneak past the Britannian military, they are guarding all the roads into the ghetto." She finished as everyone became shocked at the news.

"That's not good," Kira said "hopefully Chase can get past them." She finished as she noticed that some people of the resistance group were missing "Hey Ohgi where's Tamaki and the others?" she asked

"They said they wanted to take a walk so I let them." Ohgi said

"Well someone needs go get them," Ryu said "the service is about to start soon. "

"I'll go get them," Jay said volunteering said as he began to walk "it shouldn't be too hard to find them. I'll I have to do is follow the sound of bickering and cursing." He finished as everyone laughed at that comment.

**Scene Break:**

"Now what are we supposed to do now genius?" Lelouch said as he looked through a pair of binoculars Chase gave him. They were parked a mile away from the entrance that Chase had taken when getting out of the ghetto. When Chase had left, no one was guarding it. Now, 4 guards with SMGs were guarding the road with two Sutherlands on each side. "The road is guarded now, how are we supposed to get into the ghetto now?"

"Have you ever heard of Mirage Colloid?" Chase asked as he pressed a button on the car's dash board.

"No why?" Lelouch asked as Chase floored the gas pedal "What the hell are you doing?" he yelled

"What's it look like," Chase said "I'm flooring it."

"Why are we moving, we're going to be seen by the troops." Lelouch said

"No we aren't." Chase said

Lelouch saw that they were about to approach the troops line of sight "I can't watch." He said as he closed his eyes expecting the end. However when he didn't hear any gun shots, he looked up to see that they had passed the troops without any fuse.

"Brother is everything alright?" Nunnally asked as Sayoko just looked claim as ever.

"Yeah," Lelouch said "everything is fine." He finished as he looked at Chase "What the hell just happened?" he asked

"Mirage Colloid is a type of stealth system that allows the user to become virtually invisible, how else would the Generals be able to sneak into your room without anybody knowing?" Chase finished leaving Lelouch shocked at what he was hearing.

**Scene Break:**

Back with Suzaku and Euphie, both of them were looking at one of the damage areas within Shinjuku.

"The Shinjuku ghetto," Suzaku said as he looked at the wrecked area "ruined again… the residents were even starting to return too." He finished as he look at the area in confusion "That's strange…"he said

"What's strange?" Euphie asked

"I was expecting to see memorials around here but I don't see any at all." Suzaku said

"Man, they didn't use R-G's on the elevens I figured they wouldn't." A voice said behind Suzaku and Euphie. When both of them looked at the source they saw two students taking pictures of the battle field. One of them had a bandana on while the other one had blue hair.

"Hey look," the blue hair boy said "those are marks from hummer rounds get a clear shot of it."

"Say cheese," the bandana boy said as he took the photo. "Got it ok me next." He said not caring about what happened to the people here. This made Euphie sad. Just then Tamaki and two other people entered the area. When Tamaki saw what they were doing, he ran up to them and knocked the camera out of his hand.

"Get out of here you Britannian basters!" Tamaki said scaring the two boys

"Ah," Euphie said scared of the situation

"Stay here," Suzaku said as he ran towards the situation.

"How dare a lowly eleven speak to…" the boy in the bandana said before being interrupted by Tamaki

"Don't call me an eleven… I'm Japanese." Tamaki yelled as the bandana boy began to back away.

"Wrong," the other boy said "you seem to forget you people lost. You're nothing but a beaten dog."

Tamaki clenched his fist in anger "You racist pig." He said ready for a fight.

"Stop it please no violence." Suzaku said as he ran towards the group.

"Stay out of this!" Tamaki yelled as he backhanded Suzaku making the sunglasses on his face off.

"What the?" Someone said as everyone was shocked to see a Japanese person. "Oh it's just an Honorary Britannian."

"Ha, this guy's nothing more than a slave," Tamaki said as he looked at Suzaku while Suzaku looked at him "Big deal, you're an Honorary Britannian. Nobody cares. You sold your pride, your people, your soul, yet you call yourself Japanese." He said as Suzaku's eyes widened.

"No your wrong… I" Suzaku said before being interrupted by Tamaki.

"I am not wrong you stinking Britannian lapdog!" Tamaki roared as he prepared to punch Suzaku and Suzaku prepared to intercept the attack but before either of them made a move someone appeared out of nowhere grabbing both Tamaki's and Suzaku's arm.

"Enough of this!" the person who grabbed them said. When the other's looked to see who the person was, they saw Jay grabbing Tamaki's and Suzaku's arm with no problem.

"Y-your Jay Ryosukei…" Tamaki said shocked to see one of the leading members of Terminal here.

Jay nodded his head as he let both Tamaki's and Suzaku's hands go. Jay then looked at the Tamaki and the two other members of the resistance "I have been looking for you guys, the service is about to start so you better hurry."

Tamaki nodded his head "Right come on guys," he said as both he and the others left but not before Tamaki muttered "Traitor." Under his breath as the three of them left.

Jay then turned to the two students "You two beat it!" He yelled

"How dare…" the student in the bandana said before being interrupted by Jay.

"Beat it now!" Jay roared as the two students ran away scared for their lives. He then turned to see that Suzaku and Euphie were looking at him.

"Who are you?" Suzaku asked

Jay studied the two people in front of them. Because Jay had briefly studied the politics of Japan and Britannia, he recognized the two people in front of him. The boy was Suzaku Kururugi, the son of the late Prime Minister Genbu Kururugi and the girl was Princess Euphemia li Britannia, Third Princess of Britannia and sister to Cornelia and Davis. Euphemia surprisingly looked similar to Lacus except she had violet eyes instead of blue-gray like Lacus.

"The names Jay, Jay Ryosukei," Jay said "and I already know who you two are Suzaku Kururugi, son of former Prime minister Genbu Kururugi, and Princess Euphemia li Britannia third princess of the Britannian empire." He finished shocking the two of them.

Suzaku looked at Euphie "Euphie… you're a princess?" he asked shocked as Euphie nodded her head. Suzaku then turned back to Jay "What do you mean service… what service?"

Jay turned around preparing to walk away "I don't have to answer questions to someone who betrays his country." He said

Suzaku for some reason snapped at this comment and charged Jay "I'm not a traitor!" he roared as he prepared to punch Jay but Jay grabbed his arm and twisted bring Suzaku to the ground.

"Yes you are," Jay said "it's just like he said you are a traitor to your country no matter what you say."

"Please stop," Euphie said not liking the violence

Jay got off of Suzaku "Sense the lady asked nicely I'll do it and as to what service were holding it's a funeral service to all those that died in the battle." He finished as he prepared to leave.

"Wait!" Euphie yelled making Jay stop "Can we please go with you?"

Jay turned his head towards toward Euphie "Why?" he asked

"I want to pay my respects," Euphie said as tears appeared in her eyes "they didn't have to die… it was because of what we Britannians did that they had to suffer."

Jay just looked at her for a few seconds before turning his head and began to walk "Fine," he said "but you stay with me." He finished as he began to leave with Suzaku and Euphie following right behind him.

**Scene Break:**

Back at the camp site, Kira, Ryu and everybody else was preparing for the service.

"Where the hell is Chase?" Ryu said as he was waiting for them with Midori holding his hand "he should have been here by now."

Kira shrugged "How should I now?" she said as she saw the Dodge Charger pull up a few feet away. "Oh there he is."

"Better tell them to stay where they are." Ryu said as he and Midori walked over to where they were.

**Scene Break:**

Lelouch got out of the car and dropped onto the ground. "I am not riding in a car with you again!" he said as he began to pant.

"It wasn't that bad," Chase said as Sayoko helped Nunnally out of the car.

"You ran through three fences!" Lelouch yelled

"It was the fastest way to get here." Chase said as Ryu and Midori approached them "hey General…"

"Where were you guys?" Ryu asked "the funeral is about to start."

Chase rubbed the back of his head "Sorry General," he said "we had some trouble…"

"Whatever," Ryu said as he looked at Lelouch while Midori hid behind Ryu "hey Lelouch how are you and Nunnally?"

"Other than getting almost getting killed by the Speed Demon here," Lelouch said pointing at Chase "Nunnally and I are fine." He finished as Nunnally and Sayoko approached the three of them.

Ryu nodded his head "That's good," he said "hey you mind staying here; many of the Japanese people may get upset with your presents…no offense."

Lelouch shook his head "None taken," he said "I would be upset if our situation was like theirs."

"Thanks," Ryu said as he saw Lacus come up with a microphone in her hands with Kira near a piano that the shuttles brought and May with a violin in her hands. "Look! It's about to start…" he finished as Lacus began to speak.

**Scene Break:**

Jay, Euphie, and Suzaku stopped a few feet away from where the service was taking place. Euphie and Suzaku were shocked to see all these people at the service.

"Look at all these people." Euphie said as she saw all the people.

"Well stay here," Jay said "we wouldn't want to anger the Japanese people with an honorary Britannian nor a Britannian princess." He finished as he noticed Lacus begin to talk with a microphone in her hand. "Looks like the show is about to begin…" he said

**Scene Break:**

"Hello everyone," Lacus said as she looked out to the crowd "as you all know during the battle of Shinjuku many innocent people died. Each of these people was loved by many from friends to families to lovers. Even though they are gone now, they are now in a better place in which each and every one of you will be able to see in the future." She said as the crowed began to nod toward her. "To honor all the lives that were lost here, here is a song that I will sing to them." She finished as she nodded toward Kira and May as both of them began to play their musical instruments.

**(Fields of Hope: Preformed by Tanaka Rie)**

"**Konna ni tsumetai tobari no fukaku de,"**_**(Beneath a veil so cold,)**_Lacus sang as everyone present was surprised that the song was sung in their native Japanese language.

"**anata wa hitori de nemutteru."**_**(You deeply sleep, all alone)**_

"**inori no utagoe sabishii nohara wo"**_**(The melody of prayer; on the lonely fields,)**_

"**chiisa na hikari ga terashiteta."**_**(a little light shined)**_

"**anata no yume wo miteta"**_**(I watched as you dreamed)**_

"**kodomo no you ni waratteta."**_**(You laughed like a child)**_

"**natsukashiku mada tooku,"**_**(So dear, and yet so far -)**_

"**sore wa mirai no yakusoku."**_**(That is the promise of our future)**_

"**Itsuka midori no asa ni"**_**(That one day, on a green morning,)**_

"**itsuka tadoritsukeru to"**_**(One day, we will make it there)**_

"**fuyugareta kono sora wo"**_**(Because in this wintered sky)**_

"**shinjiteiru kara"**_**(We still believe)**_

"**Fields of hope"**

Lacus sang as Kira and May did a small duet with their instruments.

"**umarete kita hi ni dakishimete kureta"**_**(On the day we were born, we were embraced)**_

"**yasashii ano te wo sagashiteru"**_**(And now we search for those gentle hands again)**_

"**inori no utagoe hitotsu kiete mata hajimaru"**_**(The melody of prayer; one vanishes,)**_

"**tayorinaku setsunaku tsuzuku"**_**(And all begins again; a powerless, painful continuation)**_

"**itsuka midori no asa e"**_**(One day, to that green morning)**_

"**subete no yoru wo koete"**_**(We'll cross through all these nights)**_

"**sore wa tada hitori zutsu, mitsukete yuku basho dakara" **_**(Because that is the place each one of us search)**_

"**ima wa tada kono mune de"**_**(Now within my own heart)**_

"**anata wo atatametai"**_**(I want to keep you warm)**_

"**natsukashiku mada tooi"**_**(So dear, and yet so far)**_

"**yasuragi no tame ni"**_**(In the name of peace)**_

"**Fields of hope"**

Lacus sang as Kira and May did another duet.

"**natsukashiku mada tooi"**_**(So dear and yet so far)**_

"**yakusoku no nohara"**_**(The fields of promise)**_

"**Fields of hope"**

"**Fields of hope"**

Lacus sang as Kira and May played in an ending finish ending the beautiful song.

**Scene Break:**

When the song ended, everyone was in silence over the beautiful song. That silence ended when someone began to clap. The person who was clapping was Tamaki; he was clapping with tears in his eyes at how beautiful the song was. Following his example, everyone in Shinjuku began to clap at the song in praise towards Lacus.

"Thank you everyone," Lacus said "I hoped you have enjoyed this service, I am sorry that we must end this service now but we must begin transporting all the people of Shinjuku out. The reason why is because it will take around 20 hours to evacuate all of you and we need to get all of you out before the Britannian army attacks. The injured will go first and then it will be women and children, please prepare in an orderly fashion." She finished as everyone broke out to get ready for departure.

**Scene Break:**

Meanwhile, with Suzaku, Euphie, and Jay, all three of them had tears in their eyes after the song ended.

"T-that was a beautiful song." Euphie said as she wiped the tears out of her eyes.

Jay then proceeded to walk towards the crowd of people "You two better hurry and get back home before someone worries about you." He said as both Suzaku and Euphie nodded their heads and made their way out. "Oh and one more thing," Jay said making Suzaku and Euphie stop in their tracks "if I see you on the battle field I won't hesitate to shoot you pilot of the Lancelot." He finished shocking Suzaku.

'_How does he know I pilot the Lancelot?'_Suzaku thought as he watched Jay leave. Just then the R&D transport truck approached them.

"Suzaku," Cecile said as she exited the passenger seat "we just got orders from Prince Davis, all military units are supposed to return to base." She finished as Suzaku nodded his head and turn to Euphie.

"Need a lift?" Suzaku asked as Euphie nodded her head.

"We can't bring your girlfriend with us." Lloyd said from the driver's seat.

"She's Princess Euphemia Britannia Lloyd." Suzaku said

"Well that changes everything," Lloyd said as he looked at all of the mobile suits "I would sure like to see what makes those Knightmares tick." He finished as he drove off back towards the base.

**Scene Break:**

Back with Ryu and the others. Lelouch like all the others had tears in his eyes at how beautiful the song was.

"What a beautiful song," Nunnally said as she wiped the tears from her closed eyes "the person who sang it must be really good."

Lelouch wiped the tears out of his eyes "Yeah Nunnally," he said "she really is good."

"Well we better hurry," Ryu said "the others are waiting for us." He finished as Lelouch nodded his head as the group made its way down. When they got down, they saw Kira, May, and Lacus talking to the resistance fighters.

Kira smiled as she saw them approach "Here they come," she said as the group made their way down. When Lelouch looked at the group he was somewhat surprised to see a woman with pink hair. She somewhat looked like his half-sister Euphie but this person had gray-blue eyes.

"Hey where's Jay?" Ryu asked the group

"Don't know," Shinn said "I'll go see where he is."

"No need," Jay said from behind Shinn

"Where were you?" Ryu asked

"I got side tracked." Jay said

Kallen was shocked at who she was seeing "Lelouch," she said "what are you doing here?" she asked

Lelouch smiled "It's good to see you again Q-1." He said shocking Kallen.

Kallen pointed at Lelouch "You," she said "you were the one who helped us in the beginning."

Lelouch was about say something before Tamaki grabbed his shirt's collar

"So you are the one who helped us?" Tamaki asked

"Yes," Lelouch said

"I just got one thing to say." Tamaki said as he brought his fist back

Lelouch closed his eyes expecting the punch, but when he didn't feel the punch he opened his eyes to see that Tamaki let go of his shirt and had his hand out.

"Thanks," Tamaki said not looking at Lelouch "if it wasn't for you I guess we would be dead right about now."

Lelouch looked at the hand for few seconds before taking it and shaking it "No problem." He said

"Now back on track," May said getting everyone's attention "The first people that should go are those that are still injured then it should be women and children. Because I am a doctor I will have to go with them during the first trip. So that means 76 spots are taken leaving 74 spots open." She finished as she looked at Kira and Nunnally "I recommend that Kira, Midori, and Nunnally be with the first group because of Kira's pregnancy and Nunnally's condition. Plus I can run a test to see Nunnally's condition." She said as she looked at Lelouch "with your permission of course."

Lelouch nodded his head "I will allow it if Sayoko goes with you." He said "I'll come up with one of the later groups."

Ryu nodded his head "Alright if that's the plan let's get started," he said as he looked at Jay and Shinn "Shinn, Jay I need to talk to for a sec." he finished as he began to walk in a direction with Jay and Shinn following behind him while the others separated to accomplish their goals.

**Scene Break:**

At the Britannian royal airport, Euphemia, Davis, and Clovis were waiting for the arrival for their sister/half-sister to arrive. Just then a jet came into view and landed on the runway. From the jet, two men exited one was a burly man with brown hair, black eyes, and scar on his face. The other man was slender who had light blue eyes and black hair and was wearing glasses. Both of these men were wearing a special uniform at represented Cornelia's forces. These two men were Andreas Darlton and Gilbert G.P. Guilford, two of Cornelia's most trusted man. After they both got off the plane, a woman with dark pink and indigo eyes exited the plane. She was wearing the same type of uniform like Darlton and Guilford except it was more regal like royal robs. This woman was Cornelia li Britannia, older sister to Davis and Euphemia li Britannia.

"Good evening sister," Euphie, Clovis, and Davis said in unison as they bowed respectfully towards Cornelia.

"Good evening," Cornelia said "is everything ready for tomorrow's operation?"

Davis nodded his head "Yes," he said "everything will be ready for tomorrows attack on Shinjuku." He finished as he noticed that a few people were missing "Where are the Glaston Knights?" he asked

"They will be arriving later on tonight," Cornelia said as Davis nodded his head "Excellent job Davis, by tomorrow morning, this enemy of the empire will be finished."

**Scene Break:**

That very next morning, Suzaku got up at around 9:45 and prepared himself for the attack in Shinjuku. After getting ready he walked towards the hanger bay towards the Lancelot. While walking, he began to think about the plan that Davis thought up.

**Flashback:**

_Suzaku was walking towards one of the meeting chambers; he had just got back to the base when he was called by Prince Davis himself to join an important meeting. When he got there, he saw Prince Davis and man Turquoise hair and yellow eyes in the room. On one of the screens, Cornelia was on it talking to the two of them. _

"_Ah Warrant Officer Kururugi," Davis said "I am glad to see that you made it." He said as he pointed toward the Turquoise haired man "This is Jeremiah Gottwald, leader of the Purist faction, and on the screen is my dear sister Cornelia li Britannia. Cornelia, Jeremiah, I like you to meet Warrant Officer Suzaku Kururugi."_

"_It is a pleasure to meet the both of you." Suzaku said as he bowed in respect towards them._

_Jeremiah turned towards Davis "Is there a reason why an Eleven is a part of this meeting?" he asked coldly_

"_I agree brother," Cornelia said _

"_Now, now," Davis said "although he maybe an Honorary Britannian, he was also one of the only ones who made it out of that battle in one piece and he is also the pilot of the seventh generation Knightmare frame Lancelot; I feel that having him on the battle field may tip the battle in our favor." _

_Cornelia nodded her head "Very well," she said "What is the plan that you have concocted brother?"_

_Davis brought up a map of Shinjuku "We will have our forces attack in three separate locations," he said as three blimps appeared, one was purple, one was red, and one was orange. "The purple represents you and your forces Cornelia, red represents mine, and orange will represent the Purist faction. Each of our forces will attack in three different sides." He finished as everyone nodded their heads in understanding "Cornelia, you and your forces will attack in the front while I and my forces come in from the left and Jeremiah and the purist faction will come in from the right. Each of our groups will consist of 20 units." He said as each of the blimps moved in the exact way that Davis said "With this plan we will be able to achieve victory. Also we want to capture the lead unit and the others if possible destroy everything else."_

_Cornelia nodded her head "An excellent plan brother," she said "but how does the Warrant Officer play into this."_

"_He will be traveling with me and my squad." Davis said shocking Suzaku "He could be useful to me and my squad. Also father has order us to broadcast this fight all over Area 11, he believes that if the rebels see this defeat, their spirit will be crushed. "_

_Cornelia nodded her head "Understood, I will see you in a few hours Davis." She said as she ended the meeting._

**Flashback End:**

Suzaku was then brought out of his flashback as he entered into the hanger bay to find Davis talking to Lloyd and Cecile.

Davis turned to see Suzaku "Oh Warrant Officer," he said "so glad you are here I was just talking to Lloyd here about the Lancelot's new weapons."

Lloyd looked at Suzaku "As I was telling Prince Davis here the Lancelot is now equipped with a new weapon known as Maser Vibration Sword or MVS for short," he explained "this weapon uses a combination of extremely high oscillation rates and temperatures in order to increase the cutting effectiveness of the weapon, even though it is gray now, it will turn into a red color when in use. The Lancelot is equipped with two of them."

Suzaku nodded his head "Understood," he said "when do we leave?"

"We're supposed to leave now, so let's go," Davis said as he approached his black and white Gloucester, unlike his other forces, he used a Gloucester like Cornelia does.

Suzaku nodded his head as he got into the Lancelot and started the frame up. "Lancelot launching!" he said as he dashed out of the base followed by Davis and his troops. After driving for a half an hour, they met up with Cornelia's forces and the Purist faction's forces.

"Does everyone know the plan?" Cornelia asked

"Yes Milady/Sister," Everyone said

"Then go and do your job." Cornelia said

"Yes your Highness/Yes Sister." Everyone said as Cornelia's forces continued to go straight while Davis and his group went left and the Purist faction went right.

**Scene Break:**

All over Japan, a broadcast was spread all across Japan.

"Attention all members of Area 11," the lead reporter while inside a helicopter said "under orders by the Holy Emperor, we have been ordered to broadcast a very special news bulletin, today, Viceroys Cornelia and Davis li Britannia along with the Purist faction are leading an attack force against the resistance group located in Shinjuku. I along with two other reporters will be broadcasting live at the scene to give you a full update of the situation." The reporter finished as the scene changed to that of the Cornelia, Davis, and the Purist faction going through three different directions within the Shinjuku ghetto

Many different people were watching the report. At Ashford Academy, the four remaining members of the student council were watching the report with some interest.

At the secret hideout of the Japan Liberation Front, a man with black hair and black eyes along with four of his subordinates were watching the news with narrowing eyes.

At Mt. Fuji, two people were watching the broadcast with some interest and sadness at how the battle would progress. One of these people was an old bald man wearing a brown and tan kimono while the other one was a young girl who had black hair and green eyes wearing priestess cloths.

And at the TV station, a producer with sandy brown hair and brown hair watched the action like it's nothing new, knowing how the battle would turn out.

Unfortunately, everyone who was watching would have their world turned upside down.

**Scene Break:**

Meanwhile, back at the camp, the trips back to the Valhalla were going smoothly. So far no one from the Britannian military interfered with any of the transport shuttles. In fact this was the last shuttle that was loading the last amount of civilians in Shinjuku.

"Well this seems like it's going well," Ryu said as he, Shinn, Jay, Lelouch, and the resistance fighters were watching the scene.

Ohgi nodded his head "Yeah," he said "after they load the last of the civilians it's our turn." He finished as Commander Chase approached them.

"General," Chase said as he approached them "we have a situation."

"What's the matter Commander?" Ryu asked

"We just got a report," Chase said "Britannian forces are making their move." He said as everyone tensed "They have broken off into three groups coming towards us from different points. Leading two of the groups are Prince Davis and Princess Cornelia."

Ryu nodded his head as he looked at Jay and Shinn "Well looks like you two were right," he said as he looked back towards Chase. "How much time do you need?"

"We need at least 15 to 20 minutes in order to finish loading everything." Chase said "What should we do?"

"Don't worry we have a plan. You guys should just finish getting the people out of here as well as loading all the equipment." Ryu finished as the three of them began to leave the group.

"H-hold on," Tamaki said "the three of you can't fight them all by yourself."

Jay looked back at them "Don't worry about us," he said "we can handle this." He finished as the three of them left to prepare for the fight.

**Scene Break:**

Meanwhile, the Purist faction was traveling down one of the roads towards the camp site.

"Ah, nothing smells sweeter than the sweet smell of combat in the morning." Jeremiah said in his Sutherland as 19 Sutherlands followed him.

"I agree Lord Jeremiah," a dark-skinned pilot said, this person was Villetta Nu, one of Jeremiah's most trusted soldiers.

"Do you think these new Knightmare frames will be able to take us on Lord Jeremiah?" a man with light brown hair and blue eyes said, this was Kewell Soresi, another one of Jeremiah's most trusted soldiers.

"I don't know," Jeremiah said "but we, the Purist faction, will show them who they are dealing with."

"Understood my Lord," Kewell said as he detected a heat source from above. "Lord Jeremiah, a heat source from above."

"What?" Jeremiah said as 5 green energy beams came down from the sky and took out 5 Sutherlands. The group came to a stop as the Destiny came down from the sky and drew its MMI-714 Arondight anti-ship sword and pointed it towards the Sutherlands.

"And just who the hell are you?" Jeremiah asked over the com as he and the others prepared for battle.

"Me," Shinn said on the same line "I'm Shinn Asuka, the Guardian of Destiny!" he roared as he charged the group.

**Scene Break:**

While that was happening, Davis, Suzaku, Commander Calista, and his men were traveling down another area when black missiles appeared out of now where.

"Missiles shoot them down," Davis ordered as he and those who had guns began to fire at them. But instead of exploding or being shot down, these missiles dodged all of their shots and proceeded to come in close. When they were in close, each of the missiles fired green beam energy blasts at them, destroying many of the Sutherlands when the blasts made impact.

"What the hell are these things?" Davis roared as he, Suzaku, and Calista were having trouble dodging them. Out of the entire group, only he, Suzaku, Calista and 5 others survived the attack out of 20 units, everyone else was down and out. The Black missiles went back into the sky and towards the Strike Valor as they reattached to his wings as the Strike Valor landed onto the ground in front of them.

"Are you the one who did this?" Davis asked as he, Suzaku, Calista and the rest of his men prepared to fight against the enemy.

"Yeah," Jay said as he took out the Valor's two beam swords each glowing a pink color "the names Jay, Jay Ryosukei, and as the Warrior of Valor, I won't let any of you past!" he roared as he prepared for a fight.

**Scene Break:**

Back with Cornelia, She, Darlton, Guilford, the Glaston Knights, and 13 Sutherlands were going straight through the main road when Darlton detected something on his radar. "My lady," he said "we are detecting something coming at us at high speed."

"Is it a Knightmare transport?" Cornelia asked

"Negative," Guilford said as he looked at the radar "it's too small to be a Knightmare transport." He finished as a jet with blade like wings flew right by them at high speed. The speed was so fast that it made 7 Sutherlands flew back, landing on their sides and back forcing them to eject.

"What the?" Cornelia said as she looked at the jet fly over them "A jet fighter?"

The jet then transformed into a Mobile suit; the appearance of the suit had the body of the Cherudim Gundam SAGA with the head of the Dynames and had two blade-like wings on its back.

"A transforming Knightmare frame?" Darlton said in shock

"And just who the hell are you?" Cornelia asked as she and her remaining men prepared for battle.

"I'm General Ryu Yamato also known as the Dragon of Redemption." Ryu said as he began to remember the plan in which Jay and Shinn came up with.

**Flashback:**

_Ryu, Jay, and Shinn were next to the Destiny, Strike Valor, and the steel container that they brought with them._

"_So what is the reason as to why you are down here?" Ryu asked _

_Jay and Shin looked at each other before turning back to Ryu "We came up with a theory from the data we gained from information about Davis and Cornelia that they will plan on a triple attack on us tomorrow." Jay explained "Cornelia and Davis will be leading two of the groups." _

"_Who would be leading the third group?" Ryu asked _

"_According to information we believe that a group known as the Purist faction will also be a part of the attack." Shinn explained "We even predicted the routs in which they will take."_

"_What are the routs?" Ryu asked _

"_We have determined that Cornelia will take the main road while Davis and his men will take the left and the Purist faction will take the right." Jay explained "that is why the three of us will each take a route and hold them off until the last shuttle and pickup ships leave and sense our suits can leave orbit we can just follow the ships up into space."_

_Ryu nodded his head in understanding of the plan "Good idea," he said "but my Vanguard can't exit the atmosphere."_

_Jay got up and went to the control panel for the container "Which is why we brought this." Jay said as he imputed a code and pressed a button. From there, the container opened up to reveal Ryu's personal machine. _

"_The Dragon's Redemption…" Ryu said shocked to see his own personal mobile suit here "I see… so who gets who?"_

"_I will get the Purist faction," Shinn said as he pounded his right fist into his left palm "those guys remind me too much of how the EA and Librarian use to act."_

"_I plan on taking on Davis and his forces," Jay said "We also estimated that the experimental unit will be a part of his forces as well… so I want to see how well he fights."_

_Ryu nodded his head "Then I guess I will have to handle Cornelia and her forces then." He said "we better get some sleep, if they do attack us we are going to need all the energy we can." Ryu finished as the others nodded their heads. They then left to go and get some sleep knowing that a battle would happen the next day._

**Flashback End:**

'_I sure hope we can hold them off for twenty minutes.' _Ryu thought as he drew the Dragon's Redemption's two Regent class beam pistols ready for a fight.

**Scene Break:**

Back at the camp site, Commander Chase was ordering the men to load up the mobile suits and equipment.

"Let's go," Chase said as he watched one of the Vanguards enter one of the transports "we need to continue to load all equipment up." He finished as he walked toward another area to see how the work was progressing. Unknown to him or any other person there, a green haired girl in a strait jacket entered the ship with the loaded Vanguards.

'_Let's see where they are going…'_she thought as the ship began to lift up into the air.

**Scene Break:**

Shinn charged the group of 15 Sutherlands bring his sword down and bisecting two Sutherlands in half. A Sutherland then launched its Slash Harkens toward the Destiny but Shinn just brought up the Destiny's left arm and activated the Palma Fiocina palm beam cannon and destroyed the Slash Harkens. He then brought out his beam rifle and shot the Sutherland in the leg making it keel over. Shinn then noticed that 5 of them were charging towards him. He then put away his sword and drew his two Flash-Edge 2 beam boomerang and threw them at the group. The beam boomerangs cut right through the group of Sutherland's legs like a hot knife through butter.

"Were getting pulverized out here," Kewell said observing the situation as Shinn was fighting against 4 Sutherlands and was winning. "Lord Jeremiah what do we do?"

Jeremiah observed the situation and noticed that there were two building next to them and so he came up with a plan "Kewell, Villetta, you two scale the buildings I'll distract him." He said

"Yes my Lord," they both said as they did their job.

Shinn was so busy chopping the enemy in half that he didn't even notice the two. After destroy one of the last remaining Sutherlands with his Palma Fiocina palm beam cannon, he noticed one of them was just standing there waiting. Deciding to act, Shinn charged the Sutherland, preparing to destroy it with his palm beam cannon.

"Take this!" Shinn yelled as he charged the Sutherland.

"Kewell, Villetta, launch your Slash Harkens now!" Jeremiah ordered as the two pairs of Slash Harkens appeared from above and grabbed the Destiny's arms and tied them up. Up above on two opposite buildings, Villetta and Kewell had tied up the Destiny with their Sutherlands Slash Harkens.

"What?" Shinn asked as he tried to break free from the Slash Harkens.

"Well it seems we got you," Jeremiah said as he brought up the lance he had brought with him "I don't think the Engineering Corps would mine having you in two pieces." He finished as he prepared to have the lance go right through the stomach of the Destiny.

Shinn gritted his teeth as a red seed appeared in his right eye before exploding as his eyes dilated.

**Scene Break:**

Meanwhile with Jay, after using the Strike Valor's DRAGOON's, he decided to go for melee combat for the time being. He charged two Sutherlands with his beam sabers in hand and sliced through both of them by cutting off both of their legs. Noticing that three of them were charging towards him, Jay then threw his right beam saber into the air and used his now freed hand to grab something from a compartment in his suits left shoulder. He then drew three combat knifes and threw them at the three Sutherlands. Each one of the knives impacted in different areas, one impacted a Sutherlands head, the other in the chest, and the last one in the left shoulder. After about three seconds the knives exploded, destroying the Sutherlands. Jay then grabbed his beam saber and proceeded to slice more Sutherlands in half.

Davis gritted his teeth at the destruction. "Were getting slaughtered out here," he said as he watched the Strike Valor rip his team apart.

"My lord I have a plan." Calista said

"What's your plan commander?" Davis asked as he and Suzaku listened

"We launch a smokescreen bomb at the enemy," Calista explained "from there you and I will come up from the sides while the enemy is confused, then Warrant Officer Kururugi will deliver the final blow."

Davis nodded his head "an excellent plan," he said "do you understand the plan Warrant Officer?"

"Yes sir," Suzaku said as Calista launched a smoke bomb towards the Strike Valor.

"What the," Jay said as he noticed that the area was covered in smoke "they must be retreating." He finished as he put his weapons away and prepared to leave when someone grabbed his suits left and right arm. "Huh?" Jay said in confusion as he tried to break free. When the smoke cleared, Jay saw that a Sutherland and a Gloucester were holding onto him and in front of him the Lancelot had one of its swords in its hand and was preparing to bring it down on him.

Jay was in a pinch but then a blue seed appeared in his right eye and his eyes became dilated.

**Scene Break:**

Meanwhile with Ryu, he used his Regent class beam pistols to shoot down any enemy Sutherland he saw. He was able to disable three Sutherlands before they scattered. The remaining Sutherlands and Gloucester tried to shoot him down but the blasts either didn't hit him or they did no damage. Deciding to go into a melee style of fighting, Ryu put his pistols away and drew his Buster Sword and proceeded to go on the offensive. Ryu charged two Sutherlands as he brought his sword down upon them and sliced them in half. He then decided to charge the other Sutherlands.

"This man… he's a monster…" Guilford said as he saw the damage he was doing to his forces while they couldn't even hit him.

Cornelia gritted her teeth at the situation "Darlton, Guilford, take the Glaston Knights and spread out, I will distract him and lower him into a trap when I give the signal I want you two and the Glaston Knights to launch your Slash Harkens, do you understand?" she asked

"Yes my lady…" They both said as they and the Glaston Knights spread out.

Ryu was finishing the last Sutherland, when Cornelia charged with her lanced out forward. Ryu blocked the blow with his sword and proceeded to block all of Cornelia's blows. Ryu didn't notice that Cornelia was leading them into a trap. When they were in the center of the area, Cornelia sprung her trapped.

"Darlton, Guilford now!" Cornelia ordered as Darlton, Guilford and the Glaston Knights launched all of their Slash Harkens towards Ryu. Each of the Slash Harkens rapped around either the arms or legs of the Dragon's Redemption. Because of this, the Dragon's Redemption dropped his sword.

"Huh?" Ryu said as he tried to get out of the trap.

Cornelia dropped her lance and proceeded to pick up Ryu's Buster Sword "An interesting weapon," she said as she examined the sword "what a fitting end than to be done in by you own weapon." She finished as she prepared to stab Ryu.

Ryu gritted his teeth as a jade colored seed appeared in his right eye but instead of his eyes becoming dilated, his eyes transformed into dragon-slit eyes.

"ROARRRRRRRR!" Ryu yelled as he entered his seed.

**Scene Break:**

Inside the shuttle, the green haired girl felt three pulses of power surge through her.

'_What was that?'_the girl thought as she wondered what was causing this pulse. _'This feeling is different than Geass and perhaps more powerful.'_

**Scene Break:**

Meanwhile, at the Imperial palace of the Holy Britannian Empire, Emperor Charles Zi Britannia was talking to young blond haired child. They were both talking when they felt the pulse of power.

"Did you sense that brother?" Charles said as he felt the power

The blond haired child nodded his head "I did indeed brother," he said

"Do you think it involves Geass?" Charles asked

The blond haired child shook his head "No it's different," he said "and perhaps more powerful."

Charles looked at the blond haired child "Do you think it will be a problem to the plan?" he asked

"I don't know;" the blond child said "I don't know."

Neither one of them would suspect that this new power would lead to their plans doom.

**Scene Break:**

Before Jeremiah knew what hit him, Shinn activated the Destiny's wings of light distracting Jeremiah.

"What?" Jeremiah said as he saw the energy wings.

Shinn then activated the Destiny's M2000GX high-energy long-range beam cannon and fired it at Jeremiah's Sutherland. The blast hit Jeremiah's right side destroying the Sutherland and forcing him to retreat.

"Lord Jeremiah!" Villetta yelled

Shinn then turned the Destiny's head and activated the MMI-GAU26 17.5mm CIWS in its head and shot at Villetta. The impact was so strong that Villetta's Sutherland was forced into auto ejecting.

"Villetta!" Kewell yelled seeing his friend get shot down.

Shinn then used the Destiny's now fired arm and grabbed his beam rifle and aimed it at Kewell. He then let out a shot, destroying the Sutherlands legs forcing Kewell to let go of the Destiny.

"Be happy that all I am doing is distracting you and not aiming to kill you," Shinn said coldly "if it wasn't for that you would have all been destroyed." He finished as the communication system activated and Commander Chase appeared on the line

"General Asuka," Chase said "the last shuttle and transport ships have left the ground you may return."

"Rodger that…" Shinn said as the Destiny took to the sky, leaving the destruction behind him.

**Scene Break:**

Back with Jay, in order to stop the Lancelot's attack, Jay activated the Strike Valor's MMI-M15E Xiphias 3 rail cannons and shot the Lancelot forcing him back.

Jay then activated the Strike Valor's Palma Fiocina palm beam cannons in his hands and had them facing outward towards the Gloucester and Sutherland that were holding them. The power of the Palma Fiocina palm beam cannons was so strong that it forced the Gloucester and Sutherland's cockpits to automatically activate their ejection systems. This left Jay to fight against the Lancelot.

Jay activated the com system "Hello Traitor…" Jay said

Suzaku's eyes widen "You." He said "you were the one at the funeral."

"That's right," Jay said as he drew one of his beam sabers "and remember how I said I wouldn't hesitate to shoot you." He finished as both he and Suzaku charged each other. When they both reached each other, they passed each other. Neither one of them moved for a few seconds, then the Lancelot's arms fell off and the Lancelot went on its knees and fell flat on its face while the Strike Valor had a small cut on its right cheek.

"I would finish you," Jay said as he approached the down Lancelot "but that's not my objective, my objective was to hold you guys off." He finished as the com went off as Commander Chase appeared on his screen.

"General Ryosukei," Chase said "mission accomplished you may return."

Jay nodded his head and prepared to leave but stopped when he saw the downed MVS sword still in the Lancelot's severed arms.

"I think I'll take this," Jay said as he took the sword and one of the sheaths from the Lancelot "I like this sword." He finished as he went towards the sky.

**Scene Break: **

"Huh?" Cornelia said as she heard the roar from Ryu "Well no matter." She finished as she brought the sword up.

Cornelia was about to impale the torso of the Dragon's Redemption, when the Dragon's Redemption activated three DRAGOON bits from his shield. Those bits then formed a Light Wave Shield to block the attack.

"What?" Cornelia said shocked at what just happened.

Ryu then launched the 12 DRAGOON fangs from the wings; each of the fangs attacked all of the Gloucesters that were holding onto the Dragon's Redemption. Each of the fangs ripped through them like wet paper.

"Darlton! Guilford!" Cornelia yelled as all of her troops fell. The fangs then went towards her cutting up her Gloucester like it wasn't there. The damage was so bad that the ejection system of her frame didn't even activate. Inside her damaged frame, she watched as the Dragon's Redemption grabbed the Buster Sword and switched it to rifle mode and pointed it towards the destroyed Gloucester.

"F-finish me already…" Cornelia said through the pain she was feeling through her body thanks to the attack.

The Dragon's Redemption then lowered the Buster sword/rifle and put its back. "No," Ryu said as he prepared to leave.

"Are you running away you coward?" Cornelia yelled over the radio trying to hold her pride when in reality she was scared of this unit.

"My objective wasn't to destroy you Cornelia," Ryu said over the frequency "my objective was to stall you; now that my mission's complete I have no reason to continue to fight." He finished as the Dragon's Redemption took to the sky "Until we meet again Cornelia li Britannia." Ryu finished as she flew through the sky while Cornelia passed out from the pain she felt in her body.

**Scene Break:**

Up inside one of the shuttles, Lelouch and the Resistance fighters were wondering where they were heading.

"So where do you guys think we are going?" Tamaki asked wondering where this shuttle would take them.

Lelouch looked at him "You mean to tell me that you don't even know where we are going?" he asked

Ohgi shook his head "They didn't say." He finished as he began to look at the window and was shocked at what he saw. "Guys take a look at this." He said as everyone went towards the window.

When everyone went towards his window, they saw that instead of white clouds and blue skies, they saw blackness with white dots all over.

Kallen's eyes widened "Space," she said shocked at what they were seeing "we're in space." She finished as the pilot of the shuttle came on the shuttles intercom.

"Attention all passengers," the pilot said "we are preparing to land please take your seats as we make our landing." He finished as the intercom shut down. Everyone then took their seats as they prepared to land.

**Scene Break:**

As everyone was exiting the Shuttle, Lelouch and the Resistance fighters found themselves floating in midair.

"Hey look I'm flying!" Tamaki yelled as he was soaring through the air. Everyone else was studying where they were. It looked like they were inside a hanger bay of some sorts with a whole bunch of different Knightmare frames in different places. There was also some opening with a protective barrier around the opening. Just then the Destiny, Strike Valor, and Dragon's Redemption entered the hanger bay and landed next to the shuttles. The three suits then turned gray as the torso opened out and out came Shinn, Jay, and Ryu as they took off their helmets.

"Hey Ryu," Ohgi called out to them as he, Lelouch, and the others approached them. "Where the hell are we?"

Ryu smiled at them "I like to welcome you all to the Deep Space Colony Ship Valhalla." He said shocking everyone in front of them.

**Chapter End…**

**Author's Note: **

Hey guys, sorry this chapter took so long, I had a few troubles with my computer. Any who I hope you like this chapter. Also if anyone was wondering why Lelouch didn't use Geass on Tamaki when he was about to get punched was because he believes that is broken because it didn't work on Kallen the second time nor did it work on Ryu and Kira. On another note, here is the schematic for the Dragon's Redemption from DragonKnightRyu:

**Model number**: TXG-X10R  
><strong>Code name<strong>: Dragon's Redemption  
><strong>Unit type<strong>: Prototype Transformable DRAGOON Assault Mobile Suit  
><strong>Manufacturer<strong>: Terminal  
><strong>Operator(s<strong>): Terminal  
><strong>Powerplant<strong>: ARC Reactor  
><strong>Equipment and design features<strong>: Variable Phase Shift Armor; Magnetic Coated Joints; Movable Frame; Holographic Sniper Camera; mounted in forehead; Assault Frame; Bit DRAGOON Control System  
><strong>Fixed armaments<strong>: Buster Sword/Rifle(Can be split into two segments), 6x Rifle Bits, formed as a Beam Rifle, mounted on lower back when not in use; 12x Fang Bits, forms two 'wings' when not in use; 6x Shield bits, forms a shield on the shoulder when not in use. three bits can create a Lightwave Shield; 2x 'Regent' class beam pistols, mounted on waist  
><strong>Appearance<strong>: Body Of the Cherudim Gundam SAGA with the head of the Dynames, two blade like 'wings'. Transformed mode looks like a fighter jet with blade like wings, the Buster Sword/Rifle is separated and mounted under each wing and the shield forming the nose and the pistols under it.  
><strong>Color Scheme<strong>: Dark Green with Black Trim and Crimson Slash Marks all over  
><strong>Pilot<strong>: Ryu Yamato  
><strong>Info<strong>: The TXG-10R Dragon's Redemption is a mobile suit that was designed and built by Ryu utilizing experimental technology such as the Bit DRAGOONs and the Assault Frame making it one of the most powerful, if temperamental, mobile suit in existence. The Assault Frame increases the power of the mobile suits Melee capabilities while the bit control system allows for the use of DRAGOONs that can separate and combine for greater effects

Here are my schematics for the Strike Valor:

**Model Number**: ZGMF-X22A

**Code Name**: Strike Valor

**Unite type:**prototype assault mobile suit

**Manufacture:**Three Ship Alliance; Orb Union; Earth Alliance; Terminal

**Operator:** Three Ship Alliance; Orb Union; Earth Alliance; Terminal

**Powerplant**: ARC Reactor

**Equipment and design features: **Sensors; Variable Phase Shift Armor; Mirage Colloid;

**Fixed armaments:**2 x MMI-GAU27D 31mm CIWS, fire-linked, mounted in head; MGX-2235 "Callidus" multi-phase beam cannon, mounted in torso; 50 Explosive knives, located in shoulder compartments; 2 x MA-M02G "Super Lacerta" beam saber, stored on hips, hand-carried in use;2 x MMI-X340 "Palma Fiocina" palm beam cannon, mounted on palms; 2 x MMI-M15E "Xiphias 3" rail cannon, folded underneath hips, spread out in use; 2 x MX2200 beam shield generator, mounted on forearms; 2 x MA-M21KF high-energy beam rifle, stored on hips, hand-carried in use, can be combined.

**Optional hand armaments**: 2 x MA-M02 "Super Lacerta" beam Scythes

**Remote weapons:**EQFU-3X Super DRAGOON (Disconnected Rapid Armament Group Overlook Operation Network) mobile weapon wings (mounts 8 x MA-80V beam assault cannon)

**Appearance**: Black colored Strike Freedom

**Color:**Black with gray and dark yellow on it.

**Pilot:**Jay Ryosukei

**Info:**ZGMF-X22A was built along with the ZGMF – X21A Omega Liberty, ZGMF – X19A Infinite Justice, and ZGMF – X20A Strike Freedom. ZGMF-X22A and ZGMF-X20A were built for long range combat meaning they have the same type of weapons; though the ZGMF-X22A has more optional short range weapons than the ZGMF-X20A.

Hope you like this chapter, this is dsgundam00 signing off.


	5. The Stage is Set

Hey guys, dsgundam00 here, hope you like this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, even the plot; plot belongs to **DragonKnightRyu**. Although I do own a few OC's

"Talk"

'_Thought'/flashback_

"**Zero talking/Masked People talking"**

Code Geass: Rebirth through Freedom and Redemption Chapter 5: The Stage is Set: An Alliance is Formed

"The what?" Ohgi questioned as he looked at Ryu, Jay, and Shinn.

"We are on board the Deep Space Colony Ship Valhalla." Ryu said

"H-hold on," Lelouch said "no one not even Britannia has been able to reach space so how are you able to do it?"

Jay smiled "Who said we were even from your planet?" he asked as Lelouch and the resistance fighters widened their eyes.

Kallen pointed her finger at them "Y-you guys are aliens?" She asked

Shinn nodded his head "In a matter of speaking, yes." He said as Axle appeared out of nowhere scaring Lelouch and the Resistance fighters.

"Ah Axle," Ryu said looking at the hologram "is there a problem?"

Axle shook his head "No sir," he said "but the other generals would like to speak with you at the conference room, they said it involves the Code-R project that Clovis was working on."

Ryu nodded his head "Alright tell them will be there in a few minutes," he said "Also please show our guests here to one of the many rooms we have here." He finished as Axle nodded his head as he, Jay, and Shinn prepared to leave.

"Wait!" Lelouch and Ohgi said at the same time making the three of them stop.

"Yes?" Ryu asked as he turned back towards them.

"Can we go with you," Ohgi asked "I would like to know who you guys are."

Lelouch nodded his head in agreement "I would also like to know about who you are and what the project Clovis did was." He said.

Ryu nodded his head "Alright," he said "you can come, the rest of you will follow Axle here, he will show you where the rest of you will be staying." He finished as he Jay, Shinn, Ohgi, and Lelouch left the group.

The other resistance members looked at Axle as he showed them the way.

"This way if you please," Axle said as he pointed to a door.

"Ah what exactly are you?" Yoshida, another member of the Shinjuku resistance, asked as the followed him.

"I am Axle an Artificial Intelligent being who helps run the Valhalla." Axle said as everyone else was shocked at what they were hearing.

**Scene Break: **

Back with Ryu and the others, they were entering a room with a giant table. Inside the room, all of the leading Generals and Midori as well as two other people were sitting at the table talking to each other.

One was a blond haired dark skinned man wearing a ZAFT white commander uniform. He was known as Dearka Elsman. Dearka fought in the first two Bloody Valentine wars. After the second war, Dearka took early retirement and got married to Miriallia Haw, one of Kira's old friends; the two of them had a simple life for two years. They even had a one year old boy who they named Marcus Tolle Elsman. Miriallia suggested Tolle to remember her old boyfriend who died in the past and Dearka didn't mind. However when the third war with the Librarian organization picked up and he heard that his old friends Athrun and Yzak perished during one of the many battles, Dearka enlisted into Terminal to help protect the Plants and the Earth in their honor. Now he was a full-fledged commander for the Terminal although he did wear the ZAFT white commander uniform for some reason.

The last person was a man with spiky brown hair, had a blue bandana on, and was wearing a yellow vest, black and red t-shirt, and blue jeans. This man was Lowe Guele one of the members of the infamous Junk Guild. The Junk Guild was an organization that helped supply Terminal with materials to help build some of their mobile suits. During the third war, many members of the Junk Guild were eliminated but Lowe as well a few others made it out in one piece.

"Hey Dearka, Lowe, good to see you." Jay said as he went up to the two of them and they each pounded their fists together.

"It's good to see you guys too," Dearka said as he studied to two knew people behind Jay, Ryu, and Shinn "who are the new guys?"

"Oh right," Ryu said as he pointed to Ohgi and Lelouch "this Kaname Ohgi, leader of the resistance fighters in Shinjuku, and this is Lelouch Lamperouge or Lelouch vi Britannia, former 11 prince of the holy Britannian Empire."

"Hi," Ohgi said

"Hello," Lelouch said

Jay then pointed to Dearka and Lowe "Ohgi, Lelouch, this Dearka Elsman, one of the commanders of Terminal and an old friend of mine, this guy next to him is Lowe Guele a member of the Junk Guild, a group of junk collectors and techs." He finished as he pointed at Mu "I know Ohgi knows who these people are but for Lelouch's sake I'll introduce them. The blond haired man with the scar is Mu La Flaga, the woman with the brown hair is his wife Murrue, the red-violet haired girl with the short hair is Lunamaria Hawke or Luna as we like to call her, and the other red-violet haired girl is her sister Meyrin Hawke and you already know the rest." He finished as the others greeted Lelouch. Jay then noticed that two people were missing from the meeting "Hey where are Ms. Simmons and the Professor?"

"They said they wanted to see some of the Knightmare frames we brought back with us." Kira said with a smile remembering how they had taken the Sutherlands that were left from the battle "Now let's get back to business." She finished as her face became serious.

"Right," Ryu said as he, Jay, Shinn, Lelouch, and Ohgi took a seat at the table "Ohgi, Lelouch, do any of you have any questions?"

Ohgi and Lelouch nodded their heads "Who are you guys exactly?" Lelouch asked as Ohgi nodded his head in agreement.

For the next few hours, everyone their explained to Ohgi and Lelouch everything about who they were, about Coordinators, about the two Bloody Valentine wars, the mobile suits they had, about the battle with the Librarian organization, and even how they ended up here.

"… and that's how we ended up here." Lacus said finishing the story of their lives.

Ohgi whistled "That was some story," he said "after hearing that story; I think I am glad I was born here."

Lelouch nodded his head "I also agree," he finished as his look became sad "and I am sorry about all the people that were lost." He finished as everyone else nodded their heads. "I have a question," Lelouch said "Why did you help us?" he asked and Ohgi nodded his head in agreement.

"It's quite simple," Jay said "We don't like those who have power should oppress those who don't. We members of Terminal believe that those who have power should help those that don't."

Lelouch nodded his head in understanding "I see," he said

Ryu turned to Kira "So I heard you guys finished decoding the Code-R project Clovis was working on." He said

Kira nodded her head as she brought up the information onto one of the monitors in the room "Code-R was a top secret Britannian military research project which was overseen by Prince Clovis." She explained "Clovis employed something called Rosenberg Institute which is under the leadership of one of his most loyal men named Bartley Asprius. According to information we received it focuses on the experimentation of a power known as Geass and immortality from a girl whose name is C.C." Kira said as a picture of a girl with long green hair and yellow eyes appeared as Lelouch's eyes widen. Kira noticed this "I am guessing you met this person Mr. Lamperouge?"

Lelouch nodded his head "Yes," he said "she gave me Geass. But she is dead…"

"I doubt it," May said "from the information we got on Code-R, I wouldn't be surprised if she is alive; the information stated that she is immortal"

"What is Geass?" Ohgi asked

Lacus then brought up information about Geass on the screen "Geass, also known as the power of the kings, is a mysterious ability which certain people can bestow upon others; like C.C. here. The Geass power manifests differently in each individual, possibly related to their inner desires and personality. It is also proven that the power of Geass increases with use, and should the users of the Geass power lack the willpower, they may be consumed by it, also the power of Geass is represented by a glowing, bird-shaped symbol." She finished as she looked at Lelouch "So what does your power do Lelouch?"

Lelouch's left eye flared with the Geass in it "My Geass is known as "the power of absolute obedience," this allows me to plant commands within a person's mind upon direct contact. But the draw back on it is that I can only use it once per person"

Mu nodded his head in understanding "So how many people did you use that power on?" he asked

"Only a few people," Lelouch said "the first time I used it was to force Royal guards belonging to Clovis to kill themselves, the second time I used it on a Knightmare frame pilot and stole her Knightmare frame from her, and the last time I used it was on Kallen."

"You used this power on Kallen?" Ohgi roared

"Relax Ohgi," Lelouch said "all I asked her to do was to give me information about her and why she would be involved in terrorism, nothing more. In fact I then tried to order her to forget about Shinjuku but it didn't work." He finished as he looked at Kira and Ryu "Which I would like to know as why it didn't work on you two."

"I have two theories about that," May said as she brought up some medical data on Kira and Ryu "One theory is that Geass only affects people who are born on the planet, the other is that someone like Kira and Ryu, who have higher brain wave functions are immune to Geass. Either one of these theories would work but I would have to run tests to see."

Ryu nodded his head "Very well," he said "Any other information that may be of use to us?"

"There was a mention of something called Geass Order…" Luna said "but there is no information about it; we plan on looking in to it."

Ryu nodded his head "Understood, anything else that should be mentioning?" he asked

Dearka smirked as he lifted a remote and aimed it at the screen "Yeah," he said as he activated the screen and switched it to the news "it seems the three of you made the news."

"Our top story for tonight," the news anchor said "Princess Cornelia, Prince Davis, and the purist faction were utterly defeated by three new Knightmare Frames." He said as scenes of Ryu, Jay, and Shinn fighting against the Britannians appeared. "It is hard to determine if these new Knightmares are a part of any of the known terrorists within Area 11, more information will be updated when new information is present."

"Well that was interesting," Jay said "if that is all I think we call this meeting over right?"

Ryu nodded his head "Yep, I call this meeting adjourned," he said as everyone got up from their seats "Axle," Ryu said as Axle appeared.

"Yes general," Axle said

"I want you to take Ohgi and Lelouch here to his friends," Ryu said

Axle nodded his head "Yes sir," he said as he was about to show them to where they would stay.

"Hold on," May said stopping Lelouch and Ohgi "Lelouch, I need you, Ryu, and Kira… it's about Nunnally's condition. I need you three to come with me to the medic building."

Lelouch nodded his head "Got it," he said as he, Ryu, and Kira followed May while Axle showed Ohgi to where his friends were.

**Scene Break:**

Back with the other resistance fighters, they were looking at the room they had been given.

"This place is huge," Tamaki commented as he and the others looked at the room. The room itself was about 20 feet wide and 30 feet long. It had a second story with a few beds for them to sleep in. On the lower part, it had some-type of device that looked like a cabinet, a 30 inch flat screen TV, a few couches, and even a coffee table where they could sit.

"I got to say that this place is a lot better than our hideout." Kallen commented as the door behind them opened as Ohgi and Axle entered the room.

"Wow…"Ohgi commented while looking around "so this is where we are staying in huh?"

Axle nodded his head "Indeed," he said "if that is all you will be needing I must be getting back to the bridge."

"Wait," Inoue said making Axle stop "We didn't find a fridge with food."

Axle turned around "Do you see that device over there?" He asked as he pointed to the cabinet device.

"Yeah?" Inoue said

"It's a food replicator," Axle said "all you have to do is say what type of food you want and it will replicate it for you." He finished as he approached the device "Watch," he said as he pressed a red button on the device "Water…" he said as a glass of water appeared into the device shocking everyone there "See oh and please be advised that you shouldn't over use the replicator too much or you may damage it and on a final note the TV in this room is linked to the TV systems of Japan so if you want to watch TV feel free to. Any other questions?" he asked as no one said anything "if that is all I will take my leave." He said as he disappeared

Everyone looked at Ohgi "So what did you learn?" Sugiyama asked

"It's a long story…" Ohgi said as he began to explain who these guys are and where they came from.

**Scene Break:**

Back with Lelouch, Kira, Ryu, and May, all four of them entered a giant building that looked like a hospital. Inside the hospital, many different people were running around doing their duties as a doctor.

"Follow me," May said as she showed them to her private work room. They walked down the hall for a few minutes before coming to a door with the words "Dr. Ryosukei's office." The group then entered the room to find Nunnally sitting on a bed while Sayoko was reading a book to her.

"Nunnally," Lelouch called out to her as he approached her

Nunnally turned her head towards his direction "Brother," she said "is that you?"

Lelouch approached Nunnally and touched her hand "Yes," he said "it's me how have you been?"

"I'm fine," Nunnally said "Mrs. Yamato and Dr. Ryosukei have been taking good care of me. Is it true that we are in space?"

Lelouch nodded his head "Yes Nunnally we are in space." He said

Nunnally smiled "That's great;" she said "I can't wait to see it."

"Yo Lelouch," Ryu called out to him "we need to speak with you." He finished as Lelouch nodded his head. He turned to Nunnally telling her that he would be back and then he followed Ryu, Kira, and May towards a separate room inside the office.

**Scene Break:**

Meanwhile, back on Gaia, Cornelia had just woken up that morning. Her entire body was in pain. When she looked around the area she saw that she was in her room. When she tried to move her right arm, she realized that it was in a sling. Gritting her teeth, she got out of bed and proceeded to her phone to call her knight Guilford.

"Hello," Guilford said as he answered the phone

"Guilford," Cornelia said

"My Lady is there something you need?" Guilford asked on the phone

"Yes," Cornelia said "in one hour I want a meeting with you, Darlton, Davis, Clovis, Euphie, the leader of the Purist faction, the two scientists of the R&D department, and that eleven do you understand?"

"My Lady you need to rest…." Guilford said before being interrupted.

"Do you understand Guilford?" Cornelia yelled

"Y-yes my Lady…" Guilford said shaken at the tone Cornelia used with him as he hung up.

Cornelia then collapsed onto the bed and noticed that her good hand was shaking.

'_Get a grip Cornelia,'_Cornelia thought to herself as she tried to hold her fear _'if you don't act strong, the emperor will use Euphie against you…the same way Nunnally was used against Lelouch…' _she thought as she looked outside the window.

In truth, Cornelia, Euphie, Davis, Clovis, and three other people loved Lelouch and Nunnally very much. In fact when the two of them were pronounced dead, everything began to break apart. Each of them felt like they lost something dear to them when they died. Although Cornelia may seem heartless on the battle field, there was always one thing she loved and that was her siblings Euphie, Davis, Clovis, Lelouch, and Nunnally. She would do anything to protect them, even go the depths of hell to rescue them.

'_Maybe I can even find out as to where their graves are,' _Cornelia thought _'and I need to talk to Davis, according to father, he left Pendragon suddenly three days prior to the incident in Shinjuku.' _She finished as she began to shake again. She then clenched her fist trying to get rid of the fear _'ah…I haven't felt this scared sense that day I saw Lady Marriene fight against that person all those years ago.'_

**Flashback 10 years ago:**

_A 16 year old Cornelia was walking through the woods looking for Lady Marriene. Lady Marriene had left her in charge of the house and her children while she had to go somewhere. Letting curiosity get the better of her, she decided to follow her in secret. So she left a guard name Jeremiah Gottwald, in charge while she was gone. Unfortunately, she lost her while heading into the forest. _

"_Where could she be?" Cornelia said as she had been walking around in circles for a few minutes. "I was sure she went this way." She said as she began to hear the sound of metal clashing with metal. _

"_Come on Marriene you need to do better…" A female voice said _

"_I am giving it my all," Marriene's voice said "it's just that your style is different than others."_

_Cornelia followed the voice towards a clearing to see who Lady Marriene was fighting. When she got to the clearing, she saw Lady Marriene fighting against someone in a black and blue robe. In both their hands were swords. Cornelia was about to interfere with Marriene's fight and stop the robed stranger. But when she was about to intervene she saw an aura of power and authority coming from the black and blue robbed person. When she saw that aura, she became so scared that she looked at the power with awe and fear; she believed that not even her father had this type of power._

"_Come on Marriene you can do better than that." The robed female said as she pushed her sword through Marriene's sword and forced it out of Marriene's hand. The robbed person then put the sword to Marriene's neck._

_Marriene sighed as she looked at the sword at her neck "So what's the score now?" she asked _

"_I believe the score is 150 to 10 with me in the lead." The robed woman said shocking Cornelia that someone was strong enough to fight against Marriene. _

"_Hey during half those times I was only a teenager," Marriene said trying to defend herself._

"_That's still not an excuse." the robed female said as she sat down on a rock "you know I taught you everything you know."_

_Marriene sighed as she sat on the rock with the robbed person "Your right." She said in defeat._

"_So how have you and your family been," the robbed female asked_

"_My two children are good," Marriene said as she smiled at the mention of them "Lelouch is becoming a fine young man and Nunnally is starting to become a beautiful young woman as well." She finished as she turned to the robbed woman "You know you should come and visit them, it be nice if you at least saw them."_

_The robbed woman shrugged "It's not like I don't see them when I can." She said _

_Marriene looked at the woman blackly "Watching from the shadows doesn't count." She said _

"_I know but I just like to stay in the shadows at the moment." The woman said "So how have you and your husband and the kid been doing?"_

_Marriene sighed "Charles and I are fine, our love for each other is strong, but my relationship with the little half pint is lowering day by day, I swear he is going to do something I will regret. Although the stern talking you gave them shook them a little." _

_The robed woman nodded her head "I am the only person immune to them and plus your father isn't here to give them a stern talking to…"she said as she and Marriene laughed_

_Cornelia was unable to listen to the rest of the conversation because she accidentally stepped on a branch._

_The robed woman tensed "What was that?" she asked_

_Marriene looked around "I don't know," she said as she looked in Cornelia's direction "but I think it came from over there." _

_Not wanting Lady Marriene to find her or to feel her wrath, Cornelia made a break back towards the Aries Villa._

**Flashback End:**

Cornelia sighed as she thought about the incident _'And after Lady Marriene's death I went to look for this strange woman,' _she thought _'but I couldn't find her… but I wonder who she was and why did Lady Marriene know her, ' _she thought not knowing when her question would be answered in the near future.

**Scene Break:**

Back on the Valhalla, Lelouch entered the room in which he would talk to May about Nunnally's condition. As he closed the door, he saw Kira, Ryu, and May sitting at a table to waiting for him.

"So how's Nunnally's condition," Lelouch asked "can you heal her?"

May looked at Lelouch with a serious look "I have good news and bad news." She said "Which do you want to hear first."

"The good news please…" Lelouch said

"Alright the good news is that we can repair her legs," May said "by using something called nano technology, we plan on using them to repair her damaged leg nerves. The process will only take about a few hours to do. However she would need rehabilitation in order for her to walk fully which would take around a month or two."

"That's good," Lelouch said "what about her eyes?"

"That's the bad news," May said as she brought the info on Nunnaly's brain waves "it seems that the reason that Nunnally is unable to see isn't because of the traumatic events but because something is blocking the signals from the eyes that would lead to her brain."

"What do you mean?" Lelouch asked

"See here," May said as she brought her finger to one of the areas of Nunnally's brain "this is the part of the brain that picks up the signals from the 5 senses our body has. According to this scan it seems that there is some type of mental barrier that is preventing her sight from working."

"So how do we fix it?" Lelouch asked

"We can't fix it directly," May said "the only way for Nunnally to see is if she somehow overpowers the mental barrier."

"So what you're saying is that you can't help her?" Lelouch said disappointed

"I didn't say that," May said as she brought up the schematics for some type of helmet "this is known as a dream helmet it allows a person to be inside another person's dream, by going into her dream, you may be able to encourage her to see again. This will not harm your sister in anyway."

Lelouch nodded his head "Ok," He said "how many of these helmets you have?"

"Only three," May said "and Nunnally needs to wear one; so only two people can view Nunnally's dream. So whose going, I have to stay here and monitor the machine."

"I am going to be one of those who will be participating," Lelouch said "she is after all my sister."

"Understood," May said as she looked at Ryu and Kira "so which of you should go with Lelouch?"

"I'll go," Kira said

"Kira!" Ryu said

"No buts Ryu," Kira said as she looked at her "I remind her of her mother, she'll be more comfortable with me than with you Ryu."

Ryu and Kira started at each other for a few seconds before Ryu sighed "Ok," he said "you can be the one to do it just be careful."

Kira nodded his hand "I will," she said as she looked at May "How long till we start the process."

"One hour," May said "will start then." She finished as the others nodded their heads as they went to prepare the procedure.

**Scene Break:**

Back on Gaia, Cornelia was walking to the conference room. When she entered the room, everyone was there and turned their attention toward them. Guilford and Darlton had their heads wrapped in bandages. Jeremiah had his arm in a sling and had his head wrapped in bandages like Guilford and Darlton. Davis had some bandages on his cheek but nothing more, and the Suzaku, like Davis, had only small cuts on his cheek.

"Milady, are you alright?" Guilford asked

"I'll be fine Darlton," Cornelia said as she sat down to begin the meeting "Now I'll go on and ask WHAT THE HELL HAPPENEND OUT THERE?" she yelled

"Isn't it obvious sister," Davis said as she looked at her "we lost L-O-S-T lost. Not only was our defeat publicly broadcast but we were defeated by three units who each took on 20 units by themselves."

"And because of our lost," Guilford said "many terrorists have taken the call to act against us. We have been getting reports of terrorist attacks from places like Kushima, Kochi, and Hiroshima."

Cornelia gritted her teeth "and what of the elevens that live in the Shinjuku ghetto did you question them about this Terminal group?" she asked

Darlton shook his head "No milady," he said "we were unable to talk to anybody from the Shinjuku ghetto… it seems that all the people who lived there vanished."

"What?" Cornelia said "how can all those people vanish, I heard there were hundreds of people that lived there. They can't all have disappeared."

Everyone was quiet until Euphie raised her sister "Huh sister," she said "I may actually know what happened to them."

Everyone looked at her "You do?" Cornelia asked

Euphie nodded her head "The other day," she said "I was in the Shinjuku ghetto…"

"Euphie that was dangerous!" Cornelia yelled

"I know," Euphie said "I asked Suzaku here to take me to Shinjuku ghetto to see the damage for myself. We then went to a funeral service, after that the leader of the service said something about preparing for evacuation…"

"I see…" Cornelia said "so they evacuated the people huh? Any who lets get back to business shall we." She finished as everyone nodded their heads.

Guilford then brought up images of the Destiny, Strike Valor, and Dragon's Redemption "As you can see these three units were the ones who defeated us." He explained "these unites are somewhat larger than our Knightmare Frames and seem to have a new type of energy weapons." He finished as pictures of the the Destiny, Strike Valor, and Dragon's Redemption activated their beam weaponry. Guilford then turned to Lloyd "Earl Asplund do you have an explanation for these Knightmares weapons."

Lloyd frowned as he looked at the Destiny's M2000GX high-energy long-range beam cannon "This Frames weapon seems like a more powerful version of the VARIS rifle I plan on building for the Lancelot in fact it's even more powerful than the designs for the Hadron cannon I plan on adding for the Gawain. It's also surprising that they can control the energy rate of that weapon. If it had been any higher, our good friend from the Purist faction wouldn't be here." He said as Jeremiah frowned at the man.

Next was a picture of the Strike Valor's DRAGOON's and his beam sabers "This one's weapons are a mystery as to how they work," Lloyd explained "these black missiles seem to have a mind of their own as they dodged the shots from the Sutherlands." He finished as they began to fire green beams at the Sutherlands "and the fact that they shoot this mysterious energy beams gives them an edge and the fact they turned this energy into a physical weapon like that sword is really amazing, I would be surprised if the Maser Vibration Sword that the Lancelot uses could survive the impact from the sword."

Then pictures of the Dragon's Redemption's Lightwave Shield and DRAGOON Fangs appeared. "This one's weapons like the second, has those strange missiles. Three of them were able to make a shield that in my opinion is far superior to the Blaze Luminous Shielding that the Lancelot has and those missiles with the sharp energy blades to it are stronger than the Slash Harkens." He finished as he smiled at the three Mobile Suits "The armor of these machines is wonderful as well; even my lovely Maser Vibration Sword was unable to do more than give that black machine a scratch… I would love to see who created these interesting machines."

**Scene Break:**

Meanwhile, back on the Valhalla, Kira, Ryu, a woman with Brown hair, and another woman with brown hair and wearing glasses sneezed.

**Scene Break:**

"I don't get it," Davis said "if they had these so called powerful weapons, why didn't they use it the first time when they appeared?"

"They probably want to gauge our strength first," Darlton said "many good soldiers tend to test their opponents power beforehand."

Davis nodded his head "Now what do we do," he asked "we don't even know who they are much less where they went."

Guilford nodded his head "I have sent search parties to gather information about this Terminal group, hopefully will get information about them."

Cornelia gritted her teeth as she came to a realization "Darlton," she said "what was the casualty report for all our men?"

Darlton grabbed a report from the table and looked at it "All 60 Knightmare Frames were severely damaged, although none of the pilots were killed."

"I thought so," Cornelia said "so they were holding back…"

"Excuse me milady?" Guilford said as everyone was shocked at what she was saying

"They were holding back," Cornelia said "they didn't kill us… they just damaged our frames, if they weren't holding back we all wouldn't be here right now."

Everyone gulped at the realization "If this is how they fight when holding back," Davis said "then I don't think I would want to fight them when they don't hold back."

Cornelia sighed "If that is all, I will bring this meeting to a close," she said as she looked at Darlton and Guilford "I want the two of you to dig up any information about this Terminal group, see if they are in league with any of the known terrorist groups."

Guilford and Darlton bowed "Yes my lady," they both said as they exited the room.

Everyone else got up and was prepared to leave. When Davis was about to leave, Cornelia stopped him.

"I need to speak with you Davis," Cornelia said as Davis nodded his head as he sat back down in his chair again.

"What is wrong Cornelia?" Davis asked

"Why are you in Area 11," Cornelia asked "father said that you left from Pendragon in a hurry …"

Davis didn't say anything for a few seconds before he sighed "I got a tip on something important I have been looking for."

"What was the tip?" Cornelia asked

Davis got up from his chair and proceeded to walk up to a window and looked out toward the settlement "It was a tip about Lelouch and Nunnally, there is a report about them being alive." He said

"Davis they're dead, you need to accept that." Cornelia said. During the last 7 years, Davis had spent most of his free time looking for leads about Lelouch and Nunnally's location to see if they were alive.

"Don't say that!" Davis roared as he looked at Cornelia "You, Euphie, Clovis, and the others may be willing to give up but I don't. Lelouch was not only my brother Cornelia; he was also one of my only true friends I ever had."

Cornelia looked sadly at Davis "I know," she said "I'm sorry for saying that."

"It's ok," Davis said as he sighed and turned back towards the window "I'm sorry I got mad at you…"

Both of them stayed in silence for a few seconds before Davis turned to Cornelia.

"Did you know the real reason why Clovis ordered the destruction of the Shinjuku ghetto?" Davis asked

"I thought it was for Urban renewal and to wipe out the terrorists." Cornelia said

"I thought so too," Davis said "that is until that General from Terminal told me about a project called Code-R that he was working on. It seems the terrorists stole a vital component for the project and so in order to save his honor he decided to wipe out everyone there to keep them silenced. I asked Clovis to give me a full report of the project, half the information he gave me was blacked out and I might like to add all the important information. When I confronted him about it, he said that General Bartley was in charge of all the projects material and that this report was all he had on the subject."

"Where's General Bartley now?" Cornelia asked

Davis shrugged "I have no idea," he said "Clovis said that he has no idea either, Bartley just dropped off the radar."

Cornelia nodded her head "So what was the project about?" she asked

"The only information that I got from the report was that the project had something to do with the idea of immortality and something called Geass." Davis said shocking Cornelia.

"Immortality," Cornelia asked "so what does this project have to do with immortality?"

"Don't know," Davis said "that part of the file was blacked out."

"What about this Geass?" Cornelia asked

"Again, blacked out from the report," Davis said

"Is there anything useful in that report?" Cornelia asked

"You can look at it if you want," Davis said "it's in my room if you want to see it." He finished as she nodded her head as the two of them left the conference room and went towards Davis's room to get the report.

**Scene Break:**

Meanwhile at the Japan Liberation Front's headquarters in the Narita Mountains, a group of soldiers were talking among themselves about the events at Shinjuku.

"So has Kyoto said anything about those three Knightmare Frames," an old man with gray hair and wrinkles all over his face, this man was General Katase Tatewaki, one of the leaders of the Japan Liberation Front.

A man with black hair and a beard nodded his head "They tell us that they have no idea where these new Knightmares came from, they even said that these units maybe even stronger than the Guren Mk-II." He finished. This man was known as Lt Colonel Kusakabe, another leader of the Japan Liberation Front.

Katase nodded his head "So what about the resistance group in Shinjuku as well as its people, did you find them?"

Kusakabe shook his head "No," he said "the entire Shinjuku ghetto is completely deserted, no one is there at the moment and the Shinjuku resistance have also disappeared."

Katase then turned to a man with black hair and black eyes siting in the Japanese kneeling position with a sword in front of him "What is your opinion of these new Knightmare frames Tohdoh?" he asked

Then man, now identified as Lt. Colonel Kyoshiro Tohdoh, looked up at Katase "These new Knightmare frames in my opinion out class all Knightmare frames that have been created so far. Although the pilots have some lacked skills, but even then they are truly strong, I would hate to fight against them." He said as he looked at Katase "does this new group who owns these new Knightmare frames have a name?"

Katase nodded his head "According to information," he said "this group is known as Terminal."

"We should do something that will have the people looking at us," Kusakabe said "we need to get the world's attention on us not on this Terminal group."

"Even if we do get the world's attention what then," Tohdoh asked "what will happen, what we need to think about is our situation right now; if we continue to focus on getting attention to our group we may end up tripping ourselves." He finished as Kusakabe gritted his teeth and the rest were brought into silence.

**Scene Break:**

Meanwhile, on Mt. Fuji, six individuals were meeting with each other about these new Knightmare Frames. This group of individuals is known as the "Kyoto House," an organization of elite Japanese industrialists and plutocrats, who the Britannian Empire left in charge of running Japan's major industries, particularly its Sakuradite, a special mineral used to power Knightmare Frames, mining operations. The members of the group are Tatsunori Osakabe, Hidenobu Kubouin, Kaguya Sumeragi, Taizo Kirihara, and Tousai Munakata.

"So any luck in finding out which group owns these new Knightmare Frames? Did Rakshata Chawla know about these Knightmare Frames" Tatsunori Osakabe, a dark skinned Japanese man, asked

A bald old man wearing a brown kimono by the name of Taizo Kirihara shook his head "No," he said "She did not know, in fact when I showed her the images, she said that the person who built these Frames as and I quote "Out done even her" and that now she is working on new design to beat these ones and as to who may own these Knightmares, there is a rumor of a group called Terminal who are the proud owners of these new Knightmares."

"What about the resistance group in Shinjuku," Hidenobu Kubouin, a man wearing a yellow tannish Kimono, asked "Do they know about this Terminal group and who they are?"

A girl wearing priestess clothes who went by the name Kaguya Sumeragi shook her head "No, we couldn't contact them," she said "it seems they along with the rest of the residences of Shinjuku have disappeared completely."

Kubouin nodded his head "So what do we do know?" he asked

"Nothing," Kirihara said "until we know who we are dealing with we won't do anything, will just continue business like normal." He finished as everyone nodded their heads in understanding.

**Scene Break:**

Meanwhile at a TV station known as Hi-TV Studio, a man with sandy brown hair and brown eyes was looking at the video recordings of the battle happened yesterday. This man was known as Diethard Ried, a producer for Hi-TV Studio.

'_Look at these machines,'_ Diethard thought as he saw the Destiny rip apart a Sutherland _'they don't even look like their even trying and that aura… these machines themselves could take out all of Britannia itself…'_ he said as he began to smile _'something tells me that a new era is about to begin…'_ he thought not knowing how right he was.

Back up on the Valhalla, mechanic teams were unloading and checking the Vanguards and Sutherlands for any damage.

"Let's go," a black hair gruffly man said "we need to unload all this equipment and check for any damage."

"Mr. Murdoch," a voice called behind him, when the gruffly man, now identified as Murdoch or Kojiro Murdoch, chief mechanic for the battle ship Archangel, looked behind him, he saw two teenagers one with light colored skin and brown and orange hair, the other one had dark skin and black hair. These two were known as Vino Dupre and Yolant Kent, mechanics for the battle ship Minerva.

Murdoch raised his hand and gave a wave "Yo," he said "you two need something?"

Vino shook his head "No," he said "we just finished unloading and checking some of the Vanguards to see if they were damaged, none of them had any major damage most only had some minor damage."

Yolant put his hands in his pocket "And these Sutherlands that we brought on board," he said "pathetic, even a GINN could take these things out."

Murdoch nodded his head, then another mechanic came running towards them.

"Sir we have a situation," the mechanic said

"What's the matter?" Murdoch asked

"You need to come with us," the mechanic said as he ran towards one of the containers followed by Murdoch, Vino, and Yolant.

"We were unloading one of the transport ships when we found someone inside." The mechanic said as he went inside the container. Inside the container was an unconscious green haired girl in a strait jacket floating in midair.

Murdoch turned to the mechanic "You idiot," he said "why didn't you call for a medic, there was barley any air in here when the ships left the planet. We're lucky that the transport container was pressurized otherwise she would be dead right now." He said as he looked at Vino and Yolant "You two you're coming with me," he said "will take her to the medic building, she'll probably need and oxygen capsule to wake her up, while the rest of you finish unloading and if you find more stowaways take them to medic building." He finished as everyone nodded their head. Vino and Yolant helped Murdoch put the girl on a transport car; they then started the car and drove towards the Medic building.

**Scene Break:**

Back inside the medical wing, May was preparing the helmets for Kira, Lelouch, and Nunnally to wear.

"Ok Nunnally," May said as she put the helmet on Nunnally's head "All I need you to do is take a nice little nap and when you wake up you should be able to see."

Nunnally nodded her head as she began to drift to sleep. May then went to a console where Ryu and Sayoko were at and prepared the machine. She then turned her head towards Kira and Lelouch as they put the helmets on.

"Ok," May said as she adjusted the system on the Machine "Once I activate this machine, you should enter one of Nunnally's dreams." She finished as Kira and Lelouch nodded their heads as they got onto one of the beds. "Preparing to activated dream helmets in 3… 2… 1…now." she yelled as she pressed the button and Kira and Lelouch closed their eyes and fell asleep, entering Nunnally's dream.

**Nunnally's Dream:**

_Kira and Lelouch ended up in a long hallway in what looked like a nice house. Kira didn't know where she was but Lelouch did._

"_The Aries Villa…" Lelouch said shocked at where they were._

_Kira looked at Lelouch "You know where we are?" she asked_

_Lelouch nodded his head "Yeah," he said "this is where we lived use to live before our mother died…" he said as he looked at Kira "You're not pregnant any more…"_

_Kira looked down and saw that her stomach wasn't big anymore. "I guess sense this isn't the real world, I am not pregnant here." She said _

"_Mother!" a voice called out through the hallway _

"_Nunnally!" Lelouch yelled as he ran through the hallway towards Nunnally with Kira following him. When the two of them entered the area, they found Nunnally over the body of a dead woman who had black hair and wore a light orange dress, this woman turned out to be Marianne vi Britannia, Lelouch and Nunnally's mother. _

_Lelouch went towards Nunnally and hugged her "Nunnally are you ok?" he asked _

_Nunnally lifted her head towards Lelouch "Brother," she asked "is that you?"_

_Lelouch nodded his heads "Yes Nunnally," he said "it's me." _

_Nunnally began to cry "Brother Mother's…." She said as Lelouch hugged her even more._

"_I know Nunnally," Lelouch said as he began to cry "I know…"_

_Kira smiled sadly at the scene before her sixth sense told her of danger "Lelouch! Nunnally! Get down!" she yelled as she ran up to the two of them and pushed the two of them back as a knife hit the spot where they were. When Kira looked at where the knife came from. The perpetrator was some type of man wearing a full black body suit and had a mask on. The mask didn't have a face on it; the only thing on the mask was the symbol for Geass on it. In the perpetrator's left hand were knifes and a sword in his right hand. _

"_Run!" Kira yelled as Lelouch picked up Nunnally and began to run with Kira away from the perpetrator. The perpetrator began to run after them throwing knife after knife at them. _

"_Is there any place that stores weapons that we could use to protect us?" Kira asked as she dodged a knife._

_Lelouch thought about that answer for a few seconds before coming up with an answer "Yeah," he said "the guards out post, there should be a bunch of weapons there we could use." He finished as he barley dodged a knife._

_Both of them ran for a few minutes before coming to a door. They opened the door to fine a room that had some desks and other things. Although the room had most common items such as these, there were also weapons all over the place. There were guns, swords, even explosives inside the room. _

"_Well," Kira said as she looked at the room "this is convenient." She finished as she began to move a desk towards the door. "Hey Lelouch, can you put Nunnally down and help me move the desk?" _

_Lelouch nodded his head and put Nunnally down gently as he went towards Kira and helped her push the desk up against the door. When they finished pushing the desk up against the door, the door began to be rammed from the outside._

"_That's not going to hold him for long,"Kira said as Lelouch nodded his head. The two of them then proceeded to pick up any weapon they could use. Kira picked up a two pistol and a sword while Lelouch picked up a SMG and two pistols in case something happened. _

_Just then, the perpetrator's sword appeared through the door, the sword then went down cutting the door in half. The perpetrator then kicked the desk to the side to allow him to enter the room._

"_Light him up!" Kira said as she and Lelouch began to fire at him. Unfortunately, their shots did no damage what's so ever. _

"_Why the hell won't he die?" Lelouch asked as he kept firing at the person._

_Kira then began to remember about what May said earlier about how Nunnally would be the only one who could break the mental block "This must be the mental block," she said "the only one who could defeat it is Nunnally. Here's the plan you grab Nunnally and take her to someplace safe while I distract the big guy here." _

_Lelouch nodded his head and went towards Nunnally while Kira charged the mysterious person with her sword drawn. Her sword and his sword clashed with one another. Kira then noticed that the perpetrator brought out a knife so she prepared to block it. But instead of using it on her, the perpetrator threw the knife towards Lelouch. _

"_Lelouch watch out!" Kira yelled but it was too late. The knife reached Lelouch and pierced his left leg making him drop to the floor and skid towards Nunnally, hitting his head on the wall and knocking him out. In the process, one of Lelouch's pistols dropped and landed near Nunnally's right hand. Because Kira was distracted, the perpetrator pushed her towards the wall. Kira tried to get up from the wall, but tentacles from the shadows began to wrap around her and tie her up. Now that Kira was busy, the perpetrator began to walk towards Nunnally and Lelouch ready to finish the job. _

_Kira struggled as she tried to get loose "Nunnally," She cried "you need to shoot the person in front of you."_

_Nunnally grabbed the gun next to her hand and picked it, her hand was shaking as she tried to point it at the perpetrator "But I can't see him," she said _

"_You need to open your eyes Nunnally," Kira said _

"_But I can't…" Nunnally said _

"_Yes you can," Kira said "you just got to believe that you can, your brother is in danger and you are the only one who can stop him, please Nunnally believe that you can do it. I already believe that you can do it, you just need to believe in you."_

_Nunnally began to realize that Kira was right if she wanted to protect her brother. If Kira was willing to believe in her, why couldn't she believe in herself? With her resolve in place, Nunnally opened her eyes and aimed the gun at the perpetrator; she pressed the trigger and shot at the perpetrator in the head as the perpetrator began to disappear into smoke and disintegrate._

"_Way to go Nunnally…" Kira said as the dream around them began to disappear._

**Nunnally's Dream End:**

**Scene Break:**

Back on Gaia, inside the throne room of the Emperor, Charles zi Britannia felt something that shocked him.

"What is the matter dear," a female voice said from the shadows "is something wrong?"

"Nunnally…"Charles said

"What about Nunnally," the voice from the shadow said as a girl with pink hair wearing a Knight's of Round uniform appeared. She then proceeded to go up to Charles and began to shake him uncontrollably. "What about my daughter… what has happened to her and our son!"

"My…Geass…. On her… is gone." Charles said through the process of being shaken.

The pink haired girl smiled as she let go of Charles "I knew you would do it Nunnally," she said as she looked up to the sky "I knew you would break Charles's Geass." She finished as she looked at Charles "I told you she would break it before you and your brother's plan went into action. Now you owe me dinner."

Charles shook his head a little to get rid of the bumps on his head "I guess but she and our son are more stubborn than you realize." He said

The pink haired girl looked at Charles and stick out her tongue at him "It runs in the family I guess," she said "I can't believe you sent them to Japan and then you invaded them. That was not right."

"What was I supposed to do," Charles said "let my brother get our children and kill them, plus if I didn't go with the invasion, V.V. would have."

"That's still not an excuse;" the girl said "if my mother was still around you wouldn't be here at this moment."

Charles began to shiver "Don't remind me," he said "the only thing I am afraid of is your mother… and you seriously have a mother complex."

The girl frowned at Charles "So what I love my mother and after that talk with my mother, I don't really agree with you plan anymore." she said "but I can't really interfere with you anymore, so I'll just watch and wait till Lelouch or Nunnally beat you."

"You really have confidence that our children would defeat me?" Charles asked

The girl smiled "I know they will." She said as she left Charles alone.

**Scene Break:**

Back on the Valhalla, Lelouch and Kira woke up from the dream world.

"Kira, Lelouch are you guys alright?" Ryu said as he, May, and Sayoko went towards them

Lelouch panted "That was some wild dream," he said as he got up from the table "but was that thing and why did it have the symbol for Geass on its face?"

Kira got up and shook her head "Who knows," she said as she stretched her body "but how's Nunnally is she alright?"

All of them heard Nunnally groan indicating that she was waking up. Everyone then went towards them to see if she was ok.

"Nunnally are you alright," Lelouch asked as he put his hand into hers.

To the shock of Lelouch, Nunnally opened her eyes seeing the world in front of her for the first time in 7 years.

"B-brother…I can see you…" Nunnally said

"Oh Nunnally…" Lelouch said as he hugged her while crying as the others smiled happily at them. Lelouch then turned his attention to Kira, Ryu, and May and bowed to them "Thank you," he said "thank you very much…"

Kira smiled as she approached the two of them "You're welcome…"She said as she looked at Nunnally "How does it feel to be able to see again Nunnally?"

Nunnally just started at Kira for a few seconds before answering "I fine Mrs. Yamato… you really do like my mother…" she said making Kira blush.

Kira smiled as she rubbed her head "She must have been a wonderful person." She said

Lelouch nodded his "Yes she was…" she said as another doctor came into May's office.

"Dr. Ryosukei," the person said "we have a situation."

"What's wrong?" May asked

"Mr. Murdoch brought in a person who snuck onboard one of the transport shuttles," the person said "she is not breathing and we are afraid she may die."

May nodded her head "Understood," she said "prepare the oxygen capsule, I'll be there soon." She finished as the man nodded his head and left the room. May then turned to the others "I'll be right back," she said "as soon as I finish this situation I'll start Nunnally's treatment for her legs." She finished as she left the room.

Ryu then turned to Lelouch "Hey Lelouch," he said "can I talk to you for a sec, in private?"

"Yeah sure," Lelouch said as he followed Ryu to a corner in the room. "So what do you want to talk about?"

Ryu looked at Lelouch in a serious look "You want to destroy Britannia correct?" he asked

Lelouch's look became dark as he nodded his head "Yes…" he said

"Why do you want to destroy them?" Ryu asked

Lelouch clenched his fist "I want destroy the Britannia that is today because of how the strong prey on the weak, because of them, I lost both my homes, the first was at the Aries Villa in Britannia, the second was the one I had here in Japan." he said "I want to destroy it and create a world in which people like my sister can live in peace without fearing of people who would oppose them."

Ryu nodded his head in understanding "I see…" he said as began to think of an idea "how would you like to join Terminal?" he asked shocking Lelouch.

"Y-you want me to join Terminal?" Lelouch asked "Why?"

"You're somewhat qualified to lead your own squadron," Ryu said "you have the command qualities for commanding people; you did lead those resistance fighters during the first part of the Shinjuku battle before we intervene. You just need some training… what do you say?"

Lelouch thought about the situation before nodding his head "Sure," he said "I'll join Terminal, but who would join my squadron?"

Ryu smiled "I already have people in mind who would be your command squad." He said "just follow me." He said as they made their way out, but not before saying good bye to Kira, Nunnally, and Sayoko.

**Scene Break:**

Meanwhile, May was walking towards the area in the medic building where the oxygen capsules were. When she got to the active capsule, she was surprised that the person in the capsule was C.C.

'_What is she doing here?' _May thought as she looked at the unconscious C.C. in the oxygen capsule _'and why is she unconscious… she's immortal…' _she thought as her eyes widen _'unless…' _she finished as she began to look at the data on C.C.'s body structure.

**Scene Break:**

"… and that's all that I know about them." Ohgi said as he finished recapping the meeting he had with some of the leaders of Terminal.

"Wow these guys had it rough," Inoue said as the other thought about the same thing "and I thought we Japanese had it rough."

Kallen nodded her head "I know what you mean," she said "I mean not only losing their country but losing one's own planet… now that's a whole lot worse than us."

Ohgi nodded his head as the door opened as Ryu and Lelouch entered the room.

"Oh Ryu, Lelouch… what's up?" Ohgi asked

"I came here to ask a question," Ryu said

"Ok," Ohgi said "what's your question?"

"How would you and your friends here like to be a part of a new squadron of Terminal I plan on creating?" Ryu asked as everyone was stun at the proposal.

"Y-you want us to be in Terminal?" Kallen asked

"Yep," Ryu said "I plan on having Lelouch here to be the leader of the new squadron."

"Now hold on," Tamaki said "he's a Britannia… why should he be the leader?"

"He was able to lead you to victory against the forces led by Clovis before Davis interfered." Ryu said

"But what about the power that he has," Tamaki said "what's stopping him from using it to manipulate us?" he asked as other resistance fighter in the room nodded their heads in agreement.

"Good point," Ryu said before looking at Lelouch "Lelouch do you mind making an oath towards us of Terminal."

"Sure," Lelouch said

"Ok Lelouch," Ryu said "on your desire to destroy the corrupt and evil Britannia that is of today and create a world in which people like Nunnally can live in peace, do you swear that you will not use Geass on any of the allies you make? And if you break this oath, you will give up your desire. Do you swear to this oath?"

"Yes," Lelouch said without hesitation which surprised the members of the Shinjuku resistance.

Ryu nodded his head as he turned his attention back towards Ohgi "There he just swore to never use his power on an ally," he said "so what do you say Ohgi, will you and your friends be willing to join Terminal?"

Ohgi thought about the situation for a few seconds before coming to a decision "Alright," he said "will join Terminal… for now…"

**Chapter End…**

**Author Note:**

Hey guys this is the end of chapter 5 hoped you liked it. Sorry that it didn't have that much action in this chapter. If you're wondering who the mysterious woman who fights against Marianne, I won't tell you until later on in the series. And as for the OC Marianne, I just can't see any mother willing to kill their kids if they are in the way. To me that just doesn't sound right. Any who, I hope you like this chapter and I'll see you next time; this is dsgundam00 signing off…


	6. Training Begins

Hey guys, dsgundam00 here, here's chapter 6 hope you like it. Because of the long wait I plan on releasing two chapters. So here is part one of the two chapters being released.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, even the plot; plot belongs to **DragonKnightRyu**. Although I do own a few OC's

"Talk"

'_Thought'/flashback_

"**Zero talking/Masked People talking"**

Code Geass: Rebirth through Freedom and Redemption Chapter 6: Training Starts: Creation of Demon Squad and Cat Hunt.

Ohgi groaned as he, Lelouch, and the other resistance went down an elevator towards one of the many areas inside the Valhalla. For the past 3 days, they have been in boot camp, training to become fighters of Terminal. Shinn, Jay, and Ryu were their drill coaches and they were tough on them. For the past five days, the group has been trained in hand to hand combat, strength training, shooting, and even simulated piloting while inside a mobile suit style cockpit.

"I wonder what type of training we are going to be doing today." Kallen asked as she rubbed her sore neck.

"I hope it's not hand to hand combat," Lelouch said as he twisted his arm in a clockwise motion "I can still feel the pain from when Jay threw me half way across the training field." He finished as he smiled "Well at least Nunnally has her legs and sight back that much I am happy about." Three days ago, Nunnally took the Nano tech treatment and to Lelouch's relief the treatment worked and Nunnally was able to move both her legs although she would need at least a month worth of rehabilitation in order for her to completely walk.

"You're just complaining that they are harder on you because you're our team's commander and besides you do need the work out." Tamaki said jokingly as the others laughed at that comment. At first Ohgi and the others were a little suspicious of Lelouch especially with his power, but as time went by they decided to trust and become friends with him.

"Oh come on," Lelouch said "so I'm not physically fit, I usually just use my head in a situations not my body. Hey what floor are we traveling to?"

"Well you need to be physically fit as well as being mentally fit if you want to be a soldier let alone a commander." Ohgi said as everyone else nodded their heads in agreement. "And as to what floor we are going to I believe it's the 20th floor."

"The 20th floor," Inoue said "we've never been there before; I wonder what's on this floor?"

"Who knows," Ohgi said as the elevator came to a stop. When it did stop and the elevator opened, everyone shocked and in awe at what they were seeing; inside the very room were all kinds of different types of Mobile suits. There must have been more than a thousand different mobile suits inside there and in the middle of the room, waiting for them, were Ryu, Jay, and Shinn.

Ryu waved to the group "Yo," he said "You guys made it…"

Ohgi looked at the Mobile suits in the room in awe "Look at all these Mobile suits," he said as he looked at all the suits around him and the others. Over the last 3 days, the group learned about the name of the type of weapons they use. "You must have at least a thousand mobile suits here."

"Actually we have 100,000, 10,000 of them are Vanguards," Jay said shocking the others.

"100,000?" Lelouch said "you could take out all of Britannian military in Japan with that type of numbers."

"We could," Shinn said "but if we did, we wouldn't be any better than the Britannians now would we."

Everyone nodded their heads in understanding, if Terminal came in and used force to defeat Britannia and take over, then they would be no better than the Britannians.

"So why did you call us here?" Ohgi asked

"From the data we received from the Mobile suit simulator," Jay said "we have decided to test you skills in actual combat." He said shocking the others.

"Y-you mean…" Kallen said

"Yep," Ryu said "today all of you are going to be piloting actual Mobile suits in simulated combat today."

"Alright!" Tamaki yelled as he was excited to see how well he did while piloting a Mobile suit.

"And because Kallen and Lelouch were the ones who scored the highest out of all the people here, they will be the ones to choose their suit first." Jay said shocking Kallen and Lelouch.

"We got the highest score?" Lelouch said "I can understand Kallen because she has piloted Knightmare frame before but why me, I haven't piloted a Knightmare frame until the battle of Shinjuku…"

Ryu shrugged "Who knows," he said "maybe it's genetic; I mean your mother was known as "Marianne the Flash" for her piloting skill. So go ahead and pick your suits." He finished as Kallen and Lelouch nodded their heads and began to look around the room to choose the new suit they would use.

Kallen looked around the room for a few minutes before coming to a red and white mobile suit with wings on its back.

"I choose this one," Kallen said looking at the machine.

"A Murasame," Jay said looking at the Machine "interesting choice Kallen…"

Lelouch, like Kallen, looked around the room before coming to a black mobile suit. It was similar to Kallen's Murasame but it had a lens cap plate for eyes and had no wings or a "V" crest on its head.

"I'll take this one," Lelouch said looking at said mobile suit.

"A Slaughter Dagger," Shinn said "interesting choice these things use to be a pain to me whenever I had to fight one. Oh I should also tell you that this unit has something called a Striker pack that has some interesting attachments to it if you want to add them to the Slaughter Dagger."

"What types of packs are there?" Lelouch asked

"There's the Aile pack it is mostly built for being versatile meaning it has both close and long range weapons," Shinn said "then there's the Sword pack, this one is mostly built to handle close range battles with almost no close range weapons, the Launcher pack is the opposite of the Sword pack having more long range weapons than close range, the next pack is known as the Lightning pack, it is similar to the Launcher pack except for a beam cannon it has something called an electromagnetic cannon, the final pack is known as IWSP pack, this one is like the Aile pack except it has more close and long range weapons with it. So which one do you want?"

Lelouch thought for a moment before coming to a decision "I'll take the IWSP pack." He said as Shinn nodded his head.

After Lelouch and Kallen choose their suits the others followed suit. Not wanting to copy Kallen and Lelouch, each of them chose a different suit. Ohgi chose a green suit with one eye known as a Slash ZAKU, Tamaki chose a blue version of the ZAKU known as a GOUF Ignited, Inoue chose a blue and gray similar to the Slaughter Dagger suit called the Strike Dagger equipped with a sniper rifle, Minami chose a white version of the Strike Dagger known as the L Dagger; like the Slaughter Dagger, the L Dagger could use different packs so Minami chose a cannon pack known as Doppelhorn pack and attached it to his mobile suit. Sugiyama chose a Windam equipped with a Gatling gun and a beam rifle while Yoshida chose a white suit with one eye known as a CGUE.

Ryu nodded his head as he saw the suits that everyone picked. "Nice chose everyone," he said as he pointed to an entrance to a locker room "I now want you guys to head to that locker room and change to your pilot suits, after that enter your suits and head to that gate over there." He said as he pointed to a gate on the other side of the hanger bay "Once you enter through that door, Lelouch will be given a mission objectives that you all need to fulfill in order to win. Lelouch will then make a plan in which he and the rest of you will use in order for you to win. We will be watching from a command post to see how you guys do in this mission. Do you guy's understand?" he asked as everyone nodded their heads "Then get change and head back here." He finished as everyone besides him, Jay, and Shinn went to the locker room. After they left, the three of them went towards the elevator and entered it.

**Scene Break:**

After getting changed into their pilot suits and entering their suits, the group made their way towards the gate on the other side of the hanger bay.

"Man these things are harder to move than any of the Knightmare frames I have ever ridden in." Ohgi said as he tried to move his mobile suit with the others not far behind him. The only people who seem to be having no trouble at all were Kallen and Lelouch.

"Hey how come the two of you aren't having any trouble?" Tamaki said over the com

"I don't know," Lelouch said as he moved the Mobile suit in a more controlled matter "I just feel natural while using this machine."

"Same here…" Kallen said as she wasn't having any trouble at all. All eight of them were next to the gate. Just then the gate opened and after the gate opened to revile… the battle damaged area of Shinjuku.

Kallen looked at the battle field with widen eyes as all seven of them entered into the field "This is… Shinjuku… but how did we get here." She said

As soon as all of them entered the field, the gate behind them disappeared.

"Hey the gate disappeared!" Tamaki yelled as he saw the gate disappeared.

Just then, Lelouch received a message from Ryu "Hey guys we have our mission requirements," he said as every one of them began to listen to listen to what Ryu wanted them to do "Our objective is to eliminate as many enemies in the area as possible and to capture the enemy controlled areas. In order for us to capture the enemy's area, we are to destroy the enemy control tower within the area in order to take the area." He said "also if we lose our main base which is where we are standing we lose. Everyone know our objectives?"

Everyone gave an affirming sound "So what's the plan commander?" Ohgi asked

"Minami," Lelouch said "you and Yoshida will stay here and guard the area here; sense you have more artillery fire in your arsenal, you should stay here and protect the area. The rest of us are going to attack the enemy's areas. Because there are three areas under the enemy's control, the rest of us will break up into groups of two. Sugiyama, you and Inoue will take the closes area because neither of your suits can fly. Ohgi, you and Tamaki will take the second closes because Tamaki's GOUF Ignited can fly you and him to the area. As for me and Kallen will take the last area that is far away sense the two of us can fly. Everyone understand the plan and agree to this?" he asked

"Got it." Everyone else said as they all left to a different job that they were assigned to.

**Scene Break:**

Sugiyama and Inoue were walking in their mobile suits toward the enemy area.

"Boy these things move a lot slower than the Sutherlands or even a Glasgow." Sugiyama said

"I know what you mean," Inoue said as she picked out something from the radar "hold up Sugiyama I'm detecting 10 enemies ahead of us." She finished as the two of them made a stop.

"I see them;" Sugiyama said as he saw the enemy guarding the control tower "it looks like about 5 Gloucesters and 5 Sutherlands, wow these guys are all equipped with rocket launchers."

Inoue then contacted Lelouch "Hey Lelouch," she said "we found the enemy tower but it's being guarded. What do we do?"

"What types of units are guarding the tower?" Lelouch asked

"About 5 Gloucesters and 5 Sutherlands all equipped with rocket launchers." Inoue said

Lelouch thought about the situation for a moment "Inoue your suit has a sniper beam rifle and Sugiyama's unit is equipped with a Gatling gun right?"

Inoue nodded her head "Yes we are," she said "why?"

"Here is the plan," Lelouch said "I want Sugiyama to distract the enemy while attacking with his Gatling gun to attack the enemy while you get to a sniping position and hit the enemies command tower. According to the information I got from Ryu, he said that the enemy will stop functioning when the tower is destroyed. Understand?"

Inoue nodded her head "Understood," she said as she ended the call with Lelouch "Hey Sugiyama here is the plan, you distract the enemy while I destroy the enemy tower with my Sniper rifle."

Sugiyama nodded his head "Got it," he said as he had his Windam jump up from his hiding spot and activated his Gatling gun and proceeded to shoot at all of enemies in front of him. Many of them fell within the first wave of fire. Those who didn't fell began to launch rockets at Sugiyama but he was able to destroy them with his Gatling gun. But as he continued to fire at the enemy in front of him, more Sutherlands and Gloucesters began to appear from the enemy tower and began to swarm him.

"Any day now Inoue," Sugiyama said as his ammo began to run out. Just then a beam blast appeared above him and hit the enemy tower destroying the command signal from the tower. As soon as the tower's signals went down the Gloucesters and Sutherlands stopped in their tracks.

Sugiyama sighed in relief "Nice job Inoue," he said

"Thanks Sugiyama," Inoue said as she had her Strike Dagger jump from her position with her sniper rifle on her back "Now all we have to do is wait for the others." As she and Sugiyama waited for the others to finish their mission.

**Scene Break:**

Meanwhile, Tamaki was carrying Ohgi to their destination.

"Hey Ohgi why couldn't you pick a machine that could fly?" Tamaki complained

"Quit complaining Tamaki," Ohgi said as an alert appeared in his cockpit "Hey Tamaki in coming."

"What?" Tamaki said as a missile came out of nowhere and hit Tamaki's flight pack. The blast damaged his flight pack and forced Tamaki and Ohgi to crash land.

"Ow," Ohgi said as he brought his ZAKU up "Tamaki why didn't you dodge."

"Me?" Tamaki said as he brought up his GOUF up from the ground "what did I do?"

"You were the one who got hit by the missile." Ohgi said "Anything damaged on your end?"

"Oh man," Tamaki said as he looked at the computer in front of him "that missile took out my flight pack, I can't fly anymore."

"What," Ohgi said "how could your flight system be out, you just got hit by one missile."

"Oh whatever," Tamaki said "how far till we reach the target."

Ohgi looked at the radar "According to the radar, its right in front of us," he said as the ZAKU and GOUF were hiding in a spot away from the enemies view. Guarding the tower were about 20 Gloucesters and 10 Sutherlands. 10 of the Gloucesters were equipped with missile launchers.

"Look at all of them," Tamaki said as he saw how many enemies were in front of him "how are we supposed to get past them?

Before Ohgi could answer that question, Lelouch contacted them.

"Ohgi what's your status?" Lelouch asked

"We have about 20 Gloucesters and 10 Sutherlands guarding our target," Ohgi said "10 of the Gloucesters are equipped with rocket launchers. What do we do?"

"Ok here is the plan," Lelouch said "Ohgi while you distract the enemy, Tamaki will fly up and attack the tower…"

"Yeah Lelouch that's not going to happen," Ohgi said "Tamaki got hit by a missile and it damaged his flight system so now he's grounded."

Lelouch frowned "That's not good," he said "they only option now is for the one of you to charge the enemy and distract them while the other one destroys the tower."

Ohgi nodded his head "Will go with it," he said as he ended his conversation with Lelouch "Hey Tamaki one of us is going to have to charge the enemy."

"What," Tamaki said "One of us has to do that? Why? There has to be a better way for us to do this."

"We don't have a choice Tamaki," Ohgi said "this is the only way for us to get this mission over with."

Tamaki sighed "Fine," he said "I'll be the distraction, but if I die I'm blaming you." He finished as he got out of their hiding spots and charged the enemy. "Hey Britannian scum," he said as he brought up his GOUF's left M181SE Draupnir 4-barrel beam gun "Eat laser!" he yelled as he proceed to shoot at the enemy.

Tamaki took out 5 of the Gloucesters and 5 Sutherlands in that first strike. The others scattered and began to fire at Tamaki. Tamaki brought up the GOUF's shield in order to protect himself from the blast. Tamaki then noticed that 3 Gloucesters were charging him with lances aimed at him, so in order to counter against them; Tamaki brought out his MMI-558 Tempest beam sword and sliced the first Gloucesters arm off while slicing the second's leg off and stabbing the third one in the torso.

"Ha! These guys are nothing compared to a Mobile suit." Tamaki said as he used his as he activated one of his MA-M757 Slayer Whip heat rods and grabbed one of the Sutherlands by the leg and threw him at two Gloucesters making all three of them auto eject. Unfortunately, Tamaki was so busy attacking that he didn't see a Gloucester with a Bazooka sneak up behind him and shoot one of his rockets towards the left leg of the GOUF. The attack hit and destroyed the left leg making the GOUF fall on its back.

"What the?" Tamaki said as he found himself lying on his back. Tamaki then noticed that there were three Gloucesters with lances on top of him. He tried to lift up his right arm but one of the Gloucesters brought his lance down and stabbed the right arm preventing Tamaki from lifting it. Tamaki then tried to bring up the left arm but like the right one of the Gloucesters stabbed his lance into it.

"Oh come on," Tamaki said as he tried to get his GOUF off the ground "can't I get a break." He said as he looked at the third Gloucester and his eyes widen with horror. The third Gloucester was about to stab his lance through the cockpit of the GOUF killing Tamaki. But before the attack could kill him, an explosion at the tower happened destroying it and making all the Knightmare frames around him stop functioning.

"Tamaki are you alright?" Ohgi asked as he had his ZAKU push the three Gloucesters surrounding away from Tamaki.

"I'm fine," Tamaki said "but my suit isn't, they took out both my arms and my left leg so I'm useless now. Hey how did you destroy the tower?"

"I used one of my ZR20E high explosive grenades to destroy the tower." Ohgi said

"Well at least we finished our job," Tamaki said "hope the others are doing ok."

"You said it." Ohgi said as they waited for the others to finish their part of the plan.

**Scene Break:**

Although Minami and Yoshida were not a part of the frontal assault, that didn't mean they didn't get any action. Over 40 Gloucesters and 20 Sutherlands were charging their position.

"Man they just keep coming," Yoshida said as he activated the CGUE's MMI-M7S 76mm heavy assault machine gun and shot at the a group of Gloucesters and Sutherlands. "But at least we have more fire power than them." He said as the Gloucesters and Sutherlands fell from the attacks.

"I know what you mean." Minami said as he saw 30 more Sutherlands and Gloucesters were charging towards them from the front "Take this!" he yelled as he fired the dual recoilless cannon on the Doppelhorn pack on his Dagger L. The dual recoilless cannons were so powerful, that the blast went through the 30 Sutherlands and Gloucesters like ice in hot water. "Wow this equipment is powerful."

"I know what you mean." Yoshida said as he brought out his MA-M4A heavy sword and sliced through a Gloucester charging at him with a Lance.

**Scene Break:**

Back with Kallen and Lelouch, they were flying towards their team's last target.

"So far so good," Lelouch said as he looked at the radar of the area "Sugiyama and Inoue defeated the enemy and captured the base, Minami and Yoshida are doing great too, and Tamaki and Ohgi completed their mission too although Tamaki got his suit pretty much torn up but he's alive so we don't lose so far."

"Well that's good," Kallen said as she picked up something from radar "Lelouch in coming fire." She finished as machine gun bullets and missiles were blasted from the ground. Lelouch and Kallen easily dodged all of the shots. When the two of them landed in front of their intended target, there were 5 Sutherlands waiting for them; 3 with rocket launchers 2 with machine guns.

"Huh," Lelouch said as he looked at the enemy "I was expecting more enemies than this."

"Who cares," Kallen said "it means that will have an easy win. So who do you want the enemy or the tower."

"I choose enemy," Lelouch said as he activated the 6-barrel Gatling machine gun on his shield and proceed to mow down the enemy Sutherlands

"Well that was easy," Kallen said

"Too easy…" Lelouch said as he noticed how easy the enemy went down "something doesn't feel right."

"Oh whatever," Kallen said "as soon we destroy the tower we win." She finished as she proceed towards the tower to destroy it.

"Wait Kallen this must be a…" Lelouch said but before he could finish something moving fast ram into Kallen's Murasame and force it back.

"Ahh!" Kallen screamed as she was forced back "what was that?"

"It came from him…" Lelouch said as he glared at the enemy in front of him. In front of him, was the White Knightmare frame known as the Lancelot with his swords drawn. Over the past three days, all of the new squad members were learning about the White Knightmare, including who the pilot was. To say that everyone was upset was an understatement. They were furious at who was piloting that machine.

"The Lancelot?" Kallen said "What the hell is Kururugi doing here?"

"How should I know?" Lelouch said as he clenched his fist in anger "and what's worst he's not alone." He finished as 7 Gloucesters appeared next to the Lancelot. But these weren't any normal Gloucesters, these were The Glaston Knights lead by Cornelia.

"Oh great," Kallen said as she saw the enemy in front of her and Lelouch "It's bad enough that we have to deal with the Lancelot but now we have to deal with The Glaston Knights too."

"We don't have a choice Kallen," Lelouch said "if we want to complete this mission were going to have to either get past them or defeat them one or the other."

"Alright," Kallen said "what's the plan."

"Sense the Gloucesters and the Lancelot are both close combat types were going to have to fight them in close combat as well and because they move faster than a Sutherland, our shots aren't going to hit them as easily as them." Lelouch said as he disengaged the Slaughter Dagger's shield and drew both of his Slaughter Dagger's 9.1 meter anti-ship swords while Kallen drew her Type 70J Kai beam saber in her free hand while holding onto her Type 72 Kai Ikazuchi beam rifle.

"Ready whenever you are," Kallen said

"Right," Lelouch said "Let's go!" He yelled as both of them charged the group. 6 of the Gloucesters charged after them while Cornelia's Gloucester and the Lancelot stayed back. Two of the Gloucesters charged Lelouch but they were silenced when Lelouch brought his swords down, cutting them in half. A third one jumped up into the air preparing to bring his lance onto Lelouch but Lelouch activated his suits Igelstellung II 40mm multi-barrel CIWS shooting the suit down before it could reach its target.

Kallen was a different story. Because her suit didn't have much equipment equipped to it like Lelouch's Slaughter Dagger did, she was more maneuverable while fighting. The last three Gloucesters charged her, but using her skills, Kallen brought her Kai beam saber down onto one of the Gloucesters while shooting a second one with her beam rifle. Finally, she kicked the last Gloucester towards Cornelia's Gloucester and the Lancelot. But to the shock of Lelouch and Kallen, Cornelia just swatted the Gloucester away from her.

"Ok," Lelouch said as he saw the last two enemies "all we have to do is take out Cornelia and Suzaku and the tower and we win."

"Got it," Kallen said "I'll take on Cornelia you take on Suzaku."

"Right," Lelouch said as both he and Kallen charged the Lancelot and Cornelia's Gloucester.

Kallen was fighting against Cornelia's Gloucester but because Cornelia was a skilled opponent, she was able to dodge all of Kallen's attacks.

"Just stay still!" Kallen yelled as she shot at Cornelia with her beam rifle but she dodged. Then Cornelia charged Kallen's Murasame so fast that it forced the Murasame on its back. Kallen's eyes widen when she saw Cornelia's Gloucester bringing her lance down on her. "You won't get me!" she yelled as she activated the Murasame's M2M5D 12.5mm CIWS at Cornelia. The blast wasn't strong enough to destroy the machine, but it did force the auto ejection.

Meanwhile, Lelouch was fighting the Lancelot on equal footing. Both of them clashing swords with each other while trying to push each other back.

"Suzaku," Lelouch said as he took a swipe at the Lancelot with his swords "how could you betray your country like this. Why are you fighting against them, you should be helping your country not trying to oppress it!" he yelled as he blocked a strike from the Lancelot's Maser Vibration Swords. Unfortunately, the Lancelot's Maser Vibration Swords combined with its strength were tougher than Lelouch's 9.1 meter anti-ship swords and so the Maser Vibration Swords pushed Lelouch's swords out of his hands. Because Lelouch's Slaughter Dagger was now defenseless, the Lancelot brought up its two swords and was prepared to cut Lelouch in half. "I don't think so!" Lelouch roared as he acted quickly and brought out one of his beam sabers out and stabbed it into the chest of the Lancelot. The blade went from the chest and right through the cockpit of the Lancelot.

Lelouch's eyes widen as he realized what he had done "S-Suzaku… I didn't mean to…" he said as he was shocked at what he had done as he looked at the down Lancelot.

"Lelouch are you alright?" Kallen asked

"I-I'm fine but Suzaku…" Lelouch said

"I know," Kallen said "I'm sorry Lelouch I know he was your friend but you had no choice but to what you had to do in order to survive now let's end this."

"R-right…"Lelouch said as he activated the Slaughter Dagger's 12.5mm anti-infantry guns, 115mm railguns, and 105mm cannons while Kallen brought up her beam rifle. Both of them fired at the tower and lit it up like a Christmas tree as it exploded. With the tower destroyed and their mission completed, Lelouch received a message saying "Mission Completed." As soon as Lelouch received that message, the entire area including the damaged and destroyed Knightmare frames began to break up into tiny particles that dissolved into nothingness. When the entire area disappeared, all that remained was their Mobile suits and white empty room.

"Well done everyone," Ryu said as he, Jay, Shinn and even Kira and Midori who had come to watch the action entered the room from the gate. "Everyone come down here… I need to give you an assessment about this battle."

Lelouch and every one of the resistance fighters came out from their suits and went towards Ryu and the others.

"What just happened," Kallen asked "one minute we were fighting against the Britannians the next where here in a white room."

"What we're in is called a battle simulator," Kira said "we design it so troops can learn how to fight against the enemies. And the best part is that you can't die."

"Now hold on," Tamaki said "I almost got stabbed by a Gloucester and my machine got torn apart."

Lelouch and Kallen both nodded their heads "Yeah and Lelouch and I almost got killed by Cornelia and Kururugi." Kallen said

"Although the enemies in the simulator won't be able to kill you they will be able to damage your suits." Jay said "Now let's get back to business."

Ryu nodded his head "Right," he said "now I like to say that you lot did an excellent job in this mission but there are a few things that need to be addressed." He finished as he looked Tamaki "Tamaki out of everyone here you are the only one whose suit was extremely damaged. You need to be more focused on your surroundings otherwise you or the people around you will end up dead."

Kira nodded her head in agreement as she looked at Lelouch with a sad expression "and Lelouch, I know you are sad that you had to fight your friend, I know because in the past I had to fight my best friend," she said shocking Lelouch "his name was Athrun, in the first two Bloody Valentine wars he was my enemy and I had to fight him. You see he and I had a different view in how we saw who was good and who was evil. Although at the end of the two wars, he and I were able to see eye to eye and come together. I'm not saying that you should kill Suzaku when you fight against him but if you want to keep your team alive as well as accomplish your goal, you're going to fight against him with all your heart." She finished as Lelouch nodded his head in understanding.

"Ok that concludes today's training session," Ryu said "Lelouch, Kallen, I want you to get a good night's sleep tonight, you two have to go back to school tomorrow, you two have been gone for three days now so you need to make an appearance at school." He finished as everyone nodded their heads as they made their way back towards their rooms. "Oh before you go," Ryu said making all of them stop and look back at Ryu "from this point on your squad will be known as Demon squad."

"Why Demon squad?" Lelouch asked

"Because if Britannia is considered holy," Jay said "shouldn't it be demons who should be the ones who defeat them? " he finished as everyone laughed at the notion "Oh and Lelouch, sense you're the team's commander, you are going to need to pick out your team's symbol as well as what color you team wants."

Lelouch nodded his head "Understood," he said he and the others of Demon Squad made their way back towards their rooms.

**Scene Break:**

Lelouch made his way back towards his room. When he entered the room, he found Nunnally and Sayoko in the room. Nunnally was looking at a book while Sayoko was getting food from the food replicator.

"Brother your back," Nunnally said as she looked at her brother "how was training?"

"Tough as usual," Lelouch said as he took a seat next to Nunnally "how was your day?"

"Great," Nunnally said "rehabilitation went well and I got to look outside. It's amazing how were in space right now."

Lelouch nodded his head "it sure is." He said "Hey Nunnally I have to go back to school tomorrow."

Nunnally nodded her head "Ok when do we leave," she asked

"That's the thing Nunnally," Lelouch said "you're staying here, I'm going back alone."

"But why?" Nunnally asked

"You need to finish your rehabilitation and you will be safer up here. Things are going to get a lot more heated down on Gaia soon and I don't want you to get in the middle of it." Lelouch said as Nunnally became silent.

"Brother," Nunnally said after a few seconds of silence "why are you doing this?"

Lelouch had a puzzled look "Do what Nunnally?" he asked

"Fighting against Britannia," Nunnally said "why are fighting against Britannia?"

Lelouch had a sad smile on his face "I guess I have three reasons why one is so that I can find the person who murdered our mother. The second reason is so I can get revenge against Britannia."

"And the third reason?" Nunnally asked

"The third reason why I am doing this is for you Nunnally." Lelouch said shocking Nunnally.

"For me?" Nunnally asked

Lelouch nodded his head "Yes," he said "I want to destroy Britannia so I could create a world where people like you and our sister Euphie could live in peace. I want to create a world where the strong don't oppress the weak, like the people of Terminal."

"What do you mean?" Nunnally asked

"Look at Terminal in a whole," Lelouch said "they have people who are known as coordinators who have skills that are far superior to people who live on Gaia, they have technology that out classes Britannia, and they are in a position where they could wipe out our entire world with in seconds. Yet instead of trying to use their powers like Britannia has done, they use their power to help those who are weak, those who are in need; they showed kindness and helped the people of Shinjuku without a second thought. This is the world I want to create."

Nunnally smiled at Lelouch and put her pinky forward "Then I want you to make a pinky promise with me Lelouch," she said "promise me that you will come back to me when you finish fighting for this new world and that you will be safe."

Lelouch smiled as he took her pinky with his "I promise," he said

**Scene Break:**

Meanwhile, Ryu and the others along with the two scientists known as Erica Simmons and the Professor were in a meeting to discuss how the groups training went and the events that would occur in the near future.

"So how did the rookies do in training?" Dearka asked

"Pretty well," Jay said "for beginners they did well but they still have long way to go before they reach Terminal standards. Although out of the entire group, Lelouch and Kallen have real promise in becoming aces like us."

Mu nodded his head in understanding "That's good," he said "now onto other matters, we have learned that Cornelia is planning on attacking the Saitama ghetto, trying to lower us into a trap; she's even broadcasting the time of the event."

Ryu nodded his head in understanding "When does she plan on the attack?" he asked

"In about 5 days," Murrue said "who would we send to handle this matter?"

Kira thought for a moment before coming up with an answer "I recommend sending Lelouch and his team out," she said as everyone looked at her "they should be ready by then to handle a real live battle."

Jay nodded his head in understanding "That sounds good but we should have 3 of us help in case something goes wrong." He said as everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

"On another note," Meyrin said "we have also determined that during the annual Sakuradite Allocation Meeting that will be held in a few weeks at Lake Kawaguchi will be attacked by the Japan Liberation Front; they'll probably take hostages at the hotel."

"Why would they do that?" Shinn asked

"We don't know," Luna said "but we know that the operation will be led by someone known as Lt. Colonel Kusakabe. I say we act against them, I mean they plan on taking hostages, even though they are Britannians they are still only civilians."

Ryu nodded his head "Agreed, will come up with a plan to act against them when the time comes. Now onto the next matter," he said as he turned to May "How's the condition of our friend in the medic building?"

"Still in a coma," May said "even with an oxygen capsule, she hasn't woken up."

"Why hasn't she woken up yet," Lowe asked "I thought she was immortal?"

"She is," May said "but I have come up with a theory as to why," she finished as she brought medical data on C.C. "it seems that her cells can rapidly regenerate and multiply at incredible speed."

"Can you explain," Jay asked

"As long as some of her cells are still alive," May explained "that cells can rapidly reproduce new cells to take over and replace or repair damaged cells making that person immortal."

"Interesting theory," Meyrin said "but that still doesn't tell us why she is in a coma."

"In order for human cells to work," May said "we need oxygen and because her cells move at a higher rate than ours she needs more oxygen and sense the transport ship's cargo bay had limited amount of air…" she said as Kira interrupted her.

"Her cells began to shut down," Kira said "forcing her body into a coma like state so that her body could reserve the remaining oxygen in her body."

"Exactly," May said

"Interesting," Ryu said "please continue to monitor her May, as soon as she is up I would like to talk to her."

"Understood," May said

"Onto the next matter," Ryu said as he turned to Erica Simmons and the Professor "So how do those Knightmare frames we brought on board look."

"In my opinion," the Professor said "these suits are pitiful, even a low class Mobile Armor could handle these machines."

Erica nodded her head "I agree," she said "which is why we plan on rebuilding them for future uses."

Ryu nodded his head "Excellent," he said "when more members join Lelouch's squadron, these suits will be a part of their main forces."

Erica and the Professor nodded their heads "Right," Erica said "will get started right away, we should be done modifying them in about three weeks or so."

"Onto the next matter of business," Ryu said "how are the people of Shinjuku handling living on the Valhalla?"

"Everyone seems to be happy at the moment," Lacus said "sense most of the people living in the ghettos didn't have much of a life, many of them are happy although there are a few who are somewhat reluctant right now."

Kira nodded her head in understanding "We should go and talk to them and see how they are doing."

Jay nodded his head in agreement "Yeah I agree," he said "I recommend Kira, May, and Lacus to do it sense most of the people know who you are because of the concert."

"On to our final matter," Ryu said "since Lelouch and Kallen have been gone from school for the last 3 days, they are going back tomorrow."

"That's good," Shinn said "how are they going back; by shuttle perhaps?"

Ryu shook his head "No," he said "We just finished fixing the matter transporter so will use that to send Lelouch and Kallen back. But we have a small problem."

"What's that?" Jay asked

"Because Lelouch and Kallen are going to be out of school a lot these next few weeks," Ryu said "we'll need someone to watch them and give people at the school an excuse as to why they aren't on campus."

Shinn nodded his head "Make's sense, so what's the problem then?" He asked

"The problem is I can't think of anybody to send down." Ryu said as everyone began to think of people that they could send down to help Lelouch and Kallen.

Kira then got an idea "Hey I got it," she said as she looked at Murrue "Murrue, you use to teach English in High school right?"

"Yes," Murrue said "why?"

"Because I have an idea," Kira said "Here's the plan…" She said as she explained the plan to all the people around the table.

**Scene Break:**

The next morning, Lelouch and Kallen, wearing their school uniforms, were standing on a high panel on the floor while Ryu and Kira were at a machine at the other side of the room.

"So what exactly are we standing on?" Lelouch asked

"A matter transporter," Kira said "it's a device that allows people or objects to be transported from one place to another in an instance."

"Oh and before you go here!" Ryu said as he threw both Lelouch and Kallen a black rectangular device.

"What's this?" Lelouch asked as he and Kallen looked at the strange device.

"It's a communicator," Ryu said "it will help you to stay in contact with us."

Both nodded their heads in understanding when Kallen realized something "Hey wait a minute," she said "If you had this machine why didn't you use it to transport all the people from Shinjuku to here?" she asked as Lelouch nodded his head in agreement.

"It wasn't working properly and we just fixed it three days ago," Ryu said "now hold still as I activate the thing." He finished as he pressed a button. In a flash of blue, Lelouch and Kallen disappeared.

Kira looked at Ryu "You think we should of told them of the surprise in store for them at school?" she asked

Ryu shrugged "They'll figure it out," he said "In the mean time I got to start the others training for today."

Kira nodded her head "And I have to look after Midori while I check on the refuges we have." She said as both of them separated from each other and went to do their respective task.

**Scene Break:**

Lelouch and Kallen at entered their homeroom class ready for the day. Lelouch went to his friend Rivalz, Shirley, and Nina while Kallen went to her friends.

"Hey Lelouch," Rivalz said as he waved to Lelouch "your back."

Lelouch nodded his head "Yeah I got just got back this morning," he said

"Where did you go Lelouch?" Shirley asked

"Nunnally and I had something important we had to do so we were absent from school for a while." Lelouch said as the bell rang indicating that class was about to begin.

"Well there's the bell," Nina said "it looks like class is about to begin." She finished all of them got into their seats. But instead of their teacher entering the room, Principle Ruben Ashford entered instead.

"Principle Ashford," Lelouch said shocked to see the principle here "is something wrong?"

"I just wanted to inform all of you that you English/Homeroom and PE teacher are leaving us," Ruben said shocking everyone. "For some reason they have decided to go into early retirement. There for we have assigned new teachers and assistance teachers to replace them." He finished as Mu, Murrue, Lunamaria, and Meyrin entered the room making Lelouch and Kallen's eyes widen. Mu and Lunamaria were wearing track suits while Murrue and Meyrin wore woman's suits.

"Hey everyone," Mu said as he waved at the group of students "I'm Mu La Flaga and I will be teaching you in Physical Education."

"Hello," Murrue said "I am Murrue La Flaga, while my husband here teaches you in Physical Education, I'll be teaching you in English."

"Hello," Lunamaria said "I'm Lunamaria Hawke and I'll be helping Mr. La Flaga in PE.

"I am Meyrin Hawke and I'll be helping Mrs. La Flaga with English." Meyrin said

"We hope you will take care of us." They all said

Everyone was shocked at the news of new teachers and new assistance teachers. The boys were happy that three girls (even though one was married) would be teaching them and the girls were happy that a hot guy was there to teach them.

"It's nice to meet you." Everyone said

Mu nodded his head as he and Luna made their way out of the room "Well I'll see you guys in PE." He said as both he and Lunamaria made their way out but not before Mu gave Murrue a quick kiss goodbye.

"Awe…."Everyone said

Ruben coughed getting Murrue's attention "If you are quite done," he said "I will be getting back to work."

"Of course," Murrue said as Ruben made his way out "Now before we start our lesson, we have a new student entering our class." She finished as she looked at the door "please come in…" she said as Suzaku entered the room making Lelouch and Kallen's eyes widen even more.

"I'll be joining the student body here at Ashford Academy starting today." Suzaku said "My name is Suzaku Kururugi, it's a pleasure to meet you."

Murrue nodded her head "Well Mr. Kururugi it's a pleasure to meet you so can you take a seat over in that corner over there." She said as she pointed to a seat. Suzaku nodded his head and took the seat. "Now, for today's lesson…" she as she began her lesson towards the group of students.

**Scene Break:**

After the class ended many of the students began to talk about Suzaku.

"What's an eleven doing here," One student said

"How should I know," Another student said as others began to murmur about it

"An Eleven in School," Nina said

"He is an Honorary Britannian." Rivalz said

"I know," Nina said "but still all the same…"

"Well he doesn't look all the bad to me." Shirley said "Why don't we go and say hi and talk to him?" she finished as Rivalz stopped her.

Rivalz shook his face "The guy just got here," he said "give him some space."

Lelouch got up and made his way to the door, but before he left, Lelouch pulled up his collar. Suzaku saw the signal and as soon as Lelouch was out of sight, he got up and left too.

**Scene Break:**

Lelouch was up on the school roof when Suzaku came up.

"Seven years since using this signal huh?" Lelouch said as he turned towards Suzaku

"Meeting on the roof like the old days; I'm glad you're okay, I've been worried." Suzaku said as he approached Lelouch.

"Alive and kicking thanks to you," Lelouch said "you almost died…trying to protect me…"

"I was just returning the favor from seven years ago." Suzaku said as Lelouch looked away with a sad look "Ah what about the girl?" he asked "You know from the capsule?"

"I don't really know," Lelouch said _'Well I do but she's in a coma right now and he doesn't need to know.' _"We got separated during the fray… but you would know about her than I do… right?"

"No," Suzaku said "the only ones who knew anything were those in the inner circle of the Royal Guard."

"I see," Lelouch said

"And you," Suzaku asked deciding to change the subject "Do I still call you Lelouch?"

"The records count my old identity among the dead now. I go by the name Lelouch Lamperouge now." Lelouch said

"Oh," Suzaku said

"And you?" Lelouch asked "How did you end up here at this school?"

""I'm surprised as you are." Suzaku said with a smile "What are the odds we end up at the same school? The truth is, someone arranged for me to go to school because that person believes that a 17 year old should be in school."

"I guess that makes sense," Lelouch said

"Hey Lelouch," Suzaku said "how's Nunnally?"

"She's fine," Lelouch said "she's busy visiting a friend; she'll be back in a month or so."

"Oh," Suzaku said "hey I think it may not be a good idea if we were to meet during school."

"What do you mean?" Lelouch asked

"Think," Suzaku said "how would you explain… being friends with an Honorary Britannian… you have to guard your secret… no one can know that you are royalty" he said as he looked down sadly "and the same can be said about Nunnally. I don't want to cause you any trouble."

"Will you quit thinking about other's needs," Lelouch said shocking Suzaku "Why don't you think about your needs for once?" He said as he heard the bell ring "Whatever, we better get back to class." He finished as he left through the door with Suzaku following right behind them.

**Scene Break:**

"And that concludes our lesson for today, have a nice day and I'll see you tomorrow." Murrue said as everyone got up and prepared to return to their dorms "Mr. Lamperouge, Ms. Stadfeld… could I see you two for a moment." She finished as Lelouch and Kallen nodded their heads as they stayed after class while the others left. When every one of the students left, Mu and Lunamaria entered the room and locked the door behind them.

"You probably have questions as to why we are here." Mu said as Lelouch and Kallen nodded their heads "Well we needed someone to watch your guys back while you are at school as well as having someone around to give excuses to people as to why you aren't at school."

Lelouch nodded his head "Make's sense," he said "how did you get our other teachers to retire?"

"We gave them enough money to retire," Luna said "we didn't really mine sense we don't really need it."

"How did you get into the school's system," Kallen asked "I mean this school would need to have looked at your background in order to get into this school."

"We hacked into the Britannian data base and created fake profiles of us." Meyrin said

"Interesting," Lelouch said "anything else we should know about?"

Murrue nodded her head "Yes, there will be a new training session tonight so after you get your work done contact the others and tell them to transport you back up." She said Kallen and Lelouch nodded their heads as they left.

**Scene Break:**

The next few days for Suzaku were rough, whenever he entered the class room, people would look at him and talk behind his back. People even began to write hatful remarks but thanks to Mu and Luna patrolling the area, this action was limited but it still occurred.

Lelouch right now was sitting on his room doing nothing as he looked at the communicator Ryu had given him.

'_Things seem to be moving for Cornelia,' _Lelouch thought _'she's already destroyed the Blood of the Samurai and is looking for Terminal. I just hope we will be ready to handle this situation.' _He finished as he put the communicator on the table and made his way to the kitchen "I might as well get something to drink." He said as he left not know that a black cat snuck into his room while the window was open.

**Scene Break:**

Lelouch was drinking some water when a black cat with his communicator in his mouth walked by him. He then spat out his water and proceeded to chase the cat before he got away with his communicator. The cat made his way out from the club house and made his way out to the campus.

"A stupid cat," Lelouch said as he climbed out the window the cat left from "I am not going to get in trouble by Terminal because of this." He finished as he ran by Milly, Rivalz, and Nina.

"Hey Lelouch," Rivalz said "where are you doing?"

"Nothing," Lelouch said "just chasing a cat!" he said as he ran past them.

"Chasing a cat?" Rivalz asked "Why would Lelouch chase after cat?"

"Maybe the cat stole something important from Lelouch." Nina said

"Like what?" Milly asked

"A love letter maybe?" Nina said

"An embarrassing photo?" Milly said

"Poetry he wrote?" Rivalz said as both he and Milly began to smile.

"Well whatever it is we have to know; will get it before Lelouch does." Milly said as she, Rivalz, and Nina went to the PDA room.

**Scene Break:**

Lelouch kept running after the cat as it cut across the court yard. Lelouch even ran into a bush while running.

'_Damn it,' _Lelouch thought as he got from the bush and ran towards the cat _'why does this have to happen to me?' _he finished as the PDA activated as Milly spoke.

"This is Milly Ashford your student council president." Milly said "Cat-hunt everybody! There's a cat loose on campus that needs to be rounded up; put everything on hold people! Participating clubs will get budget priority and whoever catches our feline friend gets an extra special prize! A big kiss from one of the members of the council!" she finished as the entire school went into frenzy "And when you do catch this cat, bring it and what it has on it to me, to me! Ahahahahaha!" she finished as she coughed

"Stay out of this Milly!" Lelouch said as he continued to run after the cat. The cat went towards the clock tower as he ran after it. As he got to the entrance of the clock tower, he ran into Suzaku.

"Suzaku," Lelouch said surprised to see him here

"Lelouch," Suzaku said "you're looking for the cat too." He finished as they both heard the cat yelling from above. "Up there." He said as he went up towards the stairs while Lelouch followed behind him while trying to convince Suzaku to go back.

When Suzaku of them exited the entrance to the top of the tower, a lot of people had gathered at the bottom of the tower to watch the scene. Suzaku then began to climb the tower to get the cat.

"Easy now," Suzaku said as he approached the cat "don't be scared."

"Suzaku," Lelouch said as he exited the clock tower "come back."

"It's alright," Suzaku said as he began to climb higher "leave this to me." He finished as he got closer and closer to the cat.

_'That's funny,'_ Lelouch thought _'he never went along with the crowd like this.'_ He finished as he made his way up, but slipped and began to fall back making everyone shocked at the scene. Suzaku looked back and went to grab Lelouch.

"Lelouch," Suzaku yelled as he went to grab Lelouch as he began to slip. Grabbing onto a window seal, Suzaku used his free hand to grab Lelouch. "Are you ok?" he asked

"Yeah," Lelouch said as Suzaku began to help him up. Lelouch then noticed that the cat had dropped his communicator onto the other side of the tower where it would be waiting for him when he grabbed it later on.

Suzaku then pulled Lelouch up "Pretty calm for someone on the verge of death," he said

"Yeah right," Lelouch said "I was just limp with fear." He finished as both of them made their way towards the exit.

**Scene Break:**

When Suzaku got to the ground first he saw a bunch of people looking at him. Everyone was staring at him for a few seconds before Shirley came up to him.

"You saved him," Shirley said "Thank you so much Suzaku."

"Yeah way to go new guy," Rivalz said as he came next to Shirley

"That cat was carrying something wasn't it?" Milly asked

"Yeah there was something in its mouth," Suzaku said "but I wasn't able to get a good look at it. I think he dropped it."

"So where is Lulu?" Shirley asked

"He said he forgot something," Suzaku said as he looked behind him then looked back at the group "told me to go ahead."

"Ah that's it!" Milly said as she pointed towards Suzaku "The embarrassing secret that he's hiding."

"So that's it madam president?" Lelouch said as he came walking down from the exit of the building

"Aw," Milly said "and just when I thought I finally found some dirt on you."

"Yeah," Shirley said "he almost lost his cool for once." She finished as Suzaku smiled at that while Lelouch approached the group.

"So uh do you two know each other?" Kallen asked even though she knew the answer as Lelouch and Suzaku looked at her.

"Yeah but he's… an Eleven." Nina said

Your point," A voice called out behind the crowd, everyone looked to see Mu, Murrue, Luna, and Meyrin walking right behind them.

"Just because he's and eleven doesn't mean he's bad," Luna said "just give the guy a chance."

Lelouch nodded his head at that ""He's my friend." He said making Suzaku look at him "Madam President, could you permit him to join the student council?" he said shocking everyone "The rules are clear… all students must join a club. Although…" he finished as Milly began to think up an answer.

"Well you are the vice president…" Milly said "I suppose I can't refuse," she finished as Shirley smiled at her "Although who would kiss him though?"

"I think Nunnally wouldn't mind when she gets back," Lelouch said as everyone of the student council began to introduce themselves to Suzaku.

**Scene Break:**

Back on Valhalla, C.C. began to wake up.

'_Huh,' _C.C thought as she found herself in a strange device _'what happened, the last thing I remember is going into that ship and then I couldn't breathe that well all of a sudden… then I must have blacked out.'_

"Well look who's finally woken up," a voice said.

When C.C. looked to where the voice came from, she saw May looking over her.

"You gave us a bit of a scare C.C." May said as C.C. eyes widen from shock before turning to normal.

"Who are you," C.C asked "and how do you know who I am? You don't look like your part of that research project?"

"That's because I'm not," May said "the names May Ryosukei, one of the chief medics of Valhalla."

"Valhalla," C.C. asked as she rose and eyebrow "you mean like the one from Norse mythology?"

"No," May said as she shook her head "it's something different and as to how we know who you are we hacked into the Viceroy's computer and stole the information about the project Code-R."

"So you know what the project is," C.C. said "are you going to experiment on me like they did, is that what this device is for?"

"Hardly," May said "this is just a device to pump more oxygen into your body. Without it you would probably die." She finished as C.C.'s eyes widened

"Die," C.C. said shocked at this "but I can't die I'm…"

"Immortal," May interrupted "hardly, your body may be able to heal and revive from physical wounds but without oxygen to fill it, your body will shut down."

"And where would we be where there is hardly any oxygen?" C.C. asked

May opened the capsule allowing C.C. to come out of it "Just follow me," she said as she walked towards a window. C.C. followed her and when she saw the planet below her as well as the darkness of space her eyes widened.

"W-we're in space…" C.C. said shocked "how… what… who are you people, Britannia doesn't have the ability to travel into space."

"Nope," May said as she wagged her finger "won't tell you until you tell us what we need to know which means if you want answers you'll have to follow me." She finished as she left the room followed by C.C.

**Chapter End…**

Hey guy's dsgundam00 here, I like to say that I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Also I forgot to mention it last chapter but I like to thank **Katosuki **for the idea of using nano techs to heal Nunnally. Any who I like to say that next chapter is going to be interesting so hope you enjoy it; I plan to have this chapter out later on tonight at least I hope to… well any way's I'll see you guys later…


	7. Revolution Starts

Hey guys, dsgundam00 here. Because I couldn't write any more stuff for chapter 6, I have decided to post a double chapter. Hope you enjoy it. Also I like to thank **revan193 **for creating the designs for the new mobile version of the Sutherland that will be shown in this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, even the plot; plot belongs to **DragonKnightRyu **as well as the new Knightmare frame that is shown in this chapter that belongs to **revan193.**Although I do own a few OC's

**DKR: Hey Guys DragonKnightRyu here, just wanted to say that I am personally impressed with the way that dsgundam00 has taken this story, he had taken the base of my story and turned it into his own, so please do give him a round of applause**

"Talk"

'_Thought'/flashback_

"**Zero talking/Masked People talking"**

Code Geass: Rebirth through Freedom and Redemption Chapter 7: Revolution Starts: Battle at Saitama and Lake Kawaguchi

Inside the conference room, Ryu, Kira, Shinn, Jay, Dearka, Lowe, and Lacus were waiting for May. Mu, Murrue, Lunamaria, and Meyrin were still down on Gaia doing work for school and Erica and the Professor were busy modifying the Sutherlands for Lelouch's squad to use. All six of them learned that their guest C.C. had woken up and they each had questions for her. Just then May and C.C. entered the room. C.C. was now wearing a light blue t-shirt and dark blue skirt instead of the strait jacket she had worn before.

"Well looks like our guest of honor is here." Jay said

"I want answers." C.C. said bluntly as she and May took a seat.

"And you'll have them after you answer our questions first." Ryu said "But first let us introduce ourselves to you first, I'm Ryu Yamato."

"Yo," Jay said "Name's Jay, Jay Ryosukei."

"I'm Shinn Asuka." Shinn said

"Hey, I'm Dearka Elsman," Dearka said

"Lowe Guele is the name," Lowe said

"Hello," Lacus said "I'm Lacus Clyne."

"And I'm Kira Yamato." Kira said

C.C. nodded her head "It's nice to meet you," she said unemotionally "now can you tell me who you are."

"Will answer your questions after you answer ours first." Jay said bluntly as C.C. remained quiet for a few seconds.

C.C. sighed "Fine," she said "what do you want to know about."

"Well for starters," Ryu said "Tell us about this Geass Order." He said as C.C.'s eyes widened

"How do you know about that?" C.C. asked

"It was mentioned on the report," Dearka said

C.C. just stared at the group before sighing "The Geass Order is a secretive group that studies and produces Geass users." She said "Do I need to explain what Geass is?"

"No," May said "We already know what it is. But can you tell us who runs this group as well as where their main base is?"

"The person who runs this organization is known as V.V., like me he is an immortal, he is the brother of the Emperor Charles zi Britannia and as to where their main base is, I have no idea, V.V. moved the location when he took over the order."

Ryu nodded his head in understanding "So if the brother of the emperor runs this order does that mean he has Geass too?"

"Yes," C.C. said

"What is his power then?" Lacus asked

"You know I'm not going to tell you anything more until you start answering my questions first." C.C. said

"Very well," May said "ask away."

"Who are you?" C.C. asked

"We are Terminal," Ryu said "an organization built to keep the world's peace from people who would destroy that peace."

"Well you're doing a fine job…" C.C. said sarcastically.

"Who said anything about Terminal being created on your planet?" Dearka asked

"What?" C.C. asked

"We aren't from your planet," Kira said "were from a plant known as Earth."

"Impossible," C.C. said "space travel is impossible…"

"Lady," Lowe said "nothing is impossible."

"Still…you look human," C.C. said "but there is something different about all of you… something unnatural about all of you."

"That's because the lot of us are either Coordinators or New-types." Kira said

"Coordinators? New-types? What are those?" C.C. asked

"Coordinators are the byproduct of human creation," Ryu said "we were genetically altered humans who are born with superior abilities, enhanced mental capabilities, and a virtually indestructible immune system. Basically we were creations built by men who thought they were god. Kira, Lacus, Dearka, and I are known as Coordinators."

"And as for Lowe, Jay, and I," May said "we are known as New-types, we are similar to Coordinators except we weren't created genetically; we evolved while being in space and unfortunately we do not have an indestructible immune system like Coordinators."

C.C. began to take in the information she had been given. "Why are you here then," she asked as every one of them gained a sad expression.

"We lost our home," Ryu said "let's just say a mad man destroyed our world."

"I am sorry," C.C. said

"It's ok," Jay said as he sighed "even though a lot of people died, we need to move on and continue to live for the sacrifices they made for us… anything else you would like to know?"

C.C. was about to answer when her stomach began to growl.

Kira and everyone else began to laugh at that "well it looks like someone is hungry," she said "May why don't you get her something to eat, we can talk later…" Kira finished as May nodded her head as she took C.C. to go and get something to eat.

As soon as May and C.C. left, Kira turned her head back to the group "Well that was some interesting information we got from her," she said

Jay nodded his head "Tell me about it," he said "and entire organization that has the power of Geass now that's just scary…it's a good thing we are immune to them."

"True," Ryu said "but the problem at hand is how do we handle this group?"

"We shouldn't be thinking about that right now," Kira said "what we should be thinking about is the operation that will be happening tomorrow at Saitama…"

"I agree," Lacus said "so have we come up with a plan against it?"

Jay nodded his head as he brought up a plan "We have determined that Cornelia will plan an assault against Saitama like Clovis did in order to draw us into a trap; although this time she is sending every one of her forces into this battle. In order to evacuate the civilians I am sending three of my Warrior squadrons down to help evacuate which will be led by Dearka here. We brought Lelouch and Kallen back from the planet to prepare for tomorrows mission." He explained "I had Lelouch come up with a plan that would involve him and his squadron. He has decided to use the terrorist group known as the Yamato Alliance the same way he used his squad during the beginning of the battle of Shinjuku. From there, he believes that Cornelia will draw all her forces back to her after Lelouch destroys some of her forces. When that happens, Lelouch and his squadron will attack her head on."

"Interesting strategy," Dearka said "but 8 suits alone can't defeat all of them. Especially with the limited training they had."

"7 suits actually," Shinn said "Tamaki has wrecked almost every type of mass produce suit he could get his hands on. Therefor he won't be participating in this battle."

"This is why I decided to send one group down with them to help." Jay said

"Which group are you sending down?" Kira asked

"I plan on sending Hilda Harken and her two men out to help." Jay said

"You mean you're sending out the DOM Trooper Trio out to help?" Shinn said "the three of them alone could take out an army by themselves."

"The three of them want some action and I think they could use it," Jay said as he looked at Ryu "I also recommend we send one of our ships down so that Lelouch's team could stay on the surface."

Ryu nodded his head "Very well will send the Archangel down sense Murrue is already down there as well but who of our group should stay down with them in case something goes wrong?"

"I believe that May, Shinn, and I should go down to the surface and watch them in case of emergency." Jay said "Ryu you need to stay up here and be with Kira and Midori because right now they will need you; if the three of us run into trouble will call you for help."

Ryu nodded his head in agreement "Very well," he said "anything else that is worth mentioning?"

"Yeah," Shinn said "Lelouch picked his team's symbol and color's."

"So what are they?" Ryu asked

"Well here is his team's symbol," Shinn said as he brought up an image of Geass combined with a sword appeared on the screen "I think it looks cool and as for his teams color, he chose black…"

"Hey that's my color!" Jay said

"Which is why he chose black and purple, also we have already colored all of their suits these colors except for Kallen's. For some reason she likes her suit the way it is." Shinn said "Other than that, I have nothing else to say."

"Very well," Ryu said "if that is all then I will conclude this meeting." He finished as everyone exited the room."

**Scene Break:**

The next morning, Ryu got up early to go and talk to Lelouch about today's battle. When he got to the door to his room, he knocked. Then Sayoko answered the door.

"Good morning Mr. Yamato," Sayoko said

"Good morning Sayoko," Ryu said "is Lelouch up yet, we have a meeting in an hour and I wanted to see if he is ok."

Sayoko shook her head "No," she said "he is still asleep; I can wake him up if you would like."

"No that's ok," Ryu said "I can do it myself, where is his room at?"

Sayoko pointed to a door at the other side of the room "It is over there," she said as Ryu nodded his head as he approached the door to the room. When he opened the door, Ryu saw Lelouch asleep on his bed, sweating uncontrollably.

"Hey Lelouch are you alright?" Ryu said as he walked towards Lelouch and proceeded to wake him up.

Lelouch woke up as his eyes widened as he stood up from his bed "What happened?" he asked as he began to breathe heavily.

"You tell me," Ryu said "you were sweating really heavily when I woke you up. Are you ok?"

"I guess I was having a bad dream," Lelouch said

"You want to talk about it," Ryu asked "I mean talking about it might make you feel better."

Lelouch looked at Ryu before letting out a sigh "I was dream of the time I went to go see my father about my mother's death," he explained "when I asked why he didn't care, he told me that she was nothing and that I was dead and meant nothing to him same goes for Nunnally as well."

"I see," Ryu said "so that's the reason why you hate your father huh?" he finished as Lelouch nodded his head "Well prove him wrong," he said as Lelouch looked at him.

"What do you mean?" Lelouch asked

"Prove to him that you aren't dead," Ryu said "prove to him that you aren't worthless. I mean you're being given an opportunity to show your father how strong you are."

"I guess you're right," Lelouch said "is there a reason as to why you're here so early?"

"I wanted to see if you're ok," Ryu explained "after all today is the day your team's first mission."

"Yeah," Lelouch said as he got up "I better get ready… I'll see you at the meeting in…. how long till then?"

"An hour…" Ryu said

"Alright," Lelouch said "in an hour it is then. I'll see you there." He finished as Ryu nodded his head as he left Lelouch to get ready.

**Scene Break:**

An hour later, Lelouch entered the meeting room to find Ryu, Shinn, May, Jay, Kira, Dearka, his squadron, and three other people in the room. One was a woman with orange hair, she had an eye patch on her right eye and she was wearing a red ZAFT uniform. On her right was a man with brown hair and a beard and on her left was a man with blue hair with a scar on his left eye and was wearing glasses. Both of them were wearing green ZAFT uniforms.

"Ah Lelouch," Ryu said as everyone turned towards Lelouch "you made it, we were just going over the plan. We need you to explain the plan for your team."

Lelouch nodded his head as he went in front of the group. "Oh before we begin Lelouch," Ryu said as he pointed towards the woman "this is Commander Hilda Harken, the two men next to her are Lt. Mars Simeon and Lt. Herbert von Reinhard; they will be with you on your mission in Saitama. Guy's this is Lelouch, he is in charge of the newly formed Demon squad."

"Hey," Herbert said

"Hello," Mars said

"General you can't be serious," Hilda said "he's only a kid."

"Funny," Jay said "weren't Kira, May, Shinn, and I his age when we became commanders in Terminal?" he finished

"But you guys had military training;" Hilda argued "he doesn't…"

"During his training runs He and Kallen are the best Mobile suit pilots in his squad." Ryu said "plus he has created excellent strategies while doing missions."

"I'll be the judge of that," Hilda said

"Any who," Ryu said "let's get back on track, Jay explain your part of the mission if you please."

Jay nodded his head as he brought up a map of the Saitama ghetto "Here is our intended target," he explained "it seems Princess Cornelia li Britannia is planning an attack on Saitama ghetto. Her mission is to create a battle similar to the one that happened in Shinjuku in order to draw us out. Our mission is to save the civilians; I plan on having 3 Warrior squads help evacuate the civilians while leading the squads will be Commander Elsman over here. But we will need a group to distract Cornelia from the civilians, Lelouch I believe you have a plan for this part of the mission."

Lelouch nodded his head "Demon squad and I along with Hilda and her team will be the ones to distract Cornelia. I will direct the terrorist group known as the Yamato alliance to attack Cornelia's forces first. After that, I believe Cornelia will call all of her forces back. When she does that, we will strike." He finished as he looked at Inoue "Inoue your Strike Dagger will be equipped with an Infiltrator pack, although it is built for Vanguards, we have customized the pack so that your Dagger could use it. You will be positioned a few feet away from the G-1 mobile base that Cornelia will be in. When the time comes you will shoot the enemy when we begin the attack." He finished as Inoue nodded her head "Minami, Yoshida, Sugiyama and Ohgi, the four of you will attack from behind, because of that Minami your Dagger L will be going out without a pack so that it can be maneuverable while in battle." He finished as the four of them nodded their heads "And as for Hilda and her team…"

"Will attack from the front…" Hilda interrupted

"Right," Lelouch said "which leaves Kallen and I to come and attack from above."

"Hey what about me," Tamaki said "don't I get to participate?"

"No," Jay said "you won't be participating…"

"Why not?' Tamaki asked

"Because unlike the others," May said "you are the only one who's had their suit shot down in all of the practice rounds you and the others have had."

"But…"Tamaki said

"No buts Tamaki," Shinn said "Until you become a better pilot you won't be piloting a Mobile suit. For now you will go with the others down to Gaia, while everyone is busy fighting the enemy, you will continue to train in the mobile suit simulator." He finished as Tamaki lowered his head.

"Any who," Ryu said "in order to hold your suits, I am sending one of our battle ships known as the Archangel down to hold them. Also in case something goes wrong in the mission, Jay, Shinn, and May will be there provide assistance if need. Other than that, we are done with this meeting so everyone prepare for today's mission." He finished as everyone nodded their heads as they left to get ready.

**Scene Break:**

Back on Gaia, Cornelia and all her forces were preparing for the battle at Shinjuku. She had left Davis behind because in case someone attacked elsewhere, Davis and his Hounds would act. So for her assault in Saitama, she decided to take her forces, the purist faction, and a few of the advisers Clovis brought with him when he was in Shinjuku.

"The Saitama ghetto is now completely surrounded," Darlton said as he observed the map "the Yamato alliance hideout is located somewhere in here. Half the people in Saitama are cooperating with them so if we attack now…"

"What will be the effect on production?" Cornelia interrupted

"Primary sector output should decrease by 0.2%." Darlton said

"Within expectations you mean?" Cornelia asked as she turned her head towards the advisers that belonged to Clovis "alright… all of you here participated in the first battle of Shinjuku, is that correct?"

"Yes," the advisers said

Cornelia nodded her head as she looked at the scene in front of her "So do you think the conditions are similar?" she asked as she began to smirk "to those in Shinjuku."

**Scene Break:**

Meanwhile at HiTV studios, an anchor was giving the news about the situation at Saitama.

"Military authorities report that they have surrounded the Saitama ghetto, a known hiding place for terrorists." The anchor said "Viceroy Cornelia is leading this campaign and entry into that area is restricted. It appears that a full-scale assault will be launched in two hours. Consequently power will be shut off for the time being in the following areas…" she said as she began to list a bunch of areas that would lose power.

"News is one thing but why are they reporting the starting time?" one of the stage managers asked

"Because their trying to provoke the organization that humiliated them at Shinjuku," Diethard said "rumors are popping out but I believe that this organization is known as Terminal."

**Scene Break:**

"I don't know anything about this Terminal group," Cornelia said "but from what my two brothers have said, this Terminal organization likes to help those who are weak. Therefore I have created the incident at Shinjuku to lower them out."

"Viceroy," one of Cornelia's officers said "won't this organization try to kill you?"

"I don't know," Cornelia said "I have no idea... this group had the chance to capture me before but they didn't and besides war is a struggle between pride and life."

**Scene Break:**

Meanwhile in the middle of the Saitama ghetto, Britannian foot soldiers were busy eliminating any Japanese people within the area.

"My God," a Japanese male wearing a long collared white shirt, tie, and glasses said as he looked at the man that the soldiers killed "why did you do that even children are here. What's going on? We haven't done anything."

"That's exactly why," one of the soldiers said "the people of this ghetto refuse to report the terrorists. You hide them; you cover for them, that's treason against state and government." He finished as the Japanese man's eyes began to widen as the soldiers prepared to fire. But before the soldiers fired, green beams came out of nowhere and slammed into all of them killing them instantly. Every one of the Japanese civilians was shocked at this, especially when Dearka and 7 men with strange guns came out from the corner.

"Maybe they are protecting them because they believe that the terrorists will protect them from you," Dearka said coldly at the dead soldiers "either way you shouldn't kill civilians."

"W-who are you people," the Japanese man with the glasses asked

Dearka turned to him "We're Terminal and our job is to make sure you are all safely evacuated from this ghetto so let's move people." He said as he and his men began to help evacuate the civilians from Saitama.

**Scene Break:**

"It seems some of the sweeper groups have been lost," Darlton said as he looked at Cornelia

"It looks like it is time to set our plan in motion," Cornelia said "So shall we begin?"

"Right," Darlton said as he activated the com "attention all forces commence irradiation of the Saitama ghetto, all forces assume LV 1 battle stations." He finished as all of Cornelia's forces launched ready for battle. The only ones who didn't launch were the Purist faction.

"Why aren't we launching?" Kewell complained "we should be out there with them."

"Our orders are to stay here and protect the G-1 base," Jeremiah explained "if there is trouble with the main forces; Cornelia will send our group out to help."

**Scene Break:**

Meanwhile, Lelouch was listening to the communications that Cornelia's personnel aboard the G-1 base talking about the battle. He and Kallen were waiting in a hidden area while the others already broke off to do their part of the mission.

"Suppression of area four has been completed," One of the command crews aboard the G-1 base said

"Eighth and eleventh mechanized infantry companies are sweeping north and south in a pincer movement."

"Everything is still the same," Lelouch said to himself "Cornelia and Davis replace Clovis but Britannia never changes."

"Lelouch," Kallen said over the com "everyone is in position, were a waiting for you orders."

"Excellent," Lelouch said "it looks like it's time to call the Yamato alliance." He finished as he began to call the Yamato alliance.

**Scene Break:**

Meanwhile at the headquarters of the Yamato alliance, all the members were talking about how they would escape.

"It's hopeless," one member said

"Can't we break through the one of the subway lines?" another asked

"The army is blocking it," the first said "can't use back roads either."

"Any reinforcements from Akabari or Jujo," another member asked

"Some men may get through but not a group…." One of them said as someone came running in

"You have to listen to this," the person said as he approached the group as he hold out a radio

"This is Terminal…." Lelouch said from the radio

"Terminal…"one of them said

"You mean…" another said

"I know all of you have heard about the Shinjuku battles," Lelouch said "do as I say and you all will be saved."

**Scene Break:**

"B-12 suppression complete," one of the G-1 personnel said

"F-7 no sign of the enemy," another said

"Paladin team change course to 5-1-6," a third one said

"Yes my lord, moving to 5-1-6." the leader said "no response at all, this Terminal group might turn out to be a no show."

"Guess he's just another run of a mill terrorists," he said as two rockets impacted the two of them.

**Scene Break:**

"They came," one of the members of the Yamato alliance said "they really came."

"Just like that guy from Terminal said they would." Another member said

**Scene Break:**

Meanwhile, Lelouch and Kallen were on top of a damaged building watching the battle unfold.

"R-1, R-2, maintain distance, draw them back to the area N-2 is." Lelouch commanded "B-7 open fire towards two o'clock." He finished as an enemy tank was destroyed.

"B-5's team will continue its barrage," Lelouch said as a group of Sutherlands destroyed two enemy Sutherlands.

"Wow Lelouch nice moves," Kallen said

"Thanks Kallen," Lelouch said "but this is just the beginning."

**Scene Break:**

"Gester team contact has been lost." One of the personnel aboard the G-1 said

"Enemy spotted in district G-47." Another said

"Kaczinski team engaging… they were ambushed…" a third one said

"The enemy appears to be using Sutherlands captured from our own forces." A fourth one said

"Exactly the same as Shinjuku…" one of the officers that belonged to Clovis said

"Has there been any sign of this Terminal group yet?" another officer belonging to Clovis asked as Cornelia just stared at the battle.

**Scene Break:**

"N-2 continue towards the upper right," Lelouch commanded as a fighter was destroyed by a Slash Harken

"R-4 fire!" Lelouch said as another Sutherland took out a tank

"N-1, take the man on the left!" Lelouch said as a Sutherland hit the ground

"Right P-1, take out the bridge and close out their route now." Lelouch said as a bridge's joints exploded as the bridge came down taking out all the forces on it.

**Scene Break:**

"Point 1-7 has fallen! Halley team contact lost!" An officer said

"That's enough," Cornelia said "order all our forces to fall back. Further damage and casualties serve no point."

"Fall back," one of Clovis officer said

"With all due respect we can still fight them." Another said

"We can't fight them like this," Cornelia said

"All forces fall back behind ghetto perimeter at once! Formation does not matter!" Darlton ordered as all of Cornelia's troops fell back.

**Scene Break:**

"So she's pulling all her troops back," Lelouch said as he looked at the map "just like I predicted." He finished as he contacted the Yamato alliance "all members of the Yamato alliance great job, now fall back and retreat."

"Fall back," a member of the Yamato alliance said "why we are winning this."

"This is a diversion to lower us into a trap," Lelouch explained "We of Terminal already have a plan. Just get out of here and save yourselves."

"Understood," the Yamato alliance member said as all of them began to retreat from the battle.

Lelouch then contacted the others "Is everyone ready?" he asked

"I'm in position," Inoue said

"The four of us are ready as well…" Ohgi said

"Hurry up kid," Hilda said "the three of us are getting bored."

Lelouch nodded his head "Alright," he said "Inoue when you see a Gloucester that is purple take it out and continue to fire at the other troops, then Hilda and her team will engage from the front while Ohgi and the others attack from the rear and Kallen and I will attack from above." He finished as Inoue nodded her head "Now Cornelia your no match you will lose… even though I would love to talk to you about my mother… I would rather follow what Terminal is doing… after all they helped Nunnally and are helping me with my war against Britannia, this is the least I can do for them."

**Scene Break:**

"This time Terminal is no match for me," Cornelia said "I will win."

"Huh?" One of Clovis men said

"Of course," Darlton said "that is why you are known as the Goddess of Victory."

Cornelia turned to Guilford "Shall we go then Guilford my knight?" she asked

"It is a pleasure to serve and obey you my lady." Guilford said as he gave a bow to her as he made his way out.

**Scene Break:**

Meanwhile, Inoue was on a building 50 meters from the G-1 base. Thanks to the Infiltrator pack, she was able to get pass all of Cornelia's forces.

"How long till they show up?" Inoue questioned as she waited for the enemy to move. Just then she saw three Gloucesters coming out of the G-1 base, one of them was colored purple. "Finally." She said as she got into position. The purple Gloucester was moving at a slow pace, making it easy for Inoue to hit her. "Too easy," she said as she took the shot and hit the lower part of the purple Gloucester making it keel over.

**Scene Break:**

"What!" Cornelia yelled as she saw her knight's Knightmare keel over. "Guilford!"

"What happened?" Darlton asked

"Unknown sir," one of the officers said "a heat source just came out of nowhere and hit lord Guilford." He finished as the computer detected more heat sources "more heat sources in coming!" he yelled as several of Cornelia's forces were shot down. This promoted the remaining forces to scramble all around the area.

"Order our troops to stay still," Cornelia said "tell them to stop scrambling all around the area."

**Scene Break:**

Lelouch smirked as he saw Cornelia's troops panicking "Creating a small distraction like sniper fire to make the enemy panic and disorganize." He finished as he contacted Hilda and Ohgi "Hilda, Ohgi, your teams can attack now. Hit them hard and fast."

"Right," Ohgi said

"Finally…"Hilda said as both of them ended their transmissions.

Lelouch then contacted Kallen "Kallen you ready?" he asked

Kallen nodded her head "Let's do this." She said as the two of them lifted up into the air and flew towards the enemy.

**Scene Break:**

Cornelia gritted her teeth as she saw her forces begin to scatter. "Tell those men to get back in line now!" she ordered

"Viceroy," Darlton yelled "three unknown signals are approaching towards us at 5x the rate of any Knightmare frame in existence."

"What," Cornelia yelled "bring it them on the screen now!"

Darlton nodded his head as he brought the image of three Knightmare frames. All three of them had one red eye, purple arms and legs, and a black body and red head. Each of them had a gun on their backs as well as a rod of some sort.

"What the devil!" Cornelia said as she saw the suits "tell our troops to shoot them down."

Darlton nodded his head as he ordered the men to shoot them down.

**Scene Break:**

"Finally some action…" Mars said as he saw the enemy approaching them

"I wonder how strong these guys are." Herbert asked "I heard they are weaker than the Vanguards."

"Well let's see how well these guys fight," Hilda said "Let's do this!" she yelled as they charged the enemy.

All three of them began to use their JPS36X Giga-Launcher DR1 multiplex, shooting at any enemy that came towards them. Each of their shoots destroyed the Sutherlands like a hot knife through butter. Because of this action, groups of Sutherlands and the 2 Gloucesters that were with Guilford came together and began to shoot at the DOM Trooper Trio.

"Alright boys let's bring them together" Hilda said as all three of them went into a straight line. Hilda drew her MA-X848HD enhanced beam saber and activated her leftMX2351 "Solidus Fulgor" beam shield.

"Jet Stream Attack!" all three of them yelled as Hilda's suit began to release a red aura as it charged the group of Sutherlands and Gloucesters. All three of them either shot or sliced a Sutherland as they approached the enemy. When the two Gloucesters tried to attack the three of them, one of them ended up getting sliced in half while the second one was shot to pieces.

**Scene Break:**

"What in blazes?" Darlton said shocked at what he was seeing.

Cornelia's eyes hardened "Have the Purist faction engage them now!" she ordered

"Viceroy," one of the bridge officers said "4 more enemies have shown up from behind."

"What!" Cornelia said

**Scene Break:**

Behind the G-1 base, Ohgi and the others were engaging the Purist faction.

"Take this!" Yoshida yelled as he used his CGUE's MMI-M7S 76mm heavy assault machine gun to mow down 4 Purist factions suits.

"Who the hell are these guys?" Kewell yelled as he was fighting against Sugiyama

"How should I know," Villetta yelled as she was fighting against Minami

"Will the both of you stop yelling and continue to fight!" Jeremiah yelled as he was fighting against Ohgi.

Sugiyama got in close and drew his ES04B beam saber and sliced through the legs of Kewell's Sutherland.

"Kewell!" Jeremiah yelled as he saw his ally fall

Minami blocked a strike from Villetta's Sutherland before using his M703K beam carbine to blast through her units head. Then Minami kicked her away.

"Villetta!" Jeremiah yelled again

Seeing that his opponent was busy, Ohgi dropped his MMI-M633 beam assault rifle and drew his MA-MR Falx G7 beam axe and MA-M8 beam tomahawk. He then threw the team tomahawk towards Jeremiah. The tomahawk cut through Jeremiah's Sutherland's right arm. Ohgi then brought his beam axe threw the torso of Jeremiah's suit cutting it in half horizontally.

"Man these guys were easy," Sugiyama said

"Yeah," Ohgi said "and to think we use to think Sutherlands were the greatest."

"Hey Yoshida how's it going," Minami asked

"Just finishing up," Yoshida said as he brought his MA-M4A heavy sword down on the last Sutherland belonging to the Purist faction.

**Scene Break:**

"How did those frames get behind us?" Cornelia asked as she glared at the four frames in front of her.

"Viceroy," Darlton said "enemy above us!" he finished as Cornelia's eyes widen.

**Scene Break:**

Kallen in her Murasame's mobile armor form shot down towards the enemy below following behind her was Lelouch in his Slaughter Dagger IWSP. While in mobile armor mode, Kallen activated the Murasame's M2M5D 12.5mm CIWS and Type 72 high-energy beam cannon onto the enemies that remained on the ground. Those that survived that onslaught were dealt with by Lelouch as he activated his Slaughter Dagger IWSP's Igelstellung II 40mm multi-barrel CIWS's, 12.5mm anti-infantry guns, 115mm railguns, 105mm cannons, 30mm 6-barrel Gatling machine gun, and MX703G beam rifle down onto the remaining enemies that Kallen missed. After the combined bombardment, only a handful of Sutherlands remained.

"Not bad rookie," Hilda said over the com as she sliced through a Sutherland "you might be Terminal material after all."

"Thanks," Lelouch said as his Slaughter Dagger touched the ground.

"Ha too easy," Kallen as she transformed her Murasame and drew her Type 72 Kai Ikazuchi beam rifle and her Type 70J Kai beam saber "you ready to finish this Lelouch?"

"More than ready," Lelouch said as he put away his MX703G beam rifle and drew one of his 9.1 meter anti-ship swords "Let's finish this!" he yelled as he and Kallen charged the remaining Sutherlands ready to finish them off.

**Scene Break:**

Cornelia watched in horror as all of her troops were decimated so easily.

"Viceroy," Darlton said "all our troops have been wiped out… we are completely defenseless."

Cornelia shook as all of the enemy frames approached her. Never in all her life other than the second battle of Shinjuku, has she lost so easily like this and now she had no way out of this mess; right now she would either die or be captured by the enemy.

Darlton looked as he received a communications from the enemy "Viceroy we are receiving a transmission from the enemy." He said

"Put it on the screen." Cornelia said as Darlton nodded his head and opened the transmission as Lelouch wearing a black space suit and tinted helmet appeared on the screen.

"Ah Viceroy Cornelia li Britannia," Lelouch said "it is nice to see you."

Cornelia glared at Lelouch "And who might you be," she asked "you aren't the same man who defeated me in Shinjuku."

"Ah I am not," Lelouch said "I am a new Commander in Terminal you may call me… Zero"

"Alright Zero," Cornelia said "what do you plan on doing now, do you plan on killing me or perhaps capture me and hold me ransom?"

Lelouch was about to reply when a message came in to him from Dearka, so he decided to activated it.

"Hey guys," Dearka said over the com "mission accomplished we have evacuated most of the civilians from Saitama. You guys can head back now."

"Rodger that," Lelouch said as he and the others prepared to leave.

"Wait," Cornelia said "you are just going to leave?"

"You weren't our objective Viceroy," Lelouch said "our only job was to distract you while one of our groups got the civilians out to safety. Until next time Viceroy…" He finished as he and the other left leaving a very angry Cornelia behind.

**Scene Break:**

After the team returned to the Archangel, who was hiding underneath Tokyo bay, the entire team was celebrating their success in this mission while Lelouch and Kallen were busy in a meeting of some sorts with Ryu, Shinn, Jay, and May.

"Man I can't believe how easily we took out the Britannian army like that." Sugiyama said as the others nodded their head.

"I know," Inoue said "I still can't believe it; I mean we were out numbered 3 to 1 and we still came out on top."

"I wish I was out there with you guys," Tamaki said "I could of used some action, all I did was practice on the simulator while the rest of you were having fun."

"But you got to admit," Ohgi said "if it weren't for the technology that Terminal had or Lelouch's strategy, we wouldn't be able to win this." He finished as everyone nodded their heads in agreement. Just then Ryu, Lelouch, Kallen, Shinn, Jay, May and C.C. entered the room.

"Well done guys," Ryu said "your mission was a success, I congratulate all of you."

"Hey Ryu," Ohgi said "who's the girl?"

"Her name's C.C. and she will be staying with Lelouch for the time being," Ryu explained "for right now, you guys are on leave until further notice but I expect all of you to return back to Valhalla and continue to train everyday understand?" he finished as everyone nodded their heads "other than that your next mission will be in a few weeks. So I'll see you guys later." He finished as he made his way out while the others continued to celebrate.

**Scene Break:**

A few weeks later, Lelouch, Ryu, Kira, Shinn, Jay, and May were entering one of the hanger bays that were on the Valhalla. The reason why they were entering one of the hanger bays was because Erica and the Professor finished refitting the Sutherlands to Terminal standards.

"Hey guys," Erica said as she saw the group enter the hanger bay "you are made it."

"So why are we down here Erica, Professor?" Ryu asked

"Erica and I just finished upgrading the Sutherlands," the Professor said as she flipped a switch "behold… I present the TMDF – 014 coded name Sherwood," she finished as she presented the improved Sutherlands.

The head of the Knightmare is the same as the original Sutherland but had helmet design similar to the Gundams. The arms of the Knightmare were the same as the Strike Gundam but the shoulders were the same as the original Sutherland. The torso of the new Knightmare was the same form as that of the torso for the Duel Gundam. The legs of the Knightmare were design to look like the legs of the Strike Gundam but still had the landspiners that the original Sutherlands had.

"Impressive," Ryu said as he and the others looked at the new Knightmare frames.

"Thanks," Erica said "because these are a new form of Knightmare frames, we have changed their name from Knightmare frames to Orbital frames. We added Rocket Thrust system into the design. We also removed the Slash Harkens from these Sutherlands and replaced them with 2 Chest-mounted 75mm Anti Air CIWS. We also gave these units a 57mm High-energy Beam Rifle as well as two ES04B beam saber located on the side of the suit. Combining the date we got from that sword that Jay brought with him, we created something we like to call Armored MVS Combat Knives. Like the original Strike had, it is equipped in special compartments on the sides of this unit."

"Speaking of the sword," Jay said "are my custom swords for the Valor almost ready?"

The Professor nodded her head "Yes," she said "they should be done in a few weeks. Any way we replaced the power source of this unit with an Ultracompact Energy Battery. We also rearranged the cockpit so that it is now located in the Torso of the frame and we replaced the controls with a Panoramic Cockpit . Some of the optional armaments these units can have are either two shoulder-mounted 220 mm 5-barrel Missile Pod or one Shoulder-mounted Shiva 115mm Railgun."

"Nice," Lelouch said as he looked at the frames "so these are the suits that my squad will be using?"

Erica nodded her head "Yes," she said "which is why I plan on painting these units black and purple."

Ryu nodded his head "excellent," he said "now if you excuse us the rest of us need to make a plan for tomorrow's operation." He finished as the he and the others made their way out while Erica and the Professor prepared to paint the units.

**Scene Break: **

The next day, Shirley, Milly, and Nina were riding a train towards Lake Kawaguchi to have a relaxing weekend. They had invited Kallen and the boys with them but Kallen and Lelouch had prior engagements while Suzaku and Rivalz had work to do that day so it was just the girls.

"I never left the Tokyo settlement before," Shirley said "this is my first time."

"I'm sure you wish Lelouch could of come with us don't you?" Milly asked

"No…"Shirley said in embarrassment

"Don't be so shy," Milly said "tonight we can stay up all night talking. Let's tell each other which boys we like from school."

"Then you probably have a lot to talk about… right Miss President?" Shirley said with a frown

"Who can say…?" Milly said as they entered the tunnel. When that happened Nina became scared and grabbed her sweater. Milly then put her hands into Nina's "Nina it's alright," Milly said "there are lots of Britannian tourists at Lake Kawaguchi so security's fine. Don't be afraid it's not the ghettos."

"Yes but…" Nina said

"Will be with you the whole time," Milly said "we won't leave your side for a second."

"T-thanks," Nina said as the road in silence as they headed towards their destination

"Wow," Shirley said as she saw their destination not knowing that there would be danger when they got there.

**Scene Break:**

Meanwhile, back on the Archangel, Ohgi and the others were lounging around, waiting for their next mission.

"I'm bored," Minami said as he picked up a TV remote "let's see what's on the TV." He finished as he turned on the TV. Just then the news appeared.

"How are things looking at the scene?" a news anchor asked

"What's this?" Kallen asked

""I'm here in front of the Lake Kawaguchi hotel and convention center;" a news reporter said "the hotel-jackers have identified themselves as the Japan Liberation Front."

"Huh," Tamaki said

"What's happening?" Ohgi asked

"Several members of the Sakuradite allocation meeting most notably Chairman James have been taken hostage as well as several tourists and Britannian hotel employees." The reporter explained as a picture of people kneeling on the floor with their hands above their head appeared "This footage was taken by the perpetrators in it you can clearly see Chairman James, including some students."

"The student council…" Kallen said as she saw her friends being held hostage.

"The leader of the group claims to be Lt. Col. Kusakabe of the now defunct Japanese Military." The reporter explained "Sakuradite, an essential component in the manufacture of high tempter super conductors is a vital strategic resource that directly affects world security. Area Eleven is the world's largest producer of Sakuradite, providing seventy percent of the world's total supply. Here at the yearly international meeting of Sakuradite producers, it will be determined who this resource is distributed among the world's nations. It's no exaggeration to say that the outcome determines the balance of global power between Britannia and other nations of the world. It is believed that the terrorists are using world interest in the annual gathering to their advantage by carrying out this violent hotel take over." She finished as Ryu, Shinn, Jay, and Lelouch entered the room.

"I see you guys have been watching the news." Ryu asked as everyone nodded their heads.

"Yeah," Tamaki said as he looked at the screen "they made their move."

"They're easily the biggest anti-Britannian force in Japan," Ohgi explained "and now their prides hurt."

"Because of us?" Minami asked

"Maybe," Ohgi said

"I don't know whether to be happy or sad about that because they're all going to end up dead." Tamaki said

"Which is why we will be saving them." Jay said getting the attention of everyone in the room

"What," Tamaki exclaimed "why would we save them they are Britannians."

"Britannians or not they are still innocent civilians;" Shinn explained "from what we learned from Britannia, the Britannian military has attacked and eliminated many innocent Japanese civilians. Do you guys really want to stoop down to Britannia's level and kill innocent people who have not done anything intentionally towards the Japanese people?"

No one had an answer to this as they began to think about what Shinn said. Truth be told, none of the Britannian civilians hadn't intentionally hurt any of the Japanese people, most of the people who did hurt their people were the military or perhaps a few nobles. But other than that, there weren't any Britannian civilian that had hurt them.

"Ok," Ohgi said "what's the plan?"

"We came up with a plan for this yesterday," Lelouch explained "our group along with three other squads, are going to rescue them, in order to do so we will need to be stealthy for this mission so we will leave at dark." He finished as the others nodded their head "Here's the plan…" he said as he began to explain the plan for the attack on the Japan Liberation Front.

**Scene Break:**

Meanwhile, back at the hotel, Kusakabe was explaining to the hostages as to why they were doing what they were doing.

"I'm Kusakabe of the Japan Liberation Front. This stand we are taking is for the freedom of Japan and our countrymen." Kusakabe said as most of the hostages were looking at them in fear as Nina was holding onto Milly tightly "Even though you are not soldiers you are still Britannians! You are the ones who rule and oppress us! Sit still be quiet and you'll be fine! If you don't…" he trailed off as everyone knew what was going to happen.

"Lulu…"Shirley said fearfully. Unbeknownst to everyone there, two people were with the group of hostages that weren't afraid. One was a blond haired woman and one was a pink haired woman. Both of them were wearing casual clothing, blending in with the group. These two people with in the group were Lacus and May. May had worn a fake wig in order to hide identity of being someone who looks like a Japanese person.

'_I sure hope this plan works guys,' _May thought as she began to think about the plan in which the others thought up for this situation.

**Flashback:**

_After taking a look at the new Orbital Frames that were built, the group got together to talk about the Lake Kawaguchi take over that would happen the next day._

"_From what we have learned about the Japan Liberation Front," Ryu explained "this act is being done because their pride has been hurt because of us, our guess is that they are only doing this to get attention towards them. We have estimated that they will have taken out two bridges leaving only the main one. We have also estimated that air and water approaches will be impossible. Also the last entrance to the hotel, the utility tunnel, will be blocked by something called a "Raiko," according to information, its 4 Glasgows modified into some type of linear cannon." _

"_That's just despicable," Jay said "taking measures like this to get attention pathetic."_

"_I agree," Dearka said "so what's the plan on how we are going to handle this incident, I even here that the student council from Lelouch's school, are even planning to have a weekend trip tomorrow to the lake."_

_Lacus looked at Ryu "Couldn't we use a matter transport to beam the hostages out?" she asked _

_Ryu shook his head "We can't do that," he said "Murdoch said that because of a sort fuse the transporters have we can only beam two people at a time. He also said that it would take about a day or two to fix it and I told him we don't have the time for it. And if we begin to beam people out two people at a time, the soldiers may begin to panic and shoot all the hostages."_

"_Then do we have another plan then_

_Kira nodded her head in understanding as she brought up an image on the screen "Here is the plan," she explained "Three squads along with your squad Lelouch will rescue the hostages." _

"_Great plan," Shinn said "except one problem, how do we get three squads past the Britannian army let alone the Japan Liberation Front?" _

"_Simple," Ryu said as he brought out 100 weird looking rectangular devices some of them in different colors but most in green, black, black and purple, or blue and crimson "we use these to get through them."_

"_What the hell are these supposed to be?" Shinn asked as he looked at the devices. _

_Ryu looked at Jay "Here," he said as he through the device at Jay. "Put it on your chest and press the gray button."_

_Jay looked at the device; it was black and had his team's symbol on it. His team's symbol was that of two Katanas crossing each other. On the side of the symbol, was a gray button of some sorts. _

"_Ok," Jay said as he put the device on his chest and pressed the button "But I don't see what's going to…" he finished as a light flashed before him blinding everyone. When the light died, Jay was wearing black and gray armor with a Helmet with two horns on it. On the right side of the armor was Jay's team symbol and on the left side was a button of some sorts. (Similar to Ventus armor from Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep.) _

"_**Wow," **__Jay said as he looked at the armor he was now wearing __**"this is so cool, what is this."**_

"_Kira and I developed this armor for all are troops to where when we are in battle," Ryu explained "we call them G-armor." _

"_Other than looking really cool what does it do?" Shinn asked _

"_The armor is bullet proof, heat, and even cold proof. It has magnetic grip which will allow the user to scale buildings. The armor is also built with its own Mirage Colloid system that can last up to 12 hours," Ryu explained "it comes with 2 built in mini-beam sabers; located in the arms of the armor, 2 mini-beam pistols; located on the sides; each of these weapons as their own power source, grappling hooks located in the armors writs and the best part is the button on the left side."_

"_**What's it do?" **__Jay asked _

"_Press it," Kira said as Jay nodded his head as he pressed the button, just then black energy crow wings appeared on Jay's back. "We also added energy wings to allow the user to fly." _

"_**I feel so cool right now," **__Jay said as he began to hug himself __**"I may never take this armor off."**_

_Ryu laughed at this "I'm glad you like it," he said "with these new suits we can use them to sneak our men into the building without any trouble."_

"_Ok," Lowe said "we have a plan for getting in to the hotel but what about after that and what about this "cannon" in the tunnel?"_

"_Don't worry," Lelouch said "I got that part of the plan covered."_

"_And as for the tunnel," Ryu said "I plan on sending Chase inside the Blitz to go down and take care of the cannon."_

"_Still," May said "getting in and destroying the cannon may not be the only trouble that may happen, there may be trouble within the hotel itself," she said as she looked at Lelouch "you said that one of your friends has Xenophobia correct?"_

_Lelouch nodded his head "Yes," he said "her names Nina and she has Xenophobia really bad."_

_May nodded her head in understanding "In my practice I have dealt with people who have Xenophobia," she said as she looked at Ryu "she may end up putting the hostages in danger if she has a panic attack. I recommend sending at least two people down to watch the hostages."_

_Kira nodded her head in agreement "I agree," she said "but who should we send down?"_

"_I'll go," May volunteered "I'll wear a blond wig to disguise myself plus I'll have the armor with me if something goes wrong."_

"_Very well," Ryu said "but who else do we send down with you?"_

"_I'll go," Lacus volunteered as everyone looked at her "I would look like a Britannian and not be questioned by people."_

"_But Lacus," Kira said "you don't have combat training for this mission, what if something goes wrong?"_

_Lacus smiled at Kira "Don't worry Kira," she said "I'll be fine."_

_Ryu nodded his head in understanding "Very well," he said as he got up "if that's the plan then I recommend we get some sleep, we're going to need it for tomorrow." He finished as everyone nodded their heads and left ready for the big day for tomorrow._

**Flashback Ended:**

'_I really hope that whatever plan Lelouch comes up with is a very good plan.' _May thought as she fingered her armor device and watched the soldiers walking about watching the hostages _'because right now there are too many soldiers for me to deal with by myself without getting the civilians in danger.'_

**Scene Break:**

Meanwhile, on the G-1 Mobile base, Cornelia, Davis, and Clovis were on the bridge with many different officers discussing the information they were getting about the situation.

"All bridges connecting to the hotel with the exception of the main one have been destroyed." An officer explained "Our attempted approaches from the air and the water have been unsuccessful. Our only remaining route left that will allow us to develop a possible rescue plan is the main utilities tunnel running right under the convention center hotel. Basically we would go in through this route, destroy the foundation block and submerge the hotel. Since the hotel was also built to handle supply deliveries it should be able to accommodate Sutherlands. Even if the enemy has taken precautions it should be no problem. They've been using substandard weaponry so we'll have no trouble evading them. "

**Scene Break: **

Down below in the main utilities tunnel, three Sutherlands were preparing to charge the enemy.

"Go…"the lead pilot said as he and his wing men charged the through the tunnel.

"Enemy detected," one of the men piloting the Raiko said "as expected they're moving through the underground tunnel."

"Rodger that," his co-pilot said "Raiko Left and right quad-linkage legs, locked. Super electromagnetic shrapnel cannon voltage, confirmed!" he finished as he prepared to launch the cannon.

The three Sutherlands were blazing towards their target "I think these guys have anti-Knightmare rifles. Spread out and break their ranks." The leader ordered

"Super electromagnetic shrapnel cannon fire!" the second man yelled as he press the button and launched a bullet that broke up into a spread form destroying all three of the Sutherlands before they even reached their target.

**Scene Break:**

Meanwhile, Kusakabe and his men were cheering about their new weapon.

"One shot!" one member said

"Yes it works!" another cheered.

"The Raiko really works!" a third one said

"What do you think of that, Britannian pigs?" Kusakabe said smugly.

**Scene Break:**

"Wiped out?" Darlton exclaimed as he heard the news of the unsuccessful event in the tunnel.

"It looks as though they modified a Glasgow into a linear cannon!" one of the officers said

"Then there is no way we can break through?" Clovis said shocked by this

"What do we do now? If we release the political prisoners like they demand…" another of her advisers said before being interrupted by Cornelia.

"We can't show weakness to terrorists!" Cornelia yelled

Guilford the approached and knelt towards Cornelia. Although his suit had been shot down, he had survived the fight at Saitama. "But Princess Euphemia… she's…" he said

"Yes I know…" Cornelia said

"Thus far it seems that none of them have discovered that fact," Darlton said "if they learn that Princess Euphemia is among the hostages they'll use her as a bargaining chip. She went their just to observe to observe… therefore she isn't registered along with the other guests."

Davis gritted his teeth "That's it I'm going to negotiate with them to allow the terrorists to let some of the civilians go free." He said as everyone looked at him in shock.

"Davis you can't…" Cornelia said but was interrupted by Davis.

"I can't what Cornelia!" Davis yelled "I can't willingly be a big brother and sacrifice myself to see that his little sister is safe? I already had to deal with the pain of losing a brother I considered to be one of my best friends and a sister I loved as much as the two of you. I can't lose another one especially my own flesh and blood."

Cornelia looked at her brother in shock "Davis… I…" she said before Clovis interrupted her.

"I know you want to help Euphie, Davis, I do too." Clovis said "but sacrificing yourself isn't the answer."

"I don't care!" Davis yelled but before he could do anything Clovis punched him the gut "C-Clovis…" he said as he passed out from the pain.

"I'm sorry brother," Clovis said sadly "but you left me no choice." He finished as he looked at two of the officers "take him to his room and lock the door."

"Yes sir!" both soldiers said as they took Davis away.

Clovis looked at Cornelia "I'm sorry sister," he said "but I didn't want to lose him as well as Euphie… I already felt heartbroken when we lost Lelouch and Nunnally… and if Davis were to give himself up…I would hate to think what would happen…"

Cornelia nodded her head "your right," she said "I just hope we can get through this in one piece…"

"Maybe this Terminal group will intervene…" Clovis said

Cornelia's eyes hardened "If they do," she said "then I will defeat them."

**Scene Break:**

Meanwhile, Lloyd, Cecile, and Suzaku were looking at the hotel waiting for further orders.

"Can't the special core offer any assistance with the rescue operation?" Suzaku asked

"I've already asked them," Lloyd explained "but we're an irregular and they don't acknowledge our chain of command. Besides…" he finished as he skipped a stone through the water.

"It's too risky to entrust to and eleven, right?" Suzaku said

"Yet I'm sure you're a where that Princess Cornelia is very discriminating between Britannians and Numbers." Lloyd said

"So the Japanese aren't being accepted enough into your structure?" Suzaku asked

"If that were true," Cecile said "then what would be the point of the honorary Britannian system?"

Lloyd and Suzaku became quit for a few minutes before Lloyd began to smirk "Maybe Terminal will come and intervene…" he said

Suzaku and Cecile looked at him "What do you mean?" Suzaku said

"This group has more power and more smarts than anything we Britannians can think of," Lloyd explained "For example those Knightmare frames they possess… they easily defeated all of our Knightmare frames as well the Lancelot. If anyone can get through this situation… it is them." He finished as Suzaku looked silently towards the hotel.

**Scene Break:**

Meanwhile, Lelouch and the others were preparing for the mission at hand.

"Ok so let me get this straight," Jay said as he looked at Lelouch "your plan is for us and your squad to walk straight through the main gate, while the rest of our men to use their Mirage Colloid to sneak in?"

Lelouch nodded his head "Right," he said "if I'm right about Kusakabe then he'll want to meet the infamous Terminal group for what they pulled at Shinjuku and Saitama."

Ryu nodded his head "Interesting," he said "but that's not the only reason why we would do this is it?"

Lelouch nodded his head "That's right," he said "you see, Cornelia would have already sacrificed the hostages by now to stop the terrorists but she hasn't…"

"This means, there must be something or someone in the hotel that Cornelia will not want to risk getting hurt." Jay conclude as Lelouch nodded his head

"Exactly," Lelouch said "my guess is that something important to Cornelia is also in the hotel as well and is preventing her from acting. But there is something else I would like to do to."

"What would that be?" Shinn asked

"I think we should let the world know who we are," Lelouch said "I think we should use this to broadcast our organization to the world."

Jay nodded his head in agreement "I agree," he said

"Very well," Ryu said "but how would we broadcast the message?"

Lelouch smiled "We just need to steal a News van…" he said

**Scene Break:**

Back at the lake, it was already night time as the situation began to become uneasy.

"Those teenage hostages are friends of yours from school aren't they?" Cecile asked as she and Lloyd began to work on the Lancelot "They're still negotiating so let's not give up hope."

"I have faith in the system." Suzaku said "I prefer the logic of systems to personal emotions." He finished as he saw something on his screen "Miss Cecile look!" he said as he saw four JLF soldiers have a man tied up onto the roof of the hotel.

"What are they going to do to him?" Cecile asked

"Oh no… Don't do it." Suzaku said as he realized what those men were going to do as they pushed the man off the ledge "Nooooo!" he cried as he watched the man die.

**Scene Break:**

Meanwhile at the G-1 mobile base, Kusakabe was talking to Cornelia.

"Our demands have gone unanswered." Kusakabe said "There for we will throw one hostage from the roof every thirty minutes until our terms are met. For the sake of the hostages negotiations better be in good faith!" he finished as he ended the transmission. After that, Cornelia, Darlton, Guilford, and Clovis exited the bridge.

"This is their warning," Darlton said "barbarians."

"For now," Guilford said "we can negotiate to get the woman and children out…" he said before being interrupted by Cornelia.

"Forget it," Cornelia said "if you give in to their conditions even once then your simply legitimizing Terrorism."

"Then do we use force?" Darlton asked

"We would pursue that course of action after we secure the safety of Princess Euphemia." Guilford said as Cornelia gritted her teeth.

'_Euphie…I' _Cornelia thought as a soldier came out from behind them

"Viceroy," the soldier said "it's Terminal… we just received a message from them." He finished as the four of them turned toward him.

**Scene Break:**

Meanwhile, Diethard Ried was fishing when he got the news about Terminal.

"What?" Diethard said "what do you mean van 3 was stolen by Zero. What the hell was Gibson doing all the while?"

"He said as he realized what was happening it was too late." The person giving him the information said

"And where's van 3 now?" Diethard asked

"Driving straight towards the military." The person said

"Huh?" Diethard said

**Scene Break:**

Meanwhile, the TV van was driving through towards the military. On the van were four people. One of the people was Jay in his armor. The one behind him was someone with green armor with a helmet with a Dragon on it; this was Ryu in his Dragon armor. The one next to him was someone with a black and gold cape rapped around him; he wore a black helmet with a purple glass cover on the front, this was Lelouch in his new Zero armor. Behind Lelouch, was a man in dark blue and crimson armor similar to Jay's armor except his helmet didn't have the horns like Jay's did. Meanwhile inside the van, Lelouch's squad was debating about this plan.

"**This is never going to work…"**Tamaki complained. Like Lelouch and the others, their squad along with the people of the three squads that came with them was now wearing special armor given to them by Ryu. Their armor looked similar to Lelouch's except they didn't get a cape like he did. The only one who had completely different armor compared to the others was Kallen. Her armor was red and crimson. (Aqua's armor from Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep except it is red and crimson)

"**Quit complaining Tamaki," **Inoue said **"you just need to trust them, after all they have gotten out of worse messes than this."**

"**Still," **Tamaki said before being interrupted by Kallen

"**Quit complaining Tamaki,"**Kallen said **"We're already here…" **she finished as the group made their way towards the main bridge before being stopped by Cornelia, Darlton, and Guilford in their Gloucesters.

Cornelia then got out of her Gloucester "So who might you four be?" she asked "you say you're from Terminal but I don't know if you are or not."

Lelouch laughed at this **"Come now Princess Cornelia you should know who I am… after all I was the one who defeated you at Saitama." **He said

Cornelia gritted her teeth "So you are the one known as Zero correct?"

"**Yes indeed,"**Lelouch or Zero in this case as he pointed toward Ryu **"And my friend here was the one who defeated you at Shinjuku here is my mentor Ryu Yamato also known as the Dragon of Redemption. In front of him is Jay Ryosukei known as the Warrior of Valor and finally the man behind me is Shinn Asuka known as the Guardian of Destiny."**

"So what reason are you here," Cornelia asked "are the lot of you members of the Japan Liberation Front or perhaps intend to help us…regardless our concerns take priority over yours so the fact that you wounded my pride as well as Britannia's I shall take my revenge right now." She finished as she brought out her weapon and aimed it at Zero.

"**Cornelia…which would you chose," **Zero said **"the stupid pride that makes up Britannia…"**

"**Which need to be pegged down if you ask me…"**Jay interrupted

"**Or your sister Euphemia who you love so very much?" **Zero asked as Cornelia's eyes widened _'So my suspicions were correct, Euphie is inside that hotel… which means we really need to save the people inside the hotel.' _**"It is within our power to rescue Euphemia for you." **He said as Cornelia's eyes widened again.

"What do you mean," Cornelia said "I have no idea what you are talking about."

"**I said that we are able to save her," **Zero said

Cornelia gritted her teeth "Fine," She said "I'll let you pass." She finished as all three of the Gloucesters moved away from the TV van.

"**I'll make sure to save her Viceroy…"**Zero said as the van began to move towards the bridge.

"Viceroy, why did you allow them to pass?" Darlton asked

"I believe that by letting Terminal go in," Cornelia explained "we can by some time until the next hostage is executed. So this is our chance to hit them both at the same time."

"**Oh and Viceroy," **Zero said as the TV van made a stop **"if you think that you can use us as a way to distract the JLF… you are dead wrong." **He finished as he looked at Ryu and nodded his head.

Ryu nodded his head and activated the com in his helmet **"Chase you are clear to drop." **He said

"Rodger that General!" Chase said as the Blitz appeared out of nowhere above the Viceroy and her troops dropped some-type of round object onto them. The bomb exploded letting out an electrical pulse that hit all of the Viceroy's troops as well as the R&D truck. Luckily the TV van that the group was riding in as well as the other TV van missed the blast radiance."

"**Nice work Chase,"**Ryu said **"now continue with the other part of the mission."**

"Yes sir," Chase said as the Blitz disappeared

"What the hell did you just do?" Cornelia yelled as she tried to start up her Gloucester.

"**Isn't it obvious," **Zero said **"we are preventing you from interfering, what we used was an EMP bomb, now all of your Knightmare frames are now inoperable."** He finished as Cornelia broke out in rage.

"Zero!" Cornelia yelled as she became angry at Zero and Terminal for preventing her from rescuing her sister as she watched the van leave the area. When they were out of sound distance, Shinn turned towards Zero.

"**Dude how did you know your sister Euphemia was there?" **Shinn asked

"**I didn't," **Zero said **"I just took a shot at theory and I was right."**

Ryu nodded his head in understanding **"I see," **he said **"so do you think the Japan Liberation Front will join us?"**

"**Either they will accept us as our ally," **Zero explained **"or they will treat us as more than a nuisance. Although in any case, I highly doubt that they can't resist the temptation of meeting the infamous Terminal group. So we shall see what their next move is."**

Jay nodded his head **"And if they don't join us," **he said as he fingers the Katana that he had hidden on his back **"I'll take care of it." **He finished as the two guards at the gate moved out of the way and let the van through.

"**It looks like the first part of the plan is going according to plan."**Lelouch said as he smirked from under his mask.

"**Yeah," **Jay said **"let's hope the May and Lacus are ok." **He finished as the group entered the hotel.

**Scene Break:**

Back with the hostages, Nina was beginning to have a panic attack. Things turned from bad to worse as one of the Japan Liberation Front soldiers got to close to Nina.

"An E-eleven." Nina said as she saw the man

The man became upset as he heard what Nina said to him "What did you say?" the man yelled as Nina began to freak out and he pointed his gun at Shirley, Milly, and Nina "not Eleven, were Japanese damn it! Got that?"

"Yes we understand that," Milly said angrily "just lay off over her."

"Then correct her…" the Soldier said "we're not called Elevens."

"Fine will correct her!" Shirley yelled

"How dare you," the soldier yelled as Shirley became scared at him "you three come with me to the next room and I'll teach you a real lesson." He finished as Nina began to scream. Euphie was about to go and help them but her guard stopped her from helping.

"I said get up now!" the soldier yelled as he grabbed Nina and brought her up from the floor. Because of this action Nina began to scream. Euphie broke out from her guards grip on her and was about to stand up to stop this but she was beaten to the punch… literally

As soon as the soldier grabbed Nina, May jumped up from her spot and grabbed the soldiers arm

"Hands off!" May yelled as she punched the soldier in the face with her free arm. She then moved Nina out of the way as she gave a swift kick to the guard next to her. The other guards were about to shoot May in the back. But Lacus came up and gave a swift kick to all three of them knocking the lot all out in one attack.

May looked at Lacus in shock "Since when could you fight?" she asked in shock

"Just because I don't like to fight doesn't mean I don't know how to defend myself." Lacus said as everyone looked at the two in shock. The two of them took out all the soldiers in less than five minutes.

May looked down at the shocked Nina who was in her arms she then smiled at the shock girl "Are you ok?" she asked

"Y-yeah…"Nina said "t-thanks…"

"W-who are you two?" Milly asked in shock

May and Lacus smiled as May took off her wig to show her black to the group of hostages "We're Terminal," May said shocking everyone there "our job is to make sure everyone of you is safe." she said as she looked at Euphie who was looking at them in shock "and it seems like you remember us Princess Euphemia li Britannia." She finished as everyone looked at the shocked Princess.

Euphie took off her glasses that she was wearing and looked at the two in shock "I remember you to," she said "you were two of the people who led that funeral service in Shinjuku."

May nodded her head "that's right," she said "I'm May Ryosukei and this is my friend Lacus Clyne."

Nina's eyes widened in shock as she started at May "Y-you're an eleven?" she asked

"I guess I am…" May said

"B-but why would you help me," Nina said "I'm a Britannian."

"So," May said "Terminal helps those who are in need no matter who they are." She finished shocking Nina "Right now we need to tie up these hostages," she finished as she and Lacus began to look for rope to tie up the downed soldiers.

**Scene Break:**

Meanwhile, back in the utility tunnel, the two people inside the Raiko were just waiting for when another Knightmare frame would attack them.

"They haven't sent any Knightmare frames down here in a while," the first pilot said "Maybe they quit."

The second guy smirked "Yeah," he said "I bet they did."

The first guy began to laugh "Ha I bet…" was all he was able to say before a yellow beam his him and his co-pilot destroying them both. Neither one of them saw who killed them as the Blitz walked through the smoke of the destroyed Raiko.

"This is Commander Chase," Chase said through the com "destruction of Raiko completed waiting for next step in the mission." He finished as he waited for his next part of the mission.

**Scene Break:**

Meanwhile, Lelouch, Ryu, Shinn, and Jay were meeting with Kusakabe.

"**So you don't plan on joining our group?" **Zero asked

"Remove those masks and reveal your real faces to us." Kusakabe said "It's disrespectful not to."

"**Very well," **Zero said **"but before we do, I like to ask you a question. What exactly do you hope to accomplish by this action?"**

**"****Gain attention,"**Kusakabe said "I want this country and the world to know that the Japanese aren't dead yet."

"**You're kidding me," **Jay said **"That is the reason you are doing this? To gain attention… that's just stupid."**

"What was that?" Kusakabe demanded

"**Your ideas are obsolete," **Zero said **"that is what he means and because of this there is no way of saving you."**

"What why you arrogant…" one soldier said but Kusakabe interrupted him

"Explain what you mean by that Zero?" Kusakabe asked

"**What I mean is that you are only thinking about the past that Japan was," **Zero explained **"you can't think about anything other than the past which means that the future we plan to create is no place for people like you." **

Kusakabe then gritted his teeth and drew his sword "If that's the case then there's no point in continuing any longer!" He yelled as he charged Zero but before he could even get up towards him, Jay grabbed the Katana with his bare hand while Shinn and Ryu took care of the two guards in the room.

Jay then produced some hand cuffs and a gag and cuffed Kusakabe as well as gagged him while Ryu and Shinn did the same thing with the other guards.

"**Well don't worry Kusakabe,"**Zero said **"will get with you in a few minutes." **He finished as he radioed his team **"Everyone check in is everything secured?"**

"**Explosives are set kid…"**Tamaki said

"**All remaining Japan Liberation Front members have been apprehended." **Kallen said

"**Excellent!" **Zero said **"all we have to do now is wait for the other squads to secure the hostages."**

**Scene Break:**

Back with the hostages, May and Lacus were busy tying up the soldiers when men dressed in green and black armor entered the room. Everyone was scared at the men in armor, but May was able to calm them down.

"Relax everyone, they won't hurt you," Lacus explained as she looked at the leader of the group "Sergeant report…"

The leading armored man saluted Lacus "Yes ma'am!" he said "we have captured all the Japan Liberation Front members and have them in custody. Now all we have to do is get the hostages ready to be returned. The Generals would like to talk to you; I have been given the task of taking you there. Also the other Generals would like to talk to Princes Euphemia… that is if she will allow it." As the two of them turned to Euphie

Euphie nodded her head "Very well," she said as she walked towards Lacus "I'll go and meet with your generals."

"You take her then Lacus," May said "I'll help with the hostages… you just escort her to the others."

Lacus nodded her head "Very well," she finished as she looked at the soldier "Sergeant please take us to the Generals."

The Sergeant nodded his head "Yes mam," he finished as he escorted the two out of the room while May prepped the hostages to be released.

**Scene Break:**

When Lacus and Euphie entered the room where Ryu and the others were waiting for them, they saw the four of them lounging on a two sofas, Jay was sitting next to Zero while Shinn was sitting next to Ryu who was on the sofa across from them, while in a corner of the room was where the Japan Liberation Front Soldiers sat with cuffs around their arms and their mouths gagged.

Zero turned **"Ah Princess Euphemia we meet at last…"**he said as the other turned their attention towards the two entering the room.

Euphie studied the men in the room "So you are the leaders of Terminal then?" she asked "may I ask as to who you are and why you are wearing masks?"

"**Sure why not,"**Zero said **"I am known as Zero." **He finished as he pointed to Ryu **"he is known as Ryu, the guy next to him is Shinn and the guy next to me is Jay. And as to why I wear a mask I use it to hide my identity so that my enemies can't use it against me."**

"**We're just wearing it because it's cool…."**Ryu said as Shinn and Jay nodded their heads.

Euphie nodded her head "May I ask as to why you are fighting against Britannia?" She asked

"**It's quite simple," **Zero said **"Britannia is a corrupt nation that preys on those who are weaker than them. And it's because Britannia is like that people like the Japan Liberation Front over their turn their anger towards the innocent instead of those who are responsible for the pain and suffering they have endured. You see Princess, we of Terminal plan on changing this world to one in which those who are weak aren't oppressed by the strong. You have seen what we of Terminal have done have you not?" **

Euphie remembered how the Terminal group had helped those at Shinjuku and even gave them a funeral service to honor them "I see," she said "but by doing that won't you be hurting people through this change?"

"**It's true," **Jay said **"changes like this do cause pain but if a true world of peace is to be achieved these changes must occur."**

Euphie sighed "I guess that maybe true," she said "but would this actually change the world to a peaceful place, would it make people happy when this world is created?"

Ryu underneath his mask smiled at this **"Very good questions Princess, here!" **he said as he threw something at Euphie, when Euphie looked at the device, it was a gold star **"That is a communications device, in order to understand our point of view; you would have to see it. In about a week or so we plan on having a concert for our people. You can join us if you want. Now I believe it is time to return you and the hostages back to your sister." **He finished as he turned to Lacus **"Lacus could you take her down?"**

"Yes I can," Lacus said as she looked at Euphie "please follow me Princess Euphemia."

Euphie smiled at Lacus "ok," she said "but please call me Euphie Miss…."

"Lacus," Lacus said "just call me Lacus Euphie." She finished as she took Euphie back down towards the hostages.

After they left, Ryu contacted Chase **"Commander, do you read me?" **he asked

"Loud and clear General," Chase said "do you want me to destroy the foundation now?"

"**Not yet,"**Ryu said **"we have one more thing we have to do first." **He finished as he looked at the tied up Kusakabe.

**Scene Break:**

Meanwhile, Cornelia was waiting for Terminal to rescue the hostages.

"What is taking them so long?" Cornelia complained as she waited for Terminal to rescue the hostages. Just then Guilford came running in.

"Viceroy," Guilford said "a transmission is being broadcast to all of Area 11 from the hotel. It's Terminal."

"What," Cornelia asked "why would they be broadcasting something all over Area 11… show me." She finished as Guilford lead Cornelia towards a room with a TV on it. Although most of their equipment was down because of the EMP bomb, they were able to get the TV up and running again. On the TV was a picture of Jay standing in front of a tied up Kusakabe.

"What the hell could they be planning?" Cornelia wondered as she looked at the screen.

**Scene Break:**

Back on the roof top, Jay was looking at a tied up Kusakabe while Ryu was filming the scene; next to him were Zero and Shinn.

"**Lt. Colonel Kusakabe of the Japan Liberation Front," **Jay said **"you gave up your honor as a Japanese soldier just so you could gain some attention."**

"A punk like you wouldn't understand anything!" Kusakabe yelled

"**Your wrong Kusakabe,"**Jay said **"I understand more than you know."**He said as he snapped his fingers and the cuffs on Kusakabe's arms unlocked and fell down from his arms Jay then threw Kusakabe's Katana at Kusakabe. **"Now Kusakabe you have two choices, will you either commit suicide or will you fight against me in a one on one honorable duel to the death? The choice is yours." **

Kusakabe then drew his Katana and pointed it towards Jay "I chose honorable duel to the death!" he said "but it is unfair that you get to wear armor and I do not."

Jay nodded his head **"Very well then I'll deactivate my armor," **he said as he pressed a button on his wrist and the armor he was wearing disappeared leaving Jay in his usual clothing with a sheathed sword in his left hand "now I am ready for this dual."

"A kid," Kusakabe said "a kid like you is a leader of Terminal. What a joke."

"What's the matter scared to get beaten by a kid like me?" Jay taunted

Kusakabe gritted his teeth as he got into a fighting stance. "I am going to beat that smug off your face boy!" he yelled

"Good luck on that," Jay said as he drew his sword got into his own stance.

Both of them stayed where they were for a few seconds. Then both of them charged each other. As they both reached each other, they passed one another like Jay did when he was fighting against Suzaku. After a few seconds, Kusakabe dropped to the floor dead.

"You underestimated me Kusakabe," Jay said as he began to sheath his sword "you judged me on how old I was and because of that you underestimated my skills." He finished as he put his armor back on and Ryu ended the transmission. Ryu then proceeded to contact Lacus and May.

"**You two ready down there?"**Ryu asked

"**Yep!" **the two girls said as Ryu ended the transmission with them. He then contacted Commander Chase. **"Commander," **he said **"you may begin."**

"Yes sir!" Chase said as he ended the transmission as the Blitz appeared out of nowhere and shot the base of the hotel making it collapse into the water.

Ryu then turned towards Zero "**You got the detonator ready?" **He asked

Zero nodded his head as he pressed the detonator as multiple explosions appeared all over the hotel, covering the entire scene in smoke.

**Scene Break:**

"Euphie!" Cornelia cried as she saw the entire hotel begin to collapse as the smoke began to be covered in smoke. Meanwhile near the R&D truck, Suzaku began to slam his hand into the console of the Lancelot blaming himself for not helping his friends. Just then, a boat appeared out of the smoke as well as armored men with energy wings of different colors flying through the smoke; each carrying a hostage. Leading the group were a pink and white version of Kallen's armor. The pink one was carrying Euphie while the white one was carrying Nina. Each of them landed a few feet away from Cornelia and her forces. As soon as they dropped off the hostages, the armored warriors began to lift off and fly through the skies and disappear. After that, Zero appeared on all the screens all over Area 11.

"My dear Britannians." Zero stated over the camera as images of the hostages standing on the bank of the river appeared "have no fear, all of the hostages have been rescued and they are safely and sound. We of Terminal have returned them to you unharmed"

"Of all the brazen audacity." Cornelia said as she looked at the scene "they brought the hostages so close to us, but we can't get to them because of what they did to our Knightmare Frames and other equipment now they will get away scot free." She finished as lights appeared on the boat as they illuminated Ryu, Jay, Shinn, and all of Lelouch's squad.

"People fear us or rally behind us as you see fit!" Zero said "We are Terminal! We of the Terminal stand with all those who have no weapons to wield regardless of whether they be Japanese or Britannians! The Japan Liberation Front cowardly took innocent Britannian civilians hostage and then mercilessly executed them! It was wonton and meaningless act. We could not stand by and allow such cruelty to be carried out and their fore they have been punished just like how our forces defeated the Britannian military when they tried to destroy Shinjuku and Saitama! We will not repudiate battle on a fair and level field, but neither will we tolerate a one sided massacre of the week by the strong. The only ones who should kill are those who are prepared to be killed! Where ever oppressors have used their power by attacking those who are powerless we shall appear again! No matter how mighty or how formidable our foe may be. Those of you with power fear us!" Zero said with a dramatic flip of the cape as he extended his arms for emphasis. "Those of you without it rally behind us! We of Terminal shall be the ones who stand in judgment of this world!" he finished as the ship they were on began to disappear through the smoke.

**Scene Break:**

Back on the Archangel, everyone one was celebrating on a mission well done. Tamaki was downing on beer while everyone else was talking or dancing. Meanwhile, Ryu, Jay, Shinn, Lelouch, May, Lacus, and Kallen were talking to each other.

"That was an interesting speech you gave Lelouch," Jay said "when did you come up with it?"

"I came up with it last night," Lelouch said "I figured that the hotel situation would be a perfect way to show the world who we are."

Shinn nodded his head "True," he said "although that is only half of the truth of who Terminal really is."

Ryu was about to say something when he got a call from Dearka "Hello," he said as he answered the call

"Ryu you and May need to get back here right away," Dearka said in a panic voice

"Why what's wrong?" Ryu asked

"It's Kira…" Dearka said

"What about Kira," Ryu said in concern "is something wrong with her?"

"She's…she's… she's going into labor!" Dearka yelled

"What!" Ryu yelled as everyone who was partying turned to Ryu to see why he was yelling.

"Ryu is everything ok?" May asked

Ryu turned towards May and smiled "Kira's going into labor." He said as he fainted from the revelation that his new child would be born today.

**Chapter End…**

**Author's note:**

Hey guys dsgundam00 here, sorry for the late update on part two but this chapter took a long time because of all the material I added to it so again I am sorry for the late update. I also want to tell everyone that I am starting back on school and I will need to focus on that so the next chapter may come out later due to school. Sorry guys but if I want to get a job in the future I am going to have to go to school. Any who I hope you enjoy this chapter and I'll see you next time oh and here are the schematics for the Sherwood provided by

**Unite Number: **TMDF – 014

**Code Name: **Sherwood

**Unite Type: **Mass Produce

**Height: **8,84 meters

**Weight: **14,96 metric tons

**Power Source: **Ultracompact Energy Battery

**Specific Design Features: **Panoramic Cockpit (Given by DragonKnightRyu), Landspinners, Rocket Thrusters system

**Fixed Armaments: **2x Chest-mounted 75mm Anti Air CIWS, 1x 57mm High-energy Beam Rifle, 2x Armored MVS Combat Knives, 2x ES04B beam saber (I added this)

**Optional Armaments: **2x shoulder-mounted 220 mm 5-barrel Missile Pod, 1x Shoulder-mounted«Shiva» 115mm Railgun.

**Appearance:**The head of the Knightmare is the same as the original Sutherland but had helmet design similar to the Gundams. The arms of the Knightmare were the same as the Strike Gundam but the shoulders were the same as the original Sutherland. The torso of the new Knightmare was the same form as that of the torso for the Duel Gundam. The legs of the Knightmare were design to look like the legs of the Strike Gundam but still had the landspiners that the original Sutherlands had.

Notes: In order to improve the Knightmare frames that Terminal took, they incorporated their technology along with the Knightmare's design in order to meet Terminal standards.

Well this is dsgundam00 and I hope you enjoyed this chapter…


	8. Support Begins to Rise

Hey guys, here's chapter 8. Hope you enjoy it. Sorry for the late update, I have been busy with school and other stuff.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, even the plot; plot belongs to **DragonKnightRyu**. Although I do own a few OC's

"Talk"

'_Thought'/flashback_

"**Zero talking/Masked People talking"**

**Singing**

Code Geass: Rebirth through Freedom and Redemption Chapter 8: Support Begins to Rise: A Mother's Love Begins and Never Ends.

"Ahhhh!" Kira screamed as she was in pain with giving birth to her new born baby

"Just keep pushing Kira…" May said as she was near her friend as she waited for the baby to come out. After hearing the revelation, Ryu, May, and pretty much everyone else became excited at the news that everyone had to rush back up to the Valhalla and see how Kira was doing. That was 5 hours ago and now everyone aboard the Valhalla waited excitedly for Kira's baby to be born.

"I am pushing!" Kira yelled "You think I want to be in this pain any more than I need to be?"

"Easy Kira," May said "just calm down you'll get through this soon." She finished as Kira began to scream even more.

**Scene Break:**

Meanwhile, Ryu was pacing back and forth while waiting for his new baby to be born. With him were Jay, Shinn, Mu, Lacus, Lunamaria, Lelouch, Kallen, Murrue, Meyrin, and Dearka were waiting with him. Everyone else was busy doing other things but everyone on Valhalla was excitingly waiting for the General's baby.

"Quit pacing Ryu," Jay complained as he watched Ryu pacing back and forth "Kira will be fine, you just need to relax."

"Relax," Ryu said "I can't relax, in a few minutes or so were I'm going to be a father. To you know how nerves I am?"

"Look," Dearka said "worrying about it isn't going to help now just calm down."

"But what if I fail as a father," Ryu questioned "what if I can't provide for them?"

Murrue smiled at Ryu "The fact that you are worrying about this means you will become a great father for them." She said

Mu smirked at Ryu "What's the matter Ryu," he said "too scared to handle children?"

"I can handle fighting wars, destroying evil villains, and even fighting against weapons of mass destruction but when it comes to knowing how to handle kids… I would rather face the first three." Ryu said as everyone laughed at them. Just then May came in with a smile on her face. "May is Kira alright?" he asked

"She's done," May said "you ready to meet your new children Ryu?"

"Children?" Ryu asked "I thought I was only getting one baby?"

"Just come and see," May said as she led Ryu to Kira's room with the others following them.

**Scene Break:**

When the group got into Kira's room, everyone was shocked to see what was in Kira's arms. Instead of Kira holding one baby, she was holding 3. One was a boy who had brown hair and green eyes, the second one was a girl that had a mixture of blond and brown hair and had hazel eyes, and the last one was a girl who had black hair and violet eyes. The boy was in a blue and green blanket, the blond and brown haired girl was in a pink and red blanket, and the black haired girl had a violet blanket rapped around her.

"Triplets?" Ryu said in shock "We had Triplets?"

May nodded her head "Yep," she said "you know it was a surprise that you were having triplets, when I did a checkup on Kira, I only found one heartbeat; the other two must of just synched their heart rate with the first. The one with brown hair is a boy and the other two are girls."

Ryu nodded his head as he and the others approached his Kira "Hey honey," he said "how are you?"

Kira smiled tiredly at him as she cuddled her three angels "I'm tired," she said "but I should be fine in the morning." She finished as Ryu nodded his head in understanding

"So what are you going to name them?" Lunamaria asked

Kira smiled as she picked up the brown haired boy "This little man here is Athrun Jin Yamato," she said as she put the little boy down and picked up the little girl with blond and brown hair mixed "She is going to be named Cagalli Yuna Yamato."

Ryu smiled at Kira "Those are good names but what about our third child?" he asked

Kira looked at the black haired girl on her right side and smiled "How about Via, it seems like a good name for her."

Ryu nodded his head "Via it is then." He finished as everyone came towards Kira's bed and looked at the cute babies in her lap.

"They look so cute," Meyrin said as she looked at the three sleeping babies.

"I know," Kallen said

"This reminds me of the time Nunnally was born," Lelouch said as he looked at the three babies.

"Really," Jay asked "that sounds cool…"

"Alright everyone," May said "I know that you all want to look at the babies but Kira needs her rest. So everyone other than Ryu needs to leave." She finished as she began to push everyone other than Ryu out of the room as she closed the door behind her.

Ryu then took the babies and put them into their own separate cribs. He then turned to Kira "I'll sleep on the next bed over," he said as Kira nodded her head. Ryu then went towards his own bed. "Good night my lovely Valkyrie…" he said

Kira smiled "Good night my wonderful Dragon…" she finished as the both of them fell asleep for the night.

**Scene Break:**

Back on Gaia, three days later, students at Ashford Academy were walking to class like any other day. Each of them was having a great day like nothing had change. That is until they saw something that made their eyes widen as two individuals were walking towards the Student council room.

**Scene Break:**

Meanwhile inside the council room, Lelouch, Kallen, and everybody else were busy talking about the events that happened at Lake Kawaguchi. Suzaku, Shirley, Milly, and Rivalz were talking at the council table, Nina was at her computer while Lelouch was on the couch reading a newspaper and Kallen was sitting at another couch reading a book.

"Those Terminal guys were really cool," Shirley commented "I mean those two woman, Lacus Clyne and May Ryosukei took out all those soldiers in an instant."

Milly nodded her head "Yep," she said "and did you see that Armor they wore, I think I found what are next party will be themed as…"

Shirley began to blush "Absolutely not Ms. President!" she yelled

"I-I t-thought those Terminal people w-were great…. A-and I thought it was nice t-to s-see Princess Euphemia" Nina said as she thought about how May had saved her as well as meeting the princess.

"I still can't believe that one of the members of Terminal was so young," Rivalz commented "I mean did you see the way he took out that Lt. Colonel; he literally did it in one slash."

"I still don't see why they would have to kill him," Suzaku said "I mean they could have just handed him to the Britannians like they did with the other soldiers."

"It's because he was the commander of the operation," Lelouch commented as everyone turned their direction towards Lelouch "I read that in Area Eleven's past samurai challenged each other to death matches in order to prove themselves as well as hold their honor. Kusakabe let go of his honor when he decided to take hostages at Lake Kawaguchi. So that black armored guy decided that if Kusakabe wanted to regain some honor for his actions, he challenged him to a death match. You see no matter what happened, Kusakabe would at least have some honor."

"Still," Suzaku said "they didn't have to do that…"

Before Lelouch could comment on it, a knock on the door appeared. Neither of the other members of the Student Council notice it, but Lelouch and Kallen had made a faint smirk on their faces.

"Hello," the voice belonging to Nunnally said "is everyone in there?"

"Yes were in here Nunnally," Shirley said as she approached the door and opened it "it's good to see you again we haven't…" she finished as her and every one of the student council's (minus Lelouch and Kallen) eyes widened with shock. Standing in front of the door was Nunnally with her eyes wide open.

Nunnally smiled at the group "Hello Shirley, everyone, it's good to see you at last." She said as she entered the room of shocked individuals.

"N-Nunnally…"Shirley said in shock as she looked at Nunnally "y-you can walk and y-your eyes they're open… how…"

Nunnally looked at Lelouch "Brother, Maybe you should be the one to tell them." She said

Lelouch laughed as he put the paper down "Alright where do I begin," he said "I went gambling by myself a month ago…"

"Lulu you know you shouldn't be out gambling!" Shirley roared

"Anyways the person I played against was a doctor of sorts who worked on helping the disabled," Lelouch said explaining his falsified story "I beat him but he didn't have the money to pay me but he gave me an offer instead, he said that he would help restore Nunnally's sight and legs as compensation for losing our bet and as you can see, the operation was a success. She's spent the last month working on her legs and so I disappear and go and see her." He finished

"Is that why you have been skipping out of class and not being on campus a lot?" Rivalz asked as Lelouch nodded his head.

"Amazing," Milly said "truly amazing… who was the doctor who did the operation."

"He didn't give me his name," Lelouch said "that was a part of the agreement for the operation."

"Hey Suzaku come here," Nunnally said as Suzaku approached Nunnally. When Suzaku got close to Nunnally, she kissed him on the cheek.

"N-Nunnally…"Suzaku said as he rubbed the cheek she kissed him on

"That's your prize for the cat hunt." Nunnally said

"Well I don't know about the rest of you," Milly said "but I think we should have a celebration."

"I'm with you Madam President!" Rivalz said

"I'll call the Pizza Hut and order pizza," Shirley said as she picked up the phone and called the pizza place.

"I'll get the drinks," Suzaku said as he left to go and get the drinks as everyone was preparing for a party.

**Scene Break:**

After the party, everyone left the club house except Lelouch, Nunnally, Kallen, and Sayoko. Sayoko was getting dinner ready while Lelouch, Nunnally, and Kallen were on the sofa talking.

"Man did you hear how they were talking about us of Terminal?" Kallen asked as she leaned on the Sofa.

Lelouch nodded his head "I know," he said "I still don't understand Suzaku though."

"What do you mean brother?" Nunnally asked

"Remember how impulsive he had been 7 years ago?" Lelouch asked as Nunnally nodded her head "He seems way different than how he was back then."

Nunnally nodded her head "Yeah," she said "I noticed that too."

"So when is the concert going to be," Kallen asked deciding to change the subject "I would like to know when it is so I can prepare for it, everyone in the squad is talking about it. I mean if it is as good as the one Lacus gave for the memorial, I am definitely going to enjoy it."

"I agree," Lelouch said "it will be held in about 4 days." He finished as he turned his head towards Nunnally "Also after the conference were going to have a meeting with the other lead members of Terminal and Nunnally and I have to go to it."

"Why do I have to come to it?" Nunnally asked

"It seems that our dear sister Euphie is going to apart of the meeting," Lelouch explained "we plan on her coming to the concert and then we are going to talk to her."

"Why would they want to talk to her," Kallen asked

"It's quite simple," Lelouch said "you see Euphie is a person who likes peace and doesn't like it when people fight each other and because of how our battles will be like in the future, Terminal would like to make peace with Britannia before an all-out war begins; because if we do that… then a lot of people are going to die."

"Britannia doesn't do peace talks," Kallen said "or have you forgotten what happened to you and your sister when war broke out in Japan?"

Lelouch gritted his teeth at this "That is true," he said "but that is with the emperor, not with Euphie, if we could convince her that our side is good, she may be able to turn her brother and sister towards our side; which would give us a chance to gain another ally."

Kallen nodded her head "So when's Kira's baby shower?" Kallen asked

"In about a few weeks," Lelouch said "I need to find the right gift to give them. I was thinking about giving them each a Cheese-kun plushy toy sense I am going to have to give one to C.C."

"She's still asking for that stupid toy?" Kallen asked. Over the last few days, C.C. had been complaining about getting pizza from Pizza hut because of how they were giving away these free plushy toys of their mascot Cheese-kun.

"Yeah," Lelouch said "but first we need to gain support from the people sense Terminal is a group of justice… after that then I'll worry about the gift."

"Makes sense," Kallen said as she got off the couch "I'll see you tomorrow Lelouch, Nunnally…" she finished as Kallen left the club house while Lelouch and Nunnally went towards the kitchen to eat dinner.

**Scene Break:**

Four days later, Euphie was in an isolated area away from prying eyes. She had told her sister and her two brothers that she would be doing paper work for the next few hours and that she would not like to be disturbed. Her siblings bought it and left her alone to do whatever she needed to do. She was wearing a long pink T-shirt and jeans so she wouldn't look conspicuous.

'_I wonder how this device works.'_Euphie thought as she looked at the star as it began to glow yellow. She then touched the star.

"Princess Euphemia," a voice came from the star surprising Euphie "are you ready to go?"

"Huh yes I am…" Euphie said as a blue light surrounded her and she disappeared.

**Scene Break:**

The next thing Euphie knew, she was in the middle of a room with lots of buttons. Next to a panel, was Mu and Murrue.

"Ah Princess Euphemia we have been expecting you." Mu said

"Ah who are you two?" Euphie asked

"Oh where are my manners," Mu said "I'm General Mu La Flaga and next to me is my wife Murrue."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Princess." Murrue said

"Likewise," Euphie said "so where is this concert going to be held?"

"Just follow us," Murrue said as she and Mu left with Euphie following right behind them.

**Scene Break:**

After taking an elevator for a few minutes, the group of three arrived to one of the Valhalla's many floors. The three of them then walked for a few minutes before entering a room. The room had a window that showed a stage with a large amount of people around the stage and above the stage were two large screens.

"Oh wow…." Euphie said as she looked at all the people near the stage.

"If you think that's cool," Mu said "just wait and see the concert."

Murrue nodded her head as the floor on the stage began to open up before smoke appeared on the stage. "Well looks like the show is about to begin…" she said

**Scene Break:**

When the smoke on the stage cleared, a group of people appeared. In front of the group was Ryu dressed in a dark green jacket and black jeans with a microphone in his hand. Behind him were Jay, Kira, Dearka, and Shinn. Kira was on a keyboard, Dearka had drums, Jay had guitar, and Shinn had bass.

"Hey everyone," Ryu said into the microphone "for those who don't know me, I'm Ryu Yamato one of the leaders of Terminal." He finished as everyone cheered for him "We have been getting requests from the local Japanese people saying we should do another concert in honor of the one we had down on Gaia so we decided to grant their wish." He said as the crowed began to cheer again. "So to start this concert off, I'll be singing one of my favorites." he said as he turned his head towards Kira "Whenever you're ready Kira." Ryu said as Kira nodded her head as she began to play the keyboard. The music was simple at first but then it began to pick up as everyone began to play and Ryu began to sing.

**(Invoke by T.M. Revolution)**

"**sure chikai isokgu tabi ni butsuke ai chigire au"(Every time we hurry past each other, we hit and tear ourselves on impact)**Ryu sang

"**tagai no hane no itami kanji te iru"(and we feel the pain of each other's wings)**

"**samishisa ni yogore ta ude de daita"(We were embraced in unclean, impure arms)**

"**sore igai no nani ka wo shiranai kara"(because in our loneliness we didn't know any better)**

"**tsunagaru shunkan mezame ru eien machi kogareru"(The moment we connect, eternity will awaken - I long for it)**Ryu sang as the music began to get louder

"**haya sugiru toki no matataki ni sara sare te"(Exposed in a flickering instant that flew by too fast)**

"**hitori de wa todo ka nai"(I can't reach anything alone)**

"**negai nante kie sou na kotoba ja"(These mere wishes and fading words)**Ryu sang as Kira played

"**tadori tsukenai"(can't get us anywhere by themselves)**Ryu sang again as everyone began to play

"**jitto me o korashi temo miushi natte shimau hoshi"(Though I fixed my eyes right on them, I've still lost sight of the stars)**

"**dare no mono nimo naranai hikari ga aru"(But their light remains, and no one can steal it)**

"**kuchibiru tashi kameru inochi no hi ga"(The light of our existence is confirmed by our lips)**

"**omoi tsumeta youni mabushii kara"(It's dazzling from the emotions that are bottled up inside us)**

"**ai ga saki nanoka kowasu noga saki ga madowa sareru"(Is it love that lies ahead, or will everything break apart? It bewilders me...)**Ryu sang as everyone played a beat.

"**karami au netsu no tsutae tai shin jitsu wo"(Intertwined in this heat, wanting to speak the truth)**

"**dare kara mamore ba ii?"(Who do I protect them from?)**

"**kimi ga itsuka hoshi gatta omoi ga"(This feeling you wanted so badly once,)**Ryu sang as Kira played again

"**soko ni aru nara..."(If it's there...)**Ryu sang as the others began to play

"**haya sugiru toki no matataki ni sara sare te"(Exposed in a flickering instant that flew by too fast)**

"**hitori de wa todo ka nai"(I can't reach anything alone)**

"**negai nante kie sou na kotoba ja"(These mere wishes and fading words...)**

"**karami au netsu no tsutae tai shin jitsu wo"(Intertwined in this heat, wanting to speak the truth)**

"**dare ka mamore ba ii?"(Who do I protect them from?)**

"**koko de itsuka hoshi gatta omoi ga"(This feeling I wanted so badly once...)**Ryu sang as Kira once again played on the keyboard.

"**kimi ni aru kara..."(It lies in you)**Ryu finished as the others began to play as they ended the song

As soon as the song ended, everyone in the audience cheered at how great the song was.

"Thanks everyone," Ryu said "we need to get ready for the next song so we will be leaving for a sec." he finished as the stage began to lower itself before it completely disappeared.

**Scene Break:**

In a different room separate from Euphie, Mu, and Murrue, Midori, Lacus, and the three babies were watching the concert.

"Wow," Midori said as she watched the concert "I never knew Ryu-papa could sing…"

Lacus laughed at that "Not surprising sense everyone one of us can either play and instrument or sing or they can even do both."

Midori looked at Lacus "Even Kira-mama can sing?" she asked

Lacus nodded her head "Yes she can," she said as the stage began to reopen "It looks like the next song is about to begin."

**Scene Break:**

As the stage rose began to rise, Jay was now in front of the group dressed in a black jacket, blue jeans, and for some reason he wore a cowboy hat. Kira was still on the keyboard, Shinn on bass, Dearka on drums, and sense Jay was the one singing, Lowe replaced him as the one who would do guitar.

"Yo everyone," Jay said as everyone cheered for him "for those of you who don't know me, I'm Jay Ryosukei, if you like the first song then you'll love this one." He finished as he turned to the others. "Hit it guys!" he yelled as Lowe nodded his head as he, Shinn, Dearka, and Kira began to play a beat.

**(Zips by T.M. Revolution)**

"**yamikumo ni osore hiza wo daku"(Blindly afraid, I hug my knees) **Jay sang

"**chigau desho? soko wa warau tokoro"(This has to be wrong - I should be smiling here)**

"**nagasarerya yasashii kono machi mo"(If I just let it flow by, even in this quiet town)**

"**yoku wo kakeba boi to suterareru"(If I suppress my desire, I'll be cast aside as just a boy)**

"**jibun hitori ga furitakunai to"(Alone, thirsty for the feelings that shoot through me)**

"**kawaku omoi uchikonde"(I don't want to spill them)**

"**tegowai yoru ni kimi ga honki de"(On this tough night, you're starting this game in earnest)**

"**hajimeteru geemu wa nani?"(But what game is it?)**

"**ima ni mo tobinukeru kakeru omoi wa date janai"(It's preeminent even now - my racing emotions aren't just for show)**

"**kyuukyoku to ka icchau hodo ikikata to koekata ga"(As much as it takes until it's pronounced final - my way of life and my way of crossing over)**

"**motto saki made mitainda kimi to kono mama douka shite"(I want to see this until the end, adapting to all of this with you)**

"**shissou suru netsu to iyasa ga hoshii dake hoshiku naru"(The racing heat and healing - it's all I want and all I'll ever want)**Jay sang as the others played in instrumental.

"**"tomaranai koto" ga bousou naraba"(If this "unstoppable" thing is allowed to keep going,)**

"**shita koto nai yatsu wa inain deshou?"(no one can avoid blame for it)**

"**yokubou mo kizu mo gaman dekinai"(I can't suppress my urges and I can't endure my injuries)**

"**miseshime nara boku ga natte yarou"(If this is a lesson, I guess I'll learn)**

"**tsumetai shita wo suiau you ni"(So cold I can almost taste it)**

"**moroi basho ni fumikonde"(Raiding the most fragile of places)**

"**shiranai uchi ni oboreta mitai"(It's like I've drowned without even realizing it)**

"**oku hodo kanjiru yume ni"(In a dream I can feel even in the innermost part of me)**

"**dare ni mo todokanai kakeru omoi wa kiri ga nai"(I can't reach anyone, my racing emotions are un-shrouded)**

"**aishiteku hayasa to jiyuu ni issai no kyori wa nakunatta"(In loving someone, with speed and with freedom, all distance was closed in)**

"**sekai ga dakitomeru kimi to boku to no iru imi wo"(The world holds us back, because you and I have a reason to be here)**

"**kieiru you na hikari no ato doko made mo oitsumeru"(There's still a very faint trace of light somewhere, and I'll go anywhere to hunt it down)**Jay sang as the others played instrumental again.

"**sono saki misete kure kakeru omoi wa date janai"(Show me how this ends, my racing emotions aren't just for show)**

"**kyuukyoku to ka icchau hodo ikikata to koekata ga"(As much as it takes until it's pronounced final - my way of life and my way of crossing over)**

"**motto saisho no mono ni nare kimi to kono mama douka shite"(I'll let this be the beginning, adapting to all of this with you)**

"**shissou suru netsu to iyasa ga hoshii dake hoshiku naru"(The racing heat and healing - it's all I want and all I'll ever want)**Jay finished as the others played music ending the song with a finally.

As soon as the song ended, everyone in the audience cheered as the stage once again went down towards the ground.

**Scene Break:**

In another private room, Ohgi and the others were watching the concert.

"Man these guys can do just about anything." Tamaki commented

Kallen nodded her head "Yeah," she said "building space ships, having advanced medical equipment, and now these guys can sing… this is just unreal."

"Yeah it does…" Ohgi said as the stage began to rise again "Looks like the next song is about to begin."

**Scene Break:**

As soon as the staged rose, there were only three people on the stage. The person in the front was May; she was wearing a white long sleeved t-shirt, blue jeans, and red gloves. Next to her right side was Meyrin wearing the same outfit as May except she didn't have gloves and on May's left Lunamaria was wearing the same thing as Meyrin. Instead of a microphone in May's hand, May was wearing a portable microphone headset on her head.

"Hey everyone," May said as she spoke through the headset "I hope you are enjoying this concert." She finished as everyone cheered "For those of you who don't know me, I'm May Ryosukei and I hope you like this next song so let's kick it up!" She yelled as everyone cheered as the music began to play.

**(Realize by Nami Takami)**

"**Tadoritsuku basho sae mo wakaranai" (I do not know where I'll arrive at) **May sang as Meyrin and Luna began to dance

"**Todoku to shinjite ima omoi wo hashira seruyo"(I believe I'll reach there, I'll let my thoughts run for now) **May finished as she began to jump around and dance with Meyrin and Luna following her example.

"**KATACHI kaete yuku kokoro mo kono machi mo"(The form of the heart and this path changes)**May sang as she stopped dancing and began to move her arms while Meyrin and Luna continued to dance in synch with each other.

"**Dakedo kienai negai ga aru"(But there is a wish that never disappears)**

"**Chigau yume wo mite onaji sora nagameta" (Seeing a different dream, looking at the same sky)**

"**Ano hi chikatta "Makenai koto""(That day I swore "I will not lose")**

"**Zutto futari kono te tsunagezu ni"(Our hands will always be joined)**

"**Umarete kita imi wo sagashiteta"(As we search for the reason we exist) **May sang as Meyrin and Luna did a black flip.

"**Tadoritsuku basho sae mo wakaranai" (I do not know where I'll arrive at)**

"**Todoku to shinjite ima omoi wo hashira seruyo"(I believe I'll reach there, I'll let my thoughts run for now)**

"**Ayamachi mo setsunasa mo koeru toki "(The time when I get over my mistakes and pain)**

"**Negai ga HIKARI dakishimeru mirai wo yobisamashite"(My wish would be embraced by light, calling out to the future) **May sang as she began to jump all around and dance with Meyrin and Luna following her example again.

"**Kaze ni nagareteku ano kumo no kodoku wo"(A lonely cloud flows in the the wind) **May sang as she stopped dance once again and began to move her arms while Meyrin and Luna dance in synch again.

"**Kimi mo dokoka de kanjiteru no?"(Can you feel its loneliness wherever you are?)**

"**Yume wo mamoru tame tagai wo kizutsuke" (We hurt each other to protect the dreams)**

"**Senaka awase ni aruite kita"(We will start walking with our backs to each other)**

"**Kitto itsuka wakariaeru darou" (Whenever it is I will understand)**

"**Onaji kimochi de iru shinjitai"(To believe in the same feelings)**

"**Mayou koto osorezuni habatakeru"(In confusion and fear I flap my wings)**

"**Kodou ga namiutsu mada yume wo akiramenai de"(The beat wavers still I won't give up on the dreams)**

"**Kuraiyami mo kodoku ni mo tachimukau"(I confront the darkness and loneliness)**

"**Kimi to deaeta yorokobi wo kanarazu tsutae ni ikou"(I move with the must to convey the joy of meeting you) **May sang as Meyrin and Luna did another back flip. As soon as the two of them landed, May launched herself into the air and preformed a five back flips and as she came down during the fifth flip, she had her hands land in the open hands of Meyrin and Luna. May's right hand went into Meyrin's right while May's left hand went into Luna's left. At this display, everyone in the audience cheered as Meyrin and Luna helped May down.

"**Tadori tsuku basho sae mo wakaranai"(I do not know where I'll arrive at) **May sang as she got down.

"**Todoku to shinjite ima omoi wo hashira seruyo"(I believe I'll reach there, I'll let my thoughts run for now)**

"**Ayamachi mo setsunasa mo hanarete mo"(I leave my mistakes and pain)**

"**Ano hi to onaji, kono sora wa... Kimi e to tsuzuite iru"(These same skies as that day... will head towards you and remain) **May finished as she, Luna, and Meyrin began to dance until the music came to an end.

As soon as the music ended, the audience cheered as the stage began to be lowered so that the next group could appear.

**Scene Break:**

In another different room, C.C. with her Cheese-kun plushy Lelouch gave her as well as a few boxes of pizza was watching the concert.

"These guys are really interesting and their making Lelouch more interesting as well." C.C. said as she took a bit out of slice of pizza.

'_C.C.' _a voice in her head said _'how are you, did you find Lelouch and Nunnally?'_

"Marianne," C.C. said as she took another bit of pizza. "What do you need, I'm kind of in the middle of something."

'_I wanted to see if you found Lelouch and Nunnally,' Marianne_ said _'Charles said that Nunnally broke his Geass plus with what has been happening in Japan, I figured I call you to see if they were alright.'_

"They're fine," C.C. "they are safe."

'_Good,"Marianne_ said _'where are they…'_

"They're…"C.C. said as the stage began to rise "on second thought I'll tell you later…" she finished as she terminated the connection with Marianne so she could watch the next song.

**Scene Break:**

Rising onto the stage was Lacus dressed in a light blue kimono. Behind her, Kira was on a Piano, Lowe was on guitar, Shinn and Ryu were on bass, Dearka was on drums, May had a violin, Jay had a cello in hand, and Meyrin and Luna had their own microphones so that they could sing choirs.

"Hello everyone it is I Lacus Clyne," Lacus said as everyone cheered for her "I hope you have enjoyed the concert and I hope you like this song I will be singing…" she finished as everyone cheered again as Lacus looked at Kira. Kira saw the look and began to play followed by Jay and then May as Lacus began to sing.

**(Honoo no Tobira by FictionJunction YUUKA)**

"**kizutsuita yubi de akatsuki no DOOR wo hiraku yo"(I will open the door of daybreak with my wounded fingers,)**Lacus sang

"**ashita wo kono te de erabitoru to kimeta kara"(Because these hands are the ones that will decide tomorrow.)**

"**kaze yo ima tsuyoku"(The strong wind is blowing,)**

"**kono mi ni matotta homura wo sasaete"(Fanning up the blaze that surrounds my body.)**

"**tobira no mukou e"(Pass through the door.)**

"**yasashii te wo furikazashite"(Holding up your gentle hands,)**

"**namida wo ubau yo"(You steal my tears,)**

"**mouichido ai wo shinjiru tame ni"(So I can trust love once more.) **Lacus sang as May played her violin and the others played their instruments.

"**chiisaku matataku"(That tiny twinkle,)**

"**are wa dare wo okuru hikari"(It is a light that sees someone off.)**

"**sora ni saku hana wo kodomotachi wa yubisashite"(The children point at the flowers blooming in the skies.)**

"**kieta chihei eto"(I'm taking off on a search for the seeds of hope,)**

"**kibou no tane wo sagashini tobitatsu"(Towards the vanished horizon.)**

"**sugiyuku yuunagi"(The passing evening calm,)**

"**kanashimi yo ima wa shizuka ni"(As sorrow turns into tranquility,)**

"**watashi wo mimamotte"(I watch over.)**

"**itsuka mata furusato e kaeru"(Perhaps I will return to my hometown someday.)**Lacus sang as Meyrin and Luna sang choirs with the last word

"**sono hi made"(Until that day comes...) **Lacus sang as May played again with the others following her.

"**nageki no daichi ni akai ame wa furisosogu"(Red rain pours down on the lamenting earth.)**

"**kaze no naku koe wa kurai honoo wo aotte"(The cry of the wind stirs up dark flames.)**Lacus sang as Meyrin and Luna sang choirs once again.

"**sore wa tooi yakusoku"(That's a distant promise,)**

"**natsukashii koe"(That familiar voice,)**

"**furueru mune wo douka sasaete"(Please let it calm my trembling chest.)**

"**my dear..."**

"**honoo no tobira e"(Towards the door of flames,)**

"**yasashii te wo furikazashite"(Holding up your gentle hands,)**

"**ashita wo ubau yo"(You take away tomorrow.)**

"**mouichido ai wo shiritai, kokoro kara"(I want to know love once more, love from the heart.)**

"**ima hiraku"(It opens now,)**

"**unmei no sora"(The skies of destiny.) **Lacus sang as the others played with May ending the song with her violin.

As soon as the song ended, everyone broke into cheers at the song while the stage once again began to lower itself.

**Scene Break:**

Again in another room different from the others, Lelouch and Nunnally were watching the concert with content looks. Lelouch was wearing his Zero costume without the mask while Nunnally was wearing a light blue t-shirt and jeans.

"Amazing simply amazing," Lelouch said as he looked out into the audience "who would have thought that they could sing and play instruments like this, who knew coordinators and new types had so much talent?"

Nunnally nodded her head in agreement "Yeah who knew," she said as she looked at Lelouch "you think I could be like them?"

Lelouch shrugged "Who knows," he said as the stage began to rise again "Oh look the next song is about to begin."

**Scene Break:**

As the stage rose, Kira was in front of the group this time wearing a light blue t-shirt, light blue jeans, and a hair clip of light blue wings on the right side of her hair. Behind her was Ryu on piano, Shinn and Lowe on bass, Jay on guitar, Dearka on drums, May on Violin, and Lacus, Luna, and Meyrin had microphones in their hands planning to sing choirs for the song.

"Hello everyone I am Kira Yamato," Kira said as everyone cheered for her "I hope you have enjoyed the concert. To end this concert, I plan on sing this song for the finally…" she finished as she looked at Ryu as he began to play followed by May playing her violin and Lacus, Luna, and Meyrin singing choirs.

**(Trust You by Ito Yuna)**

"**Hana wa kaze ni yure odoru you ni"(Like flowers dancing in the wind) **Kira sang

"**Ame wa daichi wo uruosu you ni"(Like rain moistening the earth)**

"**Kono sekai wa yori soi ai ikiteru no ni"(Although this world thrives on interdependence)**

"**Naze hito wa kizutsuke au no"(Why do people hurt each other?)**

"**Naze wakare wa otozureru no"(Why do we have to part?)**

"**Kimi ga tooku ni itte mo mada"(Even if you're faraway)**

"**Itsumo kono kokoro no mannaka"(In the depths of this heart)**

"**Ano yasashii egao de umetsukusareta mama"(Completely filled with that gentle smile)**

"**Dakishimeta kimi no KAKERA ni"(The pieces of you that I held tight)**

"**Itami kanjite mo mada tsunagaru kara"(Are still connected in spite of pain, so)**

"**Shinjiteru yo mata aeru to"(I believe that we'll meet again)**

"**I'm waiting for your love"**

"**I love you"**

"**I trust you"**

"**Kimi no kodoku wo wakete hoshii"(Share your loneliness with me)**

"**I love you"**

"**I trust you"**

"**Hikari demo yami demo"(Even in light, even in darkness)**

"**Futari da kara shinji aeru no"(Because we're together we can believe in each other)**

"**Hanasanaide"(Don't leave me) **Kira sang as Ryu and May played

"**Sekai no hade wo dare ga mita no"(Who watched the world end?)**

"**Tabi no owari wo dare ga tsugeru no"(Who proclaimed the end of the journey?)**

"**Ima wa kotae ga mienakute nagai yoru demo"(It's a long night, and we cannot see the answers)**

"**Shinjita michi wo susunde hoshii"(Still I hope you keep to the road you believed in)**

"**Sono saki ni hikari ga matsu kara"(Because at the end, light is waiting.)**

"**Kimi ga oshietekureta uta wa"(The song that you taught me)**

"**Ima mo kono kokoro no mannaka"(Is still, in the deepest reaches of my heart)**

"**Ano yasashii koe to tomo ni hibiiteiru"(Echoing, along with that gentle voice.)**

"**Afureru kimochi no shizuku ga"(Overflowing droplets of feelings)**

"**Atatakaku hootsutau"(Warmly run down my cheeks)**

"**Tsuyokunarune"(Become stronger)**

"**Shinjiteru yo"(Believe)**

"**Tsunagatteru to"(We're connected)**

"**I'm always by your side"**

"**I love you"**

"**I trust you"**

"**Kimi no tame ni nagasu namida ga"(The tears I've shed for you)**

"**I love you"**

"**I trust you"**

"**Ai wo oshietekureta"(Have taught me what love is)**

"**Donna ni kimi ga michi ni mayotte mo"(No matter how lost you get)**

"**Soba ni iru yo"(I'll be by your side) **Kira sang as Ryu and May played while Lacus, Meyrin, and Lunamaria sang choirs

"**I love you"**

"**I trust you"**

"**Kimi no kodoku wo wakete hoshii"(Share your loneliness with me)**

"**I love you"**

"**I trust you"**

"**Hikari demo yami demo"(Even in light, even in darkness)**

"**I love you"**

"**I trust you"**

"**Kanashimi demo yorokobi demo"(Even in sadness, even in happiness)**

"**I love you"**

"**I trust you"**

"**Kimi no subete wo mamoritai"(I want to protect everything that's yours)**

"**Donna ni kimi ga michi ni mayotte mo"(No matter how lost you get)**

"**Soba ni iru yo"(I'll be by your side)**

"**Futari da kara shinji aeru no"(Because we're together we can believe in each other)**

"**Hanasanaide"(Don't leave me) **Kira finished as Ryu and May played the song while Kira, Meyrin, Lunamaria, and Lacus sang the choirs while Ryu played ending the song.

As soon as the song ended, everyone cheered as Kira began to speak through the mike "Everyone, thanks you for joining us for this concert," she said "I hope you enjoyed it." She finished as everyone came up to the front of the stage and bowed to the audience as the audience began to roar with cheers as the stage began to lower itself.

**Scene Break:**

Back with Euphie, she, Mu, Murrue, Midori, and the three babies were watching the concert. Lacus dropped Midori and the three babies off before going on stage to sing her song.

"Wow Kira-mama is great." Midori cheered

"Indeed…"Mu said as he notice Euphie look at the window with amazed eyes.

"Well Princess," Murrue said getting Euphie's attention "Mu here will take you to the meeting while I stay here and watch the kids."

Euphie nodded her head "Very well," she said "lead the way…" she finished as Mu lead her out of the room towards the place where the others would meet.

**Scene Break:**

A few minutes later, Euphie was lead to the conference room. Inside the room, were Kira, Ryu, Jay, May, Lacus, Dearka, Lowe, Meyrin, Lunamaria, and Zero all seated at the big conference table.

"Ah Princess Euphemia you are here," Kira said as everyone's attention turned to her "Did you enjoy the concert?"

Euphie nodded her head "Yes I did enjoy the concert," She said

"Now," Ryu said "I believe we should introduce ourselves…" He finished as he and everyone else introduced themselves to Euphie.

"Sense we have introduce ourselves," Kira said "let's get down to business; I believe you have some questions for us Princess?"

"Yes," Euphie said "You said that I would have to see things from your perspective. What do you mean by that?"

"**Ah, that is an excellent question Princess,"**Zero said **"just look outside the window and we will explain everything to you." **

Euphie approached the window and looked out through it. When she saw the planet below her she was shocked. "We're in space?" she asked

"Indeed we are Princess." Ryu said

"Who are you people?" Euphie asked shocked to be in space as no not even Britannia had been able to travel into space.

"Let me explain…" Jay said as he explained to Euphie about who they were, where they came from, and what transpired them to travel across the galaxy.

As soon as Jay finished his explanation, Euphie looked at the group with a sad look on her face "I'm sorry about what happened to your home as well as your friends…" she said

"Like I told Zero and some other people here," Jay said "it's ok…they died so that way our group could live for the future."

Ryu nodded his head "Now I think we should get back to business," he said "we have called you up here for a reason Princess."

"What reason would that be?" Euphie asked

"We would ask you to help us free Japan along with the other areas from Britannia…" Jay said

"What," Euphie asked

"Japan as well as other countries, are being oppressed by Britannia," Kira explained "the Japanese as well other people from other zones shouldn't have to be oppressed because they aren't born as Britannians."

"But there must be an easier way for Britannia and other nations to work together, a way that wouldn't lead to a violent situation." Euphie said

"**Oh,"**Zero said **"do tell us…."**

"If I work hard enough," Euphie said "I could create an area in Japan where both Japanese and Britannians could work together as one."

"That's all well and good," May said "but there are a few flaws in that plan of yours."

"Huh?" Euphie asked

"One is that Britannia is a prideful country," Lunamaria explained "anyone that isn't a Britannian is considered something lower than an animal; even then if you aren't a noble then you are also nothing."

"Yes but…" Euphie said as Meyrin interrupted her

"Another thing is the Japanese people are also prideful," Meyrin said "what makes you think they will agree to your plan? In fact do you even know what they want? Do you believe that by doing this type of plan would be in Japan's interest or is it in your own interest? Would this plan really lower the actions some of the other groups are doing?"

"Look," Dearka said "where not saying that the plan is bad, it's just that it's too idealistic… our plan on the other hand is realistic, we won't try to harm anybody intentionally… we just don't like it when people are opposing others. I mean look at us, we have defeated Britannia a number of times but unlike Britannia we don't oppose them or hurt them intentionally after all we did help the Britannians who were captured at Lake Kawaguchi."

Euphie thought well about the things they said. In all honesty, they were right. When she thought up this plan, she only thought about what she believed would be best she didn't really see if the Japanese would actually want this type of plan.

"That may be true but…" Euphie said as Zero interrupted her.

"**Why don't I show you something Princess,"**Zero said as he pointed his head toward the door **"you can come in." **he finished as a Nunnally entered the room.

"Nunnally?" Euphie said in shock at seeing her little half-sister who she believed died 7 years ago. Another thing that shocked her was that she was walking and had her eyes open.

Nunnally smiled at Euphie "Hello big sister Euphie…" she said as Euphie got up and hugged her

"I missed you so much," Euphie said as tears appeared in her eyes "when the invasion happened I thought you and Lelouch perished. Wait if you are here, where's Lelouch?" she asked as Zero began to laugh."

"**Well now I wonder where he could be Princess. For all you know…" **Zero said as he removed his helmet to show his face as being Lelouch "he could be right in front of you."

Euphie's eyes widen as she ran at Lelouch and hugged him "Lelouch you're alright too." She said

"Indeed I am," Lelouch said as Euphie stopped hugging them.

"If you were alive why didn't you contact us?" Euphie asked

"I didn't want Nunnally and myself to become political tools for that man!" Lelouch said as his voice rose in anger "It's because of him that my mother died, Nunnally lost her legs and sight, and we almost ended up dead. Because of that I plan on destroying Britannia and create a world that you and Nunnally dream of."

"What do you mean?" Euphie asked

Lelouch pointed towards Kira and the others "This group of people willing helped the innocent people of Shinjuku without a second thought as well as the innocent people who were hold hostage at Lake Kawaguchi," he explained "they showed kindness by helping them when they didn't even know a single person down there. They are even helping me in my fight against Britannia and have also help heal Nunnally. You see Euphie, the world I want to create is a world where people can show kindness; even to total strangers like Terminal has done… so Euphie will you help us in this mission."

Euphie stayed quiet for a few minutes before her face turned to one of determination "I'll help you," she said "what do you want me to do?"

Kira smiled at Euphie "Alright Princess Euphemia…" she said as Euphie interrupted her

"Just call me Euphie Mrs. Yamato," Euphie said

Kira nodded her head "Alright I'll call you Euphie if you call me Kira ok?" she asked as Euphie nodded her head "Here is what we want you to do…" she said as she explained Euphie's job.

**Scene Break:**

"Ahahah…"Kallen yawned as she got out of bed, it had been over a week sense the concert and sense then, she and the others have been at work. Thanks to Euphie, they have been locating all types of corruption located all over Japan. Just then Kallen heard something break. Deciding to check what broke, Kallen put on a robe and exited her room to see a brown haired blue eyed woman wearing a maid outfit on the floor. Next to her on the floor was a broken step ladder and chandelier.

"Kallen…,"the woman said "I mean Miss forgive me I didn't wish to wake you."

"Again…"Kallen asked

"I'm sorry it was the step ladder this time, it broke." The woman said

"Just get it cleaned up, and be quick about it." Kallen said "I have to leave for school soon."

"Mistress you've been attending school quite a bit lately. Making any friends there?" the woman asked as she smiled at Kallen.

"I don't see how that is any of your business!" Kallen said as she slammed her room's door behind here. After she closed the door, she clutched her eyes tightly "Just go will you…" she said in a pain voice.

**Scene Break:**

"Terminal!" Kallen yelled in the middle of class as everyone laughed at her while she blushed in embarrassment. She was dreaming of how she and the other members of demon squad along with Shinn and Jay had attacked a ware house where a dirty deal had been going down.

After class, many members of the student council approached her desk.

"That's not like you to dose off in the middle of class like that." Shirley said as she looked at Kallen.

"Well…"Kallen said "I…"

"You could learn a thing or two from Lelouch, he's an expert at sleeping in class." Rivalz said as Kallen and Shirley turned their heads toward Lelouch who had turned his face away from the group and was leaning on his right hand.

"He's not sleeping now is he?" Kallen asked even though she knew the reason why he was like that

"I don't know what he's doing night after night but he sleeps through about half our classes these days." Rivalz said

'_Probably because the fact that he leads Demon squad…'_Kallen thought as she stared at Lelouch while he was asleep.

**Scene Break:**

In another part of Area 11/Japan, Cornelia and Davis were explaining the situation to Euphie.

"The EU is starting an offensive along the El Alemein front. We can't go on dragging our feet around here. I want to solidify domestic affairs. Its high time Area Eleven was made a satellite nation, for that to happen we need to stamp out terrorism of course. But another major problem is the rampant abuse of refrain amongst the Elevens. Because of it productivity is plummeting. It's coming in on the Chinese Federation's Kyushu route we have to put an end to it." Cornelia explained

"Yes…"Euphie said "But you and Davis need to be careful."

Cornelia looked at Euphie "You as well," she said "I don't want you to leave the settlement."

"Cornelia, Davis, what about Terminal?" Euphie asked

"Will let them roam free for a bit longer," Davis explained "We owe them that for saving your life."

"However…upon our return," Cornelia said as she touched Euphie's cheek "once I clean up this area I'm entrusting it to you."

"Me?" Euphie questioned "what about Clovis?"

"Clovis is going to be sent back to the home land," Davis explained "for some reason father wants him to be close to him."

"Any who," Cornelia said "try to stay out of harm's way from now on ok Euphie?" she finished as Euphie nodded her head and Davis and Cornelia left.

'_I better tell the others of this event,' _Euphie thought _'it seems things are going to get complicated soon… although I would like to see what Suzaku would think of in this situation but Terminal strictly told me to not tell anybody… not even him…'_

**Scene Break:**

"Man this double life is a killer…" Kallen said as she yawned while walking towards the club house. When she entered the room she saw Lelouch tied up to a chair while Rivalz, Shirley, and Suzaku were around him with Milly near the four of them while Nina was at her computer. All of them except Lelouch were in cat costumes. Lelouch was yelling at the group to let him go as they were forcing him into a cat costume.

Milly turned towards Kallen when she saw her "Good meowing!" she said as she waved at Kallen.

"Good morning I guess," Kallen said as everyone turned their attention towards her "what is all this?"

"What do you mean," Rivalz asked "didn't we tell you it's our welcome party for Arthur."

"Sounds like fun…" Kallen said

"Well classes are postponed," Milly explained "we might as well have some fun right?"

"I set some stuff aside for you over here." Shirley explained as she showed Kallen a bunch of cat costumes. "Take your pick…"

"What?" Kallen asked "for me?"

"She doesn't need a costume," Lelouch explained

"What?" Kallen asked

"You're already wearing a mask," Lelouch said

"Look who's talking," Kallen said "if you're so funny maybe you should be on television."

"What do you think Ms. TV-star?" Rivalz said as he turned towards Shirley.

"Oh I thought she meant Lelouch." Suzaku said

"Will you quit joking about that," Shirley said in frustration "the whole thing is a huge pain in the butt. We have been hounded with questions day and night… even in the bath. We haven't been able to leave the school grounds in two weeks."

"Not that I don't feel for you," Rivalz said "but I don't see why we can't leave either."

"That's the price of friendship," Milly explained "the romance of the three kingdoms, it matters not that we were born apart. Upon this day we die as one."

"Is that your idea of a love quote?" Rivalz asked

"If I go down then we all do." Milly explained as she waved at Rivalz

"That's a little dark," Rivalz said as he turned towards Suzaku "what do you think Suzaku." He finished as he saw Suzaku crying "huh?"

"I'm glad," Suzaku said as he began to cry "that we could all be together again… you know like this." He finished as he put his arm over his eyes while Lelouch looked at Suzaku sadly.

Rivalz then jumped over Lelouch and tackled Suzaku "Come on," he said "hey were supposed to be unwinding here." He finished as he brought Suzaku to the ground while Lelouch, Milly, and Shirley laughed at Suzaku and Rivalz.

"That's what so refreshing about Suzaku though," Shirley explained

"Yeah," Milly said "though you'd just want him to get a clue though."

"Oh sorry about that." Suzaku said though Rivalz was pushing onto his cheeks making it impossible for some people to understand him. At this everyone but Kallen was laughing at this.

'_It's so funny that I helped save their lives…'_Kallen thought as smiled at the group.

**Scene Break:**

After the party for Arthur, Kallen was walking back home.

'_Ever since we made our big splash at the hotel-jacking Terminal has taken the world by storm.'_Kallen thought as she saw three children with black capes running around _'We've become a friend to the weak. Just as Lelouch proclaimed we would; terrorists who involve civilians, over baring military, criminal syndicates, corrupt politicians and profiteers. If the law would not punish them we would. In the blink of an eye we'd become heroes. Support for us has swelled we've even gotten our hands on some Knightmares again although we don't really need them thanks to the Mobile suits we have. Of course no one could show that in public, after all we have embarrassed most of Britannia in the process.'_She finished as she saw a mother grab a child with a black cap.

"Stop pretending to be a member of Terminal." The mother said

"But why," the child asked

"Because we are Elevens," the mother said "we can't say anything bad about Britannia."

'_If it wasn't for Terminal,'_Kallen thought as she watched the scene in front of her _'I believe we would be finished before we knew it.'_

**Scene Break:**

Meanwhile, in the Japan Liberation Front's secret headquarters, Tohdoh along with his team known as the Four Holy Swords, were in a meeting about the actions of Terminal.

"Why would the masses flock around those who saved Euphemia?" a dark blue haired, browned eyed man by the name of Kosetsu Urabe asked

"Even Kyoto has said that they would send Terminal the Guren Mk II." A white haired, black eyed, man named Ryoga Senba said

"To those would be Robin Hoods?" Shogo Asahina, a teal haired, blue eyed man with a scar on his right eye asked.

"They're not a part of the resistance group," Nagisa Chiba, a brunette, brown eyed woman said "killing Kusakabe was proof of that."

"But did you see how that kid took Kusakabe down," Urabe said "Kusakabe had at least 20 years of sword practice and that kid took him out in a second flat."

Tohdoh was about to say something but someone beat him to it.

"Just because someone looks young you shouldn't judge them by their appearance." A voice behind the Four Holy Swords said. When the group looked behind them, they saw Jay holding a Katana with another one on his back. Behind them were four masked men holding a coffin.

"You!" Urabe said as all four of the Holy Swords along with Tohdoh got into battle position "How did you get in here?"

"What do you think? I walked here." Jay said flatly

"He means how did you entered this base," Chiba said "this is the most secure JLF base in all of Japan."

"It wasn't that hard to find it," Jay said "and the security here…lame… I had a tougher time brushing my teeth."

Tohdoh glared at Jay "Why are you here?" he asked "are you here to mock us."

"No," Jay said as he threw the Katana in his hand towards Senba. "I thought we should give you back Kusakabe's body." He finished as his men dropped the coffin. From there he and his men prepared to walk away before stopping "Oh and a quick warning," he said "I wouldn't pick on someone who has more experience than you." He finished as he began to walk away.

Not liking how this person was disrespecting them, Asahina ran up towards Jay was preparing to punch him when Jay turned around and grabbed Asahina's neck while lifting him into the air as Asahina tried to break out of his grasp.

"I may be young," Jay said as he glared coldly at Asahina "but compared to the lot of you, I have seen more hell than any of you ever will." He finished as he threw Asahina back towards the group as he and his men continued to walk away.

**Scene Break:**

The next day, at Kallen's home, Kallen was walking down stairs when the maid began to call out to her.

"Mistress Kallen! Mistress Kallen!" the maid said as Kallen walked down to see Milly at the door.

"Madam President?" Kallen asked as she saw Milly at her house.

"I just wanted to give you something," Milly said

"Huh?" Kallen asked

"Where would you like me to show her to? The parlor perhaps? Or maybe…"the maid said before being interrupted by Kallen

"Will be in my room." Kallen said harshly

"As you wish…" the maid said

"Oh I heard you had a friend down here," a voice behind Kallen said. When Kallen looked behind her, she saw a woman blond hair wearing a purple dress with a white tangetop underneath "I was sure it would be a boy. Out all night and missing school. Not to mention all your visits to the ghetto. You're lucky your father is back in the homeland." She finished as she looked at the maid "no sense fighting one's blood is there?" she said as the maid looked down and began to walk away

"You're the one who's enjoying dad not being around aren't you?" Kallen questioned as the woman looked coldly at Kallen. Just then, a crash was heard as they saw the maid next to a destroyed vas.

"Oh dear! What have I done?" the maid said as she began to pick up the broken pieces of the vas

"What is wrong with you?" the woman asked

"Forgive me my lady." The maid said

"Can't you do anything right...besides selling your body that is." The woman asked as Kallen and Milly left to go to Kallen's room.

**Scene Break:**

Inside Kallen's room, Milly and Kallen were seated on a table.

"Quite the complicated home life you have isn't it?" Milly asked

"So what was it you wanted to give me?" Kallen asked

"Grandfather asked me to pass this on…"Milly said as she was looking for something

"You mean the principle?" Kallen asked

"Your transcripts sense middle school…" Milly said as she took out an envelope shocking Kallen "I thought I better give them to you off of school grounds."

"So my secret is out then, isn't it… that I'm actually an eleven and Britannian half-breed. Kallen said "That was my step-mother down there. My real mother was that clod of a maid that knocked over the vase."

"And your father is he the head of the Stadtfeld family?" Milly asked

"My mother is such a fool. In the end she ended up a servant. She doesn't have any real skills. No matter whose ridiculing her all she can do is laugh like it's nothing. She didn't have to choose to stay in this house you know. She's just clinging to some old lover who's jilted her." Kallen said

"You really hate your mother don't you?" Milly asked

"I just find her depressing." Kallen said as she picked up the tea pot and pored some tea into a cup

"Well this is getting a little heavy… imagine the wife, and the daughter, and the other woman all living together." Milly said

"It could be worse three square meals and a roof right? I mean it's not completely unbearable…most of the time anyway." Kallen said

"That's good." Milly said looking out the window "Still, some things in life we can bear on our own, but when you add them all up they eventually break you." She said as Kallen looked at her "But don't worry I won't lie I'm always hungry for secrets but I'd never tell anybody about this." she said lifting her tea cup up and took a sip.

**Scene Break:**

In another room of the house, Kallen's mother was in her room opening a small drawer in her room. Inside the drawer were a bunch of different bottles of liquid in it.

**Scene Break:**

The next day, back at Ashford, Lelouch and Suzaku were alone in the club house. Lelouch was looking at a magazine while Suzaku was looking after Arthur.

"I can't believe you teared up back there. It's so embarrassing." Lelouch said

"It's called honesty," Suzaku said as Arthur bit his finger.

"Well good thing Terminal was there to save them… that's all I can say…" Lelouch said

"If they wanted to catch criminals they could have joined the police." Suzaku said "why don't they I wonder?"

"They probably don't think the cops are up for the job." Lelouch said "I tend to agree."

Suzaku looked at Lelouch "The police may not be affective right now," he said "but they could invoke change from within."

"Yeah," Lelouch said "and in the process get up in red tape and bureaucracy."

"If they had done everything in their power to change things that might hold water," Suzaku said "as long as they don't, all of it is selfish posturing."

"Self-righteous?" Lelouch questioned

"What constitutes as evil in their eyes," Suzaku asked "What standards are they using? It's nothing but self-satisfying gratification." He finished as Shirley entered the room

"Oh it's just you two?" Shirley asked as Suzaku got up

"Any way," Suzaku said "I guess I got to go back to the base pretty soon, see around Shirley." He finished as he left the room.

"Later," Shirley said as Suzaku left the room. After Suzaku left, Shirley turned to Lelouch. "So Lulu… I was… I was thinking if you had some time…" she said as Lelouch interrupted her

"Back to base now that is an interesting choice of words," Lelouch said

"Huh?" Shirley asked

"Go back…implying that is where he belongs…" Lelouch said

**Scene Break:**

Back up on the Valhalla, Kallen and Ohgi were walking around the many corridors of the world. While walking, the two of them were talking to one another.

"Refrain?" Kallen asked

"It's a psychotropic; it makes you feel like you've gone back to the past." Ohgi explained

"Must be all the rage here in Japan." Kallen said

"Yeah well, who doesn't long for the days before the occupation right? This stuff was specifically targeted at the Japanese. We can't very well ignore it." Ohgi said "As soon as the new Burais are stocked and refitted, we move"

"Supplies keep rolling in. and I hear lots of people are ready to join us. Terminal is sure are popular." Kallen said

"Well we are the heroic knights for justice," Ohgi said "I better go and see if we got our new ammo." He finished as he went towards another direction leaving Kallen by herself.

"I guess I'll just take a walk somewhere." Kallen said as she took a walk towards another direction.

**Scene Break:**

Walking around Valhalla, Kallen came across Kira pushing her babies in a three person stroller.

"Hi Kira," Kallen said "what are you doing?"

"Oh hi Kallen," Kira said "I'm just looking for a restaurant to eat at for lunch, do you want to join me?"

"Sure," Kallen said as she followed Kira to one of the many food places on board the Valhalla.

**Scene Break:**

Inside the restaurant, Kira and Kallen were at a table while the three babies were inside the stroller sleeping.

"So," Kira said starting up a conversation "I here you, Lelouch, Jay, Ryu, and Shinn are raiding a drug lords hide out tonight."

Kallen nodded her head "Yes that is right," she said

Kira was about to say something but she heard a cry and looked down to see Via waking up. "Oh it looks like little Via is waking up." She said as she grabbed the baby and began to rock her

Kallen smiled sadly at Kira "it must be nice for Via there to have a mother like you Kira," she said

Kira looked at Kallen "What do you mean?" she asked

"I'm saying it must be nice for Via to have a mother that cares about you." Kallen said

"What about your mother Kallen?" Kira said "I'm sure she cares about you."

"No she doesn't," Kallen said "she is weakly staying with a lover who jolted her."

Kira smiled sadly at Kallen "I don't think she's staying in her house because she's holding on onto a lost love," she said "I think she's staying there so she could watch over you and be there for you."

"What do you mean?" Kallen asked

Kira looked at Via in her arms and smiled "If I was in your mother's position," she said "I would stay so I could make sure the child I hold dear would be safe." She finished as their food came towards them "oh look here comes our food." She said as she put Via back in the stroller while Kallen began to think about what Kira said.

**Scene Break:**

Meanwhile, in a bar, Villetta and Jeremiah were making up a conversation.

"That Terminal group is getting on my nerve;" Jeremiah said "because of them we members of the Britannian military posted here in Area 11 are becoming a laughing stock here."

"I know what you mean…" Villetta said "hey remember when I said I lost my memory when my Knightmare got stolen?"

"Yes I remember you telling me about that." Jeremiah said "why?"

"Before I blacked out I remember seeing a student at one of the abandoned building in the ghetto right before my Knightmare disappeared as well as when Terminal attacked." Villetta said

"You think this student had something to do with this Terminal group?" Jeremiah asked

"Maybe," Villetta said "either way it wouldn't hurt to look."

Jeremiah nodded his head in understanding before deciding to change the subject "Hey Villetta I have a question for you?" he said

"Shoot," Villetta said

"Why did you join the Purist faction," Jeremiah asked "I know you want to become a Baroness but there are other ways to do it."

Villetta looked at the drink before answering "It happened 10 years ago, I was walking home from school when a gang of Britannian high school boys decided to… let's just say do unpleasant things… they believed that sense they were nobles and I was a commoner, they could do what they want to me." she said as she began to remember

**Flashback:**

_A 16 year old Villetta was stuck in an ally way surrounded by a bunch of Noble high school boy's._

"_Leave me alone," the young Villetta said "I have done nothing wrong…"_

"_That's just it girl," one of the boys who was the leader said "because you are only a commoner and were Nobles we get to do whatever we want to you." He finished as he looked at two of his of his friends "you two grab her!" he yelled as two of his friend charged Villetta but before they got close to her, someone jumped in front of Villetta and proceeded to kick the two guys away. _

"_What?" the leader said as he looked at the person who kicked his friends away. The person in front of him was a woman in her 20's; she had short black hair and amethyst eyes. She was wearing a black jacket and blue jeans. "And who the hell are you?" he asked _

"_Someone who doesn't like it when people bully other people," the mysterious person said "now you have two options; either both you and your friends leave peacefully or you can leave in pain your choice."_

_The leader smirked at the mysterious woman "If you hadn't notice," the guy said "you're out numbered… take her boys!" he yelled as all his friends charged the mysterious woman._

"_You asked for it!" the woman yelled as she charged the group._

_5 Minutes later:_

_Villetta looked in shock at what she was seeing. In front of her were all of the Noble high school boys knocked unconscious with the mysterious woman standing over them. The woman then turned her head and looked at Villetta._

"_Are you ok?" the mysterious woman asked _

_Villetta nodded her head "yes I'm fine," she said "thank you for doing this."_

_The mysterious woman smiled at her "No problem," she said as she began to leave "hope you have a nice day." She finished as she began to walk away._

"_Wait," Villetta said "who are you?"_

_The mysterious woman turned and smiled at Villetta "My names Stacey, Stacey Lamperouge." She said as she walked away leaving a stunned Villetta to look at her as she walked away._

**Flashback End:**

"And from there I decided to enlist into the army," Villetta said "I decided to work hard so I could become a Baroness and stop Nobles from getting the idea that they could come onto me because I'm a commoner and I believed that by joining the Purist Faction I'd have a better chance at becoming a Baroness… unfortunately I never saw that woman again…"

"I understand," Jeremiah said "so you respected this woman then?"

Villetta nodded her head "Yes I do," she said

"I too have a respect for a woman I use to serve under," Jeremiah said

"Who?" Villetta asked

"Marianne vi Britannia…" Jeremiah said

**Scene Break:**

Later that night, Demon squad along with Ryu, Jay, and Shinn were at one of the local warehouses where a drug deal of Refrain was going to be shipped out. Behind the group, Kallen was in her Murasame while Jay was in a Sherwood. Ryu, Shinn, and Lelouch went ahead to prepare for the others to raid the warehouse.

"**What the hell is the kid thinking," **Tamaki complained **"After all this talk about bringing down Britannia, he's just got us running around helping the police."**

"Isn't it obvious," Jay said as everyone turned to him to see him standing near his machine "Were trying to gain support from the people."

"**What do you mean?" **Inoue asked

"Do any of the known resistance groups have support from the people?" Jay asked

"**No," **Minami said **"not really…"**

"What about us then," Jay said "Do the people support us?"

Ohgi nodded his head **"Yeah, they do" **he said as he looked at Tamaki **"besides its good to have the will of the people behind us don't you think…"**

"**Ohgi's right,"**Kento said **"We're totally heroes on the net, you know." **He finished as Tamaki huffed

"Are we in the right though," Kallen said "I don't know anymore…"

Ohgi looked at Kallen **"Kallen…"**he said as a signal from Lelouch began to flash the signal to the others. **"Look! There's the signal…"**he said

"**I can't believe they got in,"**Kento said

"**How many tricks do those guys have?" **Tamaki asked

"More than you know." Jay said as both he and Kallen got into their Mobile suits and prepared to attack.

**Scene Break:**

Meanwhile, inside the warehouse, workers were busy packing up the refrain in order for it to be shipped out.

"Is the shipment for Nagoto ready?" one of them asked

"Right…So this stuff is safe within the settlement huh?" another said as guns began to blast as Demon squad kicked the door down and entered the warehouse.

"Terminal has arrived!" Tamaki yelled as he and the others began to fire at the workers. Other workers began to fire at them when Kallen and Jay entered the scene.

"Knightmares!" one of the workers shooting at yelled as he and the others began to run away as Kallen activated her Murasame's M2M5D 12.5mm CIWS with Jay following her lead activating his chest mounted CIWS.

"These Mobile Suits are amazing," Kallen said "each one is an army unto itself."

"Don't get cocky Kallen," Jay said "even the strongest of mobile suits can be taken down with ease." He finished as he and Kallen broke through a door that was about to close. When they got in the door, they saw a bunch of people who were affected by Refrain.

"Refrain…"Kallen said as she saw all the people affected by the drug. She then began to remember what Milly had said to her earlier that day. "That's right which is why I am here…" she said as she saw her mother walking around.

"Careful. It's dangerous to run like that…" her mother said as she was walking around the area.

"Mother?" Kallen questioned as her mother tripped. Before she could hit the floor, Kallen had grabbed her with her Murasame's arm.

"Really Naoto, please I need you to keep an eye on your little sister." Her mother said to no one in particular.

"My god how weak of a woman are you mother?" Kallen said as she turned away from her "First you give into Britannia, then to a man and now this! My brother is gone forever, let him go!" she yelled as something began to shoot at Kallen, the blasts were minor but they were able to damage Kallen's Murasame's right arm. When Kallen looked to see who did it, she saw a Knightmare Police with a gun in hand.

"The Knight Police?" Kallen questioned as the Knightmare began to fire at her again. In order to get away, Kallen made her Murasame get up and move as the Knightmare frame belonging to the police followed suit.

"Kallen!" Jay yelled as he was about to follow her when Two more Knightmare police appeared with combat knifes in hand. "I don't have time for this!" he yelled as he drew his machine's two ES04B beam sabers and began to duke it out with the two Knight Police.

**Scene Break:**

Meanwhile, Zero, Ryu, Shinn, and the others entered the scene.

"**Aren't those police unites?"**Minami asked

"**They're on this deal,"**Ohgi said as he looked at Tamaki **"Tamaki!"**

"**Don't look at me," **Tamaki said **"when I checked it out there weren't any copes involved."**

"**Well next time look harder!" **Shinn said as he looked at Jay cutting the two frames in half and left to go and find Kallen.

"**Corrupted filth…"**Zero said

"**You can say that again…"**Ryu said in agreement

**Scene Break:**

Meanwhile, Kallen was rushing away from the Knightmare police. She turned her Murasame towards the unit and began to fire at it with her CIWS. The Knightmare dodged all the shots and began to shoot at her hitting her head and damaging her CIWS cannons.

Kallen then looked at her mother in her suits hand "You're in the way!" she yelled as she was preparing to drop her mother but when she saw her face. Kallen hesitated "Damn it…I don't need you, I don't want you." she said as she was about to throw her mother when the knightmare police unit shot her left leg forcing her to crash onto the ground with her mother in front of her.

"Kallen…Naoto…." Kallen's mother said while she lay on the floor. Kallen was about to get up when the Knightpolice began to continue to fire at her.

Zero, Ryu, and Shinn rushed to the scene to see Kallen pinned down.

"**My power won't work on a knightmare…"**Zero said as Ryu and Shinn looked at him

"**Well let's hope Jay gets here soon…"**Shinn said as he watched Kallen getting shot at. When the Knightpolice ran out of ammo, it discarded his pistol and walked towards Kallen.

Kallen looked at her mother "Go on run," she said as her mother got up and looked at her "get moving you idiot!"

"I'm here for you…" Her mother said as Kallen's eyes widened "I'm here for you Kallen… I'm here… as I always have been."

Kallen's eyes widened even more "Then that's…" she said as she realized why her mother stayed at that house "that's why you stayed at that man's house… you stayed there for me… you fool!" she yelled as the Knightpolice grabbed her Murasame and brought out one of his combat knifes ready to stab Kallen. Using her Murasame's left arm, she moved her unit on its right side and proceeded to block the Knight Police's arm.

"Or maybe… I'm the fool…" Kallen admitted to herself she finished as the Knightpolice was stabbed by Jay's beam saber as he threw the unit away; when it hit the floor it exploded.

"**Kallen!" **Ohgi yelled as he and everyone else minus Zero, Ryu, and Shinn ran towards Kallen's fallen unit.

Kallen then looked at her mother as she saw just sit there staring out into space. "I'm so happy for you," her mother said "you can become a Britannian now Kallen. No one will be able to hurt you know darling and now you are free to travel and use the phone whenever you want."

Zero started at the woman in front of her **"So this is her… mother?"**he asked

Ryu nodded his head **"Yeah it looks like it," **he said **"she sacrificed everything so she could make Kallen happy… it must have devastated her when Kallen didn't understand her love…"**

"**Poor thing…"**Shinn said.

**Scene Break:**

Meanwhile up above in the rafters, C.C. and May were watching the scene below them.

"False tears bring pain to those around them," she said as she saw Kallen run towards her mother "A false smile brings pain to one's self."

May nodded her head in agreement **"Make's sense," **she said **"Looks like I better check and see if everyone's alright." **She finished as she made her way down towards the floor.

**Scene Break:**

A few hours later, Kallen was in the medical ward up on Valhalla. Her mother was on one of the beds while May was checking up on her.

"According to the information we have on refrain this is one of the effects they give," May explained "she will be unable to talk… she'll recover eventually but until I can figure out how this refrain junk works it will take time… I'll leave you alone for a bit…" she finished as she left Kallen alone with her mother.

"Mother…,"Kallen said "when you recover… I want to say I'm sorry, I'm sorry I have been rough on you… I'm sorry that I didn't understand you… I-I'm just so sorry… I'm working to change this world, when you get better we will be able to have a life again." she finished as she began to cry as her mother grabbed her hand.

"Hang in there," her mother said "hang in there Kallen… my little girl…" she finished as Kallen looked at her and began to smile

"Don't you worry…" Kallen said as she began to cry "I will I promise you…"

"May we come in," a voice behind Kallen said as she turned to see Kira, Lelouch, Nunnally, and Sayoko behind the door to her room; all of them had flowers in their hands.

Kallen smiled as she rubbed her eyes "Yeah come on in," she said as Kira nodded her head as the group entered the room and laid the flowers on Kallen's mother's bed. "Why are you guys here?" she asked

"We came by to give your mother a get well present," Kira explained "Everyone else is busy right not but they'll stop by later."

Kallen nodded her head in understanding before looking at Kira "You were right Kira… you were always right…" she finished as she broke down and began to cry as Kira began to hug Kallen.

"There…there it's all right…" Kira said as she began to pat Kallen on the back. "you should be thankful that your mother is still alive…"

Lelouch nodded his head "She's right," he said as Kallen looked at him "I lost my mother but I remember the love she gave me when she was alive… just remember that no matter what your mother will always love you." He finished as Kallen nodded her head.

**Scene Break:**

Meanwhile at Pendragon, the Knight of Six Anya Alsteim or in this case Marianne vi Britannia was looking at two photo's in her hand as she began to cry.

"I'm so sorry my children," Marianne said as she began to tear up as she looked at the two photos "I'm sorry I have been a bad mother to you… when this is all over… will be a family again." She finished as she put the two photos down on her nightstand and went to the bathroom to take a shower. One of the photo's was a picture of Nunnally when she was a baby while the second one was a picture of Marianne holding two twin black haired violet eye twins in her arms smiling at the two of them.

**Scene Break:**

A few day's latter, Euphie was waiting for her sister and brother to arrive home from her trip to the EU. Euphie was at her office looking at some of her reports that she had received when suddenly her door opened and her sister and brother appeared.

Euphie looked from her work "Hello Viceroy's," she said "how was your mission to the EU."

"Excellent," Davis said "we have finished our mission without a hitch and now we our preparing our mission against Terminal."

Euphie frowned at this "Are you sure that is wise brother," she said "Terminal has defeated you a number of times already are you sure it's wise to do that…"

Davis smiled at Euphie "Ah but now we have something that could even the score against Terminal." He said

"What do you mean?" Euphie asked

Davis looked Cornelia "You tell her." He said

Cornelia nodded her head and looked at Euphie "We are getting two new things added to our forces in a few weeks," she explained "the first is that for the last few months I have commissioned Earl Asplund to build a few new mass production type frames based off of the Seventh Generation Frame Lancelot known as the Vincent… about 10 of these frames should be finished in a few more weeks; these frames are more powerful than the Gloucester or the Sutherland"

Euphie nodded her head "Interesting and what of the second?" she asked

Cornelia smiled at Euphie "It seems that our father has decided to send some of his personal forces down her to help us."

"Personal forces…" Euphie said as her eyes widened "You don't mean…"she trailed off as Cornelia nodded her head.

"That's right Euphie," Cornelia said as she began to smile "our father is sending a few Knights of Round to assist us." She finished as Euphie's eyes widened.

**Chapter End…**

**Author's note:**

Hey guys sorry for the late update, I have been busy with school. Hope you like this chapter. Anywho next chapter is going to take a long time sense it's the battle on Narita next chapter and I have school to think about… until then this is dsgundam00 signing off…


	9. Soaring Through the Heavens

Hey guy's dsgundam here, this is chapter 9 and I hope you enjoy it. I want to say that I am sorry for the late update for this chapter and I have three reasons why. First reason is that for the last couple of weeks I have had either tests or presentations at school so I've had to focus on them first before I have could finish this chapter. The second reason is that I was deciding how the battle should play out. And the third and final reason is that right now I have no internet at my house right now so getting information to write this chapter is hard right now. Also I'd like to give special thanks to **117Jorn** and **EternalKnight219**. **EternalKnight219** for giving me permission to use her OC and **117Jorn** for giving me a few OC's as well as an OC Knightmare frame. Oh and another special thanks to **AXL999** for giving me another idea for a new OC Gundam.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, even the plot; plot belongs to **DragonKnightRyu**. Although I do own a few OC's while **EternalKnight219** owns Amaya Avalon and **117Jorn** owns Aren Takeo

"Talk"

'_Thought'/flashback_

"**Zero talking/Masked People talking"**

Code Geass: Rebirth through Freedom and Redemption Chapter 9: Soar Through the Heavens: The Return of the Valkyrie of Freedom.

"Father is sending the Knights of Round here?" Euphie asked shocked at this information.

Davis nodded his head "Indeed Euphie…" he said

"W-who is he sending?"Euphie asked hoping that he wouldn't send the Knight of One or Ten.

"He plans on sending the Knights of Two, Four, Five, and Eight." Cornelia said

"Father plans on sending Amy, Colt, Amaya, and Lady Ernst…." Euphie said shocked at what she was hearing. Amy Johnson, Colt Peters, and Amaya Avalon had been best friends with her, Lelouch, Cornelia, Davis and Nunnally; and Dorothea Ernst was trained by Lady Marriann thus she had a respect for her. Amy was the Knight of Two, Colt was the Knight of Five, Amaya was the Knight of Eight, and Dorothea Ernst was the Knight of Four. Amy and Amaya both had a crush on Lelouch when they were younger while Colt was one of Lelouch's best friends. Dorothea had a lot of respect for Lelouch and Nunnally's mother for being an excellent pilot as well as the first woman to ever be accepted into military combat services and then becoming the first woman to join the Knights of Round. When Lelouch and Nunnally had been sent to Japan and pronounced killed during the attempted invasion, all Amy, Colt, and Amaya became heart broken, after that all three of them became cold hearted after that incident. They put all their heart into fighting in order to get rid of the pain they felt in their hearts to the point where all three of them were made members of the Knights of Round; even though they were so young.

Cornelia nodded her head "Yes," she said "He felt that those four would be more than enough to handle the job plus we haven't seen some of them in a while with them being deployed in the EU."

Davis nodded his head "Yeah plus I want to see how Colt's been up to… they should be here in a few weeks… after all before we attack Terminal head on we need to take out the other groups first." he said

"I see," Euphie said "thank you for the information now if you will excuse me I need to get back to work." She finished as Cornelia and Davis nodded their heads as both of them exited the room. When the door behind the two closed, Euphie took out the communicator Terminal gave her.

"This is Princess of Peace calling Songstress of Peace do you copy over?" Euphie said as she began to use her code name that Terminal gave her.

"This is Songstress of Peace," Lacus said over her end "what's up Princess?"

"I think things just turned for the worst…" Euphie said as she began to explain the situation to Lacus.

**Scene Break:**

A week later at Ashford Academy, Lelouch, Mu, Murrue, Meyrin, C.C., and Lunamaria were at the school's pool. C.C. was in an Academy swim suit while the others were sitting on a benches looking at their laptops. C.C. was looking at the moon as she jumped off the diving board while the others were looking at applications on people who would join Terminal.

Lelouch was looking at a Japanese teenager before coming to a photo of Diethard Ried "Huh a Britannian?" he said as Mu, Murrue, Meyrin, and Lunamaria put their laptops down and went to see Lelouch's computer.

"What's up?" Mu asked

"It seems we have a Britannian who wants to join our group," Lelouch said as he looked at the photo "he looks too confident to be a spy… he must be an extremist…"

Murrue nodded her head "Makes sense…" she said

"Isn't it wonderful how new recruits keep growing?" C.C. asked as she floated through the water.

"And it's simpler than I could ever expect, while I bitterly hate Britannians I refuse to condom terrorism that is the prevailing view of most Japanese." Lelouch explained

"Then basically the Japanese support Terminal for the most part." C.C. said

"Which makes it easier for us to work as a whole," Lunamaria said

Lelouch nodded his head in agreement "Yep, it's a huge help that the people don't report our activities." He said "in fact I here this group known as Kyoto offered to send us some Knightmares even though we don't need them."

Meyrin nodded her head "The numbers of informants are steadily growing too." She said

"The Japanese can't help but resist to jump onto the bandwagon," Lelouch said "they hear a well go buzz word and off they go."

"Is that why Terminal acts like a group of heroes? Especially sense in those armor you all look like a group of knights." C.C. asked

Mu laughed at this "Well people do love a hero," he said

"And what better hero than a knight…" Lelouch said

C.C. laughed at this "I kind of doubt that is something a real knight, especially one who fights for justice would say."

"You think so?" Lelouch said as he began to look at another application "well sometimes we will have to do and say things that people would not expect us to do?" he finished as his eyes widened at the person who was on his computer "Well now this is interesting…"

"What's up?" Luna said as she and the others looked at who was on the computer. On it was a picture of a man in his early 40s who had spiked black hair and red eyes. "Who's this?"

"His name is Aren Takeo," Lelouch explained "he was one of Britannia's greatest Knightmare pilots during his time and was known as the Devil of Britannia by his enemies. In fact he was considered to join the Knights of Round before something happened."

"What happened to him?" Mu asked

"He ran away," Lelouch said "about 5 years ago he began to question his loyalty to Britannia. Because of that, both he and his family ran away from Britannia. Many believed that he and his family defected to China."

"Interesting…" Murrue said as she studied Aren's profile "anything else that is important about him?"

"It has been rumored that he stole a proto-type Seventh Generation Knightmare frame known as the Arthur."

"You mean like the Lancelot?" Meyrin asked as Lelouch nodded his head.

"Will think about this later," Luna said "right now we need to worry about the Knights of Round that are coming." She finished as the others nodded their head.

"She's right," Lelouch said "What are we going to do about them?"

"Don't worry," Mu said "I'm sure will come up with a plan."

**Scene Break:**

A few days later, Cornelia, Davis, Euphie, Calista, Darlton, and Guilford were at the Britannian Royal Airport waiting for the Knights of Round. A few seconds later, a jet arrived onto the runway. After the plane landed, the door to the plane opened as four people exited the plane. The first two to exit the plan was a 17 year old boy with red hair and green eyes and a brown skinned woman with black hair and green eyes. The boy and woman was were wearing the Knights of Round uniform with the boy wearing a grey cape while the woman was wearing a tan cape; these two were the Knight of Five Colt Peters and Knight of Four Dorothea Ernst. The two behind them were an orange hair girl with cobalt eyes and next to her was a woman with black and white hair with emerald green eyes. The orange haired girl wore a yellow cape while the black and white haired girl wore a vermillion red cape. These two were Knight of two Amy Johnson and Knight of Eight Amaya Avalon.

Cornelia smiled at the group "I welcome you all to Area 11," she said as the four Knights of Round bowed to her, Euphie, and Davis.

"Under our Emperor's order we have been assigned to Area 11 for the time being," Dorothea explained "until he orders us for another task we are under your command."

Cornelia nodded her head "Very well follow us…" she said as the group began to walk. Davis began to walk with Colt while Euphie walked with Amaya and Amy.

Davis looked at Colt "It's been awhile Colt," he said "how have you been?"

Colt turned to Davis "I am fine your majesty…" he said flatly

"Colt we're friends," Davis said "you can call me by my name you know."

"I can't call you that," Colt said as he began to walk ahead of Davis "not anymore…" he finished as he left while Davis stayed where he was.

Meanwhile, Euphie was talking to Amy and Amaya.

"It's so good to see you again you two," Euphie said

Amy smiled sadly at Euphie while Amaya had an indifferent look on her face "It's also nice to see you as well Princess." Amy said

"Please we are friends," Euphie said "just call me Euphie."

Amy shook her head "I'm afraid I can't Princess," she said "Colt, Amaya, and I can't allow anyone in our hearts… not after what happened 7 years ago…" she finished as she and Amaya walked away leaving Euphie alone.

Davis walked up to Euphie "They brushed you off too?" he asked

Euphie nodded her head "Yes," she said sadly as she watched the three of them walking towards Cornelia, Dorothea, Darlton, and Guilford "I can't blame them though, they are still sad about Lelouch and Nunnally's death 7 years ago."

Davis nodded his head "Indeed," he said "after we finish off the problems here in Area 11, I plan on looking for Lelouch and Nunnally," he said as Euphie looked at him "I haven't given up that Lelouch and Nunnally aren't dead and until I actually see their actual bodies I won't give up." He finished as he began to walk away from Euphie.

Euphie smiled sadly at Davis _'He really does care for Lelouch and Nunnally just like I do,'_ she thought _'although he is going to be in for a shock when he finds out that Lelouch and Nunnally are alive as well as being a part of Terminal.'_

**Scene Break:**

Meanwhile, Cornelia was talking to Dorothea about the new models that they would use.

"So Princess I hear that a new mass production version of the Seventh Generation Knightmare frame Lancelot is being built for us to use correct?" Dorothea asked

Cornelia nodded her head "Yes," she said "they are called the Vincent, according to the Earl Asplund, 10 unites should be ready in a week or so."

"10 units?" Dorothea asked

"You Knights of Round will each pilot one," Cornelia explained "I, Darlton, Guilford, Davis, and Davis's commander shall pilot one as well."

"What about the last one?" Dorothea asked

"I will decided that when the time comes," Cornelia finished as Dorothea nodded her head in understanding.

**Scene Break:**

A week later at Hi-TV, Jeremiah and Villetta were talking to Diethard.

"Yes I was demoted from my position," Diethard explained as he had told them that he was demoted for broadcasting Zero's speech about Terminal "I don't see how that is of any concern for you." He finished as Jeremiah looked coldly at Diethard.

"We have no intention of letting the situation end this way," Villetta explained "and we have the sneaking suspicion that you don't either."

"Well is that so," Diethard said "well who can say…"

"We have a lead that might help us find Terminal!" Jeremiah said as Diethard became interested at this news.

"You're familiar with Ashford Private Academy?" Villetta asked "I want to investigate a male student attending there; I think he may be working with Terminal." She finished as Diethard began to type the information onto his laptop.

"Villetta and I are going to be shipping out with the military soon for duty and will be stationed in the Narita Mountains. Therefor…" Jeremiah said before being interrupted by Diethard.

"Narita?" Diethard asked "isn't that where the Japan Liberation Front headquarters are rumored to be located?"

"You may be a bit too cleaver for your own good…" Jeremiah said

Diethard smirked at him "Huh, you overestimate me…" he said

**Scene Break:**

Meanwhile at the docks, Terminal was receiving a special shipment of equipment to them. Lights appeared showing a bunch of Knightmares that they had received.

"Wow this is amazing…" One new recruits said as he looked at the new Knightmares they got

"These are Glasgows aren't they?" Another asked

"Burais," a different recruit explained "a Japanese modification." He finished as the other recruits began to talk about the equipment they got as well as how great Terminal was.

In another part of the warehouse, the core members of Demon Squad were looking at Japanese built Knightmare frame they had received.

"Those guys from Kyoto they believe in us." Sugiyama said "they sent us this…"

"A completely made Japanese Knightmare…" Yoshida said

"The Guren Mk II…" Kallen said

Tamaki rubbed his nose and laughed "I'm really loving this," he said "even though we don't need these frames Kyoto is recognizing us… we have their approval…"

"Tamaki-san," a new female recruit yelled "will you show me how to use this equipment over here?"

"Oh sure hang on I'll be right there," Tamaki said as he walked towards the new recruit as the others followed suit.

"Newbies what are you going to do…" Inoue said as she and the others walked away from the new Knightmare frame while Kallen turned to look at it; she was about to walk away when she heard footsteps behind her. When she turned her head she saw Zero, Ryu, Jay, Shinn, and May walking from the shadows in their armor.

"**First Tamaki, now Inoue and the rest are treating this like a party."** Zero said

"Huh?" Kallen asked

"**This group known as Kyoto is backing multiple resistance groups correct?"** Ryu asked

"Yes," Kallen said as she turned to the group "which means we finally made it in, they know we are worthy."

"**No you're wrong there Kallen,"** Jay said **"this is merely a test they put to use."**

"So what if it is?" Kallen asked "this is still incredible. Even if they aren't as strong as Mobile suits it sure is nice to have them."

"**You're an optimist,"** May said **"tomorrow we want you, Zero, Tamaki, and Ohgi to report back to Valhalla… we have something we are going to give you."**

Kallen nodded her head as Ohgi approached the group with a report in hand "Hey guys got a second?" he asked as the group turned to him. "We got some weird Intel here from a Britannian who wants to join up with Terminal." He finished as the others peaked at this information as Ryu grabbed the report and began to read it "This could be a trap to draw us out," Ohgi explained "I say that even if we wanted to confirm the information it's too risky to contact him directly but news like this isn't something we can ignore what should we do?" he finished as Ryu closed the folder with the report in it.

"**Ohgi tell the core members that there will be a special meeting tomorrow for our trip this weekend, also make sure the new recruits are here to watch what we do this weekend."** Ryu explained

"What?" Ohgi asked

"**We're going on a trip to Narita Mountains…"** Ryu said

"Very well then…" Ohgi said reluctantly.

**Scene Break:**

The very next morning on board the Valhalla, Ohgi and the other core members of Demon squad were entering the main conference room to find the leaders of Terminal, Lelouch, and Princess Euphemia all seated at the table. No one was surprised at seeing Euphie as they had been informed that she would be working with them from.

Ryu looked at the group that had just entered "Ah good were all here," he said "now let's get this meeting underway." Ryu finished as a 3D map of Narita Mountain appeared on the table.

Jay stood up "As you can see this is Narita Mountain," he explained "this is where the JLF's main base is located. Do to information we have received from Princess Euphimia as well as from the reporter Diathard Ried, we believe Princess Cornelia and Prince Davis will be planning an assault in order to eliminate all remaining members of the JLF." He finished as all of the core members of Demon squad eye's widened. "Because of this we will use this opportunity to capture Cornelia and Davis along with two other missions that will occur at the same time. Princess Euphimia has provided information about who is loyal to Cornelia and Davis and to them alone; we will capture them along with Cornelia and Davis and if possible the Knights of Round." He finished as Tamaki got up.

"Now hold on…" Tamaki said "we can't fight against Cornelia and Davis; sure we defeated Cornelia when she had some of her forces with her but now she'll have almost her entire army combined with Davis's out there for that battle." He finished as the other core members nodded their heads.

"And don't forget four members of the Knights of Round are here as well," Ohgi said "and all four of them won't be easy to defeat."

"Which is why we are having this meeting now," Jay explained "sense the battle is in three days we will need all the time to plan for it." He finished as the others nodded their head in understanding.

"Why don't we just work with the JLF?" Ohgi asked

"Because our ideas are different from theirs…" Ryu said

"Huh," Ohgi said confused "but I thought we are all trying to free Japan."

"Yes we are trying to free Japan," Ryu explained "but that is only half of what we are going to do."

"What do you mean?" Ohgi asked

Kira looked at Ohgi "Tell me Ohgi, have you thought about what you will do after Japan is freed?" she asked as Ohgi and the others eyes widened at this question.

No one in their group thought about how to answer this question. The only thing they had been focusing on was to free Japan, they never really thought about what they would do when they freed their country, the only thing they cared about was getting rid of the Britannians nothing else.

"I'll take your silence as a no then," Kira said "if you haven't thought about it what makes you think the JLF have?"

"I don't understand?" Ohgi said

"She means that even if the JLF or any other resistance group for that matter do free Japan," Lelouch explained "they wouldn't know what to do from there. They haven't thought about how to restore the government, planning to rebuild the destroyed cities of Japan, or anything else like that. The only think about how they can reclaim the Japan that once existed. They along with other resistances are stuck with the believe that they can reclaim the Japan that once was… no matter how hard any of them try the Japan of the past will never return. The only way for Japan to return is to be reborn and remade into a new nation that is what Terminal plans to do." He finished as everyone became quit at that.

Even though they didn't want to admit it, Lelouch was right, no matter what they did, the old Japan they knew and loved would never return to them.

Ohgi sighed "Alright will do it… what is your plan then?" he asked

Lelouch smiled as Jay sat back down while Ryu stood up "Our plan is very simple," Ryu explained "Lelouch, Jay, May and the core members of Demon squad will be at the top of Narita Mountain, there you will wait until your reinforcements appear to back you up. As soon as they appear, you will each be given tasks that you will have to complete."

"Who are our reinforcements?" Kallen asked

Kira smiled at her "Ryu, Shinn, Dearka, Lowe, and I will be your reinforcements along with a three squad of Sherwoods, three squads of Vanguards, and three very big surprises for this battle. We won't be sending in the Burais or the Guren because they will be upgraded to Terminal standards." She said as the eyes of core members of Demon squad widened.

"You mean…" Kallen said

"That's right," Kira said "it's time for the Valkyrie of Freedom to return to the battle field."

"Ok…" Ohgi said "what about the other two missions? What about them?"

Ryu sat down as May stood up "The second mission will be led by Lunamaria," she explained "she along with one squad of men will copy the information from the Camelot project that is being led by Lloyd Asplund. After that, they will go in and capture Euphimia and bring her to Valhalla, she will help explain things to Cornelia and Davis." She finished as she sat down while Kira stood up

"The third mission will be led by Mu," Kira explained "we have found information that the remnants of Code-R have relocated to Narita. Mu and three squads will infiltrate the facility and capture anybody there as well as acquire all information about the project or projects that they may be doing. After that, they will destroy the facility in order to destroy all traces of them being there. Also the new recruits will be watching the battle at Narita through a video feed; we are going to give these new recruits a chance to back out of this before things get out of hand. Because once things begin to role, there's no turning back." She finished as Kira sat back down while Ryu stood back up.

"Does anyone have any questions?" Ryu asked as no one said anything "Then I call this meeting adjourn." He finished as Lelouch, Euphie, and the core members of Demon squad began to get up and walk away. When Lelouch, Kallen, Ohgi, and Tamaki were about to leave, May called out to them.

"Lelouch, Kallen, Ohgi, Tamaki can you four wait a second?" May asked as the four stopped and went back towards the group.

"What's up? Lelouch asked as the four of them along with the leaders were the only ones in the room "Do you need something?"

"We have something we want to give the four of you," Ryu explained "just follow us…" he finished as the group made their way through the conference room towards one of the different facilities that made up the Valhalla.

**Scene Break:**

In one of the main facilities that housed many different types of Mobile suits and Mobile armors, the leaders of Terminal along with Lelouch, Kallen, Ohgi, and Kallen were walking towards four large doors. One the first door was the letters "I" and "J" on it, the one next to it was the letters "S" and "N," the third door had the letters "B" and "D" on it while the last door had the letter "H" on it.

"Ok Ryu," Lelouch said as he, Tamaki, Kallen, and Ohgi turned to "why are we here?"

Ryu smiled at the group "I thought we should give you guys your new suits." He said as the four doors began to open, each revealing four grey Gundams. The one behind the door with the "I" and "J" had a shield on its left arm while having a jetpack on its back. The one behind the dorr with the "S" and "N" had no shield on its arms but it had wings as two pistols on its sides. The one behind the third door had a shield on its right hand and had a bulkier frame than the other two; the final Gundam a cross between The Heavyarms and Gundam Unicorn.

"Wow what are these?" Tamaki asked as he and the others stared at the grey suits with awe.

"These are your new units," Kira explained as every one of the four's eyes widened "Ohgi, Lelouch, and Kallen, your skills as pilots have improved therefore you three deserve to have Gundam class suits."

"What about me?" Tamaki asked

Kira looked at Tamaki "You're getting a Gundam class suit because if you destroy this one, not only will you never pilot a mobile suit again, you will be put on repair duty permanently… is that clear?" she said as Tamaki nodded his head, scared at losing the right to pilot.

"Now that we got that clear I'd like to show you all your suits," Ryu explained as he looked at Kallen and the suit with the jet backpack "Kallen you will be getting the ZGMF-X19 Infinite Justice Gundam, a close quarter's battle suit." He said as he looked at Lelouch and the suit with the wings "Lelouch we are giving you the GAT-X105+AQM/E-X09S Strike Noir Gundam, an all-purpose suit." He said as he looked at Ohgi and the machine with the shield on its right arm "Ohgi, you are getting the GAT-X1022 Blue Duel Gundam, like the Noir, it is an all-purpose suit." He finished as he finally looked at Tamaki "Tamaki, you will be getting a new unit Terminal has developed known as the TNMF-X05 Hellfire Gundam, a ballistic-warfare type mobile suit. For the next two days you four are going to be learning how to pilot these four suits. Understood?" he asked as the four of them nodded their heads "Good, now go and get suited up, your practice starts now." He finished as the four of them nodded their heads and went to go and get prepared for their training.

**Scene Break:**

Meanwhile on Gaia, Lloyd was showing Cornelia, Davis, Darlton, Guilford, Calista, Amaya, Amy, Colt, and Dorothea towards a dark corridor where the new Knightmare frames that he had built for the occasion were stored.

"Well here are the new mass produce Knightmare frames based off the Lancelot," Lloyd explained "I present the RPI-212 Vincent." He finished as lights lit up the dark corridor to show 10 Knightmare frames. All 10 of them had faces like the Lancelot except they had horns on their heads. One in the middle of the group was colored a dark purple with horns on the side of its head like Cornelia's Gloucester, while the two next to it were colored silver with a few hints of purple, the next two were colored black and white to symbolize that these two would go to Davis and Calista, the last five were colored, tan, grey, red, yellow, and gold.

"Impressive," Cornelia said as she looked at the machine that had colors that matched her former Gloucester "What are these units armaments?"

Lloyd smiled at Cornelia "Well these units are equipped with two Lance-type Maser Vibration swords," he explained "2 Slash Harkens equipped at the frame's hip and a new weapon known as the Needle Blazer."

"What is that?" Davis asked

"The Needle Blazer is a new weapon built around the idea of the Lancelot's Blaze Luminous shields," Lloyd explained "it will emit a short-range blast of focused energy that should be able to penetrate armor with devastating effect; all the units are equipped with two of these weapons."

"So it should be able to penetrate even Terminal's unit's armor?" Guilford asked

"Who knows," Lloyd said "will just have to wait and see…"

Cornelia nodded her head "Understood," she said "sense our next battle is in three days, we have until then to test these units out." She finished as the others nodded their head as they would use that time to prepare for the battle against the JLF.

**Scene Break:**

Three days later at Ashford Academy, Nunnally was walking up that morning as Sayoko entered her room.

"Oh Sayoko," Nunnally said "we don't need any breakfast for my brother this morning…"

"So today's the day isn't it?" Sayoko asked

"Yes it is," Nunnally said as Sayoko left to get breakfast ready _'please be safe brother…'_ she thought as she hoped her brother won't get hurt in today's battle.

**Scene Break:**

Meanwhile at a little cottage in the middle of the Narita Mountains, two JLF officers were inside. One was talking on the phone while the other was waiting for him to finish so they could get back to their game of go.

"Sector five nothing to report…" the JLF officer on the phone said "right, the next scheduled report will be in two hours." He finished as he hung up the phone.

"Of course there's nothing to report." The one at the table said as his friend sat back down "This area's controlled by the Japan Liberation Front no one can just stroll in…" he said as the door opened to reveal Lelouch in his armor while Jay and May in their pilot suits.

"Your…" one of the JLF officers said as the other grabbed his rifle.

"**Relax; I only came to talk…"** Zero said as he began to take off his helmet and activated his Geass "I want you to ignore any unusual activity during your watch." He finished as his Geass hit the two soldiers.

"Sure. No problem." One of them said as they returned back to their game.

Jay looked at Lelouch "You know that power really comes in handy when you need it," he said "maybe I should ask C.C. to make a contract with me…"

Lelouch shrugged "I guess but I doubt she would give you one," he said "and besides if you guys are immune to Geass what makes you think you or the others could gain it?"

May shrugged "you never know," she said as she looked outside "I better tell the others it's safe to come up." She finished as she went outside to check on the others.

**Scene Break:**

Outside, May signaled the group waiting for them down below.

"I have received the signal from the others we are now moving to wave point 2." Ohgi said as he moved the Blu Duel while the others were moving right behind him.

"This is never going to work," Sugiyama complained as he moved his Windum up the cliff "sure we've taken out Cornelia before but now that she's got a new frame plus the Knights of Round… we may not actually win…"

"Quit complaining Sugiyama," Kallen said from within the Infinite Justice "your starting to sound like Tamaki…"

"Hey speaking of Tamaki," Inoue said "where is he?"

"The others decided that he should come down with the reinforcements," Kallen explained "our job is to wait until our help arrives and then we attack." She finished as the others fell into silence while heading to their destination.

**Scene Break:**

Meanwhile, Lelouch was looking at the report that Diethard had given him with the locations of all of Cornelia and Davis's forces while Jay and May were looking at him.

"The day I have waited for has finally come Cornelia, Davis," Lelouch said to himself

"You really want to find out what happened to your mother don't you?" Jay asked

"Of course," Lelouch said "because of what happened to my mother, Nunnally and I lost everything."

"But getting revenge on that person or persons who did it won't bring her back." May said

"I know that," Lelouch said "but if I don't find the one who did it, they may do the same thing to other people… no one and I mean no one, deserves to go through what Nunnally and I had to ender."

Jay nodded his head in understanding "I understand that," he said "but don't let your hate and rage consume you… otherwise you may do something you may regret…"

Lelouch looked up from the report and looked at Jay "You sound like your speaking from experience…" he said

Jay nodded his head "I lost someone precious to me just like you did," he explained "she was the love of my life… she was murdered before my eyes… because of that I almost lost my way… if it weren't for my sister, Kira, and Ryu, I would still be lost… its thanks to them I am still on the right path."

"What was her name?" Lelouch asked

"Flay…" Jay said "Flay Alster…"

"You must have loved her a lot…" Lelouch said

Jay nodded his head "I did," he said "but I can't let her death stop me from living… if I do… then tragedies like hers will keep continuing… I'll continue to live so tragedies like hers are stopped for good… I know I won't be able to protect everyone but I will do my best because that's all I can do…" he finished as he looked outside to see C.C. looking at the sky "What the… how did she get her?"

Lelouch looked outside as well "I don't know," he said "but we better find out." He finished as the three of them headed outside.

**Scene Break:**

Meanwhile at the G-1 mobile base, Darlton was explaining his plan to Cornelia, Guilford, Davis, Commander Calista, the four Knights of Round, and Euphemia.

"We are certain the Japan Liberation Front's headquarters are in this area." Darlton explained "We have already split 4 of our battalions as well as 4 of Davis's battalions into 7 units and hidden them in the vicinity. Leading these groups, will be myself, Guilford and Cornelia will lead another group, General Alex will lead another separate group, Davis and Commander Calista will lead one of their own groups, and the four Knights of round can either chose to lead one group or join one of us. We only need to wait for our two viceroy's orders and we'll surround them in one fell swoop and wipe them out.

Euphie looked at her sister and brother "And are you two certain that the enemy won't show up outside the encirclement lines?" she asked

"You mean Terminal?" Cornelia asked

"Have no fear about that." Darlton explained "As the operation begins we'll be blocking off the surrounding highways and mountain roads."

"Plus we have reserve units." Davis said "If Terminal is stupid enough to shows up, even if they are in their new Knightmare frames; we have more units than they would."

"Plus we are here;" Amaya said coldly as everyone looked at her "even if these so called aces of Terminal show up the four of us will crush them."

**Scene Break:**

Back at the mountain Lelouch, Jay, and May were at, all three of them approached C.C.

"C.C. what are you doing here?" Lelouch asked as C.C. looked at the three of them

"You're supposed to be at the Archangel not here." Jay said

"I said I would protect you didn't I?" C.C. said

"Aren't you overdoing it?" Lelouch asked "I can take care of myself."

"Plus if he screws up, the others and I can bail his sorry behind…" May said

"Hey…." Lelouch said

Jay put his hand on Lelouch's shoulder "She does that from time to time," he explained "you'll get used to it."

C.C. looked at the group with a blank expressions before looking at the sky "Tell me something Lelouch, why are you Lelouch?" she asked

"This isn't the really best time for philosophy…" Lelouch said

"You changed your last name to Lamperouge but kept the first name Lelouch that was given to you at birth. Seems sentimental… you can't let go of the past…" C.C. said

"Well C.C. swings toward the other direction. That is not a human name…" Lelouch countered

C.C. looked at Lelouch as snow blew around them "Lelouch, do you know why snow is white?" she asked

"Huh?" Lelouch asked

"Snow is white because it's forgotten what color it's supposed to be." C.C. said as everyone went into silence.

"I don't get it?" Jay said all of a sudden. Because of his comment, everyone began to laugh at what Jay said. Even he began to laugh.

**Scene Break:**

Back at the G-1 Base, everyone was preparing for battle.

"All units are in position…" A personal aboard the G-1 base said to Cornelia and Davis

"Understood," Cornelia said "Euphemia will provide logistical support from the G1 as planned. Have her command the medical group."

"Understood…" the personal said as he ended the transmission while Guilford and Davis contacted her.

"Princess Cornelia/Cornelia…" Guilford and Davis said at the same time.

"Guilford… Davis… let me guess it's about Euphie isn't it?" Cornelia asked

"Yes," Guilford said "she really should be in a government agency." Guilford said

"I agree… she should not be…" Davis said as Cornelia interrupted him

"But she is being unusually stubborn about this," Cornelia explained "she told me she wanted to see actual combat for herself."

"Fine," Davis said "I guess when Euphie puts her mind to it she can become really stubborn." He finished as Guilford and Cornelia laughed at that.

**Scene Break:**

Meanwhile on the bridge of the G-1 base, Euphie along with three commanders were looking at the troop display.

Euphie noticed a trailer at the back of where the G-1 was "What's that unit there holding to the rear?" she asked

"Our reserve force with an Eleven pilot." One of the officers said

"What you mean that's the Lancelot?" Euphie asked

"As a rule, numbers aren't permitted to operate Knightmares but that unit is an exception." Another officer explained

"The second prince is the patron of that unit. We have no say in their personnel selection but he said he wanted them to have as many chances for real combat as possible." The first soldier explained as Euphie looked at the screen intently.

'_Kira said that I should send in the Lancelot when the battle begins to turn against us,'_ Euphie thought _'that way Lunamaria and her men can get into the trailer without any hassle._' She finished as she began to think of the plan that Kira had given her.

**Flashback:**

_An hour after the meeting, Kira was talking to Euphie._

"_Euphie, after a few minutes in the battle we want you to send in the Lancelot," Kira explained_

"_What for?" Euphie asked_

"_We need the entire R&D team to be distracted long enough for Luna and her team to extract the data," Kira explained "if you are worried for Suzaku, don't worry. We'll make sure he doesn't die." She finished as Euphie nodded her head in understanding._

**Flashback End:**

'_I sure hope this plan works,' _Euphie thought as she looked at the map of the area.

**Scene Break:**

Meanwhile, at Terminal's secrete base at the docks, all of the new recruits were inside wondering what they were doing in there. With the group, were Murrue and a giant TV screen.

"Hey lady," one of the recruits yelled "why are we here and what's with the giant TV screen?"

Murrue looked at the group "You're about to see what Terminal is made of," she explained "there will be a fight against Britannia's forces at Narita mountain today. You lot will be seeing who we are up against and at how we fight. After this battle, you all will choose where or not you are going to join us, because after today… there is no turning back."

**Scene Break:**

Meanwhile, Cornelia was waiting patiently for her forces to launch when Darlton contacted her.

"Viceroy," Darlton said "it's time."

"Right, commence operation!" Cornelia yelled as she launched her Vincent from the G-1 base "You the Japan Liberation Front, you who time has left behind," she said as all her's and Davis's combined forces began to deploy "you who have forgotten basic human decency. You and your dream of a bygone golden age shall fall and rot to nothingness!"

**Scene Break:**

Meanwhile inside the JLF's base, General Katase entered the command room as the alarms went off.

"We're under enemy attack?" Katase asked

"Yes sir," one of the men said "the Britannian forces have completely surrounded the Narita mountains; we have counted over a hundred units."

**Scene Break:**

Back outside, Zero, May, and Jay were watching the Britannian air transports fly all over the place.

"**It looks like it has begun,"** Zero said as May and Jay nodded their heads **"Everyone prepare for battle."** He ordered as every one of the people around the three of them nodded their heads and ran towards their suits as they prepared for the battle ahead.

"I'll contact the others back on the Valhalla," May said "you two get ready." She finished as Zero and Jay nodded their heads as they ran towards their suits while May touched her helmet and activated the communications device.

**Scene Break:**

Back on Valhalla, Kira, Ryu, Lowe, Dearka, Tamaki, and the rest of the troops were preparing for battle.

"All troops we have gotten the signal," Ryu yelled "everyone prepare for launch!"

"Yes sir!" All the men yelled as they prepared to launch.

"Chase, Izumi, Lance you three stay here," Kira said "you too Tamaki…" she finished as Chase, Izumi, Jay's commander Lance Trace, and Tamaki approached their leaders.

"You need something sirs?" Lance asked

"You three know your part of the mission?" Ryu asked

"Yes sir!" All three of them said

"Good," Ryu said "then go and get ready." He finished as the three of them nodded their heads and left to prepare for the fight ahead.

"Hey Ryu, why do you need me?" Tamaki asked

"You're going to be flying with Dearka and I dude," Lowe explained "go and get ready because you should expect a bumpy ride down…" he finished as Tamaki nodded his head as he left to go and get ready.

"I guess we should get ready as well…" Kira said as all five of them nodded their head and left to prepare to launch.

**Scene Break:**

Back with General Katasu, things were looking grim for him and the remaining JLF troops.

"We are completely surrounded," one of his men said "and our underground reserve forces were captured all at once."

"General Katasu we have received a message from Cornelia's forces demanding our surrender…" Another soldier said

"Imbecile!" Katasu yelled "If we fall here then we've lost and the whole resistance movement falls with us."

"Then General do we engage the enemy in battle? Or do we dig in?" another solider asked.

"What about Tohdoh? Where is he?" Katasu asked.

"He's gone to Kyoto to get the custom Burai." One said

"The Four Holy Swords are with him too…" a different one said

"If they're on schedule then should be returning soon but…" a third one said

"Tohdoh won't make it in time." Katasu said "Prepare to send out the Burais! We'll break a hole in the encirclement and evacuate! We'll show them the Japanese spirit and pride! This is our moment of truth"

**Scene Break:**

Meanwhile, three of Cornelia's advisers were explaining the situation to Euphie.

"We believe that the enemy's main base is located in the mountains here." One of them explained as he pointed to a mountain in the middle of the tactical screen. "But we haven't pinpointed it yet. However until we obtained a list of their collaborators we can't burn down everything with our aerial bombing.

"The enemy is engaging our encirclement" another adviser said as he pointed to the areas in which all their troops are in "and they'll try to break through at some point. From there we will be able to ascertain where their base is."

"Our forces are divided into 8 fronts," the first adviser explained "The units lead by General Dalton, General Alex, and Viceroy Cornelia will attack the front here." He said as he pointed to the front area of the map "While Viceroy Davis and the Knights of Round will attack the rear." He finished as the map began to have static.

"Huh?" Euphie asked

"It's enemy ECM," the second adviser explained

**Scene Break:**

Meanwhile, Darlton was riding up the mountain in his new Vincent Knightmare frame with several Gloucester following right next to him; each of them were either equipped with rocket launchers or sub-machine guns.

"The main enemy force should be coming out anytime now." Darlton explained "We're switching to ECCM mode, link up on channel Alpha 4. The enemy? What are we calling them again?"

"Burais sir…" one of his soldiers said

"Right they're like pseudo Glasgows so watch out for them." Darlton said as he charged the enemy.

**Scene Break:**

On another part of Narita mountain, Davis and Calista they were traveling with a squadron of Sutherlands when they came upon five Burais.

"It looks like we have company." Davis said as he saw the enemy fire at them.

"Allow me to take them you majesty." Calista said

"No I'll handle them," Davis said as he charged the group of Burais. He threw his two Lances at two Burais while shooting two other Burais with his Slash Harkens. He then kicked the last Burai away from him "all too easy."

**Scene Break:**

Meanwhile, Amaya and her group were pinned down by seven Burais and three canons.

"My lady what should we do?" one of the troops with her asked

"I'll handle this," Amaya said as she charged the group of Burais. She launched her Vincents Slash Harkens taking out two of the Burais in front of her as well as two of them behind them. She then brought out a machine gun she had equipped to her Vincent and proceeded to mow the rest of them down.

"Incredible…" one of the troops with Amaya said as they saw what she did.

"She isn't a Knight of Round for nothing…" a second one said

Meanwhile, Amaya stared coldly at the destroyed machines in front of her _'That's for Lelouch and Nunnally you evil monsters.'_ She thought as she proceeded to climb up the mountain with her troops following her.

**Scene Break:**

On a different side of the mountain, Colt was using his Vincent's Needle Blazer to decimate the enemy in front of him.

Colt glared at the last Burai in front of him "These are the people who killed two of the only true friends I ever had," he said "they don't deserve any mercy!" he roared as he drew his lance and stabbed it.

**Scene Break:**

Meanwhile, Amy stabbed a Burai with her lance. She then threw it at two more Burais making the two of them explode in a ball of fire.

"Lelouch… Nunnally… I have accomplished my dream of becoming a Knight of Round." Amy said "Now I'll fight to make sure deaths like yours don't happen again." She finished as she began to attack the enemy around her.

**Scene Break:**

In a different area, Dorothea crushed a downed Burai with her frames foot as she shot another with her machine gun.

"Weak," Dorothea said as she began to climb the mountain.

**Scene Break:**

Meanwhile, Cornelia, Darlton, and some of her men were charging up the mountain when the ground in front of them began to open as three Burai appeared.

"How clever, they turned this mountain into a fortress." Cornelia said "Let's see how they like my new machine…"

"Your highnesses please fall back…" Guilford asked

"Guilford, don't treat me as though I am another one of your woman." Cornelia said as she charged the three Burai in front of her.

"Princess Cornelia!" Guilford yelled

"It's a new Knightmare model!" one of the three Burai pilots yelled as they saw Cornelia's Vincent charge them.

"Don't panic take it down!" another Burai pilot yelled as the three of them began to fire at Cornelia.

Using the Vincent's incredible speed plus her own skills, she skilled fully dodged their shots.

"Insolent worms!" Cornelia yelled as she got in close enough to slash two of the Burai's with one of her MVS Lance while stabbing the last one. She then dodged a shot coming from a canon.

Guilford seeing the canon took it out with his Vincent's Slash Harken "Right," he said "well then I'll cover you from the rear."

"Well," Cornelia said through her Vincent as she put her Vincent in a pose "Cornelia is here is there no one who will challenge me?"

**Scene Break:**

Lelouch smirked as he took his helmet off when he heard Cornelia's announcement "Well now it looks like my dear sister is challenging us." He said through the communications line in his suit

"It looks like it," Jay said "Inoue!"

"Sir!" Inoue said

"You need to find a good snipping position," Jay explained "your job is to watch our back. Now go and find a good position. Commander Elsmen should be joining you when he arrives."

"Yes sir!" Inoue said as she moved her Strike Dagger to a good position.

**Scene Break:**

Meanwhile in a secrete facility in one of the towns located near Narita, three scientist were doing talking about the situation at hand.

"Why did they choose this place." One scientist said "If the military should find the experimental data on Code-R it's all over."

"Oh my," another one said "being within the Terrorists area we thought it would difficult to discover us."

"This was General Bartley's decision." The third scientist said as the door to their room was blown up as five men with sub machine guns entered the room with Mu bringing up the rear.

"What in blazes," the first scientist yelled "who are you?"

Mu pointed his sub machine gun at him "We're Terminal and you and everyone in this faculty are under arrest." He said

**Scene Break:**

Back at Narita, Cornelia brought down her lance down on another Burai. "They're too fragile…" she said

**Scene Break:**

Meanwhile, Darlton and his forces were charging up the mountain meeting heavy resistance.

"The enemy seems to be concentrated over here." Darlton said "This may be the target; split up now." He finished as he and his troops separated so they could hit the enemy from different sides.

**Scene Break:**

Back with the JLF, things weren't looking good.

"No good," one of the officers said as he saw their entire defense forces being wiped out "our second attack wave had no effect."

"Their sheer dominance is insurmountable!" Katase said

**Scene Break:**

Back outside, Darlton and his forces came up towards a lodge.

"General Darlton," one of his soldiers said "based on the analysis of the enemies movements, I've determined that the entrance the JLF's main base is that lodge up there on the mountain"

"I believe that proper word for this is 'Bingo'." Darlton said

"Well to be more precise sir it's…" the soldier said before Darlton interrupted him.

"Oh just call it in already Mister Literal." Darlton said as the soldier launched a flare that alerted everyone in the area of their position.

**Scene Break:**

Meanwhile, Cornelia and her troops saw the flare.

"Is that Darlton?" Cornelia asked

"So that's where the main enemy base is located?" Guilford asked

"Right," Cornelia said "We'll be securing our position here."

"Are you sure about this?" Guilford asked

"I don't need to steal achievements from my subordinates." Cornelia explained "Send a reserve force to back up Darlton; looks like he'll be receiving another medal. Oh and tell my brother and the Knights of Round to hold their position as well, this is Darlton's victory."

"Understood your Highness…" Guilford said as he went to contact the reserve units, Davis, and the Knights of Round.

**Scene Break:**

Meanwhile up in space, around 18 drop with three of them being about four times the size of the others were entering the atmosphere along with the Dragon's Redemption, Strike Freedom, and Destiny.

"All units remember the plan," Ryu explained over the com "Let Commander Chase, Izumi, Lance and we generals take out all of the forces not loyal to Cornelia and Davis. The rest of you will use the special weapons we have installed in the units to capture the men loyal to her. Also leave Cornelia, Davis, their generals and knights, and the Knights of Round to us. Everyone understand?"

"Sir!" Everyone said over the com as Ryu ended the com with them.

"It's been so long since I have been on the battle field," Kira said through the com "I kind of missed it; especially if I couldn't fight with you."

Ryu smiled at this "Yeah it has been kind of lonely without you too." He said

"Hey can you two talk about your love live later right now were heading into battle," Shinn said "Hey where's Lowe, Dearka, and Tamaki?"

"They're taking the express way down…" Kira said

**Scene Break:**

"You two are insane!" Tamaki yelled as he, Lowe, and Dearka road down towards Narita while riding an asteroid

"Dude relax we'll be fine!" Lowe said as he had his Red Frame steer the asteroid

"You've done this before?" Tamaki asked as he tried to have his Hellfire stand in a good position.

"No," Dearka said as he tried to steady his Verde Buster "but you'll get used to it."

"I am going to die!" Tamaki screamed as the asteroid made its way down towards Narita.

**Scene Break:**

Meanwhile, the Purist faction was at the back of the group waiting for orders to move out.

Kewell bang his hand at the cockpit of his Sutherland "I thought the reserve units were supposed to be assigned to General Darlton." He said

Villetta looked at him "That's right they were," she explained "but our unit is has to secure the rear line of Viceroy Cornelia."

"You mean this is the rear line," Kewell exclaimed "you can't get any farther away from the battle field. How am I going to gain status and rank… why in hells name, are we all the way out here."

"Because Viceroy Cornelia asked us to," Jeremiah said as he looked at Kewell coldly "she determined that if she needed back up we were the most logical choice for her to pick."

Kewell gritted his teeth "Fine," he said not happy that he as well as the other members of the purist faction (minus Villetta and Jeremiah) was also not happy with this situation.

**Scene Break:**

Meanwhile, the JLF were on their last leg as all their forces were being wiped out.

"We lost contact with Nakamura's unit," one soldier said

"No response from sector 3…" another one said

"Major Tabata has been killed." A third one said

"Kuradan and Kurataru have been killed too." A four one said

"What about Nagai?" another soldier asked

Katase looked down "Where's Tohdoh," he asked "if only he were here the divine wind would blow. We would have another miracle of Ichikushima."

One of the soldiers received something on his computer "General we are receiving a transmission." He said

Katase looked at the soldier "Who's it from," he asked "the Britannians?"

"Negative," the soldier "it seems like it's coming from someone else."

"Put it on the screen." Katase said as Ryu's face appeared on the screen.

Ryu looked at Katase "Are you General Katase?" he asked

Katase nodded his head "I am," he said "who are you?"

"I am General Ryu Yamato," Ryu said "one of the leaders of Terminal." He finished as the members of the JLF eye's widened.

Katase narrowed his eyes "And what would Terminal want to contact us fore?" he asked

"We're contacting you to give you a warning," Ryu explained "tell all your men to retreat and reach a safe place otherwise I can't guarantee your troops safety." He finished as he ended the transmission.

All the JLF soldiers in the room turned towards Katase "General what should we do?" one of them asked

Katase clenched his fist "Tell all our troops to fall back immediately!" he ordered as the men began to issue retreating orders.

**Scene Break:**

Meanwhile, Tohdoh and the Four Holy Swords ran through a road block towards Narita.

"Sir, don't think this is a little extreme?" Asahina asked

"Asahina, Chiba, prep the custom Burais ASAP," Tohdoh ordered "tell Urabe and Senba behind us to do the same. Traffic is blocked off all around Narita and they have already begun to attack. I just pray that we will be there on time."

**Scene Break:**

Meanwhile, the rest of the Britannian military began to scale the Mountain.

Darlton smirked as he saw the force continue to scale the mountain "Now any resistance still remaining in Area 11…" he said over the com.

**Scene Break:**

"Will soon be finished…" Cornelia finished

**Scene Break:**

Meanwhile, Tamaki, Lowe, and Dearka were riding the astroied down near Lelouch's location when the Strike Freedom, Destiny, and Dragon's Redemption flew next to them.

"Hey you guys made it," Lowe said through the com

"We figured we should head down so we could break the groups up." Kira explained

"Makes sense," Dearka said as he noticed the Jay, May, and Lelouch's group "looks like this is our stop."

"Hey how are we going to get off?" Tamaki asked

"Simple really," Dearka said "we're jumping."

"What!" Tamaki yelled as Dearka's Verde Buster grabbed Tamaki's Hellfire "Hey let go."

"Relax," Dearka said "the fall won't kill you." He finished as he and Tamaki jumped off while Kira, Ryu, and Shinn followed the two of them.

"Later guys!" Lowe said as he guided the asteroid towards a different area.

**Scene Break:**

"Well look who's finally showing up." Jay said as Tamaki, Dearka, Kira, Shinn, and Ryu landed their suits onto the ground. "Hey where's Lowe?"

"We decided that he should be the one to lead the attack." Ryu said as he and the other leaders of Terminal began to smile.

**Scene Break:**

Meanwhile, Darlton and his men were climbing up the mountain when they received an alert.

"Sir we have something coming from above." One of his men said

"Oh," Darlton said "is it an air transport?"

"Negative sir," the soldier said "it's too small and it's coming at us at a fast rate."

"What?" Darlton said as he looked up to see a meteor coming at them "everyone move, get out of the way!" he ordered as he and most of his men tried to dodge the meteor. Although most of his men were able to dodge the meteor some were not so lucky and ended up being smashed by the meteor.

"Where the hell did that come from?" Another of Darlton's men asked

"I don't know," Darlton said as an alert appeared in his suit as he dodged a slash from a giant blade "What the hell!" he yelled as he looked at the frame that tried to slash him.

In front of him, was a Mobile suit similar to Kallen's Murasame except instead of wings, this suit had fins on the back of his suit; in the suits hands, was a giant samurai katana.

"That was one wild ride wasn't it 8?" Lowe asked

"It sure was," 8, Lowe's personal A.I. program, said

"And who the hell are you?" Darlton asked over the com.

"The names Lowe," Lowe said "Lowe Guele, and me and my Red Frame are going to tear you and your men to pieces."

Darlton laughed at this "You," he said "do you really think your one Knightmare frame can defeat all of us?"

"There are two things you need to know about me," Lowe said "One, don't underestimate me, and two," he said as a rain of bullets and beams came from the sky and began to decimate all of Darlton and General Alex's forces "who said I came alone." He finished as he looked up towards the sky to see three large mobile suits and a bunch of smaller ones descend from the sky

**Scene Break:**

"What the hell are those?" Tamaki asked as he saw three large black, grey, and red Mobile suits about five times the size of all of theirs descending down towards the ground.

"They're called Destroyers," Jay explained "one of the most powerful weapons the Earth Alliance has ever made."

Ryu looked at the forces descending towards the battle field "Looks like our forces have arrived," he said "All troops prepare to move out!"

"Yes sir!" everyone yelled

"Tamaki, Ohgi, you two head to the back of the mountain," Ryu ordered "Dearka, go and find Inoue and assister her. Jay, May, and Shinn you three go and find a Knight of Round and take them head on. Kallen you come with me, we are going to engage Davis and his forces. The rest of you will follow Lelouch and Kira to go and take Cornelia. Everyone understand?" he asked as everyone gave an affirmative "Then let's move!" he finished as he and the others began to move towards the battle.

**Scene Break:**

All over the battle field, the Britannian forces were looking up in shock at the forces that were falling from the sky. Not only were they surprised to see a large amount of Knightmare frames falling towards the ground, but they were shocked to see three large Knightmare frames five times the size of their units.

"What the hell!" Cornelia yelled as she looked at the three large frames "where the hell did those come from?"

"Your highness we need to retreat…" Guilford said

"I will not run away like some coward," Cornelia said as the three giant Knightmare frames landed on the ground and began to fire green energy beams from their hands decimating some of Cornelia's and Davis's combined forces.

"But your highness we didn't account for them to bring… whatever those are to the battle…" Guilford explained "we need to retreat and come up with a secondary plan to handle this situation."

Cornelia gritted her teeth "I will not allow who ever this is to show Britannia up," she said "contact the G-1 base and find out what Darlton's situation is and where the hell Alex is."

**Scene Break:**

Meanwhile, Lloyd was looking at the battle with wide eyes. "Well now this is interesting," he said

"What's going on?" Suzaku asked from the Lancelot's cockpit

"It seems like three giant Knightmare frames appeared onto the field," Lloyd said

"What?" Cecile and Suzaku asked

Lloyd nodded his head as he looked at the three Destroyer Gundam's taking out the Britannian forces "Oh how I would like to see how those Frames tick." He said

"Lloyd now is not to be thinking about this." Cecile said

"I know but until we are ordered to, we can't get involve." Lloyd explained as Suzaku gritted his teeth.

**Scene Break:**

Meanwhile Davis and Calista saw the giant Destroyer Gundam's attack on their forces closer towards the mountain.

Davis gritted his teeth as he knew who the enemy was "It's Terminal!" he said

Calista looked at her screen as she detected an energy source "Sir, an attack from above!" she yelled as green beams began to rain all around them taking out everyone except Davis and Calista.

When the rain of beams ended, The Dragon's Redemption and Infinity Justice landed in front of Davis and Calista.

"Well we meet again Prince Davis…" Ryu said over the com.

Davis's eyes narrowed "Ryu Yamato…" he said as he and Calista prepared for battle "I should have known you and Terminal would behind this, although I didn't expect you to have Giant Knightmare Frames."

"Mobile Suits," Ryu corrected "They're called Mobile Suits."

"Whatever," Davis said "either way you and your friend are going down!" he roared as he and Calista charged Ryu and Kallen.

**Scene Break:**

On another part of the mountain, Dorothea was traveling up the mountain with her troops.

"My lady," one of the men with her said "We must fall back; we can't possibly take those things down."

"And ruin the pride that is Britannia," Dorothea said "never…" she finished as a white beam boomerang traveled and sliced through all of her troops.

"What?" Dorothea said as she saw all of her troops end up disabled. Then she saw a white version of the Infinity Justice land in front of her.

"Hello Knight of Four," May said as she drew one of her MA-M02G Super Lacerta beam sabers "I hope you are ready for a fight." She finished as she charged Dorothea.

**Scene Break:**

Back with Amaya, she and her troops were also doing the same thing as Dorothea as they were climbing up the mountain when eight DRAGOONs came out of nowhere and began to blast all of Amaya's forces forcing them to auto eject, leaving Amaya all alone.

"Now what…" Amaya said as the Strike Valor appeared in front of her with two beam scythes in its hand while there were two katanas on its side.

"You must be one of the Knights of Round correct," Jay said "The names Jay, Jay Ryosukei and I am here to defeat you!" he yelled as he charged Amaya.

**Scene Break:**

Meanwhile, Colt was debating whether or not to either retreat or to continue to fight when a giant red and blue beam appeared above him and took out all of his troops.

"Who?" Colt said as the Destiny appeared in front of him with his MMI-714 Arondight anti-ship sword drawn.

"I hope you're ready for a fight!" Shinn roared as he flew towards Colt.

**Scene Break:**

Amy on the other hand was doing fine until a barrage of missiles, beam lasers, and bullet fire appeared out of nowhere and destroyed all of the forces with her.

"Ha we got them." Tamaki said as he saw how he and Ohgi decimated all the forces.

"Ah I we missed one," Ohgi said as he saw that Amy's frame was the only one still operational

"Isn't that one a Knight of Round," Tamaki said as this brought the two of them into silence.

"Oh dang…" they both said as Amy charged the two of them.

**Scene Break:**

Meanwhile, Cornelia was receiving a report.

"New enemies are attacking Davis, Darlton, and the Knights of Round," the messenger said "also a new enemy group is also approaching you. Carius unit is moving to engage."

"Hoping to take advantage of all the confusion are they," Cornelia said as she stared at the three Destroyers as they began to attack in different directions "and the fact those suits have those eyes, then it can be only one group…"

"Urgent call from Carius unit!" the same messenger said "It's not the JLF, its Terminal!"

"As I thought…" Cornelia said

**Scene Break:**

Kewell smiled as he heard the news of Terminals arrival "Finally a chance to gain some reputation," he said as his Sutherland began to move towards Terminal "those of you who want glory follow me!"

"Lord Kewell you can't leave your post." Villetta said

"As much as I hate to admitted," Jeremiah said "we should go and follow him."

"Yes sir," Villetta as the rest of the purist faction began to move towards the small group of Terminals forces heading towards Cornelia.

**Scene Break:**

Meanwhile, Kira and Lelouch's combined forces began to travel towards Cornelia and her forces.

"Cornelia has only limited reinforcements heading her way," Lelouch said "Smash right through them!"

"Yes sir!" the members of Demon squad yelled as they began to fire at the Sutherlands approaching them.

**Scene Break:**

Back up the mountain, Inoue and Dearka were watching the teams back.

"Easy…" Inoue said as she positioned her sniper rifle at a tank and pulled the trigger taking the tank out "yes!"

"Not bad rookie," Dearka said as he activated his two M9009B composite bayonette-equipped beam rifles and took out five tanks "But you have a long way to go…"

**Scene Break:**

While traveling towards Lelouch and Kira's group, Kewell noticed that Carius unit was taken out.

"The enemy has taken out Carius unit," Kewell said as he looked at his screen. "If I can finish this up before they reach Princess Cornelia then I will be golden."

"Lord Kewell," Villetta said over the com.

"So you lot decided to come huh," Kewell said

"As much as I don't like how you disobeyed orders," Jeremiah said "but right now we need to protect the Princess." He finished as they ran into the group with Lelouch in the lead.

"Take this!" Kewell yelled as he fired at them hitting Minami and Yoshida. But thanks to the armor on their L Dagger and CGUE, the shots bounced right off.

"So are you Teminal," Kewell said over on the open com "come and face me, Kewell Sorei!"

"So you decided to fight us huh Pure Blood," Lelouch taunted through the com "haven't you and your group been beaten enough already?"

Kewell began to get angry at how an Eleven was disrespecting him "Die!" He roared as charged the Strike Noir. But before he could even get to it, the Strike Freedom landed in front of it and took out Kewell's rifle. In order to defend himself, Kewell brought out his suits stun tonfas.

"Lord Kewell!" Villetta said

"Stay out of this," Kewell said as he looked at the Strike Freedom "this will be my victory!"

"But look at it," Villetta said "it's like the one that took us out at Shinjuku."

"So what?" Kewell said

"Kewell stand back," Jeremiah ordered "we need to work together in order to defeat them."

"Fat chance," Kewell said "you just want the credit for this victory, well not today!" he roared as he charged the Strike Freedom.

"Kewell!" Jeremiah yelled

Kewell charged the Strike Freedom planning on taking a swipe at it but before hit could hit the Strike Freedom, the Strike Freedom jumped into the air and delivered a swift kick to the back of the Sutherland sending it back. Kira then brought out the Strike Freedom's two MA-M02G Super Lacerta beam saber before cutting both of Kewell's stun tonfas off. Kewell then launched his Slash Harkens at Kira but Kira activated her MMI-M15E Xiphias 3 rail cannons destroying the Slash Harkens.

Kewell gritted his teeth at how he was now completely defenseless "I can't lose to an Eleven," he said "I am a Britannian!"

Kira eyes narrowed at the Sutherland in front of her "People like who only think that they are the best," she said over the com as she stabbed her sword through the cockpit "don't deserve to live in a world in which all life is equal." She finished as Kewell's Sutherland blew up.

"Kewell!" Jeremiah yelled as he watched Kewell explode.

"I'm ready for you," Kira said as looked at the forces in front of her "Britannia!"

"She… she defeated Lord Kewell," Villetta said in shock "who is Terminal, who are these warriors?"

Lelouch smirked at how the plan was going well "All the tasks at hand have been completed," he said "all we have to do know is check our opponent's stronghold, and its game over from there."

"Well then," Kira said "lets finish this then!" she yelled as she and Lelouch attacked the remaining Sutherlands in front of them.

**Scene Break:**

Meanwhile, Darlton was looking at his destroyed forces "What are our loses so far?" he asked

"I only go 20% percent of our combined forces and it continues to fall even as we speak." One of the remaining men with him said

"Only 20%," Darlton yelled "and it continues to fall, our command structure can't sustain this." He finished as he looked at the Red Frame in front of him "and now we have that Frame in front of us."

"Sir it's just one unit," another one of his soldiers said "it can't be that strong…" he finished only to have the Red Frame in front of him with its knee in the Gloucester's face. The Red Frame brought its giant sword, the Gibraltar Straight, down on the last two Gloucesters with Darlton.

"What the hell!" Darlton yelled as he backed away from the Red Frame "how the hell did you move so fast?"

The Red Frame just got into a fighting position "That's for me to know," Lowe said "and for you to find out!" he yelled as he charged Darlton.

Darlton smirked as he drew his two MVS Lances "Well then let's see if you are a challenge for me!" he yelled as he charged as well.

**Scene Break:**

Meanwhile, on the G-1 base, the three soldiers with Euphie were beginning to get scared at the situation at hand.

"Is the viceroy safe?" One of them asked.

"Yes she was outside the attack from those Giant Knighmare Frames as well as the ground forces that descended with them," a second soldier explained "but the units guarding her flank have left the designated area making her highness isolated."

"What the hell are those Purebloods doing?" the third soldier asked

**Scene Break:**

Meanwhile, Jay and Amaya were clashing against each other; each of their attacks kept dodging one another.

"Not bad girl," Jay said as he took a swipe at her with his beam scythes only for her to dodge at the last second "for a rookie, you are strong."

"I don't need an enemy of the empire to compliment me," Amaya said coldly "you will not defeat me, a Knight of Round!" she yelled as she charged with her Lance in hand.

Jay effortlessly blocked with his beam scythe "Yeah sure whatever you say." He said as she pushed Amaya back.

**Scene Break:**

Back with May, she was easily able to push the Knight of Four into a corner.

Dorothea gritted her teeth as May pushed her back "Damn," she said "why the hell can't I get through her?"

"It's because you're too over confident," May explained as she drew her RQM55 Shining Edge beam boomerang and threw it at Dorothea only for her to dodge the attack.

"You'll have to do better than that to defeat me eleven!" Dorothea roared as she charged May

**Scene Break:**

Back with Shinn, he was having a challenge trying to fight against Colt, as Colt was somehow able to dodge all of Shinn's attacks.

"Hold still!" Shinn yelled as he slammed his MMI-714 Arondight anti-ship sword into the ground only to find that Colt dodged the attack.

"So you could hit me with your giant sword," Colt said "forget it!"

"Damn you!" Shinn yelled as he shot with his beam rifle at Colt

**Scene Break:**

Meanwhile, Ohgi and Tamaki were like Shinn as they to attack Amy.

"A Knight of Round," Tamaki yelled as he activated his twin beam and bullet Gatling guns and shot at Amy only for her to dodge it "how the hell do we get out of this one?"

"Quit complaining Tamaki and just shoot her," Ohgi yelled as he tried to slash her with the Blu Duel's beam saber, but Amy dodged in the nick of time and delivered a swift kick to Ohgi.

"You two will have to do better than that if you want to beat the Knight of Two!" Amy yelled as she charged the two again.

**Scene Break:**

On another part of the mountain, Ryu and Davis were trading blows while Kallen and Calista were doing the same thing not too far away.

Ryu clashed his buster sword against Davis's lance "Not bad kid," he said as he pushed Davis back "you have more talent than I thought."

Davis smirked "Well I'm not called the Hound of Britannian for nothing!" he yelled as he charged Ryu.

Meanwhile, Kallen dodged a Blaze Needle blast that Calista fired.

"Is that the best you can do," Calista taunted as she tried to stab Kallen with her Lance.

Kallen blocked the strike with her shield before pushing Calista away "I can do more than this!" she yelled as she charged Calista with one of her MA-M02G Super Lacerta beam sabers.

"Well then come on!" Calista yelled as she charged Kallen again.

**Scene Break:**

Jeremiah gritted his teeth as he charged Kira "Take this!" he yelled as he took a swipe at her with his stun tonfa.

Effortlessly, Kira blocked the attack with her arm "Sorry," she said as she brought up her sword to attack him "but you're in the way…"

Jeremiah clenched his eyes as he activated the emergency escape button, before Kira could kill him, Jeremiah's cockpit ejected as Kira brought her beam sword on the Sutherland, cutting it in half.

"Lord Jeremiah!" Villetta screamed

"All right!" Lelouch said "Kira, move to the next plan point, the rest of us well break through the rest of their lines, and take Cornelia."

"Copy that," Kira said as she moved the Strike Freedom to the place in which the next part of the plan would commence.

"Let's pull this off," Sugiyama yelled as they all charged the group of Sutherlands.

"Fight to the death!" Villtta yelled as she and the two other Sutherlands with her began to attack them.

Lelouch with his quick thinking activated the Noir's two x M8F-SB1 Shorty beam rifles and shot two Sutherlands next to Villetta, he then put his rifles away and drew one of his MR-Q10 Fragarach 3 beam blade and proceeded to slash down word onto Villetta's Sutherland.

"Ahhh!" Villetta screamed as she ejected from her now destroyed Suthland.

"Let's keep moving!" Lelouch said as he put away his beam blade and proceeded down towards the Cornelia with the rest of his men following him.

**Scene Break:**

Back at the G-1 base, things were looking for three commanders observing the battle as reports from the battle began to pop up.

"What," one of them said "The purebloods have been defeated?"

"I'm afraid so sir," the soldier giving the report stated "Lord Kewell has been killed while Margrave Jeremiah and the rest of the Purist faction have been defeated."

"Then call any forces in the area and have them cut off that group that is heading towards Viceroy Cornelia," another of the officers on board the G-1 base said "we need to buy time for the Viceroy to escape."

"Wait," Euphie said as she looked at the screen to see two blimps heading towards Cornelia "Something is approaching Viceroy Cornelia." _'Is this Kira and her group,'_ She thought _'no it can't be… it must be members of the JLF…'_

**Scene Break:**

Back on the battle field, two large trucks began to approach Cornelia and her forces.

"All units are you ready," Tohdoh asked

"Yes sir!" The Four Holy swords said

"Alright," Tohdoh said "deploy the Custom Burais."

"Deploying !" The Four Holy swords said as five Burias with grasshopper antennas and swords began to appear. One of them was colored white while the others were the standard black. The white one belonged to Tohdoh while the other four belonged to the Four Holy Swords.

"Listen carefully," Tohdoh explained "this attack was created by Terminal, most likely from the man known as Zero. Because of this, we have a chance to attack Cornelia's forces from behind; capture Cornelia, take revenge for what happened seven years ago."

"Yes sir, by the honor of the Four Holy Swords!" The four members of the yelled as the five of them charged Cornelia and her forces.

"What!" Cornelia yelled as she saw a white Burai jump up from the trees

"Protect her highness!" Guilford yelled as the white Burai slashed at a Sutherland destroying it. The white Burai then took out another Sutherland as Tohdo and the Four Holy Swords moved towards Cornelia.

"Surround them!" Tohdoh ordered

"The Japan Liberation Front?" Cornelia questioned

Meanwhile one of the Sutherlands began to fire at Tohdoh but he easily dodged the attack.

"Slash and encircle," Tohdoh ordered

"Right!" the Four Holy Swords yelled as Tohdoh took a swipe at the Sutherland shooting at him as the Sutherland blew up.

"These are not just any Burais…" Tohdoh said

"This reminds me of seven years ago," Asahina said

"But it's different now," Chiba said "this time we have Knightmares as well."

"Your highness," Guilford said "leave them to us please you have to withdraw for now." He finished as he clashed his MVS Lance against Tohdo's sword.

"Very well," Cornelia said "I know of a way to turn this operation around, Guilford."

"Yes," Guilford said

"After you drive them back meet me at point 9." Cornelia said

"Nine?" Guilford asked "I understand."

"Cornelia!" Urabe and Senba yelled as Cornelia launched her Slash Harkens at them as the two of them blocked it with their swords.

"You weaklings!" Cornelia yelled as she drove her Lance through the two Burais, damaging them but not destroying them as Cornelia headed towards her intended target.

**Scene Break:**

Meanwhile, three groups of Sutherlands were holding Lelouch and his group down.

"Maybe we should get Kira over here." Sugiyama said as he took a shot with his beam rifle.

"No," Lelouch said "if we break formation now our plan will be ruined." _'This is turning grim,'_ he thought _'if this keeps up will be facing against Cornelia's royal guard next.'_

"Hey kid," Inoue said over the com "Cornelia is under attack down below."

"What's that," Lelouch said "which group made the move?"

"It isn't any of our people," Inoue explained "it looks like it's the JLF."

"So, someone else knows what our intent is," Lelouch said "How excellent, they'll hold off the royal guard which is what we need." He finished as he stood up.

"Hey kid what are you doing?" Yoshida asked

"Making a path," Lelouch said as he drew his two M8F-SB1 Shorty beam rifles, and activated his two M2M5 Todesschrecken 12.5mm automatic CIWS as well as the Noir's two MAU-M3E42 linked linear guns. Lelouch then lauched an all-out attack taking out all of the forces in front of him and his group until none of the enemy in front of them was moving.

"Incredible…" Minami said in awe

"Let's keep moving." Lelouch ordered as he and his group began to move towards their intended target.

**Scene Break:**

Darlton gritted his teeth as he clashed his lance against Lowe's sword. "Get out of my way!" he roared.

"Fat chance!" Lowe yelled as he pushed Darlton back

Darlton gritted his teeth _'If I don't get past him soon, Viceroy Cornelia will be taken by these Elevens,' _he thought _'I can't let that happen!'_ he finished as he charged the Red Frame again.

**Scene Break:**

Meanwhile, Guilford clashed his lance again against Tohdoh's sword, pushing Tohdo back from him.

'_I've heard Area 11 has a formitable commander,'_ Guilford thought _'their shinning knight, is this him, Tohdoh?'_ "Fine let him try me!" he yelled as he charged Tohdoh again.

**Scene Break:**

On the G-1 base, the three soldiers began to urge Euphie to move the G-1 base to the battle field.

"Sub-Viceroy Euphiemia you must act now in order to prevent a disaster," one of the soldiers said "send in the G-1."

"No," Euphie said

"But Commander Guilford along with everyone else are pinned down at the moment," another soldier said "they can't get to Cornelia at the moment, her life is in danger."

"We can't," Euphie said "there's a field hospital right here and civilians. They have been evacuated from all over the area and brought to this point. Besides the G-1 base is our command post so we can't move it at the moment." _'that and I am waiting for Special Corps team to contact me,'_ she thought _'come on please call us so the next step in the plan could be activated.'_ She finished as Lloyd, Cecile, and Suzaku appeared on her screen _'Yes!'_

"Well hello there," Lloyd said "the Special Corps team reporting for duty."

"Insolence!" one of them soldiers yelled

"You're irregulars! Your orders are to keep silent and observe." Another said

"Um yes sir," Cecile said "normally we would but…"

"But all of this waiting around is boring." Lloyd said interrupting Cecile.

"Sub-Viceroy Euphiemia," Suzaku said "I beseech you please order us into the battle."

Before Euphie could answer one of the soldiers interrupted her.

"How transparent you just want glory by saving the viceroy!" the soldier said

"Our whole army is out there and is getting wiped out as we speak, do you really believe one frame with an Eleven pilot will help; he has been defeated before…."

"Right," Lloyd said "but what the harm in trying, if it's just one unit then you shouldn't care if we are defeated in the battle. Besides I have equipped the Lancelot with some new equipment, it may not be as powerful as the equipment that Terminal seems to have but it should be more than enough to do the job."

While Lloyd was talking, Euphie was looking at Suzaku the entire time when he said her name silently; taking that as a sign.

"Are you listening?" Lloyd asked getting Euphie's attention.

"Yes I understand," Euphie said "please do it."

"You got it," Lloyd said

"Thank you very much," Cecile said

"Right," Suzaku said "I won't fail you!" as he ended the transmission.

'_Now it's time for the next stage of the plan,'_ Euphie thought _'everyone… please be safe….'_

**Scene Break:**

Meanwhile, Tohdoh and the Four Holy Swords were still fighting against Guilford and his forces.

"Damn it," Tohdoh said "He's fierce." He finished as Guilford threw a chaos mine at them "scatter!" he yelled as he and the Four Holy swords dodged the attack.

"Lt. Colonel," Asahina said "what about Cornelia?"

"If the one leading that group was the man known as Zero then he is moving into position right now," Tohdoh explained "we've got to trust him."

**Scene Break:**

Meanwhile, Guilford was talking to one of the remaining soldiers that was still on the battle field.

"What," Guilford said "the group lead by Zero is on the move."

"Yes sir," the soldier said as a map appeared on Guilford's screen "here is his projected course."

Guilford's eyes widen "The princess was trying to trap Tohdoh," he said "now theirs one of those Knightmares waiting for her. Princess Cornelia!"

**Scene Break:**

Meanwhile, Cornelia was face to face with the Strike Freedom.

"I got the message Guilford…." Cornelia said as she looked at the Strike Freedom _'this unit has two eyes… just like the one I fought back at Shinjuku.'_ She thought as her right hand began to shake _'keep calm… I can't get scared not now… not here of all places'_ she finished as she prepared for battle.

**Scene Break:**

Back at the Special Corps trailer, Suzaku prepared to launch the Lancelot towards the battle field.

"Advance unit Z-01 Lancelot," Cecile said "use special ground panels to climb mountain area at max combat speed and rescue Viceroy Cornelia."

"Yes my lord," Suzaku said as the Lancelot began to launch.

"Suzaku there's something I want to ask you." Lloyd asked

"What's that?" Suzaku asked

"More than anything, you hate when people die yet you're in the military." Lloyd said "Why is that?"

"I'm in the military to stop people from dying." Suzaku said

"And that self-contradiction will get you killed some day." Lloyd said as Cecile grabbed his collar "S-sorry about that." He finished as Cecile pushed him and Lancelot began to start up.

"Lancelot," Suzaku said "now launching…" he finished as he launched towards the battle field. Unknown to Suzaku, Lloyd, and Cecile, a group of soldiers in Mirage Colloid suits snuck into the trailer now that it was open for them to enter. Leading the group was Lunamaria.

"Alright now that we got in, let's find a computer and began to copy all the data here." Lunamaria said

"Yes ma'am!" the soldiers with her said as they began to look for a computer.

"Better call Kira and tell her that the Lancelot is approaching her and Lelouch." Lunamaria said as she began to contact Kira.

**Scene Break:**

"Take this!" Kira yelled as she charged Cornelia with her sword drawn.

"Low born scum!" Cornelia yelled as she tried to stab Kira with her lance. Luckily, Kira jumped out of the way as she tried to strike at Cornelia. Only for Cornelia to activated her Slash Harkens and scale the canyon wall next to her.

"Her moves," Cornelia said as she looked at the Strike Freedom "she defiantly fights like him… the one who defeated me in Shinjuku." she finished as an alarm began to beep in her cockpit as she narrowly dodged a beam coming at her. Looking at where the blast came from, she saw Lelouch, and the other members of demon squad up on the cliff above her.

"Can you hear me Cornelia?" Lelouch asked "this is checkmate."

"Zero," Cornelia said

"Yes," Lelouch said "should we celebrate our reunion. Of course you'll have to surrender to us first and after that I have a few questions for you. Oh and in case you are wondering your reinforcements won't get here in time. I win." _'Although,'_ he thought _'the Lancelot is coming even as we speak but even if he does come, Kira and I can take him out.' _

Cornelia looked at Zero "You're a fool Zero, you and the leaders of Terminal are fools," she said as she looked back at the Strike Freedom "this one, if I take this one out I'm free and clear." She finished as she took out her mini machine gun and began to shot at Kira.

Using the Strike Freedom's speed, Kira dodged all the shots that Cornelia fired at her as she prepared to take a strike at Cornelia. Seeing that Kira was coming, Cornelia launched both of her Slash Harkens at her. But using the beam saber she had out, Kira sliced through both of the Slash Harkens.

"You got some moves!" Cornelia yelled as she tried to stab Kira with her MVS Lance. Using her quick skills as a coordinator, Kira dodged the attack and brought her beam sword over Cornelia and sliced her Lance arm clean off from the soldier.

"What?" Cornelia said surprised at this. But because she got distracted, Lelouch took the opportunity to shoot at Cornelia's gun leaving her only her last MVS Lance as well as the last Needle Blaze cannon attached to her left arm as the only weapons she had left.

"Coward," Cornelia said as she looked at the Strike Noir "attacking from behind…"

"Really," Lelouch said "and your own attack methods don't show acts of cowardice?"

**Scene Break:**

Meanwhile, Darlton was still clashing his lance against Lowe's sword.

"Get out of my way!" Darlton roared "If I don't get past you, I can't regroup with the princess."

"Which is why I am doing this." Lowe said as he pushed Darlton back.

**Scene Break:**

Back with Tohdo and the Four Holy Swords, the five brave Japanese warriors were holding their own as they fought against Guilford and his men.

"Lt. Colonel," Senba said "the enemy defense seems to be weakening."

"Right," Tohdo said "switch to spinning life or death formation."

"Yes sir!" the Four Holy Swords yelled as they began to surround Darlton and his men.

Guilford's eyes began to widen as he looked at the situation "If this goes on," he said "Princess Cornelia will be…"

"Guilford…" Cornelia said over the com.

**Scene Break:**

Back with Cornelia, her left arm was taken out with a half broken MVS lance in its hand.

Cornelia looked at the Strike Freedom in front of her "Guilford… my knight…" she said "you, Darlton, and Davis must protect Euphie…"

"Your highness," Guilford said

"I won't surrender," Cornelia said "as an imperial princess, I'll fight to my last breath!"

Guilford's eyes widened at this "Princess Cornelia!" he yelled as Cornelia charged Kira.

"Huh," Lelouch said "So predictable…" he finished as the ground began to shake as the Lancelot appeared from the side of the canyon with a gun of some sorts in its hand.

**Scene Break:**

Meanwhile, Lloyd and Cecile were looking at the seen in shock.

"Oh my," Cecile said

"Well reckless as ever ay," Lloyd said "he used the VARIS to clear the obstacles in his way, impressive."

Unknown to the two of them, Lunamaria was watching the whole display from behind them.

'_Not bad,'_ Lunamaria thought _'but you won't be able to take on Kira, kid, you're still too new to be fighting on her level.'_

"Commander Hawke," a voice said in her helmet "we have gotten all the data from R&D's data base as you have requested."

"Excellent," Luna said "now prepare for our second objective."

"Yes sir!" the soldier said as he ended the transmission.

Lunamaria headed out as she looked one last time at the battle screen one last time _'The final phase of the plan is about to begin.'_ She thought as she left to do the next stage in the plan.

**Scene Break:**

"Viceroy, are you alright?" Suzaku asked as he approached Cornelia's downed Vincent. "I came to help you your highness."

"Special Core," Cornelia said "who authorized this?"

**Scene Break:**

Guilford was in relief at what he was hearing "He can get her out of there," he said "if it's the Lancelot unit."

**Scene Break:**

Meanwhile, the other members of Demon squad were looking at the scene in shock.

"Hey isn't that Knightmare…" Sugiyama said

"Yeah," Minami said "it's the Lancelot…"

"As we expected," Lelouch said "Kira now!"

"Right!" Kira yelled as she flew behind Suzaku when he wasn't looking.

"What?" Suzaku yelled as the Strike Freedom pulled the Lancelot up from the ground and began to carry him off somewhere.

Lelouch smirked at this "The rest of you hold Cornelia, she should be out of power soon; I'm going to go give Kira some back up if she needed it."

"Yes sir!" they said as Lelouch took off to follow Kira.

Cornelia gritted her teeth as she saw that she was now out of power and surrounded by three powerful Frames.

**Scene Break:**

Back on the G-1 base, the three soldiers with Euphie were shocked at the development.

"What," one of the soldiers said "the Lancelot has been captured?"

"And what's worst," a different soldier said "the Viceroy has been captured by three enemy units."

Just then, the door to the bridge opened up.

"Yes what do you nee…" the third soldier tried to say before someone punched him in the stomach, knocking him out cold.

"What the devil?" the first soldier said before someone hit him in the head while the second soldier ended up getting hit in the back, knocking the both of them out.

"Oh my," Euphie said as she looked at the knocked out soldier.

"Relax Princess," Lunamaria said as she deactivated her Miradge Colloid suit and took off her helmet reviling her face "they aren't dead." She finished as the other men with her deactivated their Mirage Colloid suits as well.

"Lunamaria," Euphie said as she looked at one of her friends of Terminal.

"Hey we need to get out of here," Lunamaria said as she grabbed Euphie's arm "this may hurt a little."

"Huh?" Euphie said as Lunamaria delivered a powerful blow to Euphie's neck, knocking her out.

Lunamaria gave Euphie to one of the men with her "You take her to the coordinates for the pickup," she ordered as the man nodded his head as he took Euphie to the pick-up point. "The rest of you will disable the camera's here and destroy all video footage of us while I contact the others." She finished as the rest of the men with her nodded their heads as they left to go and do their job. Lunamaria then put her helmet back on and activated the com.

"This is Heavens Impulse calling, Dragon of Redeption, Angel of Liberty, Warrior of Valor, Junk Master, and Guardian of Destiny, final phase of mission has been completed, you may now finish up now."

**Scene Break:**

Jay smirked when he heard that announcement. "Well it's about time." He said over the com as he blocked a strike from Amaya's lance.

"About time for what?" Amaya asked as she blocked a strike from his beam scythe.

"About time I stopped holding back!" Jay yelled as he entered SEED mode. He threw his twin scythes away and drew his two MVS Katanas.

Amaya was surprised when he saw the two swords turn red "MVS weaponry…" she said in shock "how do you have…"

"I stole one of the Lancelot's swords during the second battle of Shinjuku." Jay said interrupting Amaya "and now I am going to defeat you." He finished as he charged Amaya.

Amaya seeing the attack prepared to dodge the incoming attack but before she could move, the Strike Valor was in front of her and delivered a swift kick to her Vincent sending it backwards and hitting some trees.

'_He got faster…'_ Amaya thought as she got her Frame back up. Amaya then saw Jay charging again. But instead of trying to dodge this attack, Amaya decided to counter it with her own MVS weapons. She drew her second MVS Lance and charged Jay. When the two of them past each other, they both stood still for a few seconds; then, Amaya's frame lost both its arms as it fell to its knees and then to its face.

Jay smirked as he activated his com system "this is Warrior of Valor," he said "I have captured a Knight of Round as planned." She finished as he grabbed the damaged Vincent and left.

**Scene Break:**

Shinn laughed when he got the news.

"What's so funny?" Colt said as he backed away from Shinn.

"Nothing," Shinn said as he went SEED "just that this battle ends here." He finished as he put away his sword and activated his energy wings as he charged Colt.

"Don't get so over confident!" Colt yelled as he drew his second lance and prepared to stab Shinn.

Using his quick skills as a coordinator, Shinn grabbed both of Colt's lances and activated both of his MMI-X340 Palma Fiocina beam cannons destroying Colt's lances.

"What?" Colt asked as he looked at his destroyed lances. But before he could do anything else, Shinn delivered a swift kick knocking Colt back and forcing him to hit his head on his control panel knocking him out cold.

Shinn contacted the others. "This is Guardian of Destiny, I have captured a Knight of Round." He said as he grabbed the damaged Vincent and took it back to the pick-up point.

**Scene Break:**

"Finally," May said as she blocked a strike from Dorothea "I was beginning to get bored waiting."

"What was that," Dorothea asked over the com

"Nothing you need to worry about," May said as she went SEED "It's just time for me to end this." She finished as she disengaged her shield and threw her beam sword away.

"Why would you through your weapons away?" Dorothea asked wondering why May would throw her weapons away.

"So I can activate these," May said as she activated a MA-M757 Slayer Whip heat rod and her MA-M756 Slayer Whip frost rod.

May threw her frost rod at Dorothea. Thinking she could block the attack, Dorothea put up one of her lances up to block the attack. Unfortunately, the lance as well as her arm began to have ice covering all over it.

"What?" Dorothea asked as more ice began to cover her Vincent "what the hell did you do to me?"

"Simple," May said "I froze all of your Vincent's mobility and all its systems, now you will be unable to move."

"Damn you," Dorothea said as she activated the emergency eject "until next time!" she yelled as she ejected from her Vincint as it became covered in ice and shattered into nothingness

May activated the com "This is Angel of Liberty, I have defeated the Knight of Round, but was unable to capture her; heading towards pick up point now." She finished as she left towards the pick-up point.

**Scene Break:**

"Well it looks like it's time to end this fight." Lowe said as he pushed Darlton back. "8 activated the electronic plus cannon."

"Rodger that," 8 said as the right arm of the Red Frame began to glow.

"What the hell?" Darlton said as Lowe pushed the right arm of the Red Frame into Darlton's Vincent's face. The next thing Darlton knew, the energy in the Red Frame's hand began to rip apart, the Vincent until the only thing left was the torso of the body with damaged arms and legs.

"This is Junk Master," Lowe said over the com "mission accomplished." He finished as he picked up the remains of Darlton's frame and headed towards the pick-up zone.

**Scene Break:**

"Take this!" Davis yelled as he delivered a swift kick towards Ryu. But in the nick of time, Ryu brought out his shield and deflected the attack from Davis.

"Sorry Davis," Ryu said as he activated SEED mode "it's time I ended this!" he finished as he launched all his DRAGOON units.

"Not this again," Davis complained as the DRAGOON units began to circle them as they let out a rain of beam energy taking out the head, legs, and arms of Davis's Vincent leaving only the torso intact.

"That took care of him," Ryu said as he looked at Calsita and Kallen's fight. "Hey Kallen, are you almost done."

"Almost done," Kallen said as she blocked a lance strike with her. "Take this!" she yelled as she activated her flight pack's two MA-6J Hyper Fortis beam cannons.

"What?" Calista questioned as the blast took out her left and right arm and knocked her down towards the ground unconscious.

"Nice job Kallen," Ryu said as he had the torso of the destroyed Vincent in his arms.

Kallen smirked as she picked up Calista's damaged Vincent "Thanks but I have a long way to go before I am in you or Kira's league." She said

Ryu nodded his head in understanding "We should head back to the pick-up point." He finished as he and Kallen took off towards the pick-up point.

**Scene Break:**

Tamaki grunted when Amy forced him back "Damn why can't we beat her?" he asked

Ohgi gritted his teeth as he blocked a strike from Amy's lance "Well she is a Knight of Round for a reason." He finished as Amy delivered a swift kick to him.

"Take this," Tamaki yelled as he opened his chest guns and activated his mini Agni guns on his shoulder as well as his twin beam and bullet Gatling guns. Tamaki's barrage fire covered the entire area with smoke to the point where no one could see anything. "Did I get here?" he asked as something appeared next to him and gave him a swift kick to the side.

"Damn," Amy said as took a look at the damage that Tamaki had given her. She lost her right arm and had damage on her chest area plus she was running low on power "until next time!" she yelled as she made her escape.

"Get back here!" Tamaki yelled preparing to charge after Amy.

"Let her go Tamaki," Ohgi said "we're both running low on power; we need to meet the others at the pick-up point."

"Fine," Tamaki said as he and Ohgi made their way to the pick-up point.

**Scene Break:**

Meanwhile, Kira was flying to a different location with the Lancelot in hand.

"Hey let me go," Suzaku said as he tried to break out of the grip Kira had on him.

"Ok," Kira said as she dropped Suzaku onto the ground.

Suzaku then landed onto the ground without receiving that much damage. Kira then landed in front of him.

"Who are you," Suzaku said over the com as he drew his two MVS swords

"The name's Yamato," Kira said as she drew her two beam swords "Kira Yamato, and I already know who you are Suzaku Kugurugi."

Suzaku gritted his teeth "Why are you doing this," he said "what is the point in doing this."

"What do you mean," Kira asked

"Your actions," Suzaku said "are wrong, I know a bunch of Elevens support your group, but you actions, they have no justice in it and only end up getting people hurt."

"Oh," Kira said "and what actions are considered justice in your eyes?"

"Actions in which they can be achieved through systems are the only way true justice can be achieved," Suzaku explained "only then can one's actions can be considered justice."

"Really," Kira said "but there is one thing you are missing in your beliefs."

"And that is?" Suzaku asked

"Freedom…" Kira said

"Freedom?" Suzaku asked

"Freedom," Kira explained "freedom to choose, freedom to live the way one want's to. Tell me Suzaku, why do you think all the resistances in Japan are fighting right now. It's so that they can have the freedom they once had. As long as Britannia has control of Japan, the Japanese people won't truly be free. Their lives will always be in control of the Britannians."

Suzaku gritted his teeth "That may be true," he said "but I still believe that your methods are wrong."

"Well then prove me wrong!" Kira yelled as she went SEED and charged Suzaku. Suzaku took a swipe with one of his MVS swords but Kira blocked it with her left MX2200 beam shield generator.

"What," Suzaku said as he saw the shield "it's just like the Lancelot's Blaze Luminous." He finished as Kira pushed him back.

Kira then took a swipe at Suzaku with her beam swords. Suzaku tried to block with one of his MVS sword, but Kira's beam saber was much stronger than his and it cut right throw it. Suzaku then jumped back.

"Suzaku," Lloyd said over the com "activated the Slash Harken Boosters, the password is pudding."

"Right," Suzaku said as he typed in the password. The next thing he knew, the Lancelot launched all four of the Lancelot's Slash Harkens at Kira.

Seeing the attack coming, Kira activated the Strike Freedom's MGX-2235 Callidus multi-phase beam cannon taking out all four Slash Harkens before they could even reach her.

"Damn why can't I beat you!" Suzaku yelled as he charged Kira, preparing to strike her with his remaining MVS sword. Kira saw the attack coming and brought her beam sword down, cutting Suzaku's sword and hand off. Kira then proceeded to cut off the Lancelot's right leg before proceeding to kick him away.

"Ahhhh!" Suzaku screamed as the Lancelot landed near some trees. Suzaku looked at the Strike Freedom as it approached him _'So this is how it ends,'_ he thought _'yes, I must redeem myself for what I have done.' _

Before Suzaku knew it, Kira stopped in front of him. Kira then put away her swords as she turned around and prepared to leave.

"What are you doing," Suzaku asked "why aren't you finishing me off?"

"Someone like you," Kira said "doesn't deserve death as a way out of your problems."

For some reason that got Suzaku mad; sense he still had one arm left, he used his remaining arm to bring out his VARIS and was preparing to shoot Kira in the back. But before he could get a shot, a green beam past throw his VARIS, destroying it and the left arm of the Lancelot.

"Kira," Lelouch said as he landed the Strike Noir next to the Strike Freedom.

"Oh Zero," Kira said over the com "what are you doing here?"

"I came to give you back up if you need it," Lelouch explained

"Oh well thank you," Kira said as he looked at the damaged Lancelot "let's go we're done here."

"What should we do with him?" Lelouch asked as he pointed to the damaged Lancelot.

"Leave him," Kira said "we are done."

"I say we should take him," Lelouch said "we could…"

"Just go already Zero," C.C. intrupted him as she walked pasted the Strike Noir and Strike Freedom as she approached the damaged Lancelot. "Kira's right the battle is over so you should just go."

"Huh?" Lelouch said as he saw C.C walking towards the Lancelot

"What the?" Kira said

"That's," Suzaku said as he saw C.C. approach him "is it the girl from the capsule in Shinjuku?"

"You two hurry up and get out of here," C.C. said as was standing in front of the Lancelot.

"C.C." Lelouch said

"She's working with Terminal?" Suzaku asked himself as C.C. touched the Lancelot's remaining leg.

"What are you doing?" Lelouch asked

"I am giving you two the chance to escape," C.C. said as the Geass symbol on her forehead activated.

The next thing Suzaku knew, he found himself seeing very strange images of things he couldn't explain some pictures were a bunch of nuns with the Geass symbol on their heads, a planet similar to Jupiter, and before long he came face to face with his dead father.

"Father," Suzaku said as Genbu Kugurugi looked at him with a stern look "you're dead that's impossible." He finished as Genbu began to turn his body towards Suzaku "No I didn't mean to," Suzaku said as his eyes widen "I just…"

Meanwhile, Kira and Lelouch exited their machines and approached C.C. Lelouch donned his Zero helmet when he exited his suit.

"**Hey are you using Geass on him?"** Lelouch asked

"I'm just feeding him some shock images;" C.C. explained "I can't tell what he's seeing, any way you two should have time to get away."

Kira shook her head "Not without you we won't." she said

"I can't move yet," C.C. said "you two go first."

"**Kira's right we don't leave without you."** Lelouch said as he and Kira touched C.C.'s shoulder. The next thing Kira and Lelouch knew, they began to see their own set of images. First it people throwing rocks at a church that had the Geass symbol on it, then a nun with a glowing Geass symbol on her head. Then it went to a picture of C.C bathing in a lake and showing her having a scar on her left breast while she had a sad look on her face and finally images of soldiers attacking a town

"**That's…"** Lelouch said

"What's…?" Kira said seeing the same images.

"Stay out of my mind," C.C. said as she began to cry "stop it… you two will find out…" she said as she clutched her chest with her freed hand. "You two are… unveiling me."

"I had to do it!" Suzaku yelled before coming face to face with Kira and Lelouch. It then began to show images of people walking around while screams were heard all around them.

"Ahhhhh!" Suzaku screamed as he began to use what remaining mobility inside the Lancelot to thrash around as debris began to fly all over the place.

"You two get away now!" C.C. said as shrapnel from the debris hit her in the chest. Not taking a beat Kira and Lelouch grabbed C.C. and left the Lancelot to its own rampage.

**Scene Break:**

Meanwhile, Guilford left the battle field with his Vincent with a few scratches but otherwise still in one piece.

"Damn you!" Chiba said preparing to follow Guilford.

"Don't follow," Tohdoh commanded "I have no idea what Terminal is planning to do now. Our only course of action is to get to the general and get him out of here.

**Scene Break:**

Back with Guilford, he was traveling towards Cornelia in order to rescue her.

"Your highness I'll be right there!" Guilford said

"Guilford," Cornelia said "retreat, you and the rest of our men need to retreat… until further notice you are in charge of Area 11."

"But your highness…" Guilford said

"That's an order!" Cornelia yelled

"Very well your highness…" Guilford said as he changed his course and headed back towards the G-1 base.

**Scene Break:**

Meanwhile, at the pick-up point, some men were loading up prisoners and captured machine up into transport ships while others were loading up the mobile suits up into other ships as Ryu and the others were looking over the area.

"All in all," Ryu said "I say the mission went well…"

"All say," Shinn said "although I wish we got all our targets."

"Having got some is better than getting none Shinn." May said

"May's right," Jay said

Kallen began to look around "Hey where is Kira and Lelouch, I don't see them anywhere… they didn't get captured did they?" she asked

"I don't know," Ryu said "but I'll go and get them, you want to come with me to find them."

Kallen nodded their heads as they made their way towards their suits.

"You know what," Jay said as he got up and followed Ryu and Kallen "I'll go too…"

Shinn and May looked at each other before getting up as well "Wait up!" they yelled as they ran after Jay.

The rest of the people looked at each other.

"So what should we do?" Lowe asked

Dearka shrugged "Let's just wait for them to get back," he said "they'll be back soon."

**Scene Break: **

Meanwhile inside the cave, Kira was busy fixing up C.C.'s wounds. C.C. was lying on the ground with Lelouch's cape wrapped around her.

"There…" Kira said as she finished up cleaning the last bit of C.C.'s wound "you can look now Lelouch." She finished as Lelouch stepped from behind a Stalagmite.

"How's her wound?" Lelouch asked as he approached Kira and C.C.

"All healed up," Kira explained "she really does have a high healing ability."

"I'll say," Lelouch said as he looked at the sleeping C.C. "she took a bullet to the head in Shinjuku for me."

"Wow," Kira said "that sounds really nice of her to do that." She finished as she looked at C.C. "I should thank you as well for saving me from that back shot Suzaku was going to give me."

Lelouch smiled "you're welcome." He said as C.C. began to stir and mumble something. "Huh," he said as he put his ear close to C.C.'s mouth. C.C. then said something as a drop of water fell into the lake in the cave.

"Huh," Lelouch said surprised at what he heard.

"What's wrong," Kira said looking at Lelouch's face "what did she say?"

Before Lelouch could say anything, C.C. interrupted him.

"You finally called me," C.C. said while in her unconscious state "by my real name…" she finished as Lelouch stumbled away from C.C.

"Oh my…" Kira said looking at the scene in front of her.

**Scene Break:**

Back at the G-1 base, Guilford, Amy, and Dorothea were going over the information they had received while walking towards the bridge.

"Are we the only ones that made it back?" Dorothea asked

"I am afraid so," Guilford said "General Darlton, General Alex, Viceroy Cornelia, Viceroy Davis, Commander Calista, and Knights of Five and Eight did not return. Not only that but the JLF were able to break our encirclement and escaped."

"Even with us Knights of Round on the battle field we still ended up with us losing." Amy said as she clutched her fist.

"Yes," Dorothea said "and with Prince Davis and Princess Cornelia gone, that leaves Princess Euphemiah as the new Viceroy." She finished as all three of them entered into the bridge to find the three officers unconscious on the floor.

"What the…" Guilford said as he, Amy, and Dorothea went towards one of the downed soldiers as they began to wake up.

"Who did this?" Amy asked

"We don't know," one of the soldiers said "before we knew it, we were knocked out."

"Where is Princess Euphemiah?" Dorothea asked

"We don't know," Another said "if she's not her then…"

"No," Guilford said as he collapsed to his knees.

Amy clutched her fist _'First Lelouch and Nunnally,'_ she _thought 'then Davis, Colt, Amaya, and Cornelia, and now Euphie… Terminal I swear… on my honor and on my title… I will defeat you!'_

**Scene Break:**

Back at the cave, Kira was double checking on C.C.

"I cleared the shrapnel and cleaned the wound for you." Kira said

C.C. began to rise from her lying position "That wasn't necessary." She said

"Apparently it wasn't…" Lelouch said

"So there was no point in protecting me at all…" C.C. said "so why do it?"

"Because," Kira said "it's the right thing to do."

"And I learned something while she helped you," Lelouch said as he turned away from the two girls as he said C.C. name as another drop of water hit the lake surprising C.C. and Kira. "That's your name isn't it?"

"That's a good name." Kira said

C.C.'s face then returned to an indifferent look "You have a bad habit of eavesdropping…" she said flatly

"And I agree with Kira," Lelouch said "it's a lot more human than C.C."

"Oh that's a joke," C.C. said "as if I would want to be more human… after all I… I…" she said as Lelouch and Kira looked at her.

"I've forgotten everything," C.C. explained "every single thing, so what's the use of it." She said as she began to clutch the scared side of her body and began to cry "a name… but why?"

Lelouch turned back to C.C. not making eye contact with her "it's a good time to say this," he said "thanks for saving me at Shinjuku and I guess helping me and Kira escape from Suzaku…" he finished as C.C. looked at him and began to cry.

"I thank you as well C.C." Kira said as C.C. began to cry even more.

"Only two people have ever thanked me before and right now both of them aren't here anymore," C.C. said as she closed her eyes and hugged Lelouch's cape. "Well can you two show me your appreciation? Can you two say it, Lelouch I want to hear you say my name again and I want to hear you say my name as well Kira."

"Your name again?" Lelouch asked

"Just once," C.C. explained "with tenderness like you treasure it."

"Very well then," Lelouch said as he said her name again as another drop of water fell. "How was that?"

"It was bad," C.C. said "it was completely bad it wasn't tender… there was no honesty or sympathy in it… you spoke it oddly and worst of all it was cold."

"You're a picky girl…" Lelouch said

"Exactly," C.C. said "that's why I go by the name C.C."

"Well then I guess it's my turn then." Kira said as she said C.C.'s real name as a drop of water fell again.

C.C. began to cry as she showed a true smile towards Kira "Now that is how I wanted to hear my name," she explained "someone saying it with tender and heart… someone who cares for me… just like those two people I cared about…"

"Of course I said it with tender and heart," Kira said "I consider you a friend C.C. and I always treat my friends and family with tender and heart."

**Scene Break:**

Meanwhile, driving through the abandoned city near the Narita Mountains, Mu and his commando squad were driving through the city in a couple of trucks they had stolen with the men they captured as well as the tech they also stole from the lab.

"Come on men," Mu said "we need to get to the pick-up point." He finished as Jeremiah limped up in front of the truck "What the?"

"H-help me…" Jeremiah said before passing out from pain.

Mu sighed "Put him with the others." he said as the men got out of the truck and put Jeremiah in the back with the others.

**Scene Break:**

Meanwhile, Ryu, Kallen, Shinn, May, and Jay arrived at the cave entrance where Kira, Lelouch, and C.C were.

"Well they should be inside the cave so let's go…" Ryu said as the others nodded their heads and entered the cave.

**Scene Break:**

Meanwhile, Kira, Lelouch, and C.C. we're waiting for the others. C.C. was back in her prison suit while Lelouch put his Zero suit back on.

"**It looks like they are here…"** Lelouch said as he saw Ryu, Kallen, and the others approach them.

"Kira, Lelouch are you guys ok?" Kallen asked

"The others are waiting at the pick-up point." Ryu said as he saw C.C. "hey what's C.C. doing here I thought she was supposed to be on the Archangel?"

"She decided to come and watch." Jay explained.

"**That is right besides we should get going right now,"** Lelouch said as the others nodded their heads as they began to walk out of the cave **"Oh and C.C. I don't why snow is white but I still know it's beautiful and I don't hate it."**

"I see…" C.C. said as Kallen gave her a look, a look that Kira and May caught.

Jay put his hands behind his neck "Well whatever," he said "let's go home guys. We have a lot to do when we get back…" He finished as he and the others made their way out of the cave.

**Chapter end….**

**Authors Note:**

Hey guys, dsgundam00 here, I want to say I am sorry for taking so long on this chapter. As I said above I have had trouble writing this chapter and stuff plus I have been sick with the flu as of late so it has happened my ability to write the chapter. I'm sorry if there weren't any real action scenes with the Sherwood's, Vanguards, or Destroyers. I was trying to focus on the main characters and the main battles as well. Any who I would like to say that I am sorry and I hope enjoy this chapter. Here are my OC mobile schematics:

**Model number:** ZGMF-X21A  
><strong>Code name:<strong> Omega Liberty Gundam  
><strong>Unit type:<strong> prototype assault mobile suit  
><strong>Manufacturer:<strong> Three Ships Alliance, Orb Union, Terminal  
><strong>Operator(s):<strong> Three Ships Alliance; Orb Union, Terminal  
><strong>Powerplant:<strong> ARC Reactor  
><strong>Equipment and design features:<strong> sensors, range unknown; Variable Phase Shift (VPS) armor; Neutron Jammer Canceler; Fatum-01 backpack/subflight lifter, can be separated from main body and remote-controlled for attack or use as subflight system, Mirage Colloid.  
><strong>Fixed armaments:<strong> 2 x MA-M02G "Super Lacerta" beam saber, stored on hips, hand-carried in use; 2 x MMI-M19L 14mm dual machine gun, fire-linked, mounted in head; 2 x MMI-GAU26 17.5mm chest-mounted CIWS, fire-linked, mounted in chest; 2 x MR-Q15A "Griffon" beam blade, mounted in knees; MX2002 beam carry shield, mounted on left arm, includes EEQ8 Grapple Stinger, RQM55 "Shining Edge" beam boomerang; Fatum-01 backpack/subflight lifter: 2 x MA-6J "Hyper Fortis" beam cannon; 2 x MA-M02S "Preface Lacerta" retracted beam cannon-mounted short beam saber; 2 x MR-Q17X "Griffon 2" beam blade, mounted on wings; MA-M02G "Super Lacerta" lifter tip beam saber, MA-M757 Slayer Whip heat rod: located on right wrist; retractable, MA-M756 Slayer Whip frost rod; located on left wrist; retractable.

**Appearance: **White version of Infinite Justice

**Color: **White

**Pilot: **May Ryousukei

**Info: **ZGMF–X21A was built along with the ZGMF-X22A Strike Valor, ZGMF – X19A Infinite Justice, and ZGMF – X20A Strike Freedom. The ZGMF-X21A and ZGMF-X19A were built for short range combat. The only difference is that the ZGMF-X21A has two Slayer Whips attached to it.

**Model Number:** TNMF-X05

**Code Name:** Hellfire

**Unite type:** prototype assault mobile suit

**Manufacture:** Three Ship Alliance; Terminal

**Operator:** Three Ship Alliance; Terminal

**Powerplant**: Ultra-compact battery pack

**Equipment and design features: **Sensors; Variable Phase Shift Armor

**Fixed armaments: **2 mini Agni cannons; located on shoulders, 2 x vulcan gun, fire-linked, mounted in head; 2 x machine cannon, fire-linked, mounted in torso; 4 x Gatling gun, fire-linked, mounted in chest. Retractable armored combat knifes, located in lower wrists.

**Optional Fixed armaments: **4 x 9-tube homing missile launcher, mounted on legs; 2 x 22-tube micromissile launcher system, mounted in shoulder armor; 2 x 4-tube micromissile launcher, mounted on hip armor  
><strong>Optional hand armaments: <strong>1x Bullet Double Gatling gun, 1x Beam Double Gatling gun,

**Appearance: **appearance is a cross between The Heavyarms and Gundam Unicorn

**Color: **Black and Crimson

**Pilot:** Shinichiro Tamaki

**Info: **The TNMF-X05 was an experimental long range type Gundam. Although it wasn't used during the last war because mass production of the mobile suit was hard to create. So only a few proto types were created.

Hope you like this chapter, and sorry again… I don't know when the next chapter will be sense I don't have internet.


	10. Darkness Spreads

Hey guys, dsgundam00 here. Here is chapter 10. Sorry for the long wait. I have been busy with school since April and May plus I still have no internet at home so that is also giving me a hard time in collecting data for the chapters and I need to look for a job this summer. Also I like to make an apology to **EternalKnight219**. Any who, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Oh and I would like to give a special thank you **to AXL999** for coming up with the training scene for this chapter…

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, even the plot; plot belongs to **DragonKnightRyu**. Although I do own a few OC's while **EternalKnight219** owns Amaya Avalon and **117Jorn** owns Aren Takeo and his family, and a thank you to **revan193 **for the Orbital Frames that he created for this story.

"Talk"

'_Thought'/flashback_

"**Zero talking/Masked People talking"**

Code Geass: Rebirth through Freedom and Redemption Chapter 10: Darkness Spreads: Complications begin to rise.

"Alright now that we are all here why don't we begin the meeting shall we." Ryu said as he, the other generals (minus Lacus as she was taking care of Ryu and Kira's children) and Lelouch sat around the conference table. It has been about 5 hours sense the battle at Narita had occurred and now the group was planning to discuss the matter of how much things went according to plan.

"Why don't you start things off Luna?" Jay asked as Lunamaria nodded her head and stood up from her seat.

"Our mission was a success," Lunamaria explained "we were able to acquire all information from the Britannia's R&D truck along with some private works done by them as well; we have already give the stuff we acquired to Ms. Simons and The Professor. We also were able to capture Princess Euphimia with no hassle at all and we deleted all surveillance equipment on board the G-Base so no one has any evidence of us being there. Right now the Princess is staying in Lelouch's room. Other than that, I have nothing else to report." She finished as she sat back down.

"I looked at the data we were given and I found something interesting," Erica said as two sets of blue prints appeared on the tables screen. One was a picture of the Lancelot, except this one was blue and had a horn on its head. The other one was an idea for some type of flight system.

"That looks like the Lancelot." Lelouch said as he looked at the design of the Knightmare frame

"Your close," Erica said "This Knightmare frame was based off the Lancelot. This unit is known as the Lancelot Club. This unit was supposed to be built with the Lancelot until the project was scrapped."

"Why was this Knightmare Frame scrapped?" Kira asked

"They designed it where this suit would be built around the base of the Sutherland," The Professor explained "due to structural issues; they were unable to fix the problems so they scrapped this unit and decided to make a different model which is where the Vincent units came from. We decided that when we get the necessary supplies we will create this unit but instead of using the Sutherland as a base frame, we will be using the designs from the Strike to improve it."

Ryu nodded his head in understanding "That's interesting," he said "but what about this second set of blue prints."

"These blue prints have an idea of some type of energy wing flight system," Erica explained "it's similar to the Destiny's wing design."

"Interesting," Jay said "if they already have designs for a flight system, how come they haven't already used it?"

"It's because the idea hasn't been tested yet," The Professor explained "so far it's only a theory to whoever wrote this. We may improve the design of these wings and if we meet with success, we may be able to apply these to the new Orbital Frames we may build."

"Speaking of Orbital Frames," May said "how did our pilots think of the Sherwood units."

"They said that they handled pretty well," Kira explained "though most of them are used to having their suit equipped with some type of flight unit."

"Since we are on the subject of our machines," Jay said "what was the damage report that we took on our machines?"

"Our units, Kallen's, Lelouch's, and our troops machines recived either minor or no damage what so ever," Erica explained "the only ones that recived any real damage were Tamaki and Ohgi."

"What happened?" Mu asked

"Both of them took damage," The Professor said "Ohgi took more damage than Tamaki did though."

"Really?" Jay said surprised "usually it's Tamaki who destroys the suits whenever he takes one out."

"They both took on a Knight of Rounds," Jay said "The Knight of Two to be exact and from what I saw from the records of the Knight of Two, she is one of the best Knightmare pilots in the Britannian army. She's also one hell of a shooter with a sniper rifle as well."

"What was the damage to their suits?" Ryu asked

"The Blu Duel has cracks on its titanium armor as well as damage to its rail gun," Erica explained "the Hellfire has some dents in its armor but other than that it's in perfect condition."

"Why don't we move on to our next order of business," Shinn said somewhat board as everyone looked at him "Sorry… it's just I am kind of getting bored right now."

"Relax Shinn," Jay said "we shouldn't be here that long, any who why don't you go next Mu."

Mu nodded his head and stood up "Our mission was basically a success," he explained "we found the lab where the Code-R Project was. We captured all personnel stationed in the lab as well as coping any and all information onto a disc." He finished as he took out a computer disc and handed it to Erica.

"Interesting," Erica said as she looked at the disc "The Professor and I will look at this when we get the chance."

"After we got all the information we evacuated the lab along with the personnel we caught as well as any equipment we could bring with us. The people we captured from Code-R are being held in the Valhalla's south prison area while the troops we captured are being held in the North prison area; the equipment is being looked over by Murdoch even as we speak. After that we blew up the lab… though there was one slight problem that came up…"

"And what problem was that?" Meyrin asked

"There was a civilian that was near the building," Mu explained "when he saw us, we knocked him out and captured him. We threw his wallet and jacket into the building before we blew it up. Now who ever searches the lab will find that the person died in the explosion."

"Who was this civilian that you captured?" May asked

"According to his ID when we looked at it, his name is Joseph Fenette …" Mu said

"What?" Lelouch asked as all eyes turned to him.

"You know this person?" Ryu asked

"No," Lelouch said "but I know his daughter, her name is Shirley Fenette and she is a part of the Student Council."

"Oh no," Murrue said "I have seen Shirley before; she seems like a nice person…"

Kira sighed "We wanted to keep civilians out of this mess," she said as she turned to Murrue "well we can take care of this problem later. Why don't we get back to business, Murrue what was the reaction of the new recruits when they saw the live action combat from Narita?"

"About 30% of them wanted out sense the combat and battle footage seemed too strong for them." Murrue explained

"We estimated at around 30 to 40 percent of then would drop out so that was expected." Mu said earning a nod from everyone else.

"Also," Shinn said "this Takeo guy, when should we meet him?"

"Will send him a message to tell him that we want to meet him," Jay said "I say we should see him in about five days or so?" he asked as everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

"Alright," Ryu said "is there anything else we need to talk about?" he finished as no one said anything "Then I have one thing to say," he said as he looked at Lelouch "tomorrow night there will be a dinner in which your siblings and your friends will attend. We want you to explain the situation to them."

"Me?" Lelouch questioned "why me?"

"You know them better than I do," Ryu explained "therefore you should be the one to do it."

"Fine…" Lelouch said "any other matters that we need to address?"

"Nope," Ryu said "and with that I call meeting adjourned." He finished as everyone stood up and prepared to leave the room.

"Hey Ryu, Kira wait a moment," Lelouch said as Ryu and Kira stopped from walking out the door.

"You need something Lelouch?" Kira asked

"I just want to ask you something…" Lelouch said

"Well then just follow us," Ryu said "Lacus is watching our children and I would like to give her a break." He finished as Lelouch nodded his head as he followed Ryu and Kira out the door.

**Scene Break:**

After a few minutes of walking towards Ryu and Kira's quarters, Lelouch began to ask questions.

"Hey Ryu I have a question for you." Lelouch said

"Shoot…" Ryu said as they were approaching Kira and his quarters.

"Who founded Terminal," Lelouch asked as Ryu and Kira stopped in their tracks "was it you or someone else."

Ryu turned to Lelouch with a sad expression on his face "A friend by the name of Aoelia Schenburg, he founded Terminal in the hopes that the group would be able to end war back on our world." He said

"What happened to him?" Lelouch asked

"He died during the third Bloody Valentine War," Kira explained with a sad face "he got caught up in one of the battles in the war and he didn't make it."

"I see…" Lelouch said "Well thanks for the info, I'll see you later." He finished as he went back towards his room.

Ryu sighed as he and Kira continued their journey towards his room "I'm surprised he asked that question…" he said

"I know," Kira said "I miss him too dear… he was one of the people we cared about that we lost in the war."

Ryu looked at Kira "Before he died didn't Aoelia send us some information as well as a package before he died?" he asked

Kira nodded her head "He did but I haven't had a chance to see the data yet." She said

"Well let's check on the data after we finish up the problems on Gaia first OK?" Ryu asked as Kira nodded her head as they both continued their journey to their room in silence.

**Scene Break:**

"Uhh what hit me…?" Cornelia said as she stood up from the bed that she was lying on. She then noticed that she was inside a room with only a bed, sink, and a toilet with an iron ball cell door. She realized that she was in one and only one place.

A prison cell…

"Great," Cornelia said "and I thought that was just a horrible nightmare."

"Viceroy, are you alright?" a voice Cornelia reconized called out to her.

"Darlton?" Cornelia asked "is that you?"

"It's me your highness," Darlton said "I was captured as well…"

"Who else was captured?" Cornelia asked

"Prince Davis, his commander, and the Knights of Five and Eight." Darlton said

"What!" Cornelia yelled "Davis, Colt, Amaya are you three here with us?"

"Yes…." All three of them said

"I am here as well your highness…" Calista said

"Have any of you found a way to get out yet?" Cornelia asked

"Can't find a way out," Davis said "the doors are locked with an electronic lock that neither of us have figured out to unlock which means…"

"Which means we have no way of escaping…" Cornelia finished as all six of them began to wonder what their captors would do to them.

**Scene Break:**

Meanwhile, Lelouch had entered the door to his and his sister's quarters. There he found Sayako fixing dinner while Nunnally and Euphie were talking to each other while sitting on the couch.

Euphie noticed Lelouch enter the room "Lelouch welcome back." She said

"Hello Euphie, Nunnally." Lelouch said as he took a seat on the couch opposite of his sisters.

"How was your day big brother?" Nunnally asked

"It was fine Nunnally," Lelouch said as he began to sigh "I just have a lot on my mind right now."

"What's wrong?" Euphie asked

"I'm just trying to come up with a plan for when I confront Cornelia, Davis, and the others." Lelouch explained

"What do you mean?" Nunnally asked

"I can't just flat out say "Hi everyone it's me Lelouch, I am really alive and oh did I mention that I am Zero one of the members of Terminal." Or something like that." Lelouch said

"Oh come on Lelouch," Euphie said "I'm sure you can come up with a plan for this mess."

"Easy for you to say, it's not…" Lelouch said as his eyes widened "that's it I've got it!"

"Got what?" Nunnally asked

"I have a plan for tomorrow." Lelouch said

"What's your plan?" Euphie asked

"Not telling," Lelouch said as he smiled at his sisters pouting "you'll find out tomorrow…"

**Scene Break:**

The next day, back at the prison cell holding Princess Cornelia and the others, 8 guards appeared in the cell, each of them was wearing a green armor and masks similar to Ryu's.

"What do you want?" Cornelia said as she was lying on her bed.

"**Commander Zero asked for you, your brother, and the Knights of Round."** one of the guards said **"the other two will stay here for the time being…" **

"And if we refuse?" Colt asked

"**You can either come with us pleasantly or unpleasantly,"** the same guard said again "**either way you four will be coming with us one way or the other."**

Cornelia sighed "Very well then…" she said as she got up from the bed and approached the cell door. "We accept…"

"Viceroy is that wise?" Darlton asked

"At the moment we have no choice," Cornelia said "they hold all the cards at the moment." She finished as the guards unlocked the doors to the cell doors of Cornelia, Davis, Colt, and Amaya's doors and escorted them out of the prison.

**Scene Break:**

Ten minutes later, the four captives were brought towards a door. When the group entered the room, they found Zero sitting at the head of a large table. On the table was a large amount of food such as steak, corn on a cob, bake potatoes, and much more.

"**Ah Cornelia, Davis, and the Knight of Five and Eight,"** Zero said as he looked at the four individuals. He then looked at the escorts **"Thank you for bring them to me, you are free to go."** He finished as the guards saluted and left.

"Zero," Cornelia said as she looked at him "why am I not surprised that you are the one who came up with this."

"**Ah Princess you are as sharp as ever,"** Zero said **"why don't we sit down and enjoy this lovely food… after all we wouldn't want to have this lovely food to go to waste." **

After about a few seconds of looking at the food, the group of four sat down and began to take food for them to eat. After of a few minutes of silence, Davis decided to ask a question.

"Zero," Davis said "why have you asked us here? Surely there has to a reason as to why you called us here."

"**Ah you are just as sharp as your sister,"** Zero said **"And the reason is simple…"** he finished as clamps appeared on the four Britannian's chairs holding them in place as Zero brought out a gun and pointed it at Davis **"to end Britannian's reign on Japan."**

"You evil little…" Cornelia said as she tried to break out of her restraints "when I get out of here you are so dead!"

"**Ah I see you have a sharp tongue Princess,"** Zero said as he approached Davis as he pointed the gun's barrel at Davis's forehead **"but I'd hold it if I were you otherwise your dear brother here won't be around for very long…"**

Cornelia gritted her teeth as Amaya asked Zero a question "Why," she asked "what has the royal family or even Britannia done personally to you?"

"**Besides destroy a country and turning its people into nothing but slaves,"** Zero asked **"well if you must know, my existence was created about eight years. Eight years ago two Britannians were sent to Japan to be political hostages for the empire at the time. One was a prince of 9 years of age while the other was princess who was about 6 years old and was blind and crippled. Can you tell me what their names were?" **he asked as the four prisoner's eyes widened

"N-no you can't mean…" Amaya said as she could only think of two people who were sent to Japan before the war.

"**That's right,"** Zero said **"their names were Lelouch Vi Britannia and Nunnally Vi Britannia, children of the great Marriana Vi Britannia. During their stay in Japan, I was one of the only friends they made while they were in Japan. In fact you could say that my existence as Zero was created because of them."**

"What do you mean?" Colt asked

"**During the battle of Tokyo 7 years ago,"** Zero explained **"Lelouch and Nunnally got caught up in one of the many bombings that you Britannians launched on Japan… both of them were barely alive when I found beneath the rubble of the destroyed building."** He finished as the prisoner's eyes widened again as tears appeared under their eyes.

"You mean they are really…" Cornelia said as tears threatened to leak out

"No I don't believe you!" Davis yelled as tears began to drop from under his eyes. "There's no way Lelouch and Nunnally can be dead they just can't be dead!"

"**Oh but they are,"** Zero said **"Do you want to know what their last wishes before their death were? For Nunnally, her wish was that there would be a gentler world in which no one would hate and fight each other. For Lelouch, he wanted revenge on the people who killed his mother and against the friends and family who abandoned them when they came to Japan. Because they could no longer complete their wishes, I took on the mantel of Zero in order to make their dreams a reality. So since you four were close family and friends to them… I'll complete Lelouch's wish and enact revenge against you who had abandoned them." **He finished as he pointed the gun at Cornelia.

Davis looked down towards the floor before looking back at Zero "So the reason you are doing this is for them then?" he asked

"**That is correct,"** Zero said **"I'd do anything for them, even going to war against a third of the world for them."**

"Then shoot me first," Davis said "I'll gladly take this punishment if it will give Lelouch peace." He finished as Cornelia, Amaya, and Colt looked at Davis in shock.

"Davis!" Cornelia yelled shocked at her brother's willingness to die.

"Don't stop me Cornelia," Davis said "I want to die because of what father did I lost two of my best friends as well as pushing my other three friends away from me…" he said as he laughed "you know the funny thing is that I would of killed our father after I had a strong army… it looks like I won't get that chance," he said as he looked at Zero "since I couldn't get revenge against my father for what he did to Lelouch and Nunnally, will you do it in my place?"

Zero pointed the gun at Davis as Davis closed his eyes **"You are not in any position to ask for any favors,"** he said **"but I'll consider it… now good by your highness…"** he finished as he pulled the trigger as Cornelia, Colt, and Amaya turned their head away from their brother/friend's dead body.

When the three turned their heads back towards Zero and Davis, they were shocked to see Zero laughing at Davis who instead of being dead, had a rubber dart in his forehead.

"What gives," Davis said in anger "I thought you wanted me dead!"

"**No I didn't want you dead,"** Zero said **"I wanted to test you… and I think you Prince Davis passed with flying colors." **

"And what test was that?" Davis asked

"**To see if you would be trusted as well as see if you could be of use to us of Terminal."** Zero said

"And why would I join you?" Davis asked

"**That's simple,"** Zero said as he put his hand on his mask before taking it off reviling the face of none other than Lelouch Vi Britannia "because we are brothers…" he finished as Corneila, Davis, Amaya, and Colt were so shocked at this that they fainted from seeing their dead brother/friend alive.

**Scene Break:**

Meanwhile, at Pendragon, Charles and V.V. were discussing the situation that had occurred in Area 11.

"So Cornelia, Euphimiah, Davis, and two of my Royal Knights were captured by this Terminal." Charles said

"I must say that I am surprised," V.V. said "Cornelia and Davis can hold her own by almost anyone, and the Knights of Five and Eight are some of your best troops."

Charles looked at V.V. "What should we do about this situation?" he asked

"I have already have a plan in motion to take care of this group along with your son as well as recapturing C.C.," V.V. explained "I plan on sending five of my best men to deal with them."

"Oh," Charles said getting interested in his brother's plan "do you plan on sending Rolo as one of them?"

"No I don't think sending him would be of help," V.V. said "he is more valuable than most of the Order… I'll send along that nut who can read minds that I found in China along with four others… one of them has gained a new power."

"And what power would that be?" Charles asked

"I'll I know is that he has the power to makes things disappear," V.V. said as a sinister smile appeared on his face "literally…"

"Hmmm…" Charles said

"Oh by the way have you picked Area 11's new viceroy yet?" V.V. asked

"Why yes," Charles said as he smiled "I have already picked out who would be a perfect person for the job… with him there he will be out of our hair as well as a place where we can keep an eye on him."

"He?" V.V. questioned "and who of your glorious sons will be going there, it's not Clovis again is it?"

"No," Charles said "I have someone much better in mind."

"You mind tell me who?" V.V. asked

"You'll find out eventually…" Charles said

"Fine," V.V. said "if you need me you know where to find me…" he finished as he exited the special door to their private world returning to the Geass Order.

When V.V. had left, Charles turned towards the shadows of the world "He's gone now you can come out…" he said as a possessed Anya appeared from the shadows.

"So you plan on sending Schneizel to be the new Viceroy of Japan?" Marriana asked

"Yes," Charles said as he looked the possessed Anya "I'm surprised you actually knew who I was talking about and it's Area 11."

Marriana shrugged "I'll call it what I feel like calling it," she said "so besides your son who else will you be sending?"

"The Knights of One, Three, Six, and Ten should be more than enough." Charles said

"So Anya and I will be going as well?" Marriana asked "And isn't four more Knights of Round a little… excessive?"

"Yes," Charles said "I want you to keep an eye on Schnizel plus you can keep an eye on your son, I swear he is more like you than me causing that much trouble for me... and the reason why I am sending four more Knights of Round is that this so called Terminal group was able to capture two of my Knights while defeating another. Only a few people have been able to pull that off, and I don't want anything to interrupt my plan."

"Fine," Marriana said "and for the record going against all odds stacked against us runs in the family… specifically my gene pool… I'll make sure to tell Anya about the mission."

"I still don't understand why you won't allow me to erase her memories;" Charles said "she is best not knowing what is going on."

"I won't let you touch my sister!" Marriana growled "it's bad enough that you sent out two children away and almost killed them… which I will never forgive you of that… I won't let you touch her as well."

"But she isn't even blood related…" Charles said

Marriana then began to walk out "You don't have to be blood related to be considered a member of the family. Oh and like I said before… I won't stop you in your so called plan… but that doesn't mean someone else will…" She said as she left the world leaving Charles to think about the next stage of his plan.

**Scene Break:**

Lelouch smiled as he saw his two siblings and two friends awaken from their fainting session "Have a good sleep?" He asked

"I sure did," Davis said as he began to awaken "I dreamt that Lelouch was alive and he was Zero." He finished as he looked at Cornelia, Colt, and Amaya "The funny thing is that all three of you were in my dream."

"I wouldn't call that a dream," Lelouch said getting the attention of the four towards him "after all this is reality."

"Lelouch…" Amaya said as tears appeared in her eyes "i-is it you?"

"It is…" Lelouch said

"It's a trick," Cornelia said "there is no way that you could be my brother."

"Oh," Lelouch said as he raised his eye brow "well then I guess I will have to prove myself…" he finished as he pointed at Cornelia "You have a stuff bear collection in your room that you don't want anyone to know about plus you are a robot fanatic. Oh and your first kiss was with a girl…" He said as Cornelia began to blush profoundly.

"Wha… h-how did you know?" Cornelia asked

Lelouch then looked at Colt "You had a crush on my mother when we were seven." He said

"You promised you wouldn't tell anyone!" Colt yelled as he began to blush like Cornelia while everyone else looked at him in shock.

Lelouch then looked at Davis "When we were seven, you accidently broke my mother's favorite vase. Instead of you taking the blame, I took it instead." He finished

"There's no way…" Davis said

"And you Amaya," Lelouch said "for your fifth birthday I gave you a special locket with mine and Nunnally's picture in it and I gave it to you after the party because I was too shy to talk to you when people were around."

"I-it really is you…" Amaya said as tears appeared in her eyes "b-but why?"

"Why what?"Lelouch asked

"Why didn't you return to Britannia after all these years?" Amaya asked "and why are you fighting against Britannia with this Terminal group?"

"Why I didn't return to Britannia after all these years is because I didn't want Nunnally and I to be used as political tools that others would exploit," Lelouch explained "after all our father has already done that." He finished as the others looked sadly at that.

"And as for why I am fighting against Britannia, I have two reasons" Lelouch said "the first one is simple," he finished as he looked at the door "you can come in now." He finished as the door opened as Euphie and Nunnally entered the room shocking everyone besides Lelouch.

Nunnally smiled as she looked at everyone in the room "Hello everyone," she said "it is so good to see you again."

"Euphie… and N-nunnally… your eyes…" Cornelia said shocked at what she was seeing

"And your feet…" Davis said just as shocked as Cornelia

Lelouch smiled "This is one of the reasons why I fight against Britannia," he explained "I fight for a world in which people like Nunnally and Euphie can live in peace instead of leaving in fear from people like our dear father. The second is that Britannia doesn't have the right to step on people who are weaker than them. I mean look at Terminal, they have the power to defeat Britannia in one fell swoop, yet they do whatever it takes to help people who are weaker than them."

"B-but how can she be able to see and walk," Amaya asked "Britannia's best doctors said that the damage would be irreversible."

"Terminal has higher technological ability that far out classes those from Britannia," Lelouch explained "they were able to heal her with simple ease; which is why I am helping them with their fight against Britannia."

"Ok," Colt said as he looked at Lelouch "that answers why you are fighting for Britannia but I have another question."

"What is it?" Lelouch asked

"Who is Terminal?" Colt asked "are they a Japanese resistance group or a group from another country that Britannia is waging war with?"

Lelouch laughed at this "Colt, Terminal is so powerful that I don't think anyone can stand against them. Watch…" he said as he pressed a button on his chair which allowed the wall on the left to open up revealing a window with it looking at Gaia.

"N-no way…" Amaya said

"Space… we're in space." Colt said

"Indeed," Lelouch said as he began to bow in front of the four of them "now I ask you Cornelia, Davis, Colt, and Amaya… for a favor… I would like for you all to join Terminal… I have already talked to Euphie over here a few weeks ago and she has agreed to help us in Terminal with the goal of creating a peaceful world… one in which people can leave without the strong looking down on the weak… so will you join us of Terminal?"

Davis laughed "Of course I am with you," he said "I am with you always."

"Count me in," Amaya said

"Me too…" Colt said

Lelouch looked towards Cornelia as she was in the middle of thinking of her options "You don't have to join me Cornelia," he said "I won't force you."

Cornelia sighed "With my little sister and brother agreeing with you how can I refuse," she said as she looked at Lelouch. "I'm in."

"Great," a voice from behind the door said "that's what I wanted to hear."

Everyone turned towards the door "Who's there?" Lelouch asked as Jay entered the room "Jay what are you doing here?"

"We want you and the rest of Demon squad to suit up," Jay explained "you're doing some space training today."

"Space training?"Lelouch asked

"Yeah you and your team are going to be training in space," Jay said "so you and your group are going to suit up."

"What about them?" Lelouch asked as he pointed to his family and friends.

Jay looked at them "You want to watch him train?" he asked

The others nodded their heads

"Great then you can follow me while Lelouch gets changed." Jay said as he unlocked Cornelia and the others restraints and showed them towards the observing area.

**Scene Break:**

After getting ready, Lelouch, Kallen and the rest of Demon squad were sitting in their Mobile Suits waiting for their training to begin. They were told to wait near the east hanger bay in order for them to be let out.

"Attention pilots," May's voice said over the intercom "the east hanger bay doors will now open." She said as the door to the hanger bay opened. As the door opened , they saw the planet in front of them as well as the sun, moon, and stars.

"Wow…" Kallen said as she was amazed at what she was seeing.

"What a view." Ohgi said

"Hey how are we supposed to go out there?" Tamaki asked

"I think it's like how we would fly out if we had a flight pack." Lelouch said as he activated the Strike Noir's thrusters as he pushed himself out of the hanger bay and into space. The others followed suit after that. Ohgi and the others were having some difficulty getting their suits to balance in the middle of space while Kallen and Lelouch somehow were able to stabilize their Mobile Suits almost immediately.

After getting their Mobile Suits situated, Ohgi looked around "I wonder what we are supposed to do now?" he asked

"Your job is to see if you can survive us," A voice said over the radio. All of a sudden, three mobile suits appeared out of nowhere. The suits in front of them were the Strike Freedom, Strike Valor, and Dragon's Redemption

"Your job is to work like a team and see if you can survive fighting against us," Kira explained "We will only be using beam rifles and other long range weapons; no close range weapons. The rounds on our machine's guns have been replaced with paint rounds so we don't hurt each other. If you can survive for five minutes then you win but if you all get covered in paint not only are you out but you all lose too… oh and you'll have to get the paint out of your suits by yourself…. Now let's begin." She finished as She, Jay, and Ryu launched their DRAGOON units and began to fire paint rounds at the group.

"Scramble!" Lelouch ordered as everyone except Tamaki scattered.

"Wait what?" Tamaki asked as pelts of paint covered the Hellfire from head to toe "Oh come on…"

"Sorry Tamaki but it looks like you're out." Jay said as he, Kira, and Ryu separated to attack the others.

**Scene Break:**

Meanwhile in one of the observation room, Cornelia, Davis, Colt, Amaya, May, Euphie, Nunnally along with four guards were observing the battle unfold.

"Impressive," Cornelia said as she saw the Strike Noir dodge on coming fire "It seems Lelouch takes up a knack for piloting like his mother did."

"And the girl in the red machine isn't that bad either." Colt said as he saw the Infinite Justice dodge a shot from the Strike Valor as it returned fire.

"All say," Amaya said as she saw a Windam and a Dagger L get covered in paint "all though I can't say that the others are that great."

May looked at her "Lelouch and Kallen, the one piloting the red machine, are Demon squads best pilots." She said as she turned back to the fighting _'Though the fact that their dodging Kira, Jay, and Ryu's attacks is suprising to say the least… is it possible that they have a SEED in them…'_

**Scene Break:**

In less than four minutes, everyone except Lelouch and Kallen had their suits covered in paint. Making the two the only ones left.

"This is nuts," Kallen said as she saw their three opponents surround them with their DRAGOONs set to strike "how the hell are we supposed to defeat three pilots as skilled as them?"

"We're not supposed to defeat them," Lelouch said as he dodged a paint shot "we're supposed to survive."

"Well how much time do we have left?" Kallen asked

"About a minute or so…" Lelouch said

"Great that's like an eternity." Kallen said as she dodged a paint shot "You have a plan Zero?"

"Yeah," Lelouch said as he smirked "I've got one…" he said as he relayed his plan to Kallen.

Meanwhile, Jay, Kira, and Ryu were observing the two as they dodged their paint shots.

"These two are good…" Jay said "I can tell that they're coming up with a plan even while dodging our attacks… you don't think they have the SEED do you?"

"It's possible," Kira said "they have really improved much faster than the others."

"Guys focus," Ryu said "it looks like they're coming up with something." He finished as he observed the Infinite Justice launch its back pack towards Jay.

"What the!" Jay yelled as he dodged the back pack just seconds before it hit him. What he didn't see was the Strike Noir hid behind the backpack, allowing Lelouch to get in close for him to attack. "How the hell!" he said before Lelouch shot him with his pistols, covering the Strike Valor in paint.

"They got Jay…" Kira shocked at seeing this

"Yeah," Ryu said "they even used the same tactic that you and Athrun used on the earth forces used during the First Bloody Valentine War." He finished as the buzzer dinged indicating that the battle ended. "Well now it looks like the battle is over and the only ones who were able to survive were Kallen and Lelouch, the rest of you got covered in paint. So that means that the rest of you will be busy cleaning your suits. Although I am proud to say that Kallen and Lelouch knew the object of this training… they worked as a team to survive and they even took out an opponent who was more skilled than them… in battle if you work as a team you may be able to win against impossible odds… now let's head back." He finished as he and the others headed back towards the hanger bay.

**Scene Break:**

Three days later, back on Gaia, at the Tokyo Settlement, Amy and Dorothea sat with the remaining administration office of Cornelia's staff.

"The Japan Liberation Front was nearly wiped out by Cornelia's and Davis's Narita Operation my ladies. Now we're hunting down the survivors one by one." One of Cornelia's governmental staff said.

"Are you being sarcastic? We're barely pulling our forces together after that fiasco." Amy said.

"No I didn't mean to…" the man said before he was interrupted by Guilford.

"The occupation government is responsible for this! They've done nothing about Area 11's subways and mining railways and the ghettos, they falsify the registries and property deeds as the rebellion spreads unchallenged!" Guilford said with anger "And because of that not one but three members of the royal family have been captured."

"The subways stretch all over the country." The same man said as he looked nervous, "We can't just fill them all in, we don't have the budget."

"The terrorists are using them as their strike bases and escape routes!" Guildford yelled in anger

"B-But Prince Clovis instructed us…" the same man said as Amy looked at him angrily "he said that forcing them would fuel the rebellion giving the Chinese Federation an excuse to attack."

"They already got their excuse." Amy said "Terminal grows bolder and stronger every day." She finished "And if I am not mistaken, your government appointed a special group of Elevens known as the NAC." She finished as the government officials looked at her in shock

"When our forces stormed Narita, we were looking for evidence of their conspiracy… but we were unable to find anything positive to implicate them though our suspicious run high so if we oppress them now..." Dorothea said "though they are nothing more than a group of blue bloods and politicians… relics of their dismal past"

"Wait…" the man said "there isn't any evidence of that at all." He finished as he wiped his brow with a handkerchief "if you suppress them the economy will certainly collapse that means no tax revenue for the home land. Also it's a prime directive of the empire that numbers take care of them own

"And what have you done on finding Terminal?" Amy asked

"We looked all over for any evidence of their activities. But we found nothing other than a few photos of a few customized Sutherlands that they were piloting and those Knightmare Frames with the "V" on their forehead from the memory logs of the destroyed Knightmares. It's seems Zero and those other leaders were smart enough to remove all evidence of them being there… we didn't even find a single piece of scrap metal from any of their machines and we can't squeeze information out of corpses." The minister said

"So you can't catch any one from Terminal and you don't want us to go after Kyoto." Amy asked "Do you know the word incompetent minister? It's for people who can't get results. For your sake I hope you improve when the new Viceroy comes to office."

"And who is our new Viceroy supposed to be?" the minister asked

Dorothea smiled "He is none other than Second Prince Schneizel el Britannian second prince of Britannia accompanying them will be the Knights of One, Three, Six, and Ten." She said shocking everyone there.

"W-when are they supposed to arrive?" the Minister asked

"In a few weeks tops," Amy said "until he arrives I will be in charge of Area 11…"

**Scene Break:**

Meanwhile, the Six Members of Kyoto were in a meeting at the present situation.

"So the Britannian government has gotten this far already." Taizo said

"With the Japan Liberation Front smashed, the last resistance of Japan has died away." Another said

"No," a different one said "he may be on the run, but Tohdoh is still strong… he's still fighting."

"Even if that were so," Taizo said "he lost his custom Burais. So there is no hope…"

"There is hope…" The youngest and only female member of the Kyoto house said

The other members looked at her "You're taking about this Terminal group," another asked

"You've been infatuated with that group ever sense the battle at Shinjuku," Taizo said "we even sent him the Guren Mk II, which they didn't even use… although after the fire power they had at Shinjuku I would even be surprised to see them even use it…"

**Scene Break:**

The next day, at Ashford Academy, everyone was at school going through their normal everyday school life.

During the middle of history class, Shirley was looking at an envelope with two tickets inside.

"Oh father," Shirley said as she looked at where Lelouch would be at only to see that he wasn't there as well as Kallen.

**Scene Break:**

After class and club, Shirley was sitting inside the student counsel room, thinking about where Kallen and Lelouch were.

Milly looked up from her work to see Shirley messing with the tickets she got. "Ok what's got you so worried?" she asked "Constipated? Your Monthly?" she finished as Shirley looked at her.

"That's not it." Shirley said

"Ah you're lonely because Lelouch is gone aren't you?"Milly asked as Shirley looked down in a sad face.

"It's more like… Kallen's absence the same day he is," Shirley said "again…"

Milly sighed "So care free," she said "the rest of the world grabbles with what happened at Narita. Suzaku has been out for two days because of that too."

"I know that," Shirley said "but Lelouch and Kallen gone on the same day? Together? That's serious!" she finished as Milly laughed at that.

"Come to think of it," Nina said as she looked the two "Our two teachers Mr. and Mrs. La Flaga as well as their assistance teachers were gone as well."

Milly smiled at this "Maybe they went on a quadruple date with Lelouch and Kallen." She said as Shirley and Nina began to blush madly at this.

"Quit saying things like that!" Shirley yelled

"Then just tell him three little words," Milly said as she got up and walked towards Nina "I… Like… You."

Shirley blushed even more "I couldn't… I just couldn't," she said "What if…"

"What if he rejects me," Milly said mockingly "it could ruin our great friendship…" she finished as she began to laugh while.

"You don't have to laugh," Shirley said as she became down "That hard... you know…"

"It's comfortable isn't it," Milly said "as it is now… the way we are together…"

"That's true…" Shirley said

"Still we should prepare for ourselves a bit," Milly said "the fact is nothing stays the same and lasts forever you know."

"Hmmm" Shirley said in thought.

"Oh forget it," Milly said "Please don't take me too seriously… if it's bothering you why don't you ask the next chance you get?" she finished as she looked at Nina and asked her a question. Then the door to the club room opened up as Lelouch entered the room.

"Lu-Lulu," Shirley said as she looked surprised to see him here "wha… I thought you were absent?"

"Nunnally had a little fever this morning," Lelouch said "Sayoko was busy so I stayed home to help."

"Oh well really you don't say," Shirley said "So is Nana feeling better now?"

"A bit," Lelouch said as he looked at Milly "Madam President those papers you wanted me to look at?"

"Oh right," Milly said "make sure you organize them by year and class. Ok?"

"Yeah I will," Lelouch said as he grabbed the papers along with Shirley's tickets "you have the tendency to order people around."

"And you're a great subordinate…" Milly said

"Subordinate? Guess it's what I am…" Lelouch questioned as he left the club house.

As soon as Lelouch left, Shirley began to sigh "Oh Madam President, you nearly gave me a heart attack doing that!" she said as she looked down to notice that her tickets were gone "Huh where are my tickets?" she asked as she realized where her tickets went.

**Scene Break:**

A few minutes later, Shirley began to run through the halls franticly searching for Lelouch.

"Lulu," Shirley said as she caught up to Lelouch.

"What is it?" Lelouch asked

"Umm… is my dad's letter mixed up with that paper work?" Shirley asked

"Oh sorry," Lelouch said as he handed the letter back to her "What's wrong?"

"Ah Lulu," Shirley said

"Shirley?" Lelouch questioned

**Scene Break:**

Meanwhile, C.C. observed the interaction of Lelouch and Shirley. She then saw Shirley hand Lelouch something before dashing off. Marrina then contacted C.C.

'_This looks interesting,'_Marrina said

C.C. then looked annoyed "Stop being suspicious," she said

'_What jealous?"_Marrina asked

"That's hardly the case," C.C. said as she turned her head "and besides I already have someone I care for you know that already…"

'_True,' _Marrina said _'I just like to mess with you.'_

"Whatever," C.C. said

'_Oh and C.C. I better give you a heads up,' _Marrina said _'V.V. is sending some agents after you… one of them is a mind reader. The rest I have no idea what their powers are… they should be already there in Japan.'_

"Thanks for the info Marrina," C.C. said

'_Oh and Anya and I will be in Japan in a few weeks,' _Marria said _'so we'll see you then.'_

"Bye," C.C. said as the link cut out as she left to buy more pizza.

**Scene Break:**

Unknown to C.C., five people were watching her, one had long white hair and was wearing a light blue Chinese style robes as well as weird sun glasses and head phones. The others were wearing black hooded robs that hid their cloths and bodies along with white masks with the Geass symbol on them.

"So is she the target?" one of the white masked people asked

"She is," the sun glasses guy said "according to master V.V. she is our target that we must recapture."

"Should we strike now?" Another white masked asked

"No," the sun glasses guy said as he looked across campus to see Lelouch talking to Nunnally who was in her pajamas. "We'll wait till she and the boy are gone… and then will strike…"

**Scene Break:**

Meanwhile, Shirley ran behind a building, she then leaned up towards the wall "I did it," she said as she began to blush "I actually really did it… so now what will happen he'll come right… I mean he didn't say no… then again." She finished as she began to shake herself "he's just coming with me to a little concert… so it's no big thing… still it's a chance…" she then looked at her ticket that she still had left "thank you father…" she finished as her phone rang. She then looked at her phone.

**Scene Break:**

Later that afternoon, Demon squad along with Ryu, Jay, and Shinn were in the middle of a meeting discussing about the events of Narita.

"Kyoto was impressed with our performance at Narita as well as capturing three royal family members of Britannia and two Knights of Round," Ohgi said "but they were wondering why we didn't use any of the Burais or even the Guren Mk II for the battle."

"Even though there was the Lancelot along with their new Knightmare Frames we still won." Kallen said as she was reading her book.

"Yeah I actually beat one of them too." Tamaki said boastfully.

"**Technically you won because she retreated,"** Jay said **"but on the Brightside you didn't destroy it completely."**

"Yeah well that space training you had us do was not cool," Tamaki said "it took me two days to clear all the paint off the Hellfire."

"Well next time you should dodge instead of being a sitting duck." Inoue said as the others besides Tamaki began to laugh

Ohgi then handed Ryu something **"What's this?" **Ryu asked

"A love letter…" Ohgi said

"**From you," **Ryu asked **"Ohgi I'm flattered but if you remember I'm already married."**he finished as Tamaki began to laugh.

"And you say you don't have any sense of humor…" Tamaki said

"You laugh way too much." Kallen said as she looked up from her book.

"It's an official letter from Kyoto," Ohgi explained "they urgently request a meeting."

"**Is it really such a big deal?" **Ryu asked

"A big deal," Kallen said as she looked at Ryu "it's Kyoto."

"If they accept us it means funding a support." Ohgi explained "it could solve our squad's financial problem."

"**Financial problem?"**Ryu said as Ohgi looked down **"your squads budget should still be in the green what happened?"** he finished as Ohgi and everyone else looked towards Tamaki.

"Hey it's not my fault," Tamaki said as he tried to pass up the blame from him "We're a growing group…"

"**Let me guess,"** Shinn said **"you took all of the new recruits to some fancy restaurant didn't you?"** he finished as Tamaki looked down in shame.

Ryu sighed as he looked at Ohgi** "Ohgi from now on you are in charge of your squads finances."** He said as Ohgi nodded his head.

"Now wait Ryu I am in charge of finances…" Tamaki said as Ryu looked at him.

"**If you don't zip your lip I'll put you on Mobile Suit cleaning for a week do you understand."**Ryu asked as Tamaki zipped his lips and stayed quit.

Jay then turned towards Lelouch **"So kid, what do you think of this?"** He asked

Lelouch turned towards Jay **"Huh?"** he said

Jay then put the palm of his right hand over his helmet **"Oh for booting up coal,"** He said **"have you even listened to anything we've said?"**

"**Sorry I have just been thinking of stuff that's happening at home," **Lelouch said **"So what were we talking about?"**

"**We were taking about the Kyoto group," **Ryu said **"we're trying to decide if we should go to a meeting they have for us." **

"**I say we should do it," **Lelouch said **"and if I know who one of the members is, we shouldn't have any problems."**

"**Got a plan?"** Shinn asked

Lelouch nodded his head as he began to talk about the plan that he had come up with.

**Scene Break:**

The next day, Lelouch was talking with C.C. about the plan he had come up with.

"Your serious," C.C. said "you're asking me for a favor?"

"Yes," Lelouch said "I got it from an idea the others came up with. No matter what Kyoto's intensions are we need their power…"

"Is that what you and the others truly wish for," C.C. asked "is that the very core of your reasoning? If so then I'll try to help in any way possible."

"Then do it," Lelouch said "the others already have a doubles for themselves; right now I need you C.C."

C.C looked at Lelouch and blinked "I understand," she said "oh by the way you forgot something." She finished as she showed Lelouch the ticket that Shirley gave him the other day.

Lelouch snatched the ticket from her "I didn't forget," he said "I don't know when I'll be back tonight so I was planning to call her and cancel."

C.C. looked at him "Stick to your mission…" she said as Lelouch's phone began to ring.

Lelouch got out his phone and answered it "It's me," he said as he realized that Shirley had called him "good timing I wanted to call you see…" he finished as Shirley interrupted him.

"Um listen Lulu," Shirley said over the phone "I know I made a date with you, but I may be late… sorry but anyway I'm sure it will be fine really. But I promise I'll be there." She finished as she hung up the phone.

C.C. looked a little surprised at this "She said she'll be late," she said "from what I've seen of her she wouldn't give up a date for anything.'

Lelouch sighed "She's probably about to find out about her dad's supposed death." He said

"Supposed death?" C.C. asked

"It's nothing you need to concern yourself with," Lelouch said "right now we need to focus about today's mission."

**Scene Break:**

A few hours later, Lelouch dressed in his Zero suit along with Ryu, Shinn, and Jay were standing in an abandoned area. All of a sudden, a black car pulled up to them.

The car window rolled down "please bring your command staff along as per my master's instruction understood." The driver asked

"**They are patrolling the area in case of un-pleasant company is around," **Ryu said **"We'll call them soon… however before we do…"** he finished as Lelouch activated his Geass.

**Scene Break:**

Meanwhile, back at Narita, many of the Britannian forces were still looking for destroyed Knightmare Frames and any remains equipment left from the JLF.

Suzaku sighed as he looked at all the damage wreckage that belonged as he drank some water from his water battle _'Was that really her,'_ he thought remembering the girl he saw with Zero and the mysterious Knightmare that defeated him _'did I really see her there… and then'_ he finished as he remembered seeing his father _'just forget it,' _he thought as he poured the rest of the water on his head. _'she doesn't show up in any of the data.'_ He finished as he shook the water off his head.

"Found enough scrap metal from the battle yet?" Lloyd asked as he approached Suzaku

"I like to continue an operation if that's possible." Suzaku said

"Be my guess, but be careful," Lloyd said "the Lancelot is still not fully repaired yet so you need to make sure to not push him too far."

Suzaku nodded his head "Lloyd," he said "Zero and Terminal what are they trying to do? What do they hope to achieve by sacrificing all these lives?"

"They seem like knights of justice, at least to the public," Lloyd said "haven't you heard?"

"Is this justice?" Suzaku said angrily as he crushed his empty water bottle. "Killing all these people and taking the Viceroys and Sub-Viceroy… is that really there way of showing justice?"

"Hey, hey," Lloyd said "you're not going to say some embarrassing theory about your nature of justice. We're soldiers after all…" Lloyd finished as Suzaku noticed Villeta leading Shirley and her mother somewhere.

"Hmm?"Suzaku asked as he saw the three walk by.

"All set," Cecilie said as Suzaku looked at her "I replaced the energy filter for you."

"Ah ok," Suzaku said as he looked back to see the three gone. He then left to go and head back out to collect more scrapped Knightmares.

"Cecile…" Lloyd asked

"I checked the units," Cecile said "Including the purebloods…"

"And I was right… wasn't I?" Lloyd said

"Yes," Cecile said "it seems Terminal has more of those two eyed command Knightmares that were used in Shinjuku. Not only does the machine out class ours, but the pilot was fierce too. "

Lloyd sighed "Which is why will be busy for the next few weeks," he said as Cecile looked at him "Prince Schenizel contacted me and it seems the Emperor has decided that since Terminal is one of the worst threats the empire has faced, he's sending the prince here." He finished as Cecile eyes widen "Not only that but the king is also sending the Knights of One, Three, Six, and Ten as well to handle the situation."

"What?" Cecile said

"And he wants six custom Knightmares made for the Knights of Round along with customizing the Lancelot, he also wants to make sure that they have a float system as well," Lloyd said "it seems that with the given threat, the empire is sending all their best resources down to us to use for these new Knightmares."

"When will they arrive?" Cecile asked

"About three weeks or so," Lloyd said "which means will be spending the next few weeks up all night and pumped with caffeine."

**Scene Break:**

Meanwhile, the car that picked up Lelouch, and the others was driving through a tunnel. Inside the car were Lelouch, Ryu, Shinn, Jay, Kallen, Ohgi, and Tamaki.

"This is taking too long," Tamaki said "when do we get there?"

"Huh could you chill out," Kallen said "you're embarrassing." She finished as the felt a shake in the car

"What the hell?" Tamaki said as the car began to rise.

"We're going up?" Kallen asked as the car suddenly stopped rising. It then continued driving before stopping.

The driver then opened the door for them "Sorry for the inconvenience." He said "The master is waiting for you." He finished as the group walked towards the window. What they saw, shocked Ohgi, Tamaki, and Kallen.

Outside was a bunch of mines all round them.

"This is…" Ohgi said shocked at what he was seeing "the Fuji mines."

"That is not possible…" Tamaki said "there is no way we could be here."

"It has to be Mt. Fuji," Kallen said "there is only one mountain like this."

"That means the Sakuradite is right below us," Tamaki said as he saw the settlement from a distance "the damn treasure that cause this whole war. You know what they do to intruders here execute them."

"There power reaches all the way out here," Ohgi said "the Kyoto group is amazing…"

"It's repulsive," A voice said making the group turn towards it. Behind them was a man who was sitting in the Japanese tradition way while his face was hidden by a curtain. "Mt. Fuji, a sacred mountain known for its clear water and quit beauty now is bent to the empires will. A place of ugly violation; a reflection of what Japan has become. It pains me so." He finished as Zero shifted towards him.

"I apologize for not showing my face," the mysterious man said "but Zero and you three others hide your faces as well. Unfortunately, I cannot allow this to… trust you I must know who you four are therefore… you will show me your face." he finished as four Burai appeared from the shadows with their guns pointed at the group.

"Please wait," Kallen said as she got in front of Zero and the others "They have given us power and victory that's should…" she said before being interrupted.

"Silence!" the man said "now which of you is Ohgi?"

"That's me…" Ohgi said

"You will remove Zero's mask while the others remove theirs." The man said while Ohgi looked surprised at this.

Ohgi then approached Zero as he was about to put his hands over Zero's helmet, Zero stopped him.

"**Relax Ohgi,"** Zero said in a feminine voice **"If anyone's going to remove my mask,"** she said as she removed her mask to reveal that it is C.C. under the mask. Following her example, Ryu, Shinn, and Jay took off their masks. Only under Ryu's mask was Kira, Lunimaria was under Shinn's mask, and May was under Jay's.

"So the leaders of Terminal are female and are not Japanese?" the man asked

"Three of them are leaders…" C.C. said

"And you are correct…" Lunamaria said

"Clan Chief of Kyoto…" May said

"Taizo Kirihara…" Kira said with a smirk as the guards became surprised at this.

"Anyone who can identify him must die," one of the guards said "especially if four of them are not Japanese." He finished as the Tamaki, Ohgi, and Kallen became surprised at this. But all of a sudden the four Burais moved from their position and surrounded Taizo and his guards on all four sides.

"Your soft," Lelouch said from the Burai "and your methods and thinking are out dated." He finished as he and the others exited the cockpits of the Burai, in their hands were remote devices to activate the guns. "And this is why you'll never win."

"Zero…" Kallen said

"When did you four…" one of the guards asked as he prepared to shoot Zero.

"Hold on," the other guards said "he can fire at us with that remote everyone stay back don't make a move." He finished as Lelouch reached the floor.

"**Taizo Kirihara,"**Lelouch said **"founder of Kirihara industries, which has a monopoly of Sakuradite mining; formally a key backer of the Kugurugi political party. However, when Japan fell, you dodged the tribunals by collaborating with the colonial rulers. Commonly known as Kirihara the traitor."** He said as he got closer to Kirihara **"in reality you are one of the leaders of the Six Houses of Kyoto who support resistance groups throughout Japan. A double agent… how ironic…"**

"Show some respect you swine!" one of the guards yelled

"Stop!" Taizo yelled

"**Though it's as you have confirmed though," **Lelouch said **"we are not Japanese."**

"If you are not Japanese," Taizo said "why do you and the others fight for Japan? What is it that you want?"

"**The destruction of Britannia,"**Lelouch said

"And so you believe that this is possible," Taizo asked "that you could do it."

"**I can because I must, I have reasons that compel me to do so," **Lelouch said as he laughed **"I'm glad that I am dealing with you…"** he finished as he removed his mask.

Taizo was shock at what he saw "You," he said

"It's been a long time," Lelouch said "Lord Kirihara…"

"Is it really you," Taizo asked "its eight years since that family received you as a hostage."

"Yes," Lelouch said "I appreciate you taken care of me then."

"If I hadn't come to night were you planning to take the messenger as hostage?" Taizo asked

"Not at all," Lelouch said "we came to ask for your help that's all I am seeking from you."

"So the flower that was planted eight years ago is finally bloomed." Taizo said as he began to laugh "Ohgi…"

"Yes?" Ohgi asked

"This man is a true immortal enemy of Britannia his face must remain hidden for vital reasons." Taizo said "I urge you to follow Zero and his friends. If you do we will assist you generously with intelligence and strategic support." He finished as the three sighed in relief.

"We thank you," Ohgi said

"I am grateful Lord Kirihara," Lelouch said as he turned back towards the group.

"Are you embarking on the path of blood?" Taizo asked

"I don't know," Lelouch said as he turned back towards Kirihara "I might someday but not today." He finished as Ryu, Shinn, and Jay stood next to Lelouch.

"Who are your friends here?" Taizo asked as each of them took off their masks.

"I am Ryu Yamato sir." Ryu said

"My name is Shinn Asuka." Shinn said

"And I'm Jay Ryosukei." Jay said

"Japanese style names," Taizo said "are you sure you're not Japanese?"

"Indeed," Ryu said

"If you are not Japanese then what nationality are you from?" Taizo asked

"You'll find out eventually but not to day…" Ryu said as he and the others put their masks back on before rejoining the group.

**Scene Break:**

Back at Narita, Villetta was talking with Shirley and her mother.

"I am sorry," Villetta said as she opened Shirley's phone while catching something that fell out from it "the spelling for Fennett matches the ID we recovered from the destroyed building." She finished as Shirley and her mother broke down crying while Villetta got a good look at the picture and realized that boy looked familiar.

**Scene Break:**

Later that night, while it was raining, Lelouch was walking towards the concert hall. On the way, he called Shirley. When she didn't answer, he hung up. "Over course it's too late already," he said "any way things are finally moving forward… although it wasn't like it wasn't…" he finished as he saw Shirley standing near a clock, getting soaked by the rain. Lelouch went towards Shirley and covered her with a umbrella "I'm sorry that I was late," he said "I thought you would be back at home by now." He finished as Shirley said nothing "any way come one lets go someplace to get out of the rain now."

"Lulu tell me," Shirley said "Terminal, they fight for the weak right?"

"Well that what they say…" Lelouch said though he knew what she was trying to say

"Then why did they kill my father," Shirley asked "you know my father was so gentle… he never ever hurt me… he didn't do anything wrong… but he got caught up in an explosion and died… they a stray blast from the fight hit the building and he was near by… why… why did my father have to die? I… don't want this… NOOOOOOO!" she yelled as she went towards Lelouch and held him "Please Lulu… help me…" she asked as she kissed Lelouch while Lelouch held her tight and tried to comfort her.

'_I'm sorry Shirley… I am so sorry I can't tell you the truth… but I will tell you when the time is right.' _Lelouch thought as he held her closer to him.

**Scene Break:**

The next day the funeral for Shirley's father went smoothly although it was cloudy. After the end of the funeral, the student council got together with Shirley.

"Shirley I'm so sorry this happened." Kallen said

"Stop," Shirley said "what do you have to apologize for…" she finished as Kallen looked away.

"We feel awful," Rivalz said as Shirley looked at him "it's just that… when we were all watching the hotel jacking on TV, I thought Terminal was… you know heroes… I mean the news was handling it all wrong… any way I was posting online how I thought what happened in Narita was kind of cool… and I… forgive me…" he finished as he bowed to Shirley.

"Come one don't be silly," Shirley said as she walked towards the group "that is absolutely has nothing to do with this at all. I mean even I was that at Narita… " she said as Milly put a hand on her shoulder.

"Shirley stop," Milly said "seriously I'm starting to worry about you here… have you cried yet? If you simply hold it in it's only going to be harder for you later on…"

"You don't have to worry," Shirley said "Really… I'm fine…" she finished as she remembered crying into Lelouch's chest "I cried a lot…"

"Cowards," Suzaku said as everyone looked towards him "Zero and his people… there methods are just cowardly… they don't even get his hands dirty. They just turn people into a frenzy and then they tip the world into chaos and then they congratulate themselves. It's not going to change a thing, anything gained through un-just means… their kind of tactics are just meaningless. " he finished as Shirley just looked at him.

"Well anyway," Milly said "I think it's time we headed back everyone." She finished as she looked at Shirley "Shirley we're waiting for you… back in the old student council room… same as ever."

Shirley nodded her head in understanding

"Come on guys let's go." Milly said as the group prepared to head back towards school.

"Hey Lelouch…" Rivalz said as Milly grabbed him and forced him away "hey what'd I do?" he questioned wondering what he did wrong. This left Shirley and Lelouch alone.

The two of them just stood in silence before Shirley began to talk "Lulu," she said "forgive me…"

"What?" Lelouch asked

"It wasn't fair," Shirley said "kissing you like that it wasn't fair of me at all… it was just… something I did… forget about that… I shouldn't have put you in the spot light like that… I'm sorry. It was totally stupid of me. I mean you finally kissed me and I can't even be happy about it…" she finished as she ran away.

"Wait Shirley…" Lelouch said as he watched Shirley run away.

**Scene Break:**

Instead of hanging out back at school in his room, Lelouch deiced to go back on Valhalla and look at the planet. For some reason he found that looking at the planet helped him relax and give him a clear mind and as luck would have it, Valhalla had a big window that looked out towards Gaia.

"Lelouch," a voice called out to him. When Lelouch went to look at where the voice came from, he saw Kallen looking at him.

"Kallen," Lelouch said as he looked at her "what are you doing here?"

"I came to talk to you…" Kallen said as she looked away

"You're having second thoughts about all this aren't you?" Lelouch asked

Kallen sighed "I thought the goal of this was justice," she said "the only reason I fought till now was because I believed it was the right thing to do." She said as she looked down "So I could live with all the killing. But now… tell me is this real… is what we're all doing here really going to change the world for the better?" "

Lelouch was about to answer but someone else beat him to it.

"I say it does…" A voice behind them said when the two looked back, they saw Ryu, Kira, and their kids standing behind them.

"Ryu, Kira what are you two doing here?" Lelouch asked

"Midori wanted to look at the planet from here," Ryu said as he looked at Midori "Midori sweetie can you look after your brother and sisters for me?"

Midori smiled "OK Ryu-papa," she said as Kira and Ryu approached Kallen and Lelouch.

"So you two are having second thoughts aren't you?" Kira asked as the two nodded their heads.

"Is what we really doing the right thing?" Kallen asked

Ryu sighed "You two go suit up," he said as Lelouch and Kallen looked at him questionably "just do it." He finished as they nodded their heads and began to suit up.

**Scene Break:**

Outside in space, the Strike Noir and Infinite Justice were facing the Strike Freedom and Dragon's Redemption.

"Now defend yourself!" Ryu yelled as he and Kira charged surprising Lelouch and Kallen. When Ryu and Kira got close, Ryu grabbed Lelouch while Kira grabbed Kallen; they each then took them to a different spot to fight.

"Are you having some doubts about this Lelouch?" Ryu asked as he launched his DRAGOON fangs and bits and launched them at Lelouch.

"I guess you could say that…" Lelouch said as he drew his two MR-Q10 "Fragarach" 3 beam blades and began to block the DRAGOON's as they came at him.

"Tell me Lelouch," Ryu said "do you still have the courage to continue this path knowing that there may be blood spilled in this battle?"

"I… I…." Lelouch said "I don't know… I thought it would be OK at first… but now… I kind of feel like my father…"

"From what I have heard about your father you are nothing like him," Ryu said as he drew his buster sword and clashed it with Lelouch's blades "if he took this plan he would have not cared about innocent people getting caught in the cross fire."

"I guess…" Lelouch said as he tried to push Ryu back

"And I have another question," Ryu said "Should the sons pay for the sins of their fathers and for-fathers?"

"What?" Lelouch asked

"You are not your father," Ryu said "you did not cause the problems that have occurred in either Japan or the entire world. So stop acting like these things are your fault. One of the reasons we fight in Terminal is to fight against the sins that the world has created so that we the children don't pay for our fathers or even for-fathers sins." He finished as he pushed Lelouch's swords away from him before kicking the Strike Noir in the chest "I plan on continuing to fight until I can create a future in which my four children will live peacefully without feeling threaten. What about you? Don't you have a reason to continue to fight?"

Lelouch then remembered the reason he was fighting in the first place. To create a world in which people like Nunnally and Euphie could live in peace. He then began to laugh at this knowing that Ryu was right.

"So are you ok now?" Ryu asked

"Yeah, I'm fine now," Lelouch said "how the heck did you become so wise like that?"

"From an old friend," Ryu said as he noticed the Infinite Justice and Strike Freedom stopped fighting. "Come on, it seems my wife and Kallen are done fighting." He finished as he and Lelouch went towards Kallen and Kira.

**Scene Break:**

Meanwhile, Kallen and Kira, Kira pushed Kallen back before activating the Freedom's MMI-M15E "Xiphias 3" rail cannons, pushing Kallen back.

"You're having doubts about what we are doing now are you not Kallen?" Kira asked as she drew the Freedom's two beam sabers and charged Kallen.

Kallen drew her MA-M02G "Super Lacerta" lifter tip beam saber and blocked the attack "At first I believed in Terminals believe of a peaceful world with your methods… but after seeing Shirley's dad's funeral… I'm not so sure now… I don't want to cause more sadness to people…"

"If your sad think about Lelouch," Kira said as she fired her MGX-2235 "Callidus" multi-phase beam cannon

"Lelouch?" Kallen said as she dodged the attack.

"Lelouch has known Shirley much longer than you have Kallen," Kira said "he's probably suffering more than you are…"

"Yeah… I guess he probably feels worse than I do…" Kallen said as she took some shots with her rifle

"Shirley isn't the only one who has suffered here," Kira explained as she blocked the shots with her beam swords "You, your mother, Nunnally, Lelouch, and a whole bunch more of people have suffered because of this conflict with Britannia. This is way we fight, we're fighting to create a world in which people can live in peace, in which children like Midori don't have to fear whether they'll live to see another day. People will get hurt and die in this conflict, but if we don't try to stop it then who will?"

Kallen began to think about all that Kira said, and realized that she was right. If she didn't continue to fight, then the conflict would only get worst and then world would be lead to ruin. She then smiled "Thanks Kira," she said "I don't think I could have gotten through this without you or the others." She said

"You're welcome," Kira said "Oh and one more piece of advice…"

"What's that?" Kallen asked

"You should tell Lelouch how you feel before it's too late…" Kira said

Kallen blushed "Wha… but I…" she said

"Don't lie to me," Kira said "May and I saw how you looked when Lelouch was talking to C.C. you had jealousy in your eyes."

"I…" Kallen said before being interrupted.

"Hey guys what's up?" Ryu said as he and Lelouch approached Kira and Kallen.

"Nothing important dear," Kira said before setting the private setting on her com settings "will talk about this later Kallen."

"O-ok…" Kallen said

"OK since we've taken this care of this you two better get some rest," Ryu said "we have a mission tomorrow."

"What's the mission?" Lelouch asked

"It seems the remints of the JLF are planning on leaving Japan," Ryu explained "Kyoto has asked us to deliver support as they make their getaway."

"Is Tohdo and the Four Holy Swords going with them?" Lelouch asked

"No it doesn't seem like it," Ryu said "any who lets head back and get some rest." He finished as he and the group headed back into Valhalla.

**Scene Break:**

The next morning, Shirley was walking to class when Villetta approached her.

"Can I help you?" Shirley asked

"Yes I need to talk to you in private…" Villetta said as Shirley nodded her head and followed her to a secluded area. Unknown to the two of them, Lunamaria was watching them from a far.

'_That doesn't seem good,'_ Lunamaria thought _'I better keep an eye on Shirley today… especially if the military is involved.' _

**Scene Break:**

Meanwhile, Suzaku was looking over the Lancelot when Lloyd approached him.

"I've got some bad news Suzaku," Lloyd said "we just got word from the Cornelia's last royal guard we're on deck for the next operation." He finished surprising Suzaku "are they acknowledging your skill or do they need a decoy?"

"Oh Lloyd," Cecile said as she approached the group with rice balls in hand "care for another lesson in proper social edict? You look like you have some time to kill."

Lloyd glared at her "I'll have to take a pass on that," he said as he turned to Suzaku "now I believe we were talking about your mission…"

**Scene Break: **

At the docks around sunset, Ryu, Jay, Shinn, and Demon squad were meeting in an old warehouse talking about the next mission.

"W-wait a second guys," Ohgi said "I know that this was a request from Kyoto… I think we could definitely handle it… and I am pretty sure the Japan Liberation Front would rather join with us than flee to foreign soil and all…"

"**You're the one who brought us this information Diethard was it?" **Ryu asked

"That's right," Diethard said as two guards were watching him "It's an honor that you would meet me like this."

"**So the Knights of Round are planning to deploy the royal marines on General Katasei of the Japan Liberation Front… is that correct?"** Zero asked

"Yes," Diethard said "the network is already finding ways to broadcast a special report on it."

"**We believe that Lt. Colonel and the Four Holy Swords will not be able to help General Katasei in time," **Shinn said **"which means the Japan Liberation Front has no military strength right now… their only chance of escape is the liquid sakuradite they are carrying."**

"Which is why we should help General Katasei escape…" Ohgi said

"**Which is what we have planned," **Jay said **"just that will attack and help on our terms not theirs… Oh and Zero… you'll be leading the attack… while Ryu, Shinn and I watch, will help if things get too messy but for now I think it's best if you take lead in this battle… if there is nothing else then everyone suit up and prepare for battle." **He finished as he and the others left to get ready themselves while the rest of Demon squad scrambled.

**Scene Break:**

Meanwhile, Amy was talking to Suzaku about that night's mission.

"Just so you know," Amy said "many of the Cornelia's men don't like using Numbers. I have nothing against Numbers at all though. You are one of the top pilots we have left which is why we have selected you. Are target is General Katasei… if we take him out then the Japan Liberation Front will fall… we'll be sending in the royal marines. Your job will be firing support from the shore until the marines capture Katasei as well as eliminating any stragglers left over." She finished shocking Suzaku.

"I'm to annihilate them Mam?" Suzaku asked

"Nobody but the target is to survive," Amy said "is that clear?" she finished making Suzaku's eyes widen "Warrant Officer Kugurugi show your loyalty to the crown." She said as she prepared to walk away "this is your chance to get ahead in the world soldier." She finished as she walked away.

"Understood…. My Lord…" Suzaku said as he looked down. Lloyd came out of the shadows and approached Suzaku.

"Ah on word our brave soldiers," Lloyd said as he looked at Suzaku "Conflicting morals right?" he asked as Suzaku turned his head away as he clenched his activation key.

**Scene Break:**

That night, Shirley was walking around the docks looking for something.

"No Lulu it can't be true," Shirley said "he would never get tangled up with people like that." She finished as she began to remember her encounter with Villetta.

**Flashback:**

_Shirley was holding a clipboard with Lelouch's picture on it as Villetta was talking to her. _

"_There is a possibility that this boy may be involved with Terminal." Villetta said as Shirley's hands began to shake while looking at the picture._

"_What are you saying," Shirley said "Lulu's involved…"_

"_In terrorism…" Villetta said _

"_I don't believe you." Shirley said _

**Flashback End:**

"It can't be true," Shirley said "it has to be a lie… Lulu I am so sorry for doubting you like this… but… please give me a reason to believe in you…" she finished as she began to look for Lelouch again. What she didn't know was that Villetta had been following her.

'_Damn she lost him,'_ Villetta thought _'if she had called me sooner I could of had him. I should have grabbed him when I had the chance… no I need proof. If he talks to her I could learn what his role is in all of this; which is all the more if he can manipulate memories somehow. I won't have to die stripped of my position and honor… hell this is my chance to move up again. So I have to find the link to Terminal… it has to be me." _

Unknown to her, Lunamaria and three of her troops were watching from the shadows that the developing scene.

**Scene Break:**

Later that night, the troops were ready for battle.

"It's time…" Dorothea said

"Commence with the operation!" Amy yelled

"All underwater units hit the water. Dive, dive, dive!" the communications officer yelled as all the underwater Knightmare Frames, also known as Portmans, dived down under water.

"Suppression team you are clear for category C weapons." Another said

**Scene Break:**

Meanwhile, someone was relaying orders to Suzaku.

"We will be covering them from the shore." The person on the com said "careful though we want that tanker in one piece."

"Understood my lord…" Suzaku said

"Once torpedo attack is confirmed," Another person said as the Lancelot and Sutherland units headed out towards the water "all units go to weapons three. I repeat go to weapons three."

**Scene Break:**

In the dark water, the Portmans began to launch torpedoes towards the ship carrying the remaining members of the JLF, but before they could attack. Green and red lights began to light up all around them.

"What the…" one pilot said as torpedoes were sent towards them as explosions began to appear all around them.

**Scene Break:**

From the shore, Suzaku and the Sutherlands saw the explosion.

"Huh?" Suzaku questioned as missiles from the water appeared striking the shore creating a whole bunch of smoke that covered the entire shore. When the smoke cleared a whole bunch of different Knightmare frames appeared on the shore. Three different kinds were seen with in the group.

The first type was a tan and brown mobile suit with missile launchers on its arms. It had one green eye in the center.

The second type was a dark green color and had arms that had claws on it. It had a red eye and a fin on its head.

The last type was light green and yellow in color. It looked fiercer than the other two as it had guns on its crab style claws and rocket launchers on its back. It had a red eye in the center of its head.

"What the?" Suzaku said as he and the remaining Sutherlands began to dodge the oncoming fire. "This is…. Attention all units Terminal is here… I repeat Terminal here."

**Scene Break:**

Amy gritted her teeth as she, Dorothea, Guilford and other soldiers that were hidden in a separate warehouse ran towards their Knightmare frames. "How could they have gotten here let alone know about are plans." She said as she went towards the Golden Vincent that was left over while Dorothea and Guilford went towards the Gloucesters they were borrowing for the time being. But before they could even start it up, the Strike Noir charged right through the wall and grabbed the Golden Vincent going through the other wall as Kallen, Tamaki, and the other members of Demon squad (Minus Ohgi as he was on lookout duty) went with him and charged Guilford, Dorothea, and the other troops with them.

"I haven't even powered on yet!" Amy yelled as the Strike Noir pushed her towards a wall. The Strike Noir then charged the down Vincent. The Vincent then launched a Slash Harken toward him but he dodged it with grace.

Lelouch took aim with his pistol **"Sorry Knight of Two but you're going down."** He said but before he could strike. He thought he saw Shirley behind some creates. **"Huh Shirley?"** he said but because he had hesitated, Amy was able to launch an attack, making Lelouch step back.

"Getting distracted Zero;" Amy said as she drew her two lances "if you continue to do that then you'll end up dead." She finished as she charged Lelouch.

Lelouch put away his pistols and drew his two MR-Q10 "Fragarach" 3 beam blades and blocked the attack as they both began trade blow for blow.

**Scene Break:**

Back at the shore line, the Lancelot and the remaining Sutherlands were being forced back.

Suzaku growled as he was forced back "Damn…" he said. He then saw the ship with the JLF heading out towards the sea. "Oh no the ship…" he said as he saw the ship. He knew the mission was failed and was about to retreat. But before he could move, he felt his arms were not in his control anymore.

"What?" Suzaku said as his arms began to move the controls making the Lancelot raise its VARIS rifle towards the ship and before he knew it, he took a shot towards the ship making it go up in flames. This made all the Knightmares and Mobile Suits stop in their tracks to look at the destruction.

"W-what have I done?" Suzaku asked as he realized that he just destroyed the tanker and killed all the members of the JLF while members of the Britannian army congratulated him on a job well done.

**Scene Break:**

Back with Amy and Lelouch, they both felt the shock of the blast.

"**Ohgi what happened?"** Lelouch asked over the com

"It's the Lancelot…" Ohgi said "he shot and destroyed the tanker."

"**What?"** Lelouch said shocked _'Suzaku would never do that… what is going on?_' he thought as Amy took a surprised swipe at Lelouch.

"Take this Zero!" Amy yelled as she prepared to attack Lelouch. But before she could hit him, something came out of nowhere and hit her, forcing her to go across some crates.

"Zero!" Kallen yelled as the Infinite Justice appeared next to the Strike Noir.

"**Thanks Q-1."** Lelouch said, he then noticed that Shirley was there again **"Q-1 go and tell the others that the mission is failed and to retreat… I'll be there shortly."**

"Understood…" Kallen said as she flew away from the area.

Lelouch then shut off the Strike Noir's systems. He then came out of them cockpit with a pistol in his hands.

"**Alright I know you are there,"** Lelouch said as he pointed his gun towards the shadows **"come out know before I shoot." **He finished as Shirley came out of the shadows. But before she could say anything, an explosion occurred causing a bunch of wind and debris to fly towards Lelouch. It hit Lelouch so hard that he dropped his gun and made him hit his head against the Strike Noir's leg knocking him out.

Shirley went towards the gun and picked it up before pointing it towards Lelouch "I'll repay you," she said as the gun shock in her hand "f-for my father…" she finished as the mask fell off reviling that Zero was really Lelouch shocking Shirley.

Taking this as her chance, Villetta came out of the shadows and looked at the downed Lelouch.

"Who would have thought that the student was really Zero?" Villeta said as she looked at the downed boy "When I bring him in, all discredit will fall off me. I'll be made a noble for this. I wonder what grand execution he'll get. Who knows maybe I'll be the one to execute you as well." She said shocking Shirley. Villetta was about to say something to Shirley when a dart hit her in the chest.

"What?" Villetta said as she took the dart out of her chest. She then began to feel woozy for some reason before collapsing onto the ground with a crash, hitting her head really hard on the ground shocking Shirley.

"It's a good thing I followed the two of you otherwise this would have been a mess." A voice behind Shirley said. Shirley then turned her head to see Lunamaria, wearing a black ops outfit, and two armored men approaching from the shadows.

"Wha… Ms. Haw…" Shirley was saying before Lunamaria gave her a swift chop behind the neck knocking Shirley out into her arms.

Lunamaria sighed "You two take care of these two I'll handle Zero." She said as she handed Shirley to one of the men before the other one went to pick Villetta up. Lunamaria then went towards the downed Lelouch and proceeded to shake him.

"Yo kid wake up," Lunamaria said as Lelouch began to stir.

"Mmmm," Lelouch said as he began awake. He then looked up to see Lunamaria "Lunamaria what are you doing here?"

Lunamaria sighed as she pointed towards Shirley and Villetta "I was following them," she said "they had an idea about who you were so I followed them before they got away and told the world who you were."

Lelouch nodded his head in understanding "What are you going to do with them?" he asked

"For now they will be coming with us," Lunamaria said as she and her men began to leave "you better get out of her and home. There will be a meeting tomorrow so will see you then." She finished as she and her men disappeared into the shadows while Lelouch went back inside the Strike Noir and headed back towards the hidden Archangel.

**Scene Break:**

Lelouch sighed as he neared the Club House "We almost had the JLF out of there," he said to himself "but why did Suzaku shoot the ship. He would never do that… so why…" he said as he sighed "I won't be able to think about this now… I better just sleep and figure it out later." He finished as he approached the Club House's door. When he reached the door, he realized that the door was unlocked "That's strange…" he said as he entered the house. What he saw shocked him, he saw a downed Sayoko with blood all over her head.

"Sayoko!" Lelouch yelled as he went towards Sayoko to check her condition.

Sayoko began to stir as she looked at Lelouch "M-my Lord…" she said with a weak voice.

"Easy you'll be alright." Lelouch said

"T-they took her…" Sayoko said

"Took who?" Lelouch asked

"Nunnally… they took Nunally…." Sayoko said shocking Lelouch at the revelation.

**Chapter End…**

**Author's note:**

Hey everyone I am sorry for the very late update, I have been having a lot of problems and have been busy as of late. Any who, the reason why I made Anya and Marriana to be siblings of sort will be explained in later chapters; I also thought it would be cool if Anya had all her memories instead of having someone replace them. Also I have decided to abandon my Gundam Seed/Yugioh 5ds story as I am now no longer into Yugioh. If someone wants to adopt that story, please PM me. Any who I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll try to get the next one posted as soon as possible. This is dsgundam00 signing off…


End file.
